Country Roads, Take Me Home
by Deka deki
Summary: Mingyu kembali ke kampung halamannya, kepada rumah di ujung bukit, kepada laut dan langit biru, kepada teman-teman lama dan wajah yang terlupakan, kepada cinta pertamanya, kepada Jeon Wonwoo. [Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu. Meanie. Minwon. Yaoi. SVT Fic. Seventeen]
1. Chapter 1

**_._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Country Roads, Take Me Home**

* * *

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Highschool, growing up together, friendship_

 _Setting: Cheongsanmyeon, Wando; Seoul_

 _plot is mine_

 _._

* * *

 **1 of 7 : Take me back to the mountain where our heart is still young**

* * *

 _a.n. alur maju mundur. perhatikan tanggalnya. enjoy^^_

* * *

 **16 Juli 2024 11:07**

" _Apa aku perlu menjemputmu di dermaga?"_

Mingyu bisa mendengar suara lelah Minseo di ujung lain telepon, begitu juga nada keberatan yang secara tak langsung tersirat. Mingyu tidak akan menyalahkannya untuk itu. Mungkin dia mengalami hari yang panjang—meski itu masih pukul sebelas—dan menyelipkan menjemput kakak laki-lakinya dari dermaga ke dalam jadwalnya yang padat sama sekali tidak terdengar menyenangkan. Mingyu sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar Minseo mengoceh tentang betapa lelahnya dia dan seberapa menyusahkan memiliki Mingyu sebagai kakak laki-lakinya. Setelah tumbuh dewasa, Mingyu menyadari kalau adik perempuan yang sangat bergantung padanya sepuluh tahun lalu sudah berubah menjadi monster penggerutu. Mingyu bersumpah adiknya jauh lebih manis dulu saat dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Mingyu bahkan jika kakaknya menginginkan sedikit waktu sendiri dan privasi dengan pacar (atau apapun dia menyebutnya) di sekolah menengah.

Mingyu sedikit tersenyum mengingat masa itu. Tahun-tahun yang sudah berlalu dan kota yang dia tinggalkan. Minghao di sebelahnya memberi pandangan aneh beserta cibiran. Mingyu hanya mengedik dan Minghao menggeleng, matanya menghakimi, Mingyu yakin dia mengucapkan sesuatu di bawah nafasnya. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Aneh seperti biasa. Dasar pesakitan." Jihoon tertawa di sebelahnya.

Memilih fokus pada pembicaraan dengan Minseo, Mingyu mengabaikan perilaku yang seharusnya sangat menyinggung dari dua temannya. Dia tidak ingin menguji kesabaran Minseo dengan terlalu lama menggantungkan pertanyaannya. "Tidak usah," katanya pelan.

"Hm?" Mingyu membayangkan Minseo dengan dahi menekuk di seberang telepon. Memeriksa lembar ujian para siswa yang biasanya lebih banyak berisi omong kosong. Saat masih menjadi siswa, Mingyu juga suka melakukan hal serupa dulu. Sengaja mengumpulkan essai yang sama sekali tidak relevan dengan topik yang diminta. Dia memang sangat payah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kata, tidak seperti seseorang yang dia kenal. "Lalu bagaimana kau mau ke rumah? Lagipula ibu dan ayah pasti sudah di toko jam segini. Kau tidak punya kunci."

"Uh soal itu," kata Mingyu. Merasa bersalah untuk alasan tertentu. Sudah setengah tahun lebih sejak dia terakhir kembali ke rumah. Minseo dan orangtuanya sangat gembira ketika dia menelepon dua hari lalu mengatakan kalau dia akan berkunjung beberapa hari untuk liburan musim panas. Satu detail yang lupa dia bertahu adalah bahwa rumah tidak akan menjadi tujuan pertamanya. "Kau tahu kalau Seungkwan dan Seokmin baru kembali dari _world tour_ kan?"

"Ya?" Mingyu bisa merasakan kebingungan dalam satu silabel itu. Satu alis Minseo pasti menukik tajam, memandang pekerjaan siswanya seolah selembar kertas itu yang sudah menyalahinya, bukan perkataan saudara laki-lakinya yang berbelit-belit.

"Dan Jeonghan _hyung_ akhirnya bisa mengambil cuti. Soonyoung bisa meninggalkan studio beberapa hari. Jun _hyung_ menggantikannya selama dia tidak ada."

Minseo nampaknya segera menangkap korelasi dari waktu luang setiap orang yang disebut itu sebab dia berkata, "Begitu juga denganmu. Restoran akan ditangani Minghao selama kau di sini?"

"Umm tidak juga. Dia ikut denganku. Jihoon _hyung_ juga. Kau harus membersihkan kamar tamu di lantai satu untuk mereka nanti malam ngomong-ngomong."

Minseo mendengus, namun tidak menolak. "Jadi ada siapa di restauran?"

"Mingming. Dia _sous_ _chef(1)_ yang baru."

Minseo menggumam mengerti. Mungkin seraya mengangguk dan bersantai di kursinya. Memilih mengabaikan sepenuhnya tumpukan lembar ujian yang harus dia selesaikan. Suara deritan kursinya ketika diputar terdengar sampai ke Mingyu membuat pemuda itu ngilu. "Dan Seungcheol _oppa_ ada di sini sepanjang tahun."

Seungcheol adalah satu-satunya yang menetap di Wando setelah periode sekolah menengah atas yang kacau. Dia selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk siapa pun yang memutuskan berkunjung ke pulau jika mendapat liburan—satu-satunya yang berkunjung secara teratur adalah Mingyu—dan dia lebih dari sekedar gembira dengan rencana besar mereka hari ini. Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya mereka semua berkumpul sejak kelulusan. Yang biasanya paling sulit untuk menyesuaikan jadwal adalah Seokmin dan Seungkwan, mengingat dua orang itu sekarang menjadi penyanyi terkenal dengan permintaan tinggi di ibukota, mengeluarkan album baru setidaknya dua kali dalam satu tahun, syuting di sana sini, berkeliling dunia, dan sibuk sepanjang tahun. Lalu ada Jeonghan _hyung_ yang akhirnya kembali menjalin kontak setelah menghilang cukup lama. Mingyu senang mereka akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk ini.

Minseo bertanya lagi. "Jadi kalian memutuskan reuni sekarang? Hari ini?"

"Yap."

"Pantas Seungcheol _oppa_ sibuk beberapa hari ini."

Mingyu tidak membalas. Dia mengintip keadaan dua temannya, memastikan mereka tidak punya agenda buruk sementara dia bicara dengan adiknya. Tidak ada yang tahu hal mengerikan apa saja yang bisa ada dalam kepala dua orang itu kalau sedang bersama. Namun yang dia lihat adalah Jihoon dan Minghao sedang tertidur dengan kepala saling bersandar. Meski baru beberapa detik lalu didengarnya bisik-bisik mereka.

Sambungan teleponnya sedikit senyap selama beberapa detik, menandakan kediaman kedua pihak yang terlibat. Lalu dia mendengar suara kertas diremas—mungkin ada siswa yang bercanda keterlaluan di kertas ujiannya—sebelum Minseo membuang nafas lelah dan bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo? Apa dia juga datang?"

Ada sedikit kepahitan dalam pertanyaan itu. Terkadang Mingyu bertanya apa yang dipikirkan adiknya tentang Wonwoo sekarang. Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya pemuda itu menghilang dari radar. Setelah sepuluh tahun Minseo melihat punggungnya yang dingin dihadapkan ke arah pagar rumah Mingyu yang menutup, suara tapak kakinya perlahan hilang di ujung jalan, dan mereka berdua hanya terdiam menatap tubuh kurusnya yang dibalut _sweater_ kebesaran menghilang ke dalam gelapnya jalan 72. Mingyu ingat menggenggam tangan Minseo sangat erat, seolah jika dia tidak melakukannya seluruh dunia akan runtuh. Minseo masih dua belas saat itu, belum cukup bijak untuk memahami keputusan-keputusan yang diambil orang dewasa—padahal Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga belum cukup dewasa—atau kenapa mereka melakukan banyak hal yang mereka tahu menyakitkan. Mungkin masih ada sedikit rasa benci yang tidak tersingkirkan sepenuhnya demi kebaikan dari hati adiknya. Biar bagaimana pun Minseo tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja bagaimana kakak laki-lakinya dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter hanya duduk merenung di kamarnya seperti anak anjing yang terabaikan karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang seluruh dunianya berputar hanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi itu sudah sangat lama berlalu. Dan Mingyu tidak pernah menyalahkan Wonwoo untuk itu. Bahkan di saat hati dan seluruh jiwanya terasa tercabik menjadi jutaan keping tak berbentuk pada hari Wonwoo membantingnya tanpa konsiderasi ke atas karang-karang di bawah jurang Cheongsan. Dia tidak pernah berhasil membencinya. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena bagaimana bisa dia menyalahkan Wonwoo yang memilih menjadi dirinya sendiri dan terus berdiri tegak dengan pendiriannya? _Wonwoo is his own free person_. Mingyu tidak bisa dan tidak akan mengambil itu darinya. Lagipula seklise ini kedengarannya, Mingyu adalah percaya bahwa segala sesuatu terjadi karena alasan tertentu. Mungkin jika Wonwoo tidak menghancurkan hatinya pada musim panas terakhir itu, Mingyu akan selamanya tertahan di sini. Tetap menjadi dirinya yang tidak memiliki motivasi. Melanjutkan usaha ayahnya mungkin, atau bertani, membuat _kimchi_ setiap musim dingin, atau lebih parah: menjadi anak buah Seungcheol. Dia bersyukur itu tidak menjadi jalan akhirnya.

Mingyu berharap Minseo akhirnya akan mengerti itu. Terutama setelah dia dewasa. Mingyu membuang nafas perlahan. "Kau sadar kalau kau tidak bisa selamanya membencinya kan?"

"Memangnya siapa bilang aku benci dia?" Mingyu bisa mendengar putaran bola mata adiknya dari ketus pertanyaan itu. "Dia mengirim tiga ratus kopi bukunya gratis untuk kuberi pada anak-anak. Mana mungkin aku membenci Wonwoo? Kau harus berhenti berasumsi seenaknya tentang perasaan orang lain."

 _Shit._

Mingyu melakukannya lagi. Minseo benar. Dia seharusnya berhenti melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak hanya sekali dia terlibat dalam situasi tidak nyaman karena kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Mingyu pikir setelah semua waktu yang berlalu dia sudah sedikit berubah. Berubah menjadi lebih baik. Namun beberapa kebiasaan ternyata tidak mati semudah itu meski dia sudah bukan lagi bocah berkulit coklat dan terlalu polos dari Wando. Mingyu yang sekarang adalah pria dua puluh tujuh tahun pemilik salah satu restoran terkenal seantero Korea, penghias tetap majalah-majalah kuliner, sesekali muncul di televisi nasional dan mencuri hati para gadis maupun orang tua. Tapi sepertinya biar bagaimana pun hatinya masihlah Mingyu tujuh belas tahun. Yang selalu merindukan pulau kecilnya dan sepenggal kisah yang dia bagi dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

Mingyu terkekeh memikirkan itu. Lipatan di dahi Minseo mungkin sudah bertambah hingga sepuluh kali lipat karena lagi-lagi tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala Mingyu. "Dengar, aku senang kau kembali setelah setengah tahun mengabaikan kami di sini dan aku sangat ingin membuat perayaan besar penyambutan Kim Mingyu yang agung, tapi aku tidak bisa bicara lebih lama di telepon. Kertas-kertas ini harus selesai kuperiksa sebelum istirahat berakhir kalau tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanku." Salah satu kemampuan terbaik Minseo: melebih-lebihkan segala situasi sehingga terdengar lebih dramatis dari seharusnya. "Bersenang-senanglah dengan gengmu. Kalau sudah selesai nanti telepon saja lagi supaya aku menjemput kalian pulang ke rumah, oke?"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lagipula kurasa sinyalku juga akan hilang."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku tutup ya. _Bye oppa._ Aku menyayangimu."

"Ya, aku juga."

Dan sambungan mereka terputus. Mingyu melirik Jihoon dan Minghao lagi. Masih terlelap dalam posisi yang sama. "Katanya tidak mau melewatkan satu pemandangan pun. Ferri baru jalan sepuluh menit, kalian sudah tidur seperti orang mati," katanya meski tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali seorang wanita tua di sebelah jendela.

Mingyu memutuskan keluar ke dek kapal untuk menghirup sedikit udara segar dan mungkin menghidupkan kembali ingatannya dengan lautan yang sudah enam bulan tidak dilihatnya ini. Tidak seperti yang lain, Mingyu paling sering berangkat dengan ferri ini. Pulang ke rumah, di Cheongsanmyeon Wando. Seharusnya tidak ada yang berbeda dengan biasa, ferri yang ditumpanginya masih sama, air lautnya tetap hijau, langit di atasnya masih biru seperti setiap hari musim panas, tapi ada perasaan rindu yang kian berat kali ini. Seolah-olah dia akan pulang ke rumah pertama kali setelah sepuluh tahun. Meski dia tahu, di antara mereka semua, hanya Wonwoo seoranglah yang tidak menginjakkan kaki ke Cheongsanmyeon lagi semenjak kelulusan. Lagipula Mingyu ragu pemuda itu memiliki rasa rindu pada pulau mereka. Biar bagaimana pun Wonwoo hanya seorang pendatang. Dia tidak punya sentimen yang sama dengan yang lain terhadap kampung halaman mereka.

" _Ini bukan tempatku. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini setelah lulus SMA."_ Wonwoo dulu selalu berkata seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak menolak ajakan untuk melakukan reuni dan melanggar kata-katanya sendiri. Dia bahkan tanpa keraguan memberi persetujuan untuk hadir di acara ini. Mungkin sebagaimana Mingyu telah banyak berubah, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Mereka sudah menjadi dewasa sekarang. Hanya pemikiran itu saja sudah membuat seluruh dada Mingyu penuh dengan rasa yang tidak bisa dia beri nama.

Mingyu memasukkan dua tangan ke saku mantelnya. Kepala menengadah, langit biru Wando membentang luas di atasnya. Secerah bagaimana dia selalu mengingatnya.

 _Cheongsan, aku pulang._

.

.

.

 **Juni 2014**

" _Tinggallah, Won."_

" _Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal, Mingyu."_

" _Kenapa tidak? Tempat ini baik untukmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Bukankah adikmu menjadi lebih baik di sini? Orang tuamu juga jauh lebih bahagia."_

" _Itu adalah mereka. Bukan aku. Aku... tempatku bukan di sini, di atas bukit mengawasi jalan yang tidak dilewati mobil. Changwon adalah rumahku."_

 _Mingyu mendengus mengejek. "Changwon adalah rumahmu? Di antara orang-orang yang menyakitimu? Membuat Bohyuk menjadi seperti itu? Di rumah tempat orang tuamu hampir membunuh satu sama lain dan bercerai? Itu yang kau sebut rumah?"_

 _Wonwoo mengeraskan rahangnya. Perkataan Mingyu menusuk tepat di ulu hati, tapi dia tidak goyah. Pendiriannya tidak goyah. Karena dia adalah Wonwoo. "Semua sudah berubah. Keadaan keluargaku sudah sangat baik sekarang. Dan aku tidak takut dengan apa pun lagi."_

 _Mingyu berharap, sedikit saja melihat sesuatu selain kekeraskepalaan di mata Wonwoo, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Apapun yang dia katakan, Wonwoo tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya. Dia tetap akan meninggalkan Cheongsanmyeon. Meninggalkan Mingyu. Dalam kefrustasian, Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya terus menarik rambutnya. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak dituruti keinginannya._

" _Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kucapai. Dan aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya jika tidak meninggalkan Cheongsan. Pulau ini tidak bisa menawarkan apa-apa untukku, Mingyu. Aku tidak bisa tinggal."_

" _Tidak menawarkan apa-apa?" Kata-kata Wonwoo nyaris terasa lucu. Mingyu ingin tertawa miris. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku bukan apa-apa?"_

 _Untuk sesaat yang singkat Mingyu menyaksikan mata Wonwoo yang melebar. Mungkin sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Ekspresi itu segera berubah menjadi sedih bercampur sesuatu yang diartikan Mingyu sebagai iba. "Oh, Mingyu," katanya. Dan Mingyu segera tahu bahwa dia sudah salah dan apa yang akan dikatakan Wonwoo setelah ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Wonwoo berbicara dengan lambat lagi, seperti berusaha memilih kalimat yang tepat. "Aku tidak... kita tidak seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba melakukan ini. Itu tidak adil. Dan licik."_

 _Seketika Mingyu merasa bodoh. Dia menghabiskan nyaris dua tahun dengan sia-sia jatuh cinta dan memberikan segala yang bisa dia tawarkan untuk Jeon Wonwoo yang dengan mudahnya hanya berkata 'kita tidak seperti itu'. Tidak seperti itu bagaimana?_

" _Mingyu, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Wonwoo berbicara lagi. Suaranya terdengar memelas tapi Mingyu tidak tahu dia memelas untuk apa. Seharusnya Mingyu yang ingin menangis sekarang, bukan sebaliknya. Wonwoo... dia sangat tidak adil. Dan licik. Tapi kalau Wonwoo sudah berkata kalau pulau kecil ini tidak bisa menawarkan apa-apa untuknya, hak apa yang dimiliki Mingyu untuk melarangnya berlari ke tempat yang memiliki semua yang diimpikan olehnya? Karena itu Mingyu memilih mengunci rapat bibirnya dan menahan kalimat "Tapi aku punya cinta yang bisa kutawarkan untukmu" di ujung lidahnya._

.

.

 **16 Juli 2024 12:35**

Perjalanan dari pulau utama Wando ke Cheongsan memakan waktu hampir satu setengah jam. Matahari sudah tinggi saat Mingyu melangkah turun ke dermaga bersama Jihoon dan Minghao yang masih setengah tidur.

Seungcheol menunggu di area parkir dengan jip CJ6 berwarna hijau tentara dan bentuk yang sangat menyakitkan mata Mingyu karena ketidakestetisannya. "Yo." Mingyu membiarkan Seungcheol menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan yang canggung. "Lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin seperti pohon saja."

"Wow, terima kasih, _hyung_." Mingyu memutar bola matanya, namun membalas pelukan Seungcheol dengan sukarela. "Kau mengatakan itu setiap aku kembali."

Bukan keinginan Mingyu untuk bertumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari orang kebanyakan. Semua orang selalu menggodanya tentang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Mingyu berkata seraya melepaskan tubuhnya hati-hati dari pelukan super erat Seungcheol, dalam hati berdoa tidak satu pun tulangnya patah karena kekuatan yang lebih tua. "Aku bawa teman. Uh aku butuh mereka untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Tidak masalah kalau hari ini mereka bergabung kan?"

Seolah baru menyadari kalau Mingyu tidak sendiri sejak tadi, Seungcheol akhirnya memberi perhatian kepada dua orang yang berdiri canggung di balik tubuh raksasa Mingyu. "Oh _halooo_ ," kata Seungcheol. Dia menjalankan matanya dari atas ke bawah, seperti menginspeksi dua orang asing ini. "Kalian seperti Wonwoo."

Minghao tertawa mendengar itu, sementara Jihoon mendengus tidak terkesan. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang aneh penyuka musik _ballad_ super emo dan suka menulis cerita-cerita sedih untuk kesenangannya karena dia bosan?"

"Oh kau kenal Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol, memandang curiga pada Jihoon.

Jihoon membalas sedikit ketus. " _Duh_ siapa di negara ini yang tidak kenal Jeon Wonwoo? Wonwoo si 'Penulis kesayangan seluruh negara' karena semua novelnya terlalu bagus, bukunya diangkat jadi film _hollywood_ , setiap ceritanya yang dijadikan drama selalu mendapat rating tinggi, menulis lirik lagu sekali-sekali, mengantongi penghargaan di sana sini? Kau harus hidup di bawah batu untuk tidak tahu dia."

Telinga Seungcheol sedikit merah entah karena udara panas atau karena malu dipojokkan oleh pertanyaan Jihoon. Meski bertubuh kecil, pemuda itu punya pengaruh seperti itu terhadap orang-orang. Dia bahkan tidak gagal membuat Mingyu yang tiga puluh sentimeter lebih tinggi terintimidasi olehnya. "Kata siapa aku bicara tentang Wonwoo yang itu?" tantang Seungcheol. Mingyu tahu benar Seungcheol memang bicara tentang Wonwoo yang itu. Memangnya ada Wonwoo mana lagi? Kecuali selama enam bulan Mingyu tidak kembali ke Wando tiba-tiba saja Seungcheol mengenal seseorang bernama Wonwoo di kota kecil mereka, maka tidak ada lagi Wonwoo selain yang persis dengan deskripsi Jihoon. Wonwoo yang sama dengan cinta pertama Kim Mingyu.

Jihoon merotasikan matanya. Mengucapkan pemikiran Mingyu keras. "Memangnya ada Wonwoo mana lagi yang pernah tinggal di sini dan jadi temanmu selama SMA selain Wonwoo yang itu?"

"Bisa saja ada Wonwoo lain," tantang Seungcheol lagi tidak mau kalah. Dia tidak pernah berubah.

"Percayalah, aku tahu hanya itu Wonwoo yang kau maksud. Dia menulis lagu denganku berkali-kali. Jadi aku tahu betul kalau itu adalah dia." Kali ini Jihoon yang berganti menginspeksi Seungcheol dari ujung rambut ke kakinya. Memberi pandangan tidak terkesan kepada bulu matanya yang secara aneh sangat panjang. "Dan kau adalah Choi Sengchul. Si cerewet Sengchul yang merasa paling hebat dibanding yang lain. Memerintah seenaknya seolah paling berkuasa di seluruh Cheongsan. Wonwoo sudah memperingatkan tentangmu. Tapi _damn_ tidak kusangka kau setidaktertahankan ini. Seperti _ahjumma_ yang kukenal saja."

"Apa katamu?"

"Hei, sudahlah." Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menengahi pertengkaran itu. Seungcheol dan Jihoon mungkin adalah dua orang paling keras kepala yang pernah dikenalnya. Kalau dia membiarkan ini terus berlanjut, ada kemungkinan mereka tidak akan bergerak seinci pun dari tempat ini sampai matahari terbenam. "Aku lapar. Ayo kita segera berangkat."

Seungcheol masih tidak terlihat puas. "Bukan salahku kau bawa gremlin menyebalkan yang membuat kita tertahan. Lagipula namaku Seungcheol bukan Sengchul."

 _Oh tidak._

"Apa katamu?" Jihoon berteriak murka. Kalau ada satu hal yang bisa dengan mudah memancing kemarahan Jihoon—di samping seribu hal lain yang tidak dia sukai—itu adalah setiap kali orang membandingkannya dengan makhluk-makhluk kecil. Sementara itu Minghao yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun, terima kasih untuk adu mulut Seungcheol dan Jihoon, tertawa tidak terkendali, menurutnya hal seperti ini sangat lucu. Dan Mingyu harus mengatasi ini semua sendiri. Ya Tuhan, tidak teman-teman SMA nya, tidak teman yang sekarang, semua sama gilanya.

Memakan waktu hampir sepuluh menit untuk akhirnya Mingyu—dengan Mnghao yang sangat tidak membantu—berhasil membujuk Seungcheol dan Jihoon untuk menunda pertengkaran mereka dan masuk ke dalam jip.

Seungcheol membuat Mingyu mengemudi, meski yang lebih muda baru saja menempuh perjalanan satu jam di ferri dan 4 jam di kereta dari Seoul ke Wando. Minghao dan Jihoon duduk santai di belakang, menikmati pemandangan jalan yang hijau, sangat kontras dengan Seoul dan lampu-lampunya yang tidak pernah padam di malam hari.

"Ah memang paling menyenangkan setiap kau yang mengemudi dan aku di kursi penumpang, Gyu," kata Seungcheol. Matanya tertutup dan tangannya diletakkan menopang belakang kepalanya.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Saat SMA dulu, hanya Mingyu satu-satunya yang punya surat ijin mengemudi di antara mereka meski Seungcheollah yang punya mobil untuk dikendarai. Jadi Mingyu selalu berakhir sebagai supir, membawa teman-temannya kemana pun mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan.

Jihoon bergumam setuju dari kursi belakang. "Mingyu paling cocok dengan pekerjaan ini. Menjadi supir pribadi. Aku suka menyuruhnya mengantarku kemana-mana karena terlalu repot kalau mengemudi sendiri." Dia berbicara seolah mereka sama sekali tidak terlibat adu mulut sengit tidak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Entah kenapa banyak orang yang menjadi akrab hanya karena mereka sama-sama senang mem _bully_ Mingyu. Sekarang adalah contoh paling nyata.

"Aku selalu berharap kalau aku tidak sebaik hati ini," keluh Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan mata dari jalan. Di samping mereka sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Masih hijau seperti sedia kala. Ada sebuah batu besar yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik pepohonan di sana. Itu adalah salah satu tempat yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan bagi Mingyu. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya dari sisi jalan ini, namun setiap kali kembali ke Cheongsan, Mingyu akan pergi ke sana, memastikan kenangannya masih tetap berdiri kokoh. Seperti pendirian Wonwoo yang tidak tergoyahkan badai paling kuat di musim dingin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Wonwoo. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan mereka mirip Wonwoo, _hyung_?" Mingyu tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Huh? Aku tidak bilang mereka mirip."

Mingyu mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pelupa? Tadi di dermaga kau bilang seperti itu. Dan itu sangat aneh karena Minhao dan Jihoon di sini adalah apa saja selain mirip dengan Wonwoo."

Wajah Seungcheol segera terlihat mengerti. Dia melambaikan tangan santai. "Oh, aku tidak sedang bicara soal fisik. Mereka hanya...uh kau tahu"

Mingyu tidak tahu.

Seungcheol mengerang karena Mingyu hanya memandang heran ke arahnya, begitu juga Jihoon dan Minghao yang ikut memberinya tatapan penasaran. "Mereka punya aura Wonwoo. Bukan menyinggung, tapi ya kalian seperti dia. Seperti tidak ingin ada di sini. Tidak akan pernah mencintai tempat ini. Sama sekali tidak cocok ada di pulau. Tempat kalian adalah kota."

Jihoon berkedip sekali. Meski Seungcheol mengatakan tidak ingin menyinggung, satu alis Jihoon yang dinaikkan menunjukkan kalau kalimatnya memberi efek sebaliknya. Namun meski demikian, Jihoon tidak memperpanjangnya. Hanya berkata "oh" singkat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih jauh ke kursi penumpang.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa saja yang sudah ada di sana?" Mingyu bertanya lagi untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Semua orang," kata Seungcheol. Mingyu bertanya dalam hati jika Wonwoo termasuk dalam semua orang sebelum Seungcheol segera melanjutkan. "Semua kecuali kau dan Wonwoo. Dan karena kau sudah ada di sini sekarang, berarti Wonwoo yang terakhir. Mungkin saja dia tidak akan datang. Seperti biasa."

Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia tidak suka nada sinis dalam kalimat terakhir itu. Seungcheol perlu berhenti memperlakukan Wonwoo tidak adil. Dia membenci pemuda itu tanpa alasan.

Atau mungkin Mingyu perlu berhenti mengasumsikan perasaan setiap orang mengenai Wonwoo. _Fuck_. Kenapa dia seperti ini?

"Oh ya? Kukira Seokmin dan Seungkwan akan jadi yang terakhir."

"Mereka malah datang paling awal," balas Seungcheol. "Langsung ke sini begitu kembali dari Filipina. Sudah satu minggu di rumah. Menghabiskan waktu di peternakan dan kebun setiap hari. Sama sekali tidak seperti artis ibukota. Tetap idiot dan berisik seperti biasa."

Mingyu tertawa. Itu betul-betul terdengar seperti Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang dia kenal. Mereka adalah _moodmaker_ di grup. Bersama trio konyol mereka, BooSeokSoon.

"Soonyoung sampai dua hari yang lalu, dia juga bawa teman ngomong-ngomong. Namanya Jinhe atau semacamnya. Mungkin pacarnya. Aku tidak tahu. Dan sejak mereka datang, rumahku sama sekali tidak ada kedamaian. Mereka bertiga membuat takut semua ayam dan babi di peternakan. Beberapa ayam betinaku tidak mau bertelur sejak kemarin gara-gara mereka. Mereka itu bencana, Gyu. Bencana."

Mingyu tertawa lagi. Lebih keras kali ini sampai Jihoon mendesis kesal kepadanya. Ini betul-betul sama persis seperti waktu SMA. Sementara Minghao yang dari tadi hanya duduk tenang di kursi belakang untuk pertama kali melibatkan diri dalam percakapan. "Waktu kau bilang Soonyoung, apa maksudmu Kwon Soonyoung?"

Seungcheol membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah penanyanya. Dahinya mengerut. "Apa kalian semua saling mengenal di Seoul? Kupikir orang-orang Seoul tidak terlalu peduli sekitar?"

Minghao berdecak. "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Apa kalian semua diam-diam saling mengenal? Aku baru tahu kalau kau teman lama dengan Soonyoung, Mingyu." Nada suara Minghao terdengar menuduh.

Mingyu membalas ragu. "Aku juga baru tahu kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal dia. Soonyoung pernah bilang dia tahu kau, tapi tidak kusngka sedalam itu," balas Minghao. Dia melipat dua tangan di depan dada. "Apa Jinhe yang kau katakan ini kebetulan orang Cina dan sangat tampan sampai seperti tidak nyata? Dia mirip dengan Kim Heechul. Orangnya sama sekali tidak lucu tapi entah kenapa menyenangkan ada di dekatnya."

"Ku..rasa?"

Minghao mendengus lagi. "Itu Junhui, pacarku, bukan pacar Soonyoung. Dia tidak mengangkat telepon dari dua hari lalu dan aku sudah siap memutuskannya. Jadi dia di sini?"

"Ponselnya terlindas jipku waktu pertama ke sini. Maaf."

"Lalu siapa lagi yang ada? Karena Soonyoung ada di sini, Jun juga ada di sin, apa itu berarti Dino juga?"

"Dino?" Mingyu dan Seungcheol bertanya bersamaan.

"Ya, Dino. Aku, Soonyoung, Jun, dan dia punya grup _dance_ yang sama. Jadi kupikir siapa tahu dia juga di sini."

"Tidak ada yang namanya Dino."

"Begitu," jawab Minghao. "Padahal kupikir tadi pasti hebat sekali kalau dia juga ada. Seingatku dia juga dari Jeolla Selatan. Anak yang menyenangkan. Meski aku tidak mengerti obsesinya dengan Michael Jackson."

"Michael Jackson seperti penyanyi pop keriting yang suka memegang kemaluannya itu?" Seungcheol bertanya.

"Yap. Yang itu."

"Ada satu anak yang seperti itu juga di antara kami. Dia sekelas Seungkwan. Namanya Chan."

Mingyu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Chan, Lee Chan?" Seungcheol mengangguk dan seketika Minghao kehilangan kendali. Dia tertawa seperti lunatik. Jihoon berteriak marah di sebelahnya. Seungcheol dan Mingyu melongok bingung di kursi depan. Minghao berusaha sengat keras untuk menahan tawanya ketika berikutnya dia berkata, "Dino adalah Lee Chan. Hebat. Ternyata kalian semua saling terhubung. Selanjutnya apa lagi?"

Seungcheol dan Mingyu menggeleng nyaris tidak percaya. Ini kebetulan yang aneh. "Ya, jadi Chan baru sampai tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bersama Jeonghan. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di kapal."

Mingyu menyadari nada suara dan pandangan Seungcheol yang sedikit melembut ketika menyebut nama terakhir. Itu selalu terjadi pada Seungcheol. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, hatinya masih selalu menjadi seperti _jelly_ kalau sudah berkenaan dengan yang satu itu. Sejujurnya Mingyu sendiri juga sangat merindukannya. Dari antara mereka semua, Jeonghan adalah satu-satunya yang tidak sekali pun terdengar beritanya. Dia meninggalkan Cheongsan tiga bulan sebelum Mingyu. Tidak memberitahu kemana dia pergi, tidak kembali ke Cheongsan sekali pun dalam kurun waktu sembilan tahun, atau mungkin dia pulang tapi menghindar dengan baik dari semua orang, terutama dari Seungcheol.

Tidak satu pun yang mendengar tentang Jeonghan sejak itu. Dia dulu sama hilangnya seperti Wonwoo sebelum wajah Wonwoo muncul di televisi nasional dan situs-situs pencarian internet. Sebelumnya dia hanya dikenal sebagai penulis _rookie_ misterius dengan nama pena 'beanie'. Mingyu masih ingat sampai detik ini tiga puluh potong ayamnya yang gosong saat pertama melihat wajah Wonwoo di televisi.

Soonyoung membuka studio dan kelas menari yang cukup terkenal di Hongdae. Chan kuliah di Seoul dan selalu menjaga komunikasi. Seokmin dan Seungkwan, meski sangat sulit untuk diraih karena jadwal yang sibuk, masih selalu bisa mereka tahu keadaannya dari artikel-artikel, tidak jauh berbeda dari Wonwoo. Seungcheol yang tinggal di Cheongsan juga sudah sangat mahir dengan ponsel pintarnya. Semua orang saling mengetahui kabar. Kecuali Jeonghan. Dia adalah yang terakhir dimasukkan ke dalam _group chat_ mereka. Dan seironis ini mungkin kedengaran, Wonwoo yang menemukannya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar dua orang itu saling membenci di SMA.

"Ngomong-ngomong anak perempuannya sama cantiknya seperti dia."

"Benarkah?" balas Mingyu.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Begitu." Tidak ada yang berbicara sementara. Mereka baru melewati sebuah belokan menuju jalan 72. Lalu Mingyu sadar. Dan dia berteriak. "Apa? Anak perempuan siapa?"

Ketiga orang lainnya dalam mobil memutar bola mata dan berkata. "Sangat lambat seperti biasa." Diikuti dengan "Bodoh", "Idiot," dan "Tipikal" oleh Seungcheol, Jihoon, dan Minghao, sesuai urutan itu.

Mingyu memutuskan mengabaikan penghinaan mereka. Malah bertanya. "Jeonghan? Dia punya anak? Dia sudah menikah? Kenapa aku tidak diundang? Apa istrinya cantik?"

Seungcheol mengedik. "Dia tidak bawa istri. Dan sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Oh," kata Mingyu. Karena memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dia katakan?

"Anaknya sudah lima tahun. Persis dia sewaktu kecil."

Lima tahun berarti dia lahir saat Jeonghan dua puluh empat. Mingyu melirik wajah Seungcheol diam-diam. Mingyu baru sadar kantung matanya sangat dalam. "Apa kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?"

Seungcheol tersenyum masam. Mingyu tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu adalah tidak. Tapi tetap saja lelaki dua puluh sembilan tahun itu, yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua menjawab "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

 _Kenapa tidak?_ Tentu saja karena kau masih sangat mencintainya.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang mengubah hati Jeonghan sembilan tahun lalu saat tiba-tiba saja dia mengepak kopernya dan menumpang ferri untuk meninggalkan Cheongsan tanpa sekalipun melihat ke belakang. Seongcheol, Mingyu dan dia adalah yang terakhir tinggal di pulau dari antara mereka semua. Wonwoo yang pertama angkat kaki. Tapi Seungcheol selalu berkata bahwa sejak awal di sini memang bukan tempat Wonwoo. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jeonghan, dari semua orang juga pada akhirnya akan merasa tidak puas hanya ada di kota kecil mereka ini. Sama seperti dengan Wonwoo, dia juga tidak menghentikannya. Dia membiarkan Jeonghan berangkat mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya di kota, meski saat itu Seungcheol tergila-gila setengah mampus pada pemuda itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Mingyu percaya kalau hati Seungcheol pada pemuda itu masih belum berubah.

Seungcheol punya semacam keyakinan kalau apa pun yang terjadi, Jeonghan pada akhirnya akan kembali padanya. Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali. Bahkan sehembus berita tentang dirinya pun tidak pernah menyentuh telinga Seungcheol. Dan sekarang, setelah akhirnya penantian Seungcheol berakhir, dia melihat kembali cinta dalam hidupnya, ternyata orang itu kembali dengan cincin pernikahan dan seorang anak. Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Seungcheol tentang itu. Juga sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Kalau itu adalah dia, mungkin dia akan gila.

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung setelah itu. Minghao dan Jihoon tiba-tiba menjadi hening di belakang. Memandang ke luar jendela seperti berpura-pura bahwa mereka tidak baru saja menguping sebuah rahasia.

Seketika sebuah sentimen kembali menguasai diri Mingyu, meski ini bukan yang pertama. _Ah, mereka sudah menjadi dewasa._ Semua sudah tidak sama seperti dulu. Tapi Mingyu berharap tidak satu pun dari mereka yang lupa saat mereka bertujuh duduk di tepi jurang semenanjung Cheongsan. Memandang matahari tenggelam di ujung horizon dan berharap untuk tidak usah tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

Mingyu menginjak gas lebih kuat, membuat jip Seungcheol melaju hingga sembilan puluh kilometer per jam di atas jalur pedesaan. Dia ingin segera pulang. Dalam hati dia berdoa bahwa rumah masih tempat yang sama. Dalam lingkaran yang terbentuk dari tangan yang saling menggenggam dan ikatan persahabatan yang sudah menyerupai saudara. Rumahnya.

.

.

 _ **Juli 2012**_

 _Ini adalah hari terakhir musim panas. Mingyu dan beberapa pemuda lain dari sekolah membuat semacam pesta kecil di dekat bukit. Sebuah pesta yang hanya boleh didatangi oleh anak-anak dari sekolah menengah atas Cheongsan. Peraturan itu dibuat untuk menghindari anak-anak SMP yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Mingyu akan masuk tahun ke dua, namun ini adalah pesta pertama untuknya. Tahun lalu dia tidak ikut dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung karena flu. Tentu saja tipikal Mingyu. Malah mendapat hidung tersumbat dan demam tinggi di penutupan musim panas._

 _Seungcheol dan Jeonghan—yang paling tua di kelompok mereka—tidak berhenti mengolok-olok Mingyu karena itu. 'Orang seperti apa yang melewatkan_ campfire _pertamanya?' kata mereka. Pesta itu disebut_ campfire _karena yah inti dari pesta itu adalah memasang api unggun lalu duduk mengelilinginya sambil minum_ Makgeolli(2) _. Lalu siapa pun yang bersedia akan memetik gitar untuk menghibur semua yang ada di sana, menyanyikan satu atau dua lagu, menari, digantikan yang lain, dan begitu seterusnya sampai malam berakhir. Sungguh, itu adalah festival yang menyenangkan. Sebuah ciri khas dari Cheongsanmyeon._

 _Mereka semua yang ada di sana umumnya berusia sekitar empat belas sampai dua puluh tahun. Kelas satu hingga tiga SMA. Ini adalah kota kecil yang penduduknya tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ada dua sekolah menengah atas di sini. Yang satu khusus laki-laki, yang lainnya khusus anak perempuan. Banyak siswa yang masuk terlalu cepat atau terlalu lama sehingga rentang usia sekolah sangat besar dibanding sekolah di ibukota. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sudah tujuh belas tahun tapi masih kelas dua SMA sekarang, sama seperti Mingyu dan Seokmin yang lima belas dan Soonyoung yang enam belas. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang janggal di kota kecil mereka._

 _Konsumsi alkohol sama sekali tidak dipebolehkan hingga usia sembilan belas. Namun sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau_ campfire _tidak pernah absen dengan alkohol. Makgeolli akan disediakan dalam jumlah besar untuk anak-anak remaja ini sebelum mereka kembali ke sekolah di tahun ajaran baru._

 _Karena ini adalah_ campfire _pertama Mingyu, maka ini juga adalah makgeolli pertama yang dikonsumsinya. Harus Mingyu akui itu tidak seburuk yang dibayangkannya. Rasa manis yang tinggal dalam lidahnya membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus memasukkan alkohol itu ke dalam sistemnya._

 _Kira-kira pukul sembilan malam saat Mingyu sadar dia kehilangan seluruh kelompoknya. Dia cukup yakin Seungcheol dan Jeonghan baru lima detik lalu berbicara di sebelah kanannya dan BooSeokSoon tertawa seperti mereka memiliki seluruh Cheongsan dari arah kirinya. Tapi saat kau setengah mabuk dan seluruh dunia di sekelilingmu berputar karena pengaruh alkohol, kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya dengan perhitungan waktumu._

 _Saat itulah dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo menghampirinya saat Mingyu mencabuti rumput di bawah kakinya karena bosan. Kepala Mingyu sama sekali tidak baik saat itu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa Wonwoo menggunakan kaus hitam berlengan panjang yang pas di tubuhnya, celana hitam yang tidak pernah dilihat Mingyu dipakai siapapun di Cheongsan, mata sewarna malam, serta sebuah topi_ beanie _merah. Hanya topi merahnya yang tidak senada dengan warna langit malam Cheongsan. Dan dia terlihat sangat asing dan tampan._

" _Apa kalian selalu seperti ini?"_

 _Kalian berarti dia sama sekali bukan bagian dari keramaian ini. Mingyu mengenal hampir semua pemuda di sekitar sini. Yang satu ini adalah wajah yang sangat asing baginya. Dan dia tidak berbicara dengan aksen Jeolla Setatan. "Apa kau baru di sini?" Mingyu membalas dengan pertanyaan alih-alih sebuah jawaban._

" _Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab si topi merah. "Kami pindah dua minggu lalu."_

" _Oh,_ cool. _" Mingyu memandang anak itu dari atas ke bawah, tidak ada yang terlalu perlu untuk diperhatikan. Mereka sedang duduk di atas rumput, tapi Mingyu bisa lihat kalau anak itu tinggi, mungkin sama seperti dia, tidak setiap hari Mingyu bertemu orang yang tingginya nyaris sama dengannya. Itu adalah poin pertama yang membuat Mingyu tertarik dengannya. Di samping wajah yang terlihat sedih dan seperti tidak ingin ada di tempatnya berpijak. "Berarti ini adalah_ campfire _pertamamu?" Mingyu bertanya dan baru menyadari betapa bodoh dia terdengar setelah itu. Tentu saja ini adalah_ campfire _pertamanya. Dia baru saja tadi bilang pindah ke sini dua minggu lalu._

 _Anak itu tertawa. "Ya, cukup menyenangkan. Walau aku tidak bicara dengan orang lain kecuali kau sejauh ini."_

" _Aaw kenapa tidak?"_

 _Dia mengedik. "Aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa, dan tidak ada yang mengenalku. Aku seharusnya mengajak adikku ke sini supaya punya teman, tapi dia sedang dalam masa pengobatan."_

" _Begitu? Kalau begitu aku yang akan jadi teman pertamamu di sini. Bagaimana?"_

" _Terdengar menyenangkan." Dia membalas tidak antusias._

 _Selama beberapa detik Mingyu hanya memandang anak laki-laki di depannya. Mencoba menimbang apakah dia mengatakan itu karena terpaksa atau dia memang hanya kekurangan semangat hidup. Mingyu memutuskan kalau dia tidak peduli. "Aku Mingyu, ngomong-ngomong. Kim Mingyu. Aku lahir, dibesarkan, dan tumbuh sampai seratus delapan puluh senti seperti ini di Cheongsan."_

" _Jeon Wonwoo," Wonwoo membalas singkat. "Aku dari Changwon."_

 _Changwon adalah salah satu kota besar dan penting di Korea Selatan. Orang waras seperti apa yang akan pindah di tengah musim panas dari hingar bingar kota yang gemerlap ke pulau terpencil di Jeolla._

" _Pasti kedengaran gila ya?" Wonwoo mungkin punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang, itu pikir Mingyu ketika dia bertanya. "Kami sekeluarga pindah dari Changwon, papa menyerahkan jabatannya yang sudah sangat tinggi di perusahaan, mama menutup toko kosmetiknya, membawa aku dan adikku ke sini. Ke tempat yang tidak ditahu ini."_

 _Mingyu ingin berkata ya. Kedengarannya seperti orang tuanya melepaskan hal-hal yang sangat penting di kota demi sebuah pulau kecil yang lengang. Gila._

" _Aku pindah dari sekolah swasta bergengsi ke sekolah khusus laki-laki yang bahkan tidak masuk seratus besar terbaik."_

 _Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Sengcheol sangat sulit menyukai Wonwoo di awal. Karena dia mengulang mantra ini berkali-kali pada beberapa bulan pertama._

" _Sangat sulit untuk mengakses internet di sini. Tidak ada warung internet untuk bermain_ game, _tidak ada arcade, tidak ada karaoke, tidak ada perpustakaan besar. Dan sekarang aku menghabiskan malam musim panas terakhir di acara_ campfire _bodoh ini, minum alkohol. Yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Kurasa aku akan gila."_

 _Mingyu tumbuh dan besar di Cheongsanmyeon seumur hidupnya dan dia tidak pernah berencana untuk pindah dari sana. Dia sangat menyayangi pulau ini seperti ibunya. Hal wajar yang kau lakukan ketika seorang anak kota konyol yang terlalu dimanjakan oleh budaya metropolitan menghina ibumu adalah memukul kepalanya, atau setidaknya memberi sedikit pelajaran supaya dia menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat. Tapi Mingyu tidak melakukan itu. Sesuatu dalam nada berbicara Wonwoo membuat Mingyu memakluminya. Membuat Mingyu hanya menyalahkan alkohol dalam sistem anak itu yang membuat Wonwoo berbicara seperti tidak terdidik. Mungkin itu adalah kerinduan dalam getir suaranya, mungkin dia menyimpan sentimen yang sama terhadap Changwon selayaknya Mingyu terhadap Cheongsan._

 _Jadi bukannya memukul Wonwoo seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan, Mingyu menggunakan tangannya yang dominan untuk menepuk punggung anak laki-laki itu._

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Wonwoo memutar kepalanya dan membalas dengan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Mingyu."_

 _Wonwoo memiliki senyum yang indah. Jenis senyum yang ingin dilihat Mingyu seumur hidup. Secara otomatis, bibir Mngyu ikut tertarik, dia memamerkan dua taringnya yang kata orang-orang adalah_ charming point _nya. "Cerialah, sobat. Sini kutuangkan makgeolli lagi."_

 _Secara praktis Wonwoo tidak lebih dari orang asing bagi Mingyu. Begitu juga dirinya untuk Wonwoo. Tapi malam itu mereka berbagi makgeolli dan cerita seperti sudah bersahabat seumur hidup. Saat BooSeokSoon selesai memamerkan seluruh bakat yang mereka punya di tengah lingkaran, Mingyu mengenalkan Wonwoo pada tiga orang itu seolah dia sudah mengenalnya sepuluh tahun lebih awal dibanding mereka. Lalu mereka berlima berbagi tawa di depan api unggun. Seungkwan menceritakan beberapa leluconnya, Wonwoo mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dan merajuk ketika tidak ada yang tertawa._

 _Seokmin sedang melakukan hal konyol yang selalu dilakukannya untuk mengundang tawa, ketika Mingyu berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Empat temannya malam itu mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya dengan mata sayu, sangat jelas sudah terlalu jauh di bawah pengaruh alkohol._

" _Aku mau ke kamar kecil."_

 _Seokmin terkekeh. "Nomor satu atau dua?"_

 _Mingyu mendengus. "Satu. Kurasa aku minum terlalu banyak. Jangan pergi selagi aku di toilet, kalian dengar?"_

" _Iya, iya. Pergi sana cepat sebelum kau pipis di celana. Syuh syuh."_

 _Mingyu merotasikan matanya. Bertanya seberapa banyak kadar alkohol yang sudah masuk dalam tubuh teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat jauh lebih mabuk dari dia. Mingyu tidak repot membalas, dia melakukan pivot dengan tumitnya dan segera berjalan menjauh sebelum didengarnya seseorang memanggil. "Mingyu"_

 _Itu adalah Wonwoo, berdiri dan menyusul Mingyu yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah. Dia tidak terlihat semabuk tiga temannya yang lain dan Mingyu juga tidak melihatnya meminum banyak makgeolli tadi. "Aku ikut denganmu. Aku sudah menahannya dari tadi."_

 _Jadi begitulah bagaimana mereka masuk sedikit ke antara pepohonan. Memilih pohon yang berbeda dan membuang urin dengan punggung saling berhadapan. Wonwoo memakan waktu lebih lama menyelesaikan urusannya karena dia sedikit_ shock _di awal kalau yang dimaksud Mingyu dengan kamar kecil sama sekali bukan toilet umum dengan bilik melainkan pohon di tengah hutan. Dia sempat menolak untuk buang air di sana, tapi_ well, _kantong kemihnya berkata lain._

 _Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo hingga selesai dengan tenang. Kemudian mereka berjalan berdua, hasrat buang air sudah tuntas, kepala sedikit lebih ringan setelah melarikan diri dari kebisingan di dekat api unggun. Lalu sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Mingyu. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sampai ke dekat bukit? Mencari udara segar. Aku tidak yakin ingin kembali ke sana segera. Bau makgeolli membuatku pusing."_

" _Ugh aku juga. Pimpin jalannya, kapten."_

 _Dan itulah tepatnya yang Mingyu lakukan. Dia membawa Wonwoo berjalan melalui pohon yang semua terlihat sama bagi pemuda itu. Namun sebelum melangkah keluar terlalu jauh dari antara pepohonan, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki dan tawa yang mendekat. Secara insting, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Meski dia tahu kalau mereka tidak perlu bersembunyi dari siapapun. Ya, mencemari hutan dengan air seni adalah salah, tapi semua orang melakukannya di saat seperti ini. Dan mungkin orang yang baru masuk ke dalam hutan itu juga mempunyai niat serupa._

 _Langkah kaki itu ternyata bukan hanya milik satu orang. Dua pemuda berjalan sangat dekat ke tempat Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersembunyi. Mingyu bahkan mengenali keduanya. "Jeonghan dan Seungcheol_ hyung _?"_

" _Kau tahu mereka?"_

" _Mereka temanku," kata Mingyu. "Ayo, biar kuperkenalkan."_

 _Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo semangat. Di saat yang sama Wonwoo menahan dengan kekuatan serupa sehingga mereka tidak berpindah tempat. Saat Mingyu memandang pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang tergenggam olehnya, lalu naik ke atas hendak bertanya, anak laki-laki yang lain itu meletakkan jari telunjuk dari tangannya yang bebas di depan bibir dan menggeleng. "Sssh!"_

 _Mingyu ingin bertanya kenapa, namun Wonwoo mendahuluinya. "Jangan berisik. Lihat!"_

 _Tanpa curiga Mingyu menuruti perintahnya dan segera menyesal sudah melakukannya. Yang disuruh Wonwoo untuk dia lihat adalah dua_ hyung _yang sangat dihormatinya sedang menghisap wajah satu sama lain, tangan Jeonghan melingkar di leher Seungcheol, sementara milik Seungcheol di belakang punggung Jeonghan, berjalan semakin ke bawah, ke bawah, ke bawah, mendarat di pantatnya lalu meremasnya. Jeonghan mendesah pada ciuman mereka sebagai respon._

 _Tidak tahan melihat lebih lama, Mingyu memandang ngeri pada Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak memindahkan mata dari pemandangan di depan mereka. Tidak ada setitik pun jejak malu di wajahnya, ekspresinya tenang tanpa emosi. Sangat kontras dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini adalah konsumsi sehari-hari bagi anak kota. Tapi bagi Mingyu, ini sangat memalukan. Dia menarik lengan Wonwoo lagi, menyeretnya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Kita harus pergi dari sini." Kali ini Wonwoo mau bekerja sama._

 _Mingyu melangkah dengan sangat terburu-buru dengan Wonwoo menurut di belakangnya. Suara kaki mereka pasti sedikit berisik karena dia mendengar Jeonghan bertanya "Siapa di situ?"_

 _Mereka ada di kaki bukit beberapa menit kemudian. Duduk bersebelahan memandangi jalan setapak. Mingyu berkali-kali menggosok wajahnya, masih tidak berhenti merasa malu dengan apa yang dia saksikan di antara pepohonan._

" _Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan sekali?" Wonwoo bertanya. Suaranya sangat tenang sampai Mingyu merasa seperti lelucon bagi Wonwoo._

 _Mingyu memandang heran pada pemuda itu. Ada seringai terhibur tergambar jelas di sana. Dia nampaknya sangat menikmati situasi ini. "Aku baru saja melihat dua orang yang kukenal berciuman sensual di depan mataku. Menurutmu bagaimana aku harus bereaksi?"_

 _Wonwoo mengangkat bahu. "Orangtuaku berciuman di depan wajahku setiap pagi."_

 _Wow orang kota memang berbeda. Orang tua Mingyu sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu di depannya. "Oh_ well, _Wonwoo ini bukan di kota. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan yang seperti itu seumur hidup."_

 _Wonwoo mendengus. "Di kota atau di desa tidak ada bedanya."_

" _Kau tidak melihat orang berciuman setiap hari di pulau ini."_

" _Aku juga tidak melihatnya setiap hari di Changwon." Wonwoo merotasikan mata seolah menyatakan kalau Mingyu berlebihan._ _Kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Lagipula b_ _ukannya ini sama saja seperti menonton porno?"_

" _A...kau tidak bisa menyamakannya dengan menonton porno."_

" _Benar," timpal Wonwoo. "Tentu saja menonton porno jauh lebih buruk. Apa kau sering menontonnya?"_

 _Wajah Mingyu berubah menjadi merah yang lebih gelap lagi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

" _Oh Mingyu kalau kau bilang kau tidak pernah menonton porno, aku akan..."_

" _Kebiasaan menonton pornoku sama sekali bukan urusanmu, oke?" Mingyu memotong Wonwoo._

 _Dan segera menyesal ketika Wonwoo tersenyum meremehkan. Matanya yang sipit membuatnya terlihat seperti dia sedang mengejek Mingyu. "Jadi kau punya kebiasaan menonton porno."_

 _Bagaimana bisa pembicaraan mereka menjadi tentang kebiasaan menonton porno Mingyu? Tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan berhenti menggodanya jika terus menyangkal, Mingyu akhirnya menyerah. "Ya, kau puas?"_

 _Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang diharapkannya. Dia baru saja menyaksikan dua_ hyung _nya berciuman di dalam hutan dan mengakui kalau dia menonton porno kepada seorang anak laki-laki dari kota yang baru dikenalnya selama satu jam terakhir. Sungguh dia tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa. Tapi mungkin bukan tawa menggelegar yang pecah dari mulut anak laki-laki itu. Juga tubuhnya yang didorong untuk berbaring di atas rumput. Terbahak-bahak seolah ini akan menjadi tawa terakhirnya. Mingyu bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu 'apa semua anak kota seperti ini?'_

" _Apa yang lucu?"_

 _Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Masih tertawa seperti gila. Mingyu seharusnya tahu hari itu alasan Wonwoo menganggap masalah sepele itu sangat menarik, sangat menggembirakan hingga membuatnya tertawa terguling di kaki bukit._

" _Tidak kusangka," Wonwoo berusaha bernafas di tengah tawanya yang tidak terkontrol. "Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu yang seperti ini di pulau terpencil begini. Pindah ke sini tidak terlalu buruk juga."_

' _Yang seperti ini' itu tidak pernah dicari tahu oleh Mingyu apa. Apakah dua orang yang berciuman di hutan, atau seorang anak yang menyaksikan dua orang yang dia kenal berciuman, atau bagian di mana Mingyu mengaku dia punya kebiasaan menonton porno._

 _Wonwoo, aneh seperti itu. Tapi Mingyu ikut-ikutan membaringkan tubuh di atas rumput, tertawa bersama Wonwoo. Karena dia memiliki efek seperti itu pada Mingyu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _-tbc-_**

* * *

 _a.n._ _aku mau jelasin sedikit tentang latar belakang cerita ini._

 _1) Jadi ini ngambil setting di Provinsi Jeolla Selatan, tepatnya daerah Wando, Pulau Cheongsan. Awalnya aku mau pake Yeosodo tempat Sebong OFD yang Castaway tapi setelah aku perhatiin yang itu daerahnya terlalu terpencil dan gabisa dicari detail di google map ;-; makanya jadi pake Cheongsan yang ada di deketnya._

 _2) ff ini sebenernya terinspirasi sama lagunya Ed Sheeran Castle on the Hill. Aku literally gabisa berenti bayangin skenario pake lagu itu, yah walaupun pada akhirnya eksekusi cerita aku sama sekali beda sama yang pertama aku bayangin pake lagu itu /sigh/ referensi yang lain (kurasa kalian udah tau) lagu Campfire nya Seventeen yang aku jadiin acara tahunan buat anak-anak Cheongsan hehehehehe._

 _3) Kenapa Seungcheol sampe Mingyu di sini sekelas, cuman buat kepentingan cerita aku wkwkwk soalnya ribet kalo mereka gak satu angkatan. aku sebenernya sama sekali gak tau apa anak-anak di Cheongsan juga sekolahnya kayak yang aku gambarin di sini. Semua murni imajinasi_

 _4) Ada apa dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan? well, itu gak akan aku jawab di note ini wkwk. itu buat cerita nanti_

 _5) Kenapa gak semua anak Sebong ada di ff ini? Hansol sama Joshua dimana? /.\ ehe semua bakal muncul kok. Hansol sama Josh nanti punya peran masing-masing di sini._

 _6) aku berusaha gambarin setting dan kehidupan mereka seakurat mungkin, tapi biar gimanapun pasti banyak yang gak sesuai. pls do tell kalo ada yang kurang pas atau janggal menurut kalian_

 _terakhir, aku tahu kalian mungkin benci aku karna malah post ff baru lagi seolah aku gapunya dua utang tapi ff ini sebenernya udah kukerjain dari desember dan mau dipos pas ulang tahun carat cuman aku sibuk banget dan blm selesai nulis dan sekarang ffnya udah kepanjangan jadi aku break down jadi beberapa chapter. Janji ini updatenya bakal cepat ;-; btw ini perasaan aku aja apa ffn emang sekarang udah sepi sama meanie shipper? :") pada kemana? :""""_

 _tell me what you think of this please :") lanjut apa hapus aja?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: 17_ © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Country Roads, Take Me Home**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **2 of 7 : I try to refrain, but you're stuck in my brain**

* * *

 **16 Juli 2024 13:10**

"Akhirnya kita sampai." Seungcheol berteriak semangat dari kursi penumpang begitu jip mereka masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya. Rumah Seungcheol berada paling dekat dengan bukit. Mempunyai taman di bagian depan dan halaman belakang yang luas. Tepat di sebelahnya ada lahan perternakan yang sangat besar. Puluhan ekor babi, ayam, sapi, dan semua yang bisa dijadikan ternak berkumpul di sana. Sejak dulu, mereka menjadikan tempat ini semacam _basecamp_ dan siapa saja dari kelompok mereka punya akses bebas ke dalam rumah—bahkan Wonwoo yang hanya menjadi bagian dari mereka selama dua tahun. Seungcheol tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini terlalu lama. Dia paling menyayangi Cheongsanmyeon dan sudah bersumpah akan menua lalu mati di pulau ini.

Sudah enam bulan lebih sejak Mingyu terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah Seungcheol. Seharusnya dalam situasi ini, dialah yang paling gembira untuk akhirnya pulang setelah sekian lama, bukannya Seungcheol. Tapi yah dia memang begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi.

Mingyu memarkir jip dengan hati-hati di depan teras. Tidak lama setelah mesin mobil mati, suara berisik jip itu segera terganti dengan derap langkah terburu-buru dari arah rumah.

Mingyu terkekeh lalu mulai menghitung mundur. "5! 4! 3!"

Dua belum terucap sempurna saat pintu menjeblak terbuka. Menampilkan trio BooSeokSoon yang berisik seperti biasa di mana pun mereka berada. " _Mingyuuuuu_!" mereka bertiga berseru serentak. Berlari menyerbu jip seperti sekelompok penggemar dengan idolanya.

Mingyu hanya tertawa seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Mereka tidak berubah. Sementara Seungcheol menyelipkan badannya dari jendela untuk keluar dari jip. Satu lagi yang tidak berubah. Masih suka pamer dan sok _cool_ seperti dulu.

" _Yaak!_ Kalian bertiga ini. Apa kubilang soal jangan berisik? Ayam-ayamku tidak bisa bertelur karena kalian!"

"Tidak masalah kan."

"Kau memaksa mereka bertelur setiap hari."

"Beri mereka istirahat dulu."

Seungkwan, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin saling melanjutkan kalimat mereka. Begitu Seokmin selesai berbicara, mereka bertiga saling memandang kemudian melakukan tos dan tertawa.

Dari bagian belakang jip, Minghao berbicara dengan sedikit terhibur. "Aku tahu Seokmin dan Seungkwan sangat ceria di tv tapi kupikir itu hanya _image_? Tidak kusangka mereka betul-betul seceria itu di balik layar."

Mingyu tersenyum dari kaca spion kepada Minghao. Lalu dia memandang ketiga trio idiot favoritnya. Ya, itu adalah mereka. Sahabat-sahabat Mingyu yang selalu tertawa seperti tidak memiliki kesusahan meski hidup tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Tiga manusia paling berharga yang terlalu baik untuk dunia ini.

Mingyu merapikan rambutnya terakhir kali sebelum berbalik ke belakang. "Mau keluar dan menyapa mereka?"

.

Pelukan Seokmin masih sehangat terakhir kali Mingyu merasakannya setahun lalu di gedung MBC ketika syuting untuk program yang sama. "Lama tidak melihatmu. Kau semakin tampan."

Lee Seokmin adalah satu jiwa yang tidak bercela. Pujian yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak pernah hanya sekedar basa-basi melainkan murni karena ketulusan. Hebat bagaimana popularitas dan kekayaan tidak mencuri kualitas terbaiknya itu. "Kau juga. Apalagi tanpa lapisan _make up_ mu yang biasa."

Meski Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya, dia bisa merasakan senyuman sahabat lamanya itu. "Masih tidak mau aku jadi _brand ambassador_ untuk restoranmu?"

Mingyu menepuk punggung Seokmin sambil tertawa. "Restoranku tidak butuh _brand ambassador_ , Min."

"Aku tetap bisa memberi promosi di sosial media."

"Supaya penggemarmu makan di sana dan aku akan selamanya bertanya apakah omset penjualan kami meningkat karena orang-orang menyukai makananku atau karena aku berteman dengan Lee Sokmin?"

"Masih sekeras kepala tahun lalu ya, kau ini!"

"Aku belajar dari seseorang," kata Mingyu.

Mereka masih belum menuntaskan sepenuhnya semua rasa rindu saat seseorang menginterupsi. " _Move, bitch!"_

Itu adalah Seungkwan. Dia menarik paksa Seokmin untuk melepas pelukannya dari Mingyu lantas mengganti dengan dirinya sendiri. Seungkwan melingkarkan lengan di leher Mingyu, seperti cara gadis-gadis di drama memeluk pacar mereka. Dia sudah melakukan ini sejak SMP karena tinggi Mingyu sangat sesuai dengannya untuk mereka adegan ini. Seungkwan dan sifat divanya. "Kau tidak pernah menelepon, _oppa_. Dasar jahat," katanya.

Mingyu memutar bola mata. Dalam hati ingin menampar orang ini tapi tidak tega. Jadi dia mengikuti saja alur permainannya. "Aku takut mengganggu jadwalmu yang sibuk."

Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibir. Matanya dipicingkan. "Apa kau yakin tidak menelepon karena takut mengganggu? Bukan karena kau punya wanita idaman lain?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau tahu hanya kau satu-satunya idamanku."

"Oh ya?" Seungkwan tersenyum berbahaya. Mingyu tidak yakin dia masih dalam karakter atau sedang menuding Mingyu dengan sengaja. "Karena seekor burung kecil mengatakan padaku kalau kau sering pulang balik Anyang untuk bertemu seseorang."

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Selama beberapa detik dia dan Seungkwan hanya saling menatap. Seungkwan masih memasang senyum berbahaya ini di wajahnya. Masih gemar bergosip seperti dulu nampaknya. Mingyu memutar bola mata secara mental. Di SMA dulu, Seungkwan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tahu setiap gosip terbaru tentang orang-orang. Mingyu kira keahlian itu sudah terkikis seiring tahun setelah Seungkwan sendiri mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika setiap orang dan anjingnya di Korea senang mendengar skandal tentang dia dan sangat ingin terlibat kehidupan cintanya. Sepertinya Mingyu berpikir salah.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di Anyang."

"Oh ya?" Seungkwan masih belum puas. Mingyu tidak pernah merasa segugup itu melihat senyum Seungkwan seumur hidup, terutama ketika lengan Seungkwan masih melingkar di lehernya dan matanya menyelidik sampai ke lapisan kulit terdalam Mingyu. Dia berkata sangat pelan. "Bagaimana dengan di Changwon?"

Mingyu tersedak ludahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang dia dan Wonwoo saat SMA dulu. Bagaimana bisa...

Tepat sebelum Mingyu memberi reaksi persis seperti yang diinginkan Seungkwan, seseorang—atau empat orang—muncul dari balik pintu. "Mingyu?" Jeonghan menyerukan namanya persis seperti terakhir kali Mingyu mengingatnya. Seungkwan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Mingyu. Masih memberikan senyum terakhir yang seperti peringatan 'aku belum selesai denganmu' sebelum mendorong pemuda tinggi itu untuk berjalan ke arah Jeonghan. Masih ada Soonyoung yang belum disapanya tadi, lalu Jun dan Chan yang berdiri di belakang Jeonghan. Tapi Mingyu bertemu mereka sesering dia melihat Jihoon—lagipula apa yang dilakukan Jun di sini—jadi Mingyu hanya fokus pada Jeonghan yang sembilan tahun lamanya tidak dia lihat dan seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri setinggi pinggangnya. Seungcheol benar. Anak itu sangat cantik, melihatnya terasa seperti melihat Jeonghan dari masa kecil lagi.

"Jeonghan _hyung_!"

Mingyu dikenal sebagai anak yang telaten dan bisa diandalkan. Dan dia adalah anak yang baik hati, sangat sulit untuk mengatakan tidak. Itu adalah salah satu pesonanya. Tidak. Coret itu. Itu bukan pesonanya. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa hidupnya menyedihkan. Jeonghan adalah alasan lainnya. Saat mereka masih tumbuh bersama di pulau ini dulu, Jeonghan paling senang menjahili Mingyu. Menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu seenaknya karena dia tahu pasti yang lebih muda tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak. Dalam lakon yang mereka mainkan Jeonghan adalah ratu dan Mingyu pesuruh pribadinya. Ada saat-saat di mana Mingyu akan meneriakkan sekuat tenaga seberapa besar dia membenci Jeonghan. Dan sekali atau dua kali, dia betul-betul mengucapkannya dari dasar hati.

Satu hal yang tidak mungkin dibayangkan Mingyu remaja : bahwa akan ada hari di mana dia menangis karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa rindu pada pemuda itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa suatu hari dia akan merasa rindu dengannya. Tapi _well_ di sinilah dia sekarang. Melihat wajah Jeonghan untuk pertama kali setelah sembilan tahun membuat jutaan perasaan tidak bernama menyeruak tiba-tiba dari bawah jantungnya. Semua emosi yang tidak bisa dia atasi sekaligus. Tidak ada pula kata yang bisa terucap. Dia memang tidak pernah terlalu baik dengan kata-kata tapi ini adalah kondisi terpayahnya seumur hidup. Mingyu hanya menangis, dan menangis, dan menangis. Meletakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jeonghan seraya mengucapkan kata-kata inkoheren yang tidak mungkin bisa diterjemahkan teman-temannya. Ini pasti akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat canggung jika dilihat oleh para pekerja Seungcheol yang tidak tahu menahu tentang sejarah mereka. Seorang Mingyu dengan kaki panjang dan tinggi total seratus delapan puluh delapan sentimeter sedang menangis di bahu Jeonghan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Sssh sshhh Gyu, jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku jadi ingin menangis juga." Jeonghan menenangkan.

"Tapi... tapi... aku... kemana saja kau _hyung_? Aku.. mmee... muh... rind.." Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tersendat oleh sedu. Jadi Jeonghan menjalankan telapak tangannya naik turun menggosok punggung Mingyu untuk menenangkannya. Ini adalah perlakuan terlembut Jeonghan padanya seumur hidup. Biasanya kalau Mingyu sedang merasa kesal atau matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, Jeonghan akan mengejeknya lemah sehingga Mingyu harus menelan kembali air matanya untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak begitu. Tapi sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak masa itu. Dan Jeonghan sudah berpengalaman dengan anak-anak, mungkin dia belajar dari sana.

Setiap orang yang ada di sana tiba-tiba sibuk untuk melihat hal lain yang bukan pertemuan kembali penuh air mata itu. Mingyu jauh lebih dramatis dari Seungkwan tadi pagi padahal biasanya dia adalah yang paling cengeng dari mereka semua. Akhirnya dia mengalahkan anak itu dalam satu hal selain tinggi badan.

Butuh lebih dari lima menit dan berkali-kali Jeonghan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Mingyu sampai tangisannya sedikit mereda. Jeonghan berkata " _Hush_ dasar kau bayi besar. Anakku saja tidak pernah menangis seperti itu."

Dan Mingyu akhirnya memberi perhatian untuk anak perempuan di sebelah kaki Jeonghan yang membalas dengan tatapan penasaran. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dari Jeonghan, menghapus sisa jejak air mata dan berjongkok di depan anak perempuan itu. "Halo, Nona manis. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menatap datar ke wajah Mingyu. Lalu menjawab singkat. "Airi."

"Halo, Airi. Aku Mingyu. Berapa usiamu?"

Airi tidak menjawab. Malah secara perlahan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik kaki Jeonghan.

Jadi Jeonghan yang menjawab untuknya. "Dia lima tahun. Dan sangat pemalu. Airi, itu Paman Mingyu, teman _appa_. Bukan orang jahat."

Namun Airi tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Masih menolak memberi Mingyu kesempatan. Jeonghan menghela nafas. Dia mengelus rambut anaknya sangat lembut, Mingyu jelas melihat kasih sayang dalam sentuhan itu. Lalu dia mengangkat kepala, berbicara dengan nada ceria, seperti Jeonghan yang mereka semua kenal. "Kenapa kita semua berkumpul di luar yang panas ini? Ayo masuk ke dalam, ada pendingin ruangan." Tanpa menunggu respon yang lain, dia sudah terlebih dulu berbalik, menuntun Airi masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jeonghan menyembunyikannya dengan cerdik dalam suara cerianya, tapi Mingyu melihat jelas dalam mata itu sudah tidak ada semangat Yoon Jeonghan yang dia kenal. Matanya mati sama seperti api unggun mereka setiap kali malam musim panas sudah berakhir.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam rumah." Seungcheol menepuk pundak Mingyu ketika berjalan melewatinya. Satu demi satu dari mereka mengikuti. Suara tawa BooSeokSoon terdengar sepanjang lorong. Minghao berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin dengan Junhui setelah terlebih dahulu mencubit perut yang lebih tua. Chan dan Jihoon berurutan masuk dalam diam.

Ke dalam rumah.

Mereka tidak menyebut tempat ini sebagai rumah Seungcheol dulu. Ini adalah _basecamp_ mereka, tempat semua orang berkumpul seusai latihan basket yang melelahkan, tempat pulang jika kelas terakhir sudah selesai, tempat beristirahat jika mereka tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat orang tua masing-masing. Setiap dari mereka menyebut ini rumah. Tidak milik Seungcheol atau siapa pun secara spesifik. Karena pada penghujung hari, ini selalu menjadi tempat pulang. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini, berkumpul kembali bersama orang-orang yang sudah dirindukannya selama satu dekade, Mingyu tidak merasa di rumah.

.

.

 _ **Agustus 2012**_

 _Kali kedua Mingyu bertemu Jeon Wonwoo adalah dua hari setelah_ campfire _. Di sekolah mereka hanya ada sembilan kelas. Tiga untuk masing-masing angkatan. Sekitar tiga puluh siswa untuk setiap kelas. Wonwoo bisa saja satu tahun di atasnya atau malah satu tahun di bawahnya. Dan dia bisa saja masuk ke kelas mana saja, A, B, atau C. Tapi dari semua probabilitas yang sangat kecil itu, Wonwoo malah ada di angkatan yang sama dengannya, tepat di kelas yang sama, kelas 11B._

 _Wonwoo mempunyai sikap yang baik. Dia mengangguk sopan kepada semua orang di kelas setiap kali mereka menyapanya. Meminjamkan catatan jika ada yang meminta—catatannya sangat rapi dan mudah dipahami. Pengetahuannya sudah beberapa langkah di depan mereka sekelas dan dia tidak pernah terlalu pelit untuk membaginya. Dia selalu bergabung dengan kelompok-kelompok jika diundang. Anak yang sangat menyenangkan. Tidak lebih dari satu minggu untuk dirinya secara keseluruhan diterima oleh setiap penghuni kelas._

 _Tapi setiap kali Mingyu memperhatikannya, entah bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo tetap terlihat seperti tidak membaur di antara orang-orang yang tertawa bersamanya. Mungkin itu karena seragamnya yang berbeda. Masih tidak mendapat seragam sekolah mereka meski sudah ada di sana selama dua minggu. Tapi jawaban sederhana sedangkal itu tidak memuaskan hati Mingyu. Pasti masih ada penjelasan lain untuk itu._

 _Mingyu menemukan penjelasan lain itu tidak terlalu lama berselang. Satu kali di penghujung agustus dia menangkap Wonwoo sedang duduk sendiri di gudang belakang sekolah. Kotak bekal makan siang kosong miliknya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Mingyu bertanya apa yang dilakukannya makan siang sendiri seperti itu di sini di saat yang lain_ _selalu mengajaknya_ _makan bersama di kelas. Sebelum dia melihat asap yang berasal dari arah jari Wonwoo. Sebatang rokok menyelip di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya._

 _Rahasia pertama Wonwoo yang ditemukan oleh Mingyu secara tidak sengaja. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat sisi ini dari Jeon Wonwoo. Dan bukannya dia ingin juga. Bertolak belakang dengan kepercayaan orang-orang, meski Mingyu terlihat seperti anak anjing raksasa yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain—seperti sahabatnya Seungkwan—Mingyu sama sekali tidak nyaman mengintip rahasia orang lain. Dia merasa tidak enak dan seolah melanggar privasi Wonwoo. Oleh karena itu Mingyu berniat untuk pergi diam-diam dari sana, Wonwoo tidak perlu tahu kalau seseorang memergokinya melanggar peraturan sekolah. Tapi terkutuklah kecerobohannya. Saat berniat untuk tidak membuat keberadaannya diketahui, dia malah tanpa sengaja menjedotkan kepalanya ke tiang besi yang ada di dekat gudang._

" _Ouch." Mingyu sama sekali tidak berpikir ketika mengaduh kesakitan. Juga saat menggosok jidatnya heboh seolah itu akan menyembuhkannya bukan memperparah. Sama sekali lupa dengan tujuan awalnya._

 _Hanya setelah Wonwoo mendekat dan memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir barulah Mingyu ingat kalau dia seharusnya menyingkir tanpa membuat Wonwoo sadar kalau dia bahkan ada di sini tadi. Dalam kondisi panik karena ketahuan melihat, dengan bodohnya Mingyu berkata. "Maafkan aku, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku iseng ingin menyembunyikan bat_ baseball _Seungcheol di gudang tadi, aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini. Sumpah aku tidak melihatmu merokok."_

Dasar idiot!

 _Dia dengan sangat tidak tertolong mencoba memperbaiki kalimatnya. "Maksudku aku memang melihatmu merokok tapi aku sumpah tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa terutama mengadu pada guru. Jadi jangan marah. Kumohon."_

 _Mingyu sendiri tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuatnya sangat menakuti kemarahan Wonwoo sejak hari pertama. Mungkin karena aura 'anak kota' Wonwoo. Atau karena matanya selalu terlihat seperti sedang menghakimi. Atau karena dia sangat mengintimidasi dengan tubuh tingginya meski Mingyu juga sama tingginya. Atau hanya karena fakta singkat bahwa dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo._

" _Mingyu." Wonwoo memanggil. Entah kenapa reaksi pertama Mingyu adalah menutup matanya erat, seolah bersiap menerima pukulan yang tidak pernah datang. Alih-alih Wonwoo malah tertawa. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menutup matamu seperti itu?"_

 _Mingyu membuka mata perlahan. "Kau tidak ingin memukulku? Supaya aku tutup mulut dan tidak mengadu?"_

 _Wonwoo mendengus jengah. "Memangnya ini dimana? Drama?"_

" _Bukankah anak-anak kota selalu melakukan itu?"_

" _Kau terlalu banyak menonton TV," kata Wonwoo. Dia membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya hingga rata dengan tanah. "Lagipula kau bisa mengadukan aku sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli."_

 _Mingyu memandang Wonwoo bingung. Pikirnya padahal orang ini melakukan segala sesuatu sangat baik di kelas. Dan dari apa yang dibanggakan oleh guru mereka, dia salah satu siswa top di sekolah lamanya di Changwon. Tidak disangka dia diam-diam adalah pemberontak yang merokok di gudang belakang sekolah dan bahkan tidak peduli jika guru tahu._

" _Ngomong-ngomong gudangnya dikunci, jadi kau tidak bisa masuk untuk menyembunyikan itu."_

" _Oh," adalah satu-satunya respon yang bisa dipikirkan Mingyu. Dia sangat buruk dengan kata-kata sejak dulu tapi entah kenapa itu menjadi lebih parah di depan Wonwoo. Padahal Wonwoo hampir tidak melakukan apa-apa. Atau mungkin karena itulah lidahnya menjadi seperti terbelit. Karena Wonwoo tidak pernah melakukan atau mengatakan apa-apa sehingga Mingyu harus selalu menebak sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam kepalanya._

" _Mau temani aku merokok sebatang lagi?" kata Wonwoo. Dia sudah mengeluarkan satu batang lagi dari pak rokoknya._

 _Untuk alasan tertentu Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa berkata tidak._

 _Sementara Wonwoo menghisap rokoknya, Mingyu bermain-main dengan bat_ baseball _Seungcheol. Memikirkan dalam-dalam alasan Wonwoo memintanya menemani menghabiskan sebatang rokok. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara semenjak Wonwoo ada di kelasnya. Ini dikarenakan posisi meja mereka berjauhan yang membuat tidak ada kesempatan mengobrol saat pelajaran sementara setiap jam istirahat Mingyu selalu menghilang bersama teman-temannya. Lagi pula di hari pertama sekolah, Wonwoo memandang melewatinya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa seolah malam_ campfire _tidak mereka habiskan bersama di atas bukit nyaris sampai subuh. Dan sungguh, Mingyu tidak keberatan. Dia hampir tidak pernah memikirkan suara tawanya yang sangat indah lagi sejak malam itu._ Hampir.

 _Menurut Mingyu keheningan yang ada di antara mereka sangat canggung, membuat sedikit sesak karena bekerja sama dengan asap rokok Wonwoo. Tapi entah kenapa ketika dia mencoba memecahkannya, suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar. Rasanya sangat sulit berbicara dengan Wonwoo ketika mereka berdua tidak di bawah pengaruh alkohol._

 _Namun sepertinya hal yang berbeda berlaku pada Wonwoo. "Apa pemilik bat itu Seungcheol yang sama dengan yang di hutan?" Dia bertanya santai._

" _A..." Mingyu kesulitan menemukan balasan. Kembali teringat dengan adegan yang ingin dilupakannya, terima kasih Wonwoo. "ya."_

 _Segumpal residu rokok lolos dari bibir Wonwoo. "Dia dan Jeonghan itu kelas berapa?"_

" _Kelas 2. Sama seperti kita. Mereka di 2A."_

 _Wonwoo mengernyit. "Seumur dengan kita? Kenapa kau memangil mereka_ hyung? _"_

" _Oh, tidak," jawab Mingyu. "Mereka berdua itu tujuh belas tahun. Aku lima belas."_

 _Wonwoo yang hendak menghisap kembali rokoknya menghentikan tangannya di udara. Dia memutar lehernya sehingga berhadapan dengan Mingyu. "Kau lebih muda dariku? Dan mereka lebih tua. Kenapa kita satu angkatan?"_

 _Itu artinya Wonwoo enam belas tahun, pikir Mingyu. "Yah begitulah. Beberapa dari kita masuk sekolah lebih awal. Yang lain masuk terlambat. Apa yang kau harapkan dari sekolah di desa seperti ini?"_

 _Wonwoo memberengut tapi ada sebuah pengertian di matanya. Memaklumi kata-kata Mingyu. Tentu saja ada perbedaan signifikan antara kota dan desa._

" _Semua orang memandangku penasaran." Tiba-tiba Wonwoo berkata. Mingyu menggerakkan alisnya bertanya apa yang dibicarakan Wonwoo. "Tentang kenapa kami pindah ke sini. Mereka semua sangat baik dan ramah, tapi mata mereka tidak berhenti bertanya setiap kali aku melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Makanya aku melarikan diri dan merokok di sini. Kau dari tadi penasaran dengan itu kan?"_

 _Jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang tidak berani Mingyu suarakan._ _Mingyu ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebagai balasan. Agar Wonwoo tahu kalau dia mendengar, tetapi entah kenapa semua perbendaharaan kata yang dia pelajari selama enam belas tahun terasa sangat konyol di lidahnya pada saat seperti ini. Jadi dia membiarkan Wonwoo melanjutkan tanpa interupsi._

" _Papa tidak korupsi seperti yang kebanyakan mereka pikir," kata Wonwoo. "Papa adalah orang paling jujur yang ku tahu. Dia tidak akan pernah menggelapkan uang perusahaan." Mingyu memang mendengar satu dua kali anak-anak membicarakan tentang alasan Wonwoo dan keluarganya sekarang ada di sini. Ketika berteman dengan Seungkwan, kau tidak bisa menghindari gosip-gosip seperti itu, suka atau tidak. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali bukan tipe yang terlalu suka ikut campur masalah orang lain. Dia tidak pernah terlalu peduli kenapa Wonwoo pindah ke pulau ini._

 _Sementara Mingyu berpikir seperti itu, Wonwoo melanjutkan. "Bisnis mama di Changwon juga sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Kami tidak gulung tikar. Untuk sementara toko diurus oleh orang lain. Kami tidak punya masalah finansial, malah kami cukup kaya kalau boleh jujur. Keluarga kami sempurna dan sangat bahagia di Changwon. Bohyuk... Bohyuk adalah masalahnya." Dia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. Menghirup rokoknya sangat dalam dan menghelanya begitu perlahan membentuk gumpalan putih yang secara aneh terasa indah di mata Mingyu. "Dia adik laki-lakiku. Dia membuat sangat banyak masalah di sekolah. Berkelahi, minum alkohol di bawah usia, meretas situs-situs berbahaya,_ bullying _, melecehkan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya, semua jenis masalah. Dia sangat tidak terkendali meski baru empat belas. Jadi orang tuaku berpikir satu-satunya cara menyelamatkannya selagi masih muda adalah menjauhkannya dari kota, dari teman-teman yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti itu. Papa punya investasi tanah di sini sejak lama. Jadi dia pikir 'kenapa tidak bawa seisi rumahku ke Cheongsan saja?' Dan_ well, bye _Changwon. Aku ada di sini."_

 _Mata Wonwoo terlihat sangat sedih ketika Mingyu mengintipnya selesai bercerita. Rokoknya sudah terbakar hingga ujung. Wonwoo melemparkan sisa batangnya ke tanah. Mungkin dia memang sangat menyukai Changwon. Di sana adalah rumahnya. Mingyu membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti seseorang memaksanya meninggalkan Cheongsanmyeon. Dia segera menggelengkan kepala agresif karena sama sekali tidak suka ide itu. Wonwoo memandangnya dengan dahi ditekukkan tapi dia tidak bisa peduli. Saat itu Mingyu tidak tahu kalau anak laki-laki ini akan membuatnya melakukan persis hal yang dia pikir tidak mungkin terjadi seumur hidup. Jadi dalam ketidaktahuannya itu dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya paling baik untuk dilakukan._

 _Mingyu meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Wonwoo. Mengelus rambutnya dengan sangat lembut, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pada adik perempuannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Mingyu merasakan simpati yang sangat besar untuk Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo membalas dengan senyuman. Senyum yang sama dengan di malam_ campfire _. Yang Mingyu pikir tidak akan keberatan dilihatnya seumur hidup. "Terima kasih, Mingyu."_

 _Sekarang kalau dipikir lagi, sebodoh apa Mingyu untuk menelan semua perkataan Wonwoo dengan bulat? Biar bagaimana pun itu terlalu aneh bagaimana Wonwoo begitu terbuka padanya hanya dalam jangka waktu satu minggu mereka mengenal, dua kali interaksi. Tidak ada orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu. Terutama setelah dia semakin mengenal Wonwoo berikutnya, dia menyadari betapa tertutupnya pemuda itu mengenai hidupnya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan : cerita yang Wonwoo berikan adalah bohong, atau itu adalah kebenaran yang dimodofikasi sedikit, dia tidak berbohong tapi juga tidak jujur sepenuhnya._

 _._

 _._

 **16 Juli 2024 16:17**

"Apa ada yang sudah bisa menghubungi Wonwoo?" Seungkwan bertanya begitu melangkah ke halaman belakang. Dia membawa beberapa gelas kosong di atas nampan, berjalan ke arah meja persegi panjang yang diletakkan di tengah halaman untuk tempat makan malam nanti.

Mingyu sedang memotong-motong daging sapi supaya lebih mudah untuk dipanggang. Seungcheol dan Junhui membantu di sebelahnya. Airi duduk di sebelah Seungcheol, menonton tiga pria dewasa itu bekerja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa sementara ayahnya sedang melakukan sesuatu di dalam rumah. Kalau ini adalah sepuluh tahun lalu, mereka semua akan segera berasumsi kalau Jeonghan pasti diam-diam tidur di kamar Seungcheol untuk menghindar dari tugas apapun, dia biasanya akan kembali kalau makanan sudah siap. Tapi sekarang, Mingyu tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukan Jeonghan di dalam rumah. Agaknya dia tidak mungkin ada di kamar Seungcheol lagi.

Seungkwan kembali bertanya, "Tidak ada yang mendapat kabar Wonwoo? Satu orang pun di antara kalian tidak?" Kali ini dia bertanya tepat di dekat telinga Mingyu. Gelas-gelas di tangannya sudah diletakkan rapi di atas meja. Setelah berhasil menarik perhatian tiga orang yang bertugas memotong daging itu padanya, Seungkwan melanjutkan. "Saat aku bilang satu orang, maksudnya kau, Kim Mingyu!" Jari telunjuknya dinaikkan menuduh Mingyu.

Ini membuat Seungcheol dan Mingyu mengerutkan kening. Seungcheol bertanya sebelum Mingyu sempat merasa panik. "Kenapa kau bertanya pada Mingyu?"

"Ini sudah pukul empat dan Wonwoo sama sekali belum nampak batang hidungnya. Jadi aku mau tahu dia betul-betul niat datang atau tidak," jawab Seungkwan.

Tapi itu tidak membantu menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol. "Iya, tapi hubungannya dengan Mingyu?"

Berganti Seungkwan yang mengerutkan kening. "Hubungannya dengan Mingyu? Tentu saja..."

"Karena aku selalu membawa ponselku kemana-mana." Mingyu buru-buru memotong sebelum Seungkwan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Huh?"

"Jadi pasti aku yang paling mudah dihubungi, ya kan Kwan?" lanjut Mingyu lagi. Dia beradu pandang dengan Seungkwan. Memohon dengan matanya untuk kali ini saja Seungkwan menyimpan kegemaran rumpinya untuk diri sendiri. Mingyu bahkan tidak tahu dari mana anak itu tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Wonwoo, mereka tidak pernah membiarkan satu jiwa pun tahu tentang itu dulu. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan adalah satu-satunya pasangan dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka.

Nampaknya Seungkwan segera menerima sinyal yang berusaha diberikan Mingyu. Dia berkata, "Benar. Mingyu selalu memegang ponselnya. Bagaimana kalau kau coba hubungi Wonwoo dan tanya dia sudah ada di mana?"

"Akan kulakukan nanti."

Seungkwan tersenyum tipis, memandang Mingyu dengan sedikit terhibur yang dirasa Mingyu seperti sebuah ejekan. Atau tantangan. Dia tidak yakin.

"Bagus." Seungkwan berujar sebelum melangkah menjauh dari tempat mereka.

Mingyu menunggu beberapa detik penuh pertimbangan sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Seungkwan. Dia perlu memastikan Seungkwan tidak menjadikan ini bahan perbincangan dengan yang lain di dapur.

"Seungkwan, tunggu! Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Mata Mingyu melebar panik saat dia mencekal tangan Seungkwan, menahannya agar tidak berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sekali lagi Seungkwan memasang senyum yang sama. Dia terlihat angkuh, penuh kendali, dan tahu sesuatu yang Mingyu tidak. "Tentang apa?"

Mingyu menghindari matanya. Dia melihat beberapa perabot yang tidak pernah berpindah tempat di rumah ini. Seokmin menyelip keluar pintu dapur dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. "Ayo ke tempat yang tidak banyak orangnya," kata Mingyu.

Seungkwan sama sekali tidak berpindah dari tumpuannya. Masih memasang senyum angkuhnya, namun lebih lebar lagi sekarang. "Tentang Wonwoo?"

Pupil Mingyu segera mengecil sementara kelopak matanya terbuka lebih lebar dari yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidup. Dia memandang Seungkwan dengan ekspresi yang merupakan campuran rasa panik, terkejut, dan takut. Jadi dia memang tahu. "Bagaimana..."

"Bagaimana aku tahu?"

Mingyu mengangguk singkat.

"Tentang hubungan kalian atau apa yang terjadi di gudang sekolah dan rahasia kecil kotor kalian?"

Pertanyaan Seungkwan membuat Mingyu terkesiap. Dia seperti kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya selama beberapa detik. Hanya mengeluarkan satu alfabet berulang-ulang dan terbata sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Hanya ada kami berdua di sana. Kau... dari mana... bagaimana kau tahu?"

Untuk itu, Seungkwan tertawa ringan sembari menggeleng pelan. "Oh, Mingyu _hyung_ ," katanya di sela tawa yang berusaha diredam. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening. Semakin bingung.

Seungkwan menggerakkan telunjuk menghapus air mata imajiner di ujung matanya. Dia melanjutkan geli, "Setidaknya tidak sampai kau mengkonfirmasinya barusan."

Oh.

Seungkwan menjebaknya. Sial.

"Dan sebelum kau bertanya dari mana aku bisa tahu sebelum kau mengonfirmasinya barusan," kata Seungkwan lagi. "Novel terakhir Wonwoo, kalau kau sudah membacanya, kau pasti tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

Mingyu... belum membacanya. Dia memandang putus asa pada Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menghela nafas dan memandang Mingyu seolah dia sedang menguji kesabarannya. "Latar cerita itu," katanya. Mingyu memasang semua telinga untuk mendengar. "Latarnya mengingatkanku pada Cheongsanmyeon. Semua tempat, semua peristiwa, _basecamp,_ peternakan, bukit, _campfire._ Dan aku sangat mengenal karakter aku, Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang diproyeksikan ke dalam trio di situ. Lalu kupikir apa mungkin karakter utama cerita ini adalah Wonwoo sendiri? Kalau begitu, apa sewaktu SMA dia punya hubungan seperti itu dengan salah satu dari kita? Sungguh, ini matematika mudah. Kalau kau mengeliminasi aku, Seokmin, dan Soonyoung dari situ, maka tersisa empat orang. Chan tidak mungkin. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah punya satu sama lain. Pilihan terakhir adalah kau. Dan setelah menyadarinya, kurasa tidak butuh orang jenius untuk melihat proyeksi tepat dirimu pada karakter itu. Kemiripan karakter kalian sama sekali tidak bisa disangkal. Tinggi, tampan, polos, tidak higienis, ceria seperti anak anjing, dan yang paling penting orang itu adalah sahabat terbaiknya di sini. Aku sadar dia membuat cerita berdasarkan kisah nyata. Mungkin tidak keseluruhan tapi aku cukup yakin secara garis besar ini adalah gambaran kehidupan SMA nya. Buku ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Semakin aku membacanya, semakin terasa seperti mengintip buku harian si penulis. Wonwoo tidak akan berkata jujur kalau aku bertanya. Jadi kupikir aku akan membuktikan teoriku selama di sini. Senang mengetahui tebakanku tidak salah."

Mingyu diam memandang Seungkwan. Penjelasan panjang pemuda itu masuk ke dalam telinga dan bertahan dalam kepalanya, masih berusaha untuk diproses. Buku terakhir Wonwoo yang dia bicarakan, sampai hari ini masih terletak begitu saja di laci meja kerjanya. Belum dibuka sekalipun sejak dia menerimanya. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan banyak hal, dia sama sekali belum punya waktu untuk betul-betul duduk dan membacanya. Membaca tidak termasuk dalam hal yang disukai Mingyu. Huruf membuatnya pusing. Namun ada suatu waktu dimana tulisan Wonwoo menjadi pengecualian untuknya. Dia tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya bisa dipergunakan untuk membuat resep baru atau mengeksplorasi kemampuan seninya dengan membaca tulisan Wonwoo.

" _Kata-katamu selalu mengalir lancar saat menulis, tapi kau pendiam sewaktu berkumpul." Mingyu berkata satu kali._

 _Satu ujung bibir Wonwoo berkedut menahan senyum. "Sangat berkebalikan denganmu. Karena itu kita pasangan sempurna."_

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena sepenggal memori itu dan hanya berhenti ketika dia sadar bahwa Seungkwan masih bersamanya, memandangnya dengan kening dikerutkan menghakimi. Jadi Mingyu berdehem canggung, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Wonwoo untuk sekarang. Nanti, kalau sudah kembali ke Seoul hal pertama yang akan dia lakukan adalah mengeluarkan buku karangan cinta pertamanya itu dari kegelapan laci dan mulai membacanya dengan hati. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan dulu, jauh sebelum tulisan Wonwoo tersedia untuk dibaca seluruh dunia.

.

.

 **September 2012**

" _Jeon Wonwoo?"_

 _Yang disebut namanya secara reflek mengangkat kepala dari apa pun yang sedang menjadi fokusnya. Dia memicingkan mata sedemikian rupa untuk menghalau silau dan mendongak memandang Mingyu yang berdiri tepat di sebelah tempat dia duduk dengan kaki dilipat. Mingyu berdiri membelakangi matahari sehingga sulit untuk melihat wajahnya tetapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak sulit mengenali sosok tingginya._

" _Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _Mereka ada di atas bukit. Tempat mereka menghabiskan setengah dari malam_ campfire _hanya berdua dan tertawa akhir musim panas kemarin._

" _Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku," balas Mingyu. Dia tidak suka dengan kerutan di kening Wonwoo ketika melihatnya mengambil posisi duduk beberapa centi meter di sebelahnya. Seolah anak laki-laki itu keberatan dengan kehadirannya. Seolah dia memiliki tempat ini dan Mingyu baru saja menginvasi tanpa ijin. Seolah bukan Mingyu yang memperkenalkan_ spot _ini secara khusus padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Wonwoo?"_

" _Aku ada di sini setiap hari?"_

" _Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan bukan seberapa sering kau di sini."_

 _Sebelah mata Wonwoo berkedut kesal akan arogansi dalam pertanyaan Mingyu. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya dalam jawabannya yang tenang. "Menulis. Tempat ini bagus untuk mendapat inspirasi."_

 _Mingyu mengintip_ laptop _yang terbuka di atas kaki Wonwoo. "Menulis apa?"_

" _Apapun yang bisa ditulis," jawab Wonwoo seraya tersenyum. Dan Mingyu melihatnya lagi. Kesedihan yang terlalu kentara dalam nada bicaranya atau bahkan dalam senyumannya. Mingyu tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat anak laki-laki ini begitu putus asa? "Apapun, untuk menghentikan suara-suara dalam kepalaku."_

 _Salah satu Paman Mingyu yang termuda tinggal di kota. Umurnya cukup jauh di bawah ibunya. Rentang usia mereka tujuh tahun. Mingyu sempat mengingatnya ada di desa ini. Saat Mingyu masih sangat bocah, mungkin lima atau enam tahun jadi meski dengan memori yang tidak begitu akurat dia mengenal sangat baik Paman Bon Hwa remaja yang penuh dengan kehidupan dan mimpi besar di ibukota. Dia meninggalkan pulau begitu lulus SMA dan hanya kembali sekali dalam beberapa waktu. Terakhir kali dia kembali adalah tiga tahun lalu, saat Mingyu SMP dan dia melihat dengan jelas wajah Pamannya yang nampak seolah sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari ibunya. Katanya dia menderita depresi ringan, doker terapisnya menyarankan untuk mengambil libur serta menenangkan diri di kampung halamannya._

 _Ini adalah yang dipelajari Mingyu tentang orang-orang Kota : mereka hampir tidak memiliki masalah hidup yang sesungguhnya seperti yang dialami oleh setengah dari penduduk Cheongsan. Mereka tidak menderita kemiskinan atau rasa takut setiap kali salah satu anggota keluarga mereka sakit karena rumah sakit terlalu jauh dan biayanya yang sangat mahal, atau kelaparan dan tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka makan jika musim panen bertepatan dengan cuaca buruk. Paman Bon Hwa memiliki usaha perhiasan yang cukup besar di Anyang, hasil dari kerja keras dan pantang menyerahnya. Dia menikahi seorang wanita lokal di sana—Bibinya yang hanya dilihat Mingyu sekali seumur hidup—seorang wanita cantik yang tahu pasti bagaimana merawat diri. Anak perempuannya sekarang sudah tiga tahun, hanya dua bulan lebih muda dari usia pernikahannya. Mereka hidup berkecukupan dengan semua rasa nyaman yang hanya bisa diimpikan oleh Mingyu dan keluaganya. Hidup mereka sangat baik menurut sudut pandang Mingyu. Sangat tenang dan tidak ada kendala. Terlalu damai sehingga Pamannya menciptakan masalah sendiri di dalam kepalanya._

 _Dan mungkin Wonwoo adalah versi remaja dari Paman Bon Hwanya. Atau mungkin semua orang kota seperti itu._

" _Suara-suara dalam kepalamu itu, apa yang menyebabkannya?"_

 _Wonwoo berdecak pelan. "Hal-hal yang buruk."_

" _Seperti kelakuan Bo Hyuk yang tidak terkendali?"_

" _Kau mengingat ceritaku itu." Wonwoo terkekeh—sama sekali tidak tulus. "Dia hanya satu alasan kecil."_

" _Apa itu juga alasan kalian pindah ke sini? Untuk menghentikan suara dalam kepalamu?"_

 _Wonwoo memutar kepalanya untuk memandang Mingyu. Sepertinya pertanyaan itu berhasil mengguncang sesuatu di bawah kulitnya meski Wonwoo berusaha menyembunyikan dalam ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak berdusta. Kerapuhan, keputusasaan, teriakan meminta pertolongan dan kebebasan, semua ada di sana, persis Paman Bon Hwa. Mingyu ingin menjalankan tangannya meraih pipi anak laki-laki ini yang terlihat rapuh. Mencegahnya retak menjadi kepingan-kepingan._

 _Sebelum Mingyu bisa melakukan apa-apa, Wonwoo memutar wajahnya lagi, memandang jalan pedesaan di bawah mereka. Hanya ada satu mobil yang lewat sejak Mingyu datang ke sini tadi dan beberapa sapi Seungcheol yang digiring oleh salah satu pekerja mereka. Mereka membiarkan hening menggelembung beberapa saat. Wonwoo mengeluarkan pak rokok dari saku celananya dan menyalakan satu batang dengan sangat ahli._

" _Aku punya mimpi." Wonwoo berbisik pelan seraya menghembuskan asap sisa dari batang kanker yang dihisapnya sangat dalam. Mega mengitari udara di sekitar wajah Wonwoo beberapa detik, lalu segera menghilang, mengekspos ekspresi sedihnya lagi. Dia terlihat indah seperti itu. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan bebas."_

 _Itu bukannya seperti Wonwoo terlihat seperti seorang tahanan. Apa yang membelenggunya sehingga dia mengatakan bahwa mimpinya adalah untuk sebuah kebebasan? Keluarganya? Bohyuk? Pulau ini yang baru dia tinggali tidak lebih dari dua bulan? Candunya akan nikotin? Suara dalam kepalanya? Mingyu bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu penasaran._

" _Menulis apa yang ingin kutulis, mempelajari apa yang ingin kupelajari, tinggal di tempat yang kuinginkan, melakukan apa pun yang disuruh hatiku, hanya menjadi diri sendiri. Mencintai..." dia menarik nafas panjang di sini. "Siapa saja yang ingin kucintai tanpa orang mendikteku tentang apa yang baik dan tidak. Apa yang benar dan salah."_

 _Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Otaknya terlalu dangkal dan dia memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat terbatas tentang Wonwoo. "Apa kau tidak memiliki kebebesan itu sekarang?"_

" _Aku ada di sini di luar keinginanku. Kalau itu cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu."_

" _Tapi apa itu memang benar-benar mengurung kebebasanmu? Atau semua hanya ada di kepalamu?"_

 _Wonwoo mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu lagi, tanpa sengaja menghembuskan asap rokoknya tapat di wajah pemuda itu. Atau dia mungkin sengaja melakukannya. Keningnya ditekuk menunjukkan kalau kata-kata Mingyu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang._

" _Maksudku," ujar Mingyu sedikit putus asa. "Kau ada di sini sekarang. Menulis. Merokok. Tidak ada yang mengawasi. Kau menjadi diri sendiri."_

 _Wonwoo menarik satu ujung bibirnya tersenyum. Sama sekali bukan jenis senyum yang disukai Mingyu. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti yang kukatakan ya?"_

 _Mingyu tidak suka bagaimana dia berbicara seolah-olah Mingyu itu idiot. "Aku mengerti."_

 _Satu alis Wonwoo dinaikkan, seolah menantang Mingyu menjelaskan apa yang dia mengerti._

 _Jadi Mingyu melakukannya."Kau harus meninggalkan Changwon karena adik laki-lakimu meski kau merasa sangat terikat dengan tempat itu. Dan di kepalamu ada pikiran-pikiran yang buruk. Kau merasa terkekang karena tempat ini terlalu jauh berbeda dengan kota. Itu yang membuatmu sekarang ingin membangkang. Kau hanya tipikal anak kota egois yang merasa seluruh dunia berputar mengelilingimu."_

 _Itu terlalu kasar. Mingyu tahu. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia sedikit kesal dan marah dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan anak laki-laki di depannya. Wonwoo bisa saja merasa tersinggung dan menarik diri sepenuhnya dari dia. Memutuskan pertemanan yang bahkan belum dimulai sepenuhnya antara mereka. Hanya karena Mingyu terlalu_ ignorant _dan bajingan yang tidak peka. Dia tidak peduli._

 _Secara mengejutkan, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun yang ada di dalam kepala Mingyu. Dia tidak terlihat marah. Malah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar kini dihiasi sesuatu yang terlihat seperti dia merasa terhibur dengan perkataan Mingyu. "Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi baru saja membuktikan kalau kau memang tidak mengerti," katanya. "Kau adalah tipikal anak desa sok tahu yang selalu salah mengerti dan terlalu menghakimi hanya karena kau tidak mengerti duniaku."_

 _Ini adalah satu hal tentang Mingyu : dia adalah manusia yang sederhana. Terlalu sederhana dan mudah ditebak. Juga mudah dimanipulasi. Ini sebabnya Jeonghan bisa menguasai dirinya di bawah genggaman pemuda itu. Dan nampaknya Wonwoo akan menjadi orang berikutnya. Karena hanya satu kalimat seperti itu dari Wonwoo dan wajah sedihnya langsung membuat Mingyu menyesali apa yang sudah dia katakan sebelumnya. Mungkin Wonwoo tidak seburuk itu, mungkin Paman Bon Hwa juga betul-betul kewalahan menghadapi depresi, mungkin memang ada suara dalam kepala mereka yang tidak mau diam dan mengganggu tidur mereka. Tidak seperti Mingyu yang begitu lelap setiap malam di atas kasurnya, tidak khawatir akan satu apa pun._

 _Tidak seperti dia yang bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengawasi jalan di bawah bukit menghitung berapa banyak mobil dan sapi Seungcheol lewat di bawahnya hanya karena dia tidak punya kegiatan lain yang lebih baik, Wonwoo di sini untuk menulis, melarikan diri dari suara yang mengganggu kepalanya. Mungkin itu adalah penyakit yang hanya menyerang mereka yang ada di kota dan mungkin Mingyu adalah bajingan. Karena memangnya siapa dia untuk menghakimi rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. Dia dipenuhi rasa bersalah sekarang._

 _"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud..."_

 _Wonwoo menekan ujung rokoknya di atas tanah, mematikan nyalanya. Kemudian dia berbicara lagi, mengabaikan wajah menyesal Mingyu. "Tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena aku menyukaimu lebih dari yang lain."_

Apa maksudnya itu?

" _Kau selalu bisa membuatku berbicara lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Dan kau membuatku nyaman." Dia berhenti sejenak. Lalu menelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata, "Itu adalah pujian."_

" _Uh... terima kasih?"_

" _Jadi aku akan mengabaikan seberapa berengsek kau kedengaran tadi. Ayo kita berteman, Kim Mingyu."_

 _Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menawarkan pertemanan padanya dengan cara aneh seperti ini. Mingyu sangat mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja dan biasanya dia secara natural menjadi teman setiap orang. Belum pernah sebelumnya ada seseorang yang secara gamblang mengatakan "ayo berteman"—apa bahkan ada orang yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu kecuali Wonwoo? Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas._

 _Dan nyatanya Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menunggu balasannya. Dia melanjutkan. "Mungkin aku akan mengajarimu beberapa hal tentang diriku supaya kau lebih mengerti."_

 _Wonwoo pikir dia sangat ingin tahu tentang dirinya? Bukankah itu sedikit terlalu narsis?_

" _Dan kau boleh membaca tulisanku kapan-kapan. Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang pernah membacanya. Bahkan Jun dan Josh_ hyung _tidak pernah kuijinkan dulu. Mereka sahabatku di Changwon ngomong-ngomong. Aku akan menceritakan tentang mereka lain kali. Kau bisa menyombongkan diri kepada orang-orang kalau kau adalah orang pertama yang membaca naskah awal setiap tulisan Jeon Wonwoo kalau aku sudah terkenal nanti."_

 _Wonwoo terlalu penuh dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia tertarik dengan pertemanan yang ditawarkannya—yang sejak awal sangat jelas hanya tentang dia. Tapi itu adalah bagaimana Wonwoo dengan sangat lihai masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Dan Mingyu terkadang menyesal kenapa dia membiarkannya semudah itu tanpa perlawanan. Di waktu lain, setiap kali mengingat betapa bahagia dia dibuat oleh anak laki-laki ini dan seberapa jauh dia bisa membebaskan jiwa Wonwoo dari ketakutannya, Mingyu berpikir mungkin tidak terlalu buruk membiarkan orang ini menggerogoti seluruh diri dan kepolosannya seperti parasit._

" _Makan siang berdua denganku di gedung belakang besok?"_

 _Mingyu biasanya selalu menghabiskan jam makan siang dengan teman-temannya. Dan Seungcheol pasti akan marah kalau dia tahu Mingyu mengabaikan mereka untuk seorang anak laki-laki kota yang baru dia kenal dua bulan. Tapi sore itu, Mingyu merasa tidak ada jawaban lain yang benar selain, "Tentu saja. Di depan gudang kemarin?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Baiklah. Tidak sabar mendengar lebih banyak cerita tentang hidupmu di Changwon."_ dan apa yang membuat suara dalam kepalamu begitu berisik.

" _Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Aku sama sekali tidak punya cerita menarik."_

Tidak masalah, kau sendiri sudah cukup menarik untuk membuatku bersemangat melihatmu besok. _Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu muncul di kepalanya. Dia hanya tertawa, mengikuti pergerakan tangan Wonwoo mematikan laptopnya lantas menyalakan satu batang lagi rokoknya._

" _Aku tidak bisa menulis lagi."_

 _Sore itu Mingyu berpikir bahwa Wonwoo adalah segala sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia sukai. Dia terlihat angkuh dan tidak tersentuh. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang berbelit. Dia mempunyai potensi menjadi Jeonghan kedua dalam hidupnya, sangat cerdik memanipulasinya. Dia merokok dan terlalu penuh akan dirinya sendiri. Yang paling utama, dia menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas ketidaksukaannya berada di sini. Di pulau yang sangat Mingyu cintai ini. Tapi matanya selalu terlihat sedih dan Mingyu merasakan simpati yang besar untuknya. Konyol bagaimana hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang bisa diberikan Mingyu untuk menyanggah semua kualitas buruk Wonwoo. Dan dia dengan suka rela membiarkan gravitasi anak ini menariknya._

 _Mingyu, tidak tertolong seperti ini. Dan mungkin dia sejak awal memang menjatuhkan diri dalam bahaya, sama sekali tidak mencari penyelamatan. Karena mata sedih Wonwoo sudah memiliki dirinya sejak hari pertama dan pandangan serta setiap inci logikanya memburam, terhalang oleh asap rokok anak laki-laki ini. Dalam_ chaos _itu, Mingyu tidak pernah menemukan hati remajanya merasa keberatan._

 _._

 _._

 **16 Juli 2024 16:29**

Sedih memikirkan bagaimana dia saat ini tidak bisa menyombongkan diri pada Seungkwan bahwa dia adalah orang pertama yang membaca buku Wonwoo itu. Dia bahkan tidak ada ide kalau Wonwoo menulis tentang mereka. Oh, bagaimana segala sesuatu telah berubah. Tentu saja semua berubah. Mereka sudah bukan remaja itu lagi, yang duduk di atas bukit mengawasi jalan di bawahnya dan menulis demi ketenangkan jiwa. Mereka berlari di jalur yang berbeda untuk menemukan mimpi masing-masing dan mereka sudah ada di sana. Mingyu sudah menjadi _chef_ sukses yang terbiasa mengendarai mobilnya sendiri di jalanan Seoul hingga Anyang bahkan Changwon kalau dia mau. Wonwoo menulis untuk penggemarnya tanpa mencari Mingyu untuk memberi pendapat tidak profesionalnya lagi. Mereka sekarang adalah dua individu yang tidak akan berseberang jalan. Sudah menjadi orang dewasa dengan tempat pulang yang terlalu jauh dari satu sama lain. Meski hati Mingyu masih sangat tujuh belas setiap kali dia teringat akan Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

 **-tbc-**

* * *

a.n. makasih buat antusiasme di chap 1 nya ;-; i'll try to stay with this ship and keep writing bcs i love meanie too much? T^T jgn lupa kasih tau pendapat kalian sm chapter ini dan apa yg bakal terjadi selanjutnya ya^^ it usually makes me happy :")


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: 17_ © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Country Roads, Take Me Home**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **3 of 7 : 'cause the rain, they're screaming out your name**

* * *

 **Oktober 2012**

 _Pertemanan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo dimulai dengan waktu yang dihabiskan bersama setiap jam makan siang di gudang sekolah. Wonwoo mempunyai rasa ketertarikan yang aneh terhadap Mingyu. Mingyu tahu itu dari senyum dan binar matanya setiap kali yang lebih tua mendengarkan setiap omong kosong yang mengalir lancar dari bibirnya. Mingyu sendiri merasa Wonwoo seperti sisi magnet yang berlawanan dengannya, karena itu dia selalu tertarik ke arahnya. Dia suka cara Wonwoo berbicara, suara tawanya yang berat, kerutan di hidungnya dan caranya melempar kepala ke belakang terbahak seolah hidup sangat mudah seperti itu. Semudah bersembunyi dari mata seluruh dunia di gudang belakang sekolah, merokok dan mendengar lelucon dari pemuda lokal yang tampan. Mingyu juga belajar menyukai kediaman Wonwoo. Hening yang menyelimuti mereka terasa sangat sesuai dengan karakter pemuda itu, Mingyu tidak pernah merasa keberatan menutup mulut dan duduk dalam keheningan yang tidak canggung sedikitpun bersama Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menjadi terlalu tergantung satu dengan yang lain. Wonwoo yang masih baru dan tidak familiar dengan Cheongsanmyeon menggunakan Mingyu yang tinggal di pulau itu seumur hidup untuk mengajarinya tentang rahasia-rahasia di lngkungan baru yang asing itu. Sebagai imbalan dia membiarkan Mingyu menggunakan jasa tutor gratisnya dan mau memberi telinganya untuk mendengar ocehan-ocehan Mingyu. Mingyu mengenalkannya kepada kelompok kecilnya, tujuh anak yang tumbuh bersama di pulau ini dan sudah seperti keluarga kedua Mingyu._

" _Hai Wonwoo—"_

"— _Kita sudah bertemu di acara_ campfire _—"_

"— _Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."_

 _Seokmin, Seungkwan, dan Soonyoung menyambutnya dengan ramah saat pertama kali Mingyu membawanya ke rumah Seungcheol di akhir pekan. Sementara si pemilik rumah memandang skeptis ke arah Wonwoo. Tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa tidak sukanya kepada aura anak kotanya yang superior._

 _Seungcheol menawarkan tangannya angkuh. "Aku Seungcheol, pemimpin dari para berandal ini. Kalau mau bergabung dengan kami, kau harus menurut kepadaku."_

 _Terdengar suara protes Mingyu di latar belakang, tapi Wonwoo hanya memasang senyum yang menunjukkan dia sedikit terkesan. Dia membalas ambigu. "Aku tahu."_

 _Reaksi Seungcheol berikutnya adalah memicingkan mata curiga kepada Wonwoo tapi Jeonghan segera datang dan lipatan di wajah Seungcheol berganti menjadi sumringah._

" _Aku Jeonghan dan jangan hiraukan dia. Tidak ada yang pernah mendengar kata-katanya di sini."_

 _Wonwoo tersenyum maklum. Matanya bertahan sangat lama pada garis wajah Jeonghan, mencoba memahami kesempurnaan struktur wajahnya. Dia sangat jelas mengingat dua orang ini dari malam_ campfire _di hutan kemarin._

 _Wonwoo berkata di kemudian hari ketika hanya berdua dengan Mingyu. "Jeonghan punya pesona, dia sangat menawan. Seungcheol pasti sangat tergila-gila dengannya."_

 _Mingyu tertawa di sebelahnya. Wonwoo baru saja menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas diketahuinya (sekarang). "Seungcheol_ hyung _bertekuk lutut padanya."_

 _Sembari mengantarkan batang rokok ke bibirnya, Wonwoo berdecak pelan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia berbicara lagi setelah mengeluarkan segumpal asap dari mulutnya. "Kau benar. Seungcheol pasrah dalam genggaman tangannya. Padahal saat mereka berciuman di hutan, dia terlihat sangat memegang kendali. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang submisif. Apa menurutmu itu karena dia sangat tampan?"_

 _Mingyu tidak tahu apa arti submisif. Pemilihan kata yang sulit oleh Wonwoo. Dan lagi bukannya dia peduli apa pun sifat Seungcheol dalam hubungannya dengan Jeonghan. Yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini hanyalah bayangan tentang ciuman dua_ hyung _nya itu yang tiba-tiba kembali dalam kepalanya. Lagi-lagi terima kasih kepada Wonwoo yang tidak mau berhenti mengingatkannya. Wajahnya seketika memanas hanya membayangkan keintiman sentuhan Seungcheol ke pantat Jeonghan, bagaimana bibir mereka bertemu, suara desahan Jeonghan._

 _Pemikiran seperti itu adalah virus berbahaya. Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba sebuah ide menghinggapi kepala Mingyu. Dia terpikir bagaimana Wonwoo kalau sedang berciuman. Apa dia bahkan sudah pernah melakukannya? Dia berasal dari kota, ciuman pasti bukan hal asing lagi. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh saat menyaksikan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan kemarin. Bertolak belakang dengan Mingyu. Apa dia mencium anak perempuan di Changwon? Apa itu pacarnya? Apa dia meletakkan tangannya di pantat anak itu? Atau dia mendesah seperti Jeonghan di antara ciuman mereka. Apa dia..._

" _Mau mencobanya?"_

 _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam kepala Mingyu segera berhenti selayaknya sebuah mobil yang remnya diinjak mendadak. Sangat kacau. Dia mengangkat kepala untuk bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo. Raut bingungnya beradu dengan wajah tenang Wonwoo. "A..apa?"_

 _Ekspresi Wonwoo nyaris tidak berubah saat menjawab. Sama sekali tidak terganggu, seperti biasa. "Ciuman," ujarnya. "Mau coba?"_

 _Mingyu melongo. "Maksudnya?"_

" _Aku juga ingin tahu aku tipe yang mana saat berciuman. Seungcheol atau Jeonghan. Jadi mau mencobanya denganku? Supaya kita sama-sama berhenti bertanya."_

 _Seketika Mingyu terbatuk hebat, tersedak oleh makan siangnya yang seharusnya sudah tercerna sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Kata-kata Wonwoo membuatnya panik. Jadi dia tadi tidak hanya berbicara dalam hati._

 _Wonwoo dengan sigap langsung membuang puntung rokok di tangannya dan bangkit dari posisinya, menepuk punggung Mingyu. "Pelan-pelan!"_

 _Butuh waktu semenit sampai batuk dramatis Mingyu berhenti dan dia menghirup napas panjang sebelum memandang Wonwoo menuduh. "Wonwoo, apa-apaan?" bentaknya._

 _Wonwoo mengangkat tangan dengan posisi menyerah. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya bertanya apa yang menimbulkan reaksi Mingyu itu._

 _Mingyu melanjutkan "Kau tidak bisa bercanda keterlaluan seperti itu. Mungkin di kota itu sudah jadi hal biasa, tapi di sini... setidaknya bagiku itu adalah sesuatu yang... seuatu yang..."_

 _Wonwoo tidak langsung memotong. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, memberi kesempatan Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Jadi Wonwoo mengambil kesempatan membalas "Aku serius."_

" _Berhenti bermain."_

" _Sudah kubilang aku serius?"_

 _Mingyu akan membalas dengan kalimat yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Menyuruh Wonwoo berhenti bercanda dengannya. Mungkin Wonwoo pikir akan menarik sedikit bermain dengannya karena dia anak desa yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Seperti malam_ campfire _itu. Tapi dia menghentikan dirinya begitu melihat mata Wonwoo yang dipenuhi kesungguhan. Seperti perkataannya, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia tidak bercanda. "Ini... betul-betul serius?"_

 _Wonwoo mengangguk._

" _Tapi kita...tidak... aku.. bukan uhh.. gay."_

 _Selama sepersekian detik Mingyu merasa melihat kekecewaan di wajah Wonwoo, tapi dia segera menepisnya. Memutuskan bahwa itu hanya bayangannya atau matanya sedang bermain trik dengannya._

" _Tidak masalah," kata Wonwoo, segera menguasai diri. "Hanya mencoba ciuman sekali. Tidak ada perasaan. Hanya untuk memastikan."_

" _Apa ini ciuman pertamamu?"_

" _Yap."_

 _Mingyu masih tidak bisa percaya. Cara Wonwoo mengatakannya, seolah dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau dia baru saja mengusulkan untuk melakukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Mingyu, anak laki-laki desa yang baru dikenalnya tidak lebih dari dua bulan. Bukankah seharusnya dia menyimpan yang pertama untuk seseorang yang spesial? Bukankah_ _ **mereka**_ _seharusnya menyimpan yang pertama untuk seseorang yang spesial? "Aku juga belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya."_

" _Bagus," kata Wonwoo lagi. Suaranya masih datar, tidak menunjukkan kegugupan, tertarik, atau emosi apa pun yang menyerupai itu. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Mingyu. "Jadi kita bisa sama-sama bereksperimen."_

" _Tapi..."_

 _Sebelum Mingyu berkesempatan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Wonwoo mendecak kesal. "Kalau tidak mau yasudah."_

" _Bu..bukan begitu. Aku hanya...kau tidak masalah ciuman pertamamu..." Mingyu menunjuk kepada Wonwoo lalu dirinya sendiri bergantian._

" _Bukan masalah untukku," jawab Wonwoo acuh. Dia memicingkan mata lalu bertanya "Kau?"_

 _Bohong besar kalau Mingyu mengatakan bukan masalah untuknya. Tapi kenyataannya dia menjawab "Tidak. Tapi...kenapa...memangnya di Changwon tidak ada yang mau melakukannya denganmu?"_

 _Untuk ini, Wonwoo mendengus sekali. Lalu berkata. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Sudahlah, lupakan."_

 _Mingyu nyaris tidak sekalipun berkata tidak untuk permintaan siapa pun, terutama keada seseorang seperti Wonwoo. Dia menyanggah buru-buru. "Aku mau. Aku mau. Hanya penasaran. Aku mau."_

 _Selama beberapa saat Wonwoo tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali memandanginya skeptis. Seperti memastikan apa Mingyu betul-betul serius atau dia akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan konyol lain lagi._

 _(Mingyu tidak melakukannya.)_

 _Jadi begitu saja, Mingyu kehilangan ciuman pertamanya kepada Jeon Wonwoo. Bukan pacarnya, bukan seseorang yang dicintainya, bukan salah satu sahabat yang dia kenal seumur hidup, tapi Jeon Wonwoo. Si anak kota, dingin, tidak suka rumah barunya—Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak ingat bagaimana detailnya. Apakah Wonwoo yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatkan tubuh ke Mingyu. Atau sebaliknya. Siapa yang lebih dulu memajukan wajah. Siapa yang duduk pasrah menunggu bibir yang lain menginisiatifkan kontak. Yang dia tahu hanya bagaimana bibir Wonwoo terasa seperti sisa rokok saat bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan perutnya bergejolak. Entah karena bau nafas Wonwoo atau karena fakta bahwa dia baru saja berciuman dengan manusia lain._

 _Ciuman pertama mereka hanya berlangsung 0,5 detik. Sebelum Mingyu memproses seluruh rangkaiannya, bibir mereka sudah berpisah lagi dan Wonwoo segera mendahuluinya berbicara. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Wonwoo secara praktis masih ada di batas personalnya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Mingyu menyadari mata kiri dan kanan Wonwoo yang tidak simetris. Dia mendapati hal itu sangat menawan—sekonyol ini kedengarannya. Dengan suara yang terdengar lebih berat dari normal, Mingyu membalas. "Entahlah."_

" _Apa kita harus mencobanya sekali lagi?"_

 _Pertanyaannya retoris. Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari Mingyu, Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu memajukan wajahnya lagi dan Mingyu menyongsong tanpa memberi otaknya kesempatan untuk memikirkan aksinya berlebihan. Yang kedua, bukan sekedar kecupan singkat. Dengan pengetahuannya yang terbatas, Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo memimpin ciuman mereka. Karena menurutnya Wonwoo pasti lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Meski mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau ini saat pertama baik bagi Mingyu maupun Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo melumat bibirnya, dia membalas dengan patuh. Ketika Wonwoo memiringkan kepala ke sebalah kanan, dia meniru ke arah yang berlawanan. Wonwoo menenggelamkan jari-jarinya di rambut Mingyu dan mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Mingyu mencatat dalam hati, dia adalah tipe pendesah. Cara Wonwoo mencium Mingyu seperti sebuah teriakan keputusasaan, seolah pemuda itu sudah lapar seumur hidup akan hal ini. Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi dia menikmatinya, jadi Mingyu tidak berkomentar apa-apa setelah Wonwoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka._

 _Wonwoo terlihat sangat cantik pasca berciuman. Bibir merah basah oleh saliva—bisa jadi milik Mingyu—napas terengah dan wajah sendu membuat sesuatu dalam perut Mingyu melonjak konstan dengan nafsu._

 _Wonwoo sekali lagi bertanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Mingyu tidak tahu ingin menjawab seperti apa. Matanya kembali turun ke arah bibir Wonwoo ketika memikirkannya. Secara insting dia mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Apa kita bisa melakukannya lagi?" Mingyu melihat Wonwoo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa dua ciuman masih belum cukup untuk Mingyu akhirnya memberi pendapatnya. Dia segera menambahkan, "Bu..bukan sekarang. Di masa depan."_

 _Setelah mendengar kata terakhir Mingyu, Wonwoo terkekeh ringan. "Kau suka sekali memberi jawaban panjang untuk pertanyaan ya atau tidak ya?"_

" _Aku..."_

" _Kuanggap itu berarti kau menyukainya."_

 _._

 _Di Sekolah Menengah Atas, Mingyu menjalani hubungan yang rumit dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Dia tidak pernah memastikan status hubungan mereka atau bahkan seksualitasnya sendiri. Mereka tidak bertingkah seperti pasangan pada umumnya, Mingyu tidak akan menyebut mereka pasangan. Dia dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mendekati seperempat dari kemesraan Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol. Mereka bahkan tidak bermesraan sepanjang yang Mingyu tahu. Tidak pernah ada terucap kata cinta atau sayang atau suka atau apa pun yang bisa menjadi isyarat afeksi mereka. Tidak ada persetujuan untuk menjalin hubungan. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Setelah satu kali di gudang itu, entah bagaimana ciuman menjadi bagian dari pertemanan mereka._

 _Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan bertemu di gudang belakang sekolah setiap jam istirahat. Mingyu akan membawa bekal untuk mereka berdua._

 _("kenapa makan siangmu setiap hari sangat tragis?"_

" _mama sibuk dengan toko barunya, tidak ada yang memasak di rumah._

" _tapi dua potong roti tawar dan selai? bagaimana kau bisa menyebut itu makan siang?"_

" _tidak semua orang dikarunai kemampuan memasak sepertimu, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menjawab ketus sembari matanya memandang iri pada kotak bekal Mingyu. Mingyu selalu memamerkan makanan yang dia masak sendiri dalam kotak itu._

" _ini." Mingyu menukar kotak bekal mereka sebelum Wonwoo sempat bereaksi. "hari ini kau makan bekalku saja. besok aku akan bawa dua porsi untukmu juga. tulang-tulangmu itu butuh lebih banyak daging.")_

 _Wonwoo selalu membawa rokok dan pemantik bersamanya. Menghisap setidaknya dua batang sehabis menyantap makan siang lezat yang disediakan Mingyu. Dia pernah menawarkan satu batang untuk Mingyu, yang ditolak oleh yang lebih muda secara halus. Sejujurnya Mingyu membenci (kalau tidak anti) rokok. Katanya dia tidak pernah ingin mengotori tubuh pemberian orang tuanya dengan hal-hal mengerikan seperti nikotin. Dia tidak terlalu suka ketika residu rokok Wonwoo menginvasi nostrilnya._

 _Ciuman mereka biasanya selalu sarat dengan rasa tembakau yang tajam dari bibir Wonwoo. Salah satu hal yang mengganggu Mingyu setiap mengunci bibirnya dengan milik yang lebih tua. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menyuarakan komplainnya secara verbal, karena biar bagaimana pun dia terlalu menyukai bunyi desahan Wonwoo di depan mulutnya untuk peduli dengan detail seperti itu. Lagipula meski mereka hanya partner ciuman dan bukannya berkencan, Wonwoo tidak pernah keberatan setiap kali Mingyu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pantat kurus Wonwoo. Malah, dia mendorong Mingyu untuk melakukannya._

 _("apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu untuk menjeda ciuman mereka._

 _Tangan Mingyu menggantung canggung tepat di depan pantat Wonwoo. "uh..."_

 _Tatapan Wonwoo tajam dan suaranya sinis. "kenapa meletakkan tanganmu di sana?"_

 _Penuh rasa bersalah, Mingyu mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Dalam kepalanya berseliweran pertanyaan panik 'Apa Wonwoo marah? Apa dia menganggap aku mesum? Apa dia tidak akan mau melakukan ini denganku lagi?' Namun kemudian Wonwoo tersenyum dan seluruh dunia berhenti bergerak. Pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan Mingyu di belakang tubuhnya, lalu menuntunnya hingga menempel di pantatnya._

" _letakkan tanganmu di tempat seharusnya," katanya. Mingyu hanya melongo. Dia melanjutkan tanpa rasa peduli. "yah walaupun tepos dan tidak ada dagingnya untuk diremas, aku hanya bisa menawarkan itu."_

 _Beritahu Mingyu kalau ada pantat lain yang lebih baik dari milik Jeon Wonwoo. Uh, baginya tidak.)_

 _Jadi seperti itu. Hubungannya dengan Wonwoo menaik tingkat dari orang asing, menjadi partner nongkrong di gudang, yang kemudian berevolusi menjadi partner nongkrong yang berciuman di gudang._

 _Mingyu tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dinamis yang seperti ini akan menjadi bumerangnya di masa depan atau bahkan bahwa salah satu (kalau tidak dua-duanya) dari mereka akan tersakiti._

 _._

 _._

 **16 Juli 2024 16:46**

Ramalan cuaca hari ini di Wando seharusnya cerah. Seungcheol sudah mengecek berkali-kali dan dia selalu melihat gambar matahari di atas tanggal 16 Juli. Makanya mereka percaya diri menyiapkan berbecue di taman belakang. Semua orang tidak sabar untuk itu. Tapi sudah lima belas menit hujan mengguyur deras persis di halaman belakang yang ingin mereka gunakan. Membasahi seluruh meja dan peralatan yang sudah ditata rapi seolah menertawai setiap usaha dan kerja keras mereka untuk hari ini.

Seungcheol meringis di dekat jendela, melotot pada titik air di luar sana seolah itu bisa membuat alam mengerti kekesalannya dan berhenti membasahi bumi. "Hujan menghancurkan rencana sempurnaku hari ini."

"Sudahlah _hyung_." Chan datang membawa beberapa gelas sirup di atas nampan. Dia menawarkan satu per satu gelas kepada setiap orang. Chan satu-satunya yang semangatnya belum terikis oleh rintik hujan di bawah langit Cheongsan. "Kan tidak harus berbecue di halaman, bukannya tujuan utama kita hanya untuk berkumpul seperti dulu."

Seungcheol menggeleng keras kepala. "Dulu kita selalu berbecue di halaman belakang."

"Kita tidak pernah memaksa _outdoor berbecue_ kalau hujan begini." Jeonghan yang kakinya ditempeli oleh Airi menimpali. Seungcheol memutar kepala dari jendela untuk berhadapan dengannya. Selama beberapa milisekon mereka saling bertatapan hingga Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangan dan batuk canggung. "Uh aku malah khawatir dengan Wonwoo. Dia sudah dimana? Aku jadi khawatir karena hujan deras begini."

 _Benar juga,_ pikir Mingyu. Dia cepat-cepat menarik keluar ponsel dari sakunya. Terakhir dia mengirim pesan kepada lelaki itu, Wonwoo bilang kapalnya sudah dekat dermaga. Yang artinya mungkin saja sekarang mereka sudah menepi. Benar saja saat Mingyu membuka ponselnya, ada beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jeon Wonwoo ditambah pesan yang sepertinya dikirim tidak sabaran di grup _chat_ mereka.

 _ **aku d dermaga**_

 _ **dsni hujan deras**_

 _ **kln dmn?**_

 _ **ssorg jemput aku**_

 _ **a**_

 _ **a**_

 _ **a**_

 _ **a**_

 _ **halo**_

 _ **hlo**_

 _ **yuhu**_

 _ **tuan putri kedinginan**_

Mingyu menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh membaca pesan itu. Untuk ukuran seorang penulis yang sangat perfeksions dalam setiap buku yang diterbitkannya, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak peduli _grammar_ dalam pesan yang dia kirim.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Seseorang muncul di balik bahu Mingyu. Dia mematikan layar ponselnya dengan buru-buru seraya berbalik menghadap penginterupsinya. Jeonghan memandangnya dengan mata terpicing ditambah kening mengerut meneriakkan kecurigaan. "Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan di ponselmu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Kau tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri dan langsung panik saat aku hampir mengintip."

"Aku hanya terkejut tadi," dusta Mingyu. Dia mengetik sesuatu membalas Wonwoo sebelum menyimpannya kembali ke saku jeans. "Untung kau mengingatkan tentangnya Jeonghan _hyung_ , Wonwoo sudah sampai dermaga. Seseorang tolong jemput dia."

Semua orang berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing, tidak ada yang bergerak. Mereka hanya diam memandang Mingyu. Dan Mingyu balas memandang mereka. Selama beberapa detik hanya saling pandang.

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu memecahnya dengan bertanya "Apa?" Dia merasa sedikit salah tingkah karena rasanya seperti semua orang sedang menyimpan rahasia darinya.

Seungkwan terlihat akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab sebelum Seungcheol mendahuluinya. "Kau supir pribadi kelompok ini. Tentu saja kau yang jemput dia."

Mingyu terdiam mendengar balasan Seungcheol. Merasa sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sesaat tadi dia mengira mereka melihat ke arahnya dan mengharapkan dia yang menjemput Wonwoo karena mereka tahu. Terkadang Mingyu benci dirinya yang seperti ini, cemas dan gelisah secara berlebihan setiap kali sudah berkaitan dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu terpekur. Sudah saatnya dia berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Kalau ini adalah Wonwoo, Mingyu yakin dia pasti akan tetap tenang, seperti dirinya yang biasa, tidak panik hanya karena seseorang sedikit menyinggung nama Mingyu. Terkadang Mingyu berharap dia memiliki sifat Wonwoo yang seperti itu. Tapi kalau mereka berdua mempunyai sifat yang mirip, besar kemungkinan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di SMA maupun setelahnya antara mereka berdua, tidak akan pernah terjadi dan Mingyu tidak ingin itu.

Menarik nafas panjang, Mingyu mengangkat kepala dan menghindari tatapan Boo Seungkwan. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan senyum angkuh dan sok taunya. Itu lebih dari yang bisa ditanggungnya sekarang. "Aku tidak ingat pernah mendaftar untuk posisi itu," gumamnya. Namun dia tetap menadahkan tangan secara suka rela pada Seungcheol, meminta kunci jipnya untuk menjemput Wonwoo. _Biar bagaimanapun, tuan putri tidak boleh dibiarkan menunggu sendiri di hujan kan?_

"Langsung kembali ke sini dari dermaga, jangan berkeliaran" kata Seungcheol seraya menjatuhkan kunci ke tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Seperti dia pernah melakukannya saja. Dia memberengut seraya berkata, "Memangnya aku pernah seperti itu?"

Yang dibalas Sengcheol tanpa beban. "Siapa yang tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Wonwoo." Dia mengedik kemudian berlalu begitu saja seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

Sementara Mingyu terdiam. Tidak yakin bagaimana harus mengartikan kalimat itu. Seungcheol berbicara seolah-olah dia tahu Mingyu dan Wonwoo melakukan hal-hal rahasia di SMA dulu. Apa dia juga membaca buku Wonwoo dan langsung menebak seperti Seungkwan? Apa bahkan ada di antara mereka selain Mingyu yang belum membaca buku itu? Apa semua orang tahu?

Mingyu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Menghindari bertatap mata dengan siapa pun di dalam ruangan dan hanya melangkah keluar pintu. Mereka tahu atau tidak, dia akan memikirkan segala konsekuensinya nanti. Untuk sekarang, jemput Wonwoo dari dermaga.

.

.

 **Maret 2013**

" _Sial," Mingyu bergidik di bawah seragam sekolahnya yang basah. Kedua tangan dilingkarkan menyilang di depan dadan seolah itu cukup untuk mengusir dingin yang menjalar di seluruh kulitnya. "Tidak kusangka badainya separah ini."_

 _Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak koheren dari sebelahnya. Dan saat Mingyu memutar kepala untuk mengintip temannya, dia melihat yang lebih tua meletakkan kedua tangan persis di depan bibirnya, menghembuskan nafas ke sana, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dari atas ke bawah. Ini membuat Mingyu menekuk kening._

 _Cuaca di pertengahan maret terkadang memang tidak bisa ditebak di Cheongsanmyeon. Meski sudah memasuki musim semi, badai yang sangat keras tekadang melanda pada waktu-waktu yang tidak diharapkan. Seperti hari ini saat dia dan Wonwoo memutuskan mangkir dari tugas membeli snack dan minuman untuk kelompok mereka di basecamp._

 _Kilas balik ke tiga puluhan menit lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini. Diawali dengan Wonwoo yang menahan tangan Mingyu setelah mereka duduk di jip Seungcheol dan Mingyu sudah bersiap untuk berkendara kembali ke rumah si pemilik jip. Dia mengusulkan untuk mereka melarikan diri sejenak ke semenanjung Cheongsan karena itu adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak pernah didatangi Wonwoo karena terlalu melelahkan mencapai tempat itu dengan kaki, jadi selagi mereka memiliki jip Seungcheol, kenapa tidak memanfaatkannya?_

" _bagaimana kalau Seungcheol marah?" itu terdengar seperti ide buruk dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak setuju awalnya. Tetapi Wonwoo dengan sangat meyakinkan tersenyum dan membujuk Mingyu lagi dengan mengatakan:_

" _dia tidak akan marah. bilang saja kita memilih snack terlalu lama."_

" _tapi... kau tahu bagaimana Seungcheol."_

" _oh ayolah Gyu. sebentar saja, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana tempatnya. lagipula ini alasan aku mau menemanimu keluar tadi. ayooolaaah aku janji kita tidak perlu lama-lama di sana. ya?"_

 _Mingyu diam beberapa saat mempertimbangkan permintaan Wonwoo. Ini betul-betul ide buruk. Seungcheol bisa murka kalau dia tahu Mingyu melarikan jipnya ke arah semenanjung. Dan yang lain juga pasti tidak akan senang dibuat terlalu lama menunggu snack mereka. Perasaannya sama sekali tidak enak tetapi Wonwoo memandangnya dengan wajah penuh harap dan sial Mingyu terlalu lemah dengan ekspresi seperti itu meski dia tahu dengan pasti itu hanya digunakan orang-orang_ _—_ _Jeonghan dan Wonwoo_ _—_ _untuk memanipulasi setiap keputusan hidupnya._

 _Mingyu menarik nafas panjang. "baiklah, tapi sebentar saja ya. kita langsung pulang sebelum Seungcheol membunuhku."_

 _Jadi mereka melarikan kendaraan roda empat milik anggota tertua mereka itu ke semenanjung di Cheongsanmyeon untuk melihat lautan serta karang di bawahnya dan tidak sampai lima menit Wonwoo dibuat terkagum dengan patron alam Cheongsan yang indah dan tidak pernah ditemukannya di kota, Mingyu langsung menyesal tidak bersikeras menolak ajakan Wonwoo tadi. Tentu saja ini adalah ide buruk, Mingyu segera menyadarinya saat melihat badai yang akan datang dari arah laut. Jadi itu arti firasat buruknya tadi._

" _sial. Wonwoo kita harus segera kembali."_

 _Wonwoo berdecak kesal di sebelahnya. Mengangkat kepala hanya untuk menunjukkan kekeraskepalaan. "aku tahu tadi aku janji langsung kembali, tapi kita baru di sini satu menit?"_

" _yeah, dan satu menit sudah terlalu lama. sebentar lagi akan ada badai. kita harus cepat."_

 _Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan kening tidak senang. Menyangka bahwa Mingyu membodohinya hanya supaya dia bisa menariknya segera kembali ke Seungcheol. Wonwoo kadang tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang begitu ditakuti orang-orang ini dari anak itu. Seungcheol hanya terlihat seperti anak pemilik tanah yang manja di matanya. Tidak punya sesuatu yang membuatnya harus disegani apalagi ditakuti. Dia akan mengutarakan ini kepada Mingyu sebelum dirasakannya titik air hujan menyentuh keningnya._

" _oh, sial." Mingyu berseru lagi. Kali ini dia menarik tangan Wonwoo tanpa menunggu responnya. "kita harus pergi sebelum badainya datang."_

 _Hujan di pertengahan musim semi seperti air dalam bak raksasa yang dijatuhkan sekaligus ke atas kepala mereka. Sama sekali tanpa peringatan dan tidak diawali dengan gerimis kecil. Seluruh tubuh Wonwoo dan Mingyu basah kuyup sebelum mereka mencapai jip Seungcheol yang diparkir sedikit jauh dari ujung semenanjung tadi. Berita baiknya mereka menyingkir dari semenanjung tepat waktu meski seragam basah kuyup dan Mingyu panik karena dia tidak punya cadangan untuk dipakai esok hari ke sekolah. Mereka berkendara menjauh dari semenanjung itu. Berita buruknya mereka terjebak di jalan setapak yang masih sedikit jauh dari rumah Seungcheol_ _—_ _atau rumah siapa saja_ _—_ _karena jip Seungcheol memutuskan itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mogok. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana._

 _Hujan masih mengguyur deras hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka tidak bisa nekat menembusnya dan berlari ke tempat Seungcheol_ _—yang menjelaskan kondisi mereka saat ini._

" _Wonwoo_ hyung _, kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu bertanya ragu._

" _Ya," jawab Wonwoo masih menggigil. Dia berusaha tersenyum ke arah Mingyu. "Hanya... uh sedikit kedinginan."_

" _Ya Tuhan." Mingyu memekik kaget. Melihat Wonwoo seolah pemuda itu hantu. "_ Hyung _kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?"_

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Gyu." Wonwoo bersikeras meski jelas dia sama sekali tidak terlihat baik._

"Hyung, _kau sama sekali tidak terlihat baik. Seluruh tubuhmu gemetar. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Seharusnya aku tadi tidak membawamu ke sana. Oh Tuhan oh Tuhan. Bagaimana ini? Hujannya masih sangat deras." Mingyu bergerak panik di spasi yang sempit itu. Wonwoo terlihat sakit dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

 _Dengan sangat lemah, Wonwoo meraih lengan Mingyu di sisi pengemudi, memaksanya berhenti. "Berhenti bergerak heboh. Kau membuatku pusing. Aku baik-baik saja. Tubuhku punya toleransi rendah terhadap udara dingin seperti ini. Apalagi seragamku basah kuyup dan aku belum menggantinya hampir satu jam."_

 _Kalau Wonwoo berharap penjelasan itu akan menenangkan Mingyu, maka dia salah besar. Malah, itu membuat tingkat kepanikannya meningkat. "_ Hyung, _kita harus segera mengantarmu pulang. Apa ponselmu bisa digunakan?"_

" _Mati."_

" _Gawat. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

" _Sudah kubilang jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?" Mingyu tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya. Wonwoo memandangnya sedikit terguncang—atau itu hanya karena udara dingin itu—dan Mingyu segera menguasai dirinya lagi. "Kau sangat pucat. Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau terjadi sesuatu sebelum hujan ini reda?"_

 _Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, dia melempar kepalanya sehingga menyandar di kursi lalu menutup matanya. Mingyu sesaat mengira dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi kemudian dia bergumam rendah. "Sebenarnya ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantu."_

" _Apa_ hyung _?" balas Mingyu sedikit terlalu bersemangat menimbulkan tawa dari lawan bicaranya._

" _Kemari hangatkan tubuhku."_

 _Mingyu diam. Memandang Wonwoo seolah ada satu kepala lagi yang tumbuh dari lehernya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba menaikkan kecepatan berdetak. Dia sama sekali tidak serius kan?_

 _Kurangnya respon verbal dari Mingyu ini membuat Wonwoo membuka satu matanya mengintip yang lebih muda dan dia segera mengerti kediamannya setelah itu. Tentu saja dia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu sekarang, melihat bagaimana wajah yang lebih muda lebih merah dari langit senja yang biasa mereka awasi di atas bukit di sore hari. Meski seluruh tubuhnya sakit seperti ditusuk jarum, Wonwoo mengeluarkan suara tawa histeris. Dia nyaris terlihat gila. Air mata—entah karena ini terlalu lucu atau karena seluruh organ dalamnya protes dengan gerakannya yang berlebihan—mengintip dari ujung kelopak matanya. "Oh ya Tuhan, Mingyu. Dasar kau mesum. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu."_

 _Mingyu masih memandangnya bingung lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih merah lagi. Dia terlihat malu akan dirinya sendiri tetapi juga kesal dengan Wonwoo yang tidak mau berhenti tertawa. "A... kau bicara ambigu begitu. Menurutmu apa yang akan kupikirkan?"_

 _Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Kau pikir dalam kondisi sekarat seperti ini, aku masih sempat menawarkan tubuhku untukmu?" membuat wajah Mingyu berubah menjadi merah yang lebih gelap lagi (kalau itu mungkin secara manusiawi). "Lagipula kalau kau tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh sejak awal, kau tidak akan salah paham."_

" _Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan..."_

" _Ya, ya. Aku percaya padamu." Wonwoo memotong. "Dan lagi memangnya siapa aku untuk menghakimi? Aku sudah tahu kau punya kebiasaan menonton porno, suka meraba pantatku saat ciuman, menambah satu pengetahuan lagi bukan masalah. Ternyata kau suka berpikiran jorok juga."_

" _Aku tidak berpikiran jorok," erang Mingyu._

 _Namun Wonwoo mengabaikannya. "Maksudku tadi adalah mungkin kau bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuhku dengan berpelukan. Sama sekali tidak melibatkan hal-hal mesum seperti yang kau pikirkan."_

" _Aku tidak mesum."_

" _Uh-huh"_

 _Mingyu memandang kesal pada Wonwoo dan sikap acuhnya setelah menuduh dia seenaknya. "Kalau aku mesum, hangatkan saja dirimu sendiri. Nanti aku melakukan yang aneh-aneh selama memelukmu."_

" _Aaw Mingyu." Wonwoo terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Lagipula kau mau aku mati kedinginan? Kalau aku mati di sini, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab."_

 _Masih berusaha untuk bersikap keras kepala, Mingyu memasang senyum meremehkan. "Melihat kau yang bersikeras mau kupeluk, jadi siapa yang mesum sekarang?"_

" _Jangan banyak bicara. Kau mau atau tidak?"_

"Slow down, baby. _" Mingyu tersenyum seraya menaikturunkan alisnya, hanya membuat Wonwoo merotasikan matanya semakin keras. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat sesakit tadi lagi. Hanya untuk membuat Wonwoo lebih kesal, dia mengerlingkan mata. "Kita pindah ke belakang saja supaya lebih nyaman."_

 _Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit kemudian, Mingyu duduk di kursi belakang jip Seungcheol bersama Wonwoo di atas pangkuannya. Mereka menemukan sweater Seungcheol di lantai mobil dan segera menukar seragam Wonwoo dengan itu meski mungkin benda itu tidak dicuci lebih dari sebulan dan bau keringat Seungcheol sangat jelas menusuk penciuman mereka. Mingyu melepas seragamnya dan hanya mengenakan celana. Kalau seseorang lewat dan mengintip ke dalam jip saat ini, Mingyu tidak yakin mereka akan bisa memberi penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal kenapa dua anak laki-laki SMA terlihat seperti sedang bercinta di dalam mobil saat hujan deras begini. Sekarang setelah dia memikirkan itu, posisi mereka betul-betul terlihat tidak senonoh._

 _Wajah Wonwoo diletakkan tepat di ceruk leher Mingyu, dia bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di sana. Begitu juga pipinya yang panas entah karena suhu tubuhnya berhasil normal kembali dengan bantuan Mingyu atau karena alasan yang sama dengan Mingyu saat ini. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, aksi mereka ini terlalu intim untuk dilakukan teman. Dan lagi, Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu posisinya berdiri dalam dunia Wonwoo sekarang. Ini terasa jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar ciuman. Rasanya seperti mereka melompati satu batasan yang mempertahankan status pertemanan mereka. Mingyu merasa aneh di bawah dadanya._

" _Mingyu?" Wonwoo memanggil sekali di antara dunia Mingyu yang tiba-tiba serasa menyusut hanya di dalam jip Seungcheol itu. Mingyu membalas dengan gumaman lemah. Sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai suaranya saat ini. Wonwoo berbicara lagi, sangat mampu menguasai diri tidak seperti Mingyu "Kenapa kau menahan nafas?"_

Menurutmu kenapaaaa? _Suara dalam kepala Mingyu berteriak frustasi. Dia memalingkan wajah memandang ke arah jendela mobil. Rintik-rintik hujan masih memukul kacanya dengan bergerombol. Entah kenapa mereka terlihat lebih indah dari biasa._

" _Dasar bodoh!" Tiba-tiba pandangannya tidak lagi bertemu dengan butiran hujan itu melainkan sepasang mata coklat yang jauh lebih indah. Wonwoo menahan sisi kepalanya sehingga Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar. "Apa kau mau mati?" Kerutan di kening Wonwoo menunjukkan kebingungannya, bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti Mingyu. "Bernafaslah!"_

 _Dan Mingyu melakukannya. Seolah dia butuh perintah dari Wonwoo hanya untuk melakukan tugas semudah bernafas. Mingyu merasa gila. Seperti kepalanya sama sekali tidak dikendalikan oleh dirinya sendiri. Dan entah darimana datangnya, lidahnya bergerak begitu saja. "Matamu sangat cantik."_

 _Pujian tiba-tiba itu membuat Wonwoo tertegun._

" _Hidungmu juga. Bentuknya sangat sempurna," kata Mingyu lagi. Filter mulut sama sekali tidak berfungsi._

" _Uh... terima kasih? Kurasa," balas Wonwoo ragu. Ujung telinganya berubah menjadi sedikit merah. Entah kenapa itu membuat Mingyu merasa puas. Egonya terasa tergugah. Berpikir bangga 'aku melakukan itu, aku membuat Jeon Wonwoo seperti itu'_

" _Aku selalu bertanya kenapa kau bisa sekurus ini walaupun aku memastikan kau makan sehat setiap hari. Kemana semua vitamin yang kau konsumsi pergi? Kurasa sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Tubuhmu menggunakannya untuk mempertahankan warna matamu yang indah. Dan hidungmu ini." Dia menyentuh ujung hidung Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya. Lalu jemarinya pindah meyentuh rambut Wonwoo, menyisirnya lembut. "Dan membuat rambutmu selembut ini. Dan ke barisan gigimu yang rapi itu. Aku suka melihatnya setiap kau tersenyum. Mereka sangat cantik. Seperti setiap bagian dirimu yang lain."_

" _Hentikan itu!" Wonwoo meletakkan telapak tangannya menutup mulut Mingyu, mencegahnya berbicara lebih banyak. Pada poin ini, Mingyu bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya sudah menjadi merah. Itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan suhu udara. "Ada apa denganmu? Tiba-tiba gombal seperti ini."_

 _Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dari wajahnya, lalu menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Aku belajar dari puisi-puisi yang kau tulis."_

" _Itu sama sekali bukan untuk kau gunakan terhadapku."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena tidak boleh."_

" _Kenapa tidak boleh?"_

" _Itu ilegal."_

" _Kenapa..."_

 _Sebelum lebih banyak kata berhasil lolos dari bibir Mingyu, Wonwoo memotong dengan menempelkan bibir mereka. Mingyu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia segera terbuai dengan ciuman itu. Satu kali. Wonwoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan paksa hanya untuk berbicara. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Lebih baik gunakan bbirmu untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna." Dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk melakukan permintaan Wonwoo itu. Bukan karena pemuda itu memanipulasinya dan menguasai dirinya di bawah genggamannya (meski sekarang dia secara teknis memang ada di bawahnya dengan kedua tangan Wonwoo menangkup wajahnya). Tetapi memangnya siapa yang akan menolak ciuman Jeon Wonwoo? Bukan Mingyu. Tidak pernah Mingyu._

 _Di kejauhan, Mingyu mendengar suara guntur menyambar sementara jantungnya berusaha mengimbangi kerasnya suara hujan di luar mobil Seungcheol. Wonwoo menciumnya dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, sampai Mingyu lupa menghitung. Otaknya terasa lumpuh. Mingyu menyadari bahwa Wonwoo adalah sesuatu yang indah. Seperti hujan yang turun perlahan dari langit disertai badai musim semi yang tidak terprediksi, memukul kaca jendela Seungcheol dengan elegan, memberi sebuah perasaan baru yang tidak bisa dia beri nama di bawah kulitnya._

 _Rasanya seperti kepalanya melayang. Kalau seseorang bertanya tahun berapa sekarang atau di tanah apa kakinya berpijak, dia mungkin tidak akan bisa menjawab dengan benar. Dan jika mereka menanyakan namanya, mungkin dia akan memberi nama Wonwoo sebagai gantinya. Kecuali nama pemuda itu, mungkin dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa di dunia ini._

 _Yang Mingyu tahu dia tidak ingin badai berlalu supaya mereka bisa tinggal dalam momen ini lebih lama._

 _(tetapi seperti setiap hal di muka bumi, hujan di musim semi itu segera berhenti. lebih cepat dari yang dia harapkan.)_

 _._

 _._

 **16 Juli 2024 17:07**

"Maaf, tidak ada satu pun yang membuka grup karena terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan semua peralatan berbecue tadi." Mingyu berbicara seraya menaikkan koper Wonwoo ke bagasi jip Seungcheol.

Wonwoo mendengus di sebelahnya. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu seratus kali. Berapa kali lagi harus kuulangi kalau tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kalian tidak menelantarkan aku sampai malam di sini.

"Tetap saja, aku merasa bersalah kau menunggu selama itu." Mingyu mengambil tas jinjing Wonwoo. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan masih di sini? Hujannya deras. Masuklah ke dalam mobil."

"Sementara kau kehujanan sendiri mengurus barangku?" balas Wonwoo tidak terkesan.

"Bukan aku yang punya toleransi rendah dengan udara dingin."

"Tenang saja. Aku minum vitamin tadi." Mingyu memasukkan kotak terakhir dari barangnya dan dia sendiri melempar ransel yang menempel di punggungnya ke dalam bagasi sebelum Mingyu menutupnya. "Selesai."

"Apa itu sudah semua?"

"Yup."

Mingyu membuang nafas panjang. "Akhirnya."

"Hei apa-apaan reaksi itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku sudah membuatmu kerepotan padahal tadi aku sudah bilang kau bisa meninggalkannya dan aku yang akan memasukkan mereka sendiri ke bagasi." Wonwoo melipat lengannya di depan dada dan memasang ekspresi kesal.

Mingyu merotasikan mata malas. Sama sekali tidak berminat bertengkar di tengah hujan seperti ini. "Lagipula memangnya kenapa kau membawa barang sebanyak itu? Seperti mau pindah rumah saja."

"Aku tidak percaya ini," balas Wonwoo lagi. "Aku membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk semua orang ditambah ratusan eksemplar bukuku untuk Minseo dan kau malah bicara seperti itu?"

 _Oh jadi itu isi kotak-kotaknya._ "Lalu koper besar itu untuk apa?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Mingyu tidak tahu apa itu hanya karakternya, atau dia memang sedang marah. Sejak dulu Mingyu selalu berpikir kalau dia tidak akan keberatan membayar seberapa besar pun untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam kepala Jeon Wonwoo.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Wonwoo ketus. "Kalau sudah selesai, ayo cepat berangkat. Kau membuatku kedinginan."

"A..." Mingyu membuka mulutnya hendak berargumen. Bukannya tadi dia sudah menyuruh Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobil dan pemuda itu sendiri yang dengan keras kepala berdiri di bawah hujan? Tapi Mingyu menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan kalimatnya keluar. Sebagai gantinya dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berjalan ke kursi pengemudi.

Wonwoo sedang bergelut dengan sabuk pengaman ketika Mingyu baru duduk di depan setir. Mau tidak mau, mata Mingyu menangkap gerakan tangannya. Dia perhatikan, lengan Wonwoo masih sekurus terakhir kali dia mengingatnya. Ini sangat mengganggu bagi Mingyu yang seorang koki setiap kali melihat salah satu temannya berjalan dengan tubuh yang terlihat seperti kekurangan asupan gizi.

Mingyu menghela napas. Dia baru akan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membantu Wonwoo memasang sabuk pengamannya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu pada jari Wonwoo. Tepatnya pada jari keempat di tangan kanannya. Tangan Mingyu segera membeku di udara. Di sana, pada jari manis Wonwoo melingkar sempurna cincin sederhana yang terbuat dari emas putih dan sebuah mata berlian di tengahnya.

Mingyu sama sekali lupa dengan seluruh perbendaharaan kata yang sudah dia tahu sepanjang dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya. Lidahnya kelu seperti diikat sehingga tidak bisa berbicara.

Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dan perubahan udara di dalam jip tua Seungcheol itu memutar kepalanya santai ke arah Mingyu begitu dia mendengar bunyik klik dari sabuk pengamannya. "Baiklah, ayo berangkat ke rumah Ketua Seungcheol, Pak supir. Aku tidak sabar bertemu semua orang lagi."

Mingyu, tanpa kata, segera menarik rem tangan dan menginjak gas. Sekali lagi melewati jalan-jalan yang membawa mereka kembali ke _basecamp_. Tidak seperti saat dengan Seungcheol, tidak ada rasa terburu-buru ingin pulang ke rumah saat dia mengemudi dengan Wonwoo. Mungkin karena orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang ini adalah sesuatu yang juga dia asosiasikan dengan rumah. Saat melewati kaki bukit, Mingyu memperlambat laju jip mereka dengan sengaja, berharap dia tidak terlalu kentara sehingga Wonwoo menyadarinya. Diam-diam dia mencuri pandang pada Wonwoo yang sudah bertumbuh dewasa, sudah bukan lagi Wonwoo remaja yang naif sama seperti dirinya. Dia sudah cukup bijak untuk meminum vitaminnya di hari hujan. Meski tidak jelas karena dia hanya melihat siluet wajahnya dari samping, Mingyu bersumpah bisa melihat senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya ketika batu besar yang tersembunyi itu muncul dalam pandangan.

Hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa mungkin saja, mungkin bertolak belakang dengan pengakuannya, tempat ini menyimpan sebuah tempat khusus di hati Jeon Wonwoo. Dia mempunyai tempat khusus di hatinya. Hati Mingyu terasa damai.

.

"Wonwoo _hyung,_ Wonwoo _hyung_."

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat bersama Mingyu tadi siang, Seungkwan segera menyambut Wonwoo dengan pelukan menyesakkan begitu yang lebih tua turun dari jip Seungcheol. Hujan masih mengguyur Cheongsan dengan sangat deras. Hal yang baik halaman rumah Seungcheol tertutup oleh genteng dan Mingyu memarkir jip di sana. Dia menurunkan sebagian besar barang-barang Wonwoo yang dia tebak adalah oleh-oleh untuk dibuka di sini. Koper dan kardus berisi buku untuk Minseo ditinggalkannya di bagasi.

Wonwoo masih dipenjara dalam pelukan Seungkwan saat Mingyu dengan kotak-kotak Wonwoo yang terlalu banyak itu sampai di depan pintu, dimana mereka semua bergerombol mengerumuni sang bintang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," kata Seungkwan. Akhirnya dia membiarkan Wonwoo bernafas dengan melepas tangannya dari tubuh pemuda malang itu setelah Wonwoo mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin Seungkwan ikut-ikutan basah. Seungkwan memandang Wonwoo seolah sedang menginspeksinya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Matanya terlihat sama sekali tidak puas. "Kau ini semakin kurus saja dari yang terakhir kuingat. Apa gunanya punya pacar koki kalau _hhmmmfff_..."

Seungkwan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, atau terpaksa berhenti ketika Wonwoo dengan bibir tersenyum lembut meletakkan kedua tangannya menutup mulut pemuda itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa itu salah, menutup bibir orang dengan tangannya untuk menghentikan mereka berbicara ketika dia tidak ingin mendengarkan. _Dia sangat sadis_ , pikir Mingyu. Ada sedikit rasa iba dalam hatinya ketika melihat Wonwoo melakukan itu pada Seungkwan (karena dia tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya perlakuan itu), tapi sisi lain dari hatinya merasa puas anak itu mendapat ganjarannya dari Wonwoo. Sesekali mulutnya itu memang perlu dilakban.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ , kau sadis sekali." Seungkwan berkata dengan nada seperti terkhianati begitu berhasil melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dari depan mulutnya.

" _Ssshh_ kau terlalu banyak bicara," balas Wonwoo.

Ini nyaris terasa ironis, pikir Mingyu. Dia teringat Wonwoo dari sepuluh tahun lalu yang selalu merasa terintimidasi oleh Seungkwan. Lalu dia sendiri yang sama sekali tidak takut padanya. Sekarang, mereka malah memberi reaksi yang berbeda terhadap anak itu. Sementara Mingyu merasa panik, Wonwoo dengan ringan menutup bibirnya dan mengesampingkan semua yang keluar dari sana seolah itu sama sekali tidak penting. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan seberapa besar memori itu berarti bagi mereka. Mingyu di satu sisi mendekapnya erat seolah itu adalah hal paling berharga yang dia miliki, bagi Wonwoo... Mingyu bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa arti semua itu bagi Wonwoo. Dia takut dengan kenyataan yang mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Mingyu kembali tersadar begitu mendengar suara Wonwoo. Dia sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-teman mereka yang memandang bingung ke arah mereka. "Hanya sesuatu antara aku dan Seungkwan," lanjutnya. Mingyu merasa ingin tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Hansol? Kau tidak membawanya ke sini walaupun kalian sudah resmi?" Kali ini Wonwoo yang bertanya dengan tersenyum jahil ke arah Seungkwan.

Wajah Seungkwan segera berubah merah begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. " _Hyuuuuuuuung_." Dia berteriak dengan nada tinggi.

Wonwoo tertawa sebagai balasan. "Apa? Jadi kau boleh menggodaku dan aku tidak?"

Seungkwan memberengut kesal. "Mulutku ini bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa dan kau sudah membungkamnya. Sementara kau..."

"Makanya jangan main-main denganku kalau tidak mau aku melakukan hal yang sama."

Mingyu, sama seperti semua orang lainnya di situ melongo memandang interaksi dua orang itu. Bertanya ada apa dengan semua itu dan sejak kapan mereka bertingkah seolah sahabat?

"Mingyu _hyuuung,_ bantu aku." Seungkwan merengek pada Mingyu.

Yang dibalas Mingyu hanya dengan mengedikkan bahu acuh diikuti tawa Wonwoo semakin kencang sementara Seungkwan semakin cemberut dan teman-teman mereka semakin bingung.

Setelah itu yang lain secara bergantian menyapa Wonwoo. Berpelukan disertai basa-basi ringan. Seokmin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukan Wonwoo. Soonyoung melemparkan ejekan yang dibalas Wonwoo dengan nada serupa seperti mereka masih ada di SMA. Seungcheol memeluknya dan bercanda mengatakan kalau dia pikir Wonwoo tidak sudi melangkahkan kaki di pulau itu lagi yang hanya dibalas Wonwoo dengan tersenyum sopan sebelum mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wonwoo menyapa Airi dengan sangat ramah, berpelukan hangat dengan Jeonghan. Kalau dikatakan bahwa dua orang ini saling membenci di SMA dulu, Mingyu yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tidak akan percaya.

Mingyu tidak yakin apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dengan seluruh temannya (dan tiga orang tambahan) akhirnya berkumpul kembali seperti sepuluh tahun silam. Lucunya di saat dia sudah bersama orang-orang ini lagi secara lengkap, hatinya malah semakin rindu. Dan itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa dia merindukan sesuatu yang ada tepat di depan matanya?

Mungkin... mungkin karena meski orang-orang ini adalah sama dengan para sahabatnya, tapi mereka semua sudah berubah dengan satu cara atau yang lainnya. Bukan hanya teman-temannya itu, tapi rumah ini yang sudah direnovasi berkali-kali juga, dia juga, jalan setapak sepi yang sekarang dilewati mobil-mobil petani juga, bukit itu juga, pulau ini juga.

Tapi dari antara itu semua, satu yang paling berubah adalah cinta pertamanya.

Mingyu benci mengakuinya, tapi mungkin dialah yang mendasari kerinduannya.

.

.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _a.n. yuhuuuu makasih lagi buat komen2nya di chap 2. ini wonwoonya sudah muncul ;;) coba tebak apa yg bakal terjadi habis ini dan di masa lalu mereka wkwkwk. btw excuse the typo(s) ya kalo nemu hehe :) kasih tau pendapat kalian sama chapter ini_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: 17_ © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Country Roads, Take Me Home**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **4 of 7 : this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you**

* * *

 **April 2013**

 _Wonwoo dan Jeonghan bertengkar hebat satu kali. Mingyu tidak begitu ingat tanggal spesifiknya, juga tidak tahu penyebab pasti perseteruan dua orang itu. Saat itu Mingyu baru tiba sehabis menjemput Chan. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Seungcheol tanpa permisi dan langsung menuju kamar pemuda itu seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan._

 _Teriakan bernada tinggi Jeonghan adalah hal pertama yang didengar Mingyu saat memasuki ruangan. "Berhenti bersikap dramatis. Hanya karena kau terpaksa pindah ke pulau kecil dan meninggalkan kehidupan kotamu yang serba mudah di luar keinginanmu, bukan berarti hidupmu paling susah di sini, Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _Mingyu dan Chan berdiri terpana di depan pintu yang baru mereka buka. Sama sekali tidak mengharapkan disambut pemandangan seperti ini di baliknya. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo berdiri di dekat tempat tidur Seungcheol. Saling berhadapan, masing-masing seperti berusaha untuk terlihat lebih besar dari yang lain. BooSeokSoon yang lazimnya tidak mengenal konsep keheningan kali ini berubah hening, duduk diam di lantai dengan kaki tersilang, kepala menunduk canggung._

" _A..ada apa ini?" Mingyu bertanya hati-hati sambil berjalan pelan ke dalam ruangan, diikuti oleh Chan yang menutup pintu di belakangnya ketakutan._

 _Mingyu tidak melewatkan sama sekali bagaimana dada Wonwoo naik turun terdorong emosi, matanya fokus pada Jeonghan yang juga dalam kondisi serupa di hadapannya. Perhatiannya sama sekali tidak terdistorsi kepada Mingyu. Penghuni ruangan yang lain pun nampak tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Hanya Seokmin yang mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng lemah seolah memberi isyarat untuk Mingyu menutup mulut._

 _Pada saat yang sama keluar suara bernada tinggi seperti milik Jeonghan sebelumnya, kali ini dari Wonwoo. "Ya, hidupku memang sangat susah. Kau pasti tidak tahu itu kan?"_

" _Aku tidak percaya ini." Jeonghan membalas seraya tertawa sinis. "Kau sudah salah. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya minta maaf. Tapi kau lebih memilih untuk keras kepala dan membuat ini jadi panjang."_

 _Mingyu memandang Jeonghan lalu Wonwoo secara bergantian. Sama sekali tidak ada ide apa yang mereka bicarakan atau kenapa mereka terlihat seperti hanya satu detik jauhnya dari saling membunuh. Seungkwan, Seokmin, dan Soonyoung yang terlalu sibuk menghindari saling menatap dengan siapa pun dalam ruangan sama sekali tidak membantu._

" _Dengar, aku mengatakan apa yang kukatakan. Itu pendapat pribadiku. Aku tidak akan menariknya kembali juga tidak akan minta maaf. Kalau itu tidak sesuai dengan keyakinanmu, ayo sepakat untuk tidak sepakat."_

" _Apa yang kau katakan itu salah. Aku tersinggung, oke. Dan bukan aku saja. Tapi semua orang yang kau rendahkan dalam pendapatmu itu." Jeonghan membentuk tanda kutip di udara pada kata pendapat. "Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan 'sepakat untuk tidak sepakat' dan berharap lepas begitu saja lalu semua orang akan lupa."_

 _Mingyu selayaknya tersesat dalam kegelapan. Dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Jeonghan dan Wonwoo tidak bisa setuju satu dengan yang lain sampai bertengkar hingga urat-urat mereka tertarik. Apa yang sudah dikatakan Wonwoo sehingga Jeonghan begitu murka. Setahu Mingyu, Jeonghan—meski dengan semua sikap curang dan tukang perintahnya—sama sekali bukan tipe yang akan meninggikan suara pada teman-temannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dikatakan Wonwoo sampai menarik keluar sisi Jeonghan yang ini. Tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan kepadanya._

 _Mingyu semakin tidak mengerti ketika tawa keras Wonwoo memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Itu berlangsung selama lebih dari lima detik. Tawanya sama sekali bukan jenis yang tulus, atau karena merasa terhibur. Murni sinis dan kepahitan. "Karena kau benar, bukan berarti aku salah. Kau hanya belum pernah melihat dunia dari posisiku. Aku tetap tidak akan minta maaf. Jadi kau bisa simpan energimu dengan semua omong kosong itu. Aku muak."_

 _Dengan itu Wonwoo beranjak dari posisi berdirinya. Melewati Mingyu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan membanting pintu dengan keras di belakangnya._

 _Tidak ada yang berani berbicara maupun bergerak selama beberapa saat sampai Chan berbicara. "Uh.. apa tidak ada yang mau mengejar Wonwoo_ hyung _?"_

 _BooSeokSoon yang seperti masih dalam kondisi_ post trauma _sehabis pertengkaran sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisi mereka. Mingyu menganggap ini sebagai isyarat untuk dia yang bergerak. Lagi pula di antara mereka semua, Wonwoo paling dekat dengannya. Mingyu memandang ragu kepada Jeonghan sesaat, meminta persetujuan dari yang lebih tua namun pemuda itu malah membuang mukanya._

 _Mingyu mengerutkan kening sebelum membuang nafas banyak-banyak. "Dengar_ hyung, _aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Wonwoo. Jadi kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak memihak siapa pun. Tapi sekarang aku akan mengejar Wonwoo. Dia masih buta dengan pulau ini."_

" _Aku tidak peduli." Jeonghan membalas ketus namun Mingyu tidak terlalu memusingkannya._

 _Mingyu masih bisa melihat punggung Wonwoo ketika keluar dari pagar rumah Seungcheol. Dia berjalan ke arah yang sama sekali berlawanan dengan rumahnya. Mingyu membawa kaki panjangnya berlari untuk menyusul Wonwoo. Sepatu putihnya perlahan berubah coklat terang akibat debu yang beterbangan setiap kali kakinya menghentak tanah. Mingyu sangat menyukai sepatu itu tapi pada momen itu segala sesuatu yang bukan mengejar Wonwoo terasa non trivial. Dia berhenti berlari ketika sudah berada tepat di belakang yang lebih tua. Menyamakan irama langkah mereka tanpa berusaha berjalan berdampingan._

 _Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo sadar akan kehadirannya meski dia berusaha untuk meredam langkah kaki sepelan mungkin dan mengunci bibir rapat. Namun pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak menyuruhnya enyah, juga tidak memanggilnya untuk berjalan di sisinya. Dia hanya terus berjalan dalam diam. Mingyu cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melanggar batasnya di saat seperti ini._

 _Sekitar lima menit berjalan lurus di jalan setapak, Wonwoo mengambil belokan ke arah kanan. Mingyu mengikutinya. Jalan yang Wonwoo ambil adalah jalan menanjak yang menuju bukit. Tempat mereka terkadang menghabiskan sore berdua, bersembunyi dari semua orang. Wonwoo berhenti tepat di depan sebuah batu besar. Mengambil nafas sebentar lalu naik ke atasnya. Batu itu cukup besar untuk bisa menampung tiga orang dewasa. Mingyu hanya berdiri diam memandang Wonwoo yang sedang berusaha mencari posisi nyaman. Setelah beberapa detik, Wonwoo berhenti bergerak, dia sudah duduk di sisi kanan batu, lalu memandang Mingyu dengan mata sipitnya yang selalu terlihat menghakimi setiap keputusan hidup Mingyu._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"_

" _Uh..."_

" _Ayo naik," alis Wonwoo menekuk tidak puas seolah Mingyu gagal memahami intruksi yang sudah sangat jelas. Seraya menepuk spasi kosong di sisi kiri batu, Wonwoo berkata "Duduk di sini. Apa yang mau kau lakukan berdiri di situ?"_

 _Satu hal yang Mingyu sadari tentang dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak bisa menolak apa pun yang dikatakan Wonwoo. Bukan hanya tentang karakternya yang memang tidak akan menolak siapa saja yang meminta tolong atau tidak bisa berkata tidak. Ini adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika dia mengeluh dalam hati ketika disuruh-suruh oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, hatinya tidak pernah keberatan berkata ya seluruh perintah Wonwoo. Jika Wonwoo mengajaknya ke gudang belakang untuk menciumnya sampai otak Mingyu terasa lumpuh, dia akan mengikutinya ke sana, kalau Wonwoo bilang dia tidak ingin mencium Mingyu sampai minggu ini berakhir, Mingyu tidak akan memaksanya, kalau Wonwoo bilang dia ingin mendatangi tempat-tempat paling berbahaya di Cheongsan, Mingyu akan membawanya. Apapun yang dikatakan Wonwoo, apapun, Mingyu akan melakukannya. Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, atau apa yang ada pada pemuda ini sehingga membuatnya sampai habis-habisan seperti itu. Yang Mingyu tahu, ada kemunginan besar bahwa dia bahkan rela membunuh untuk Wonwoo. Untuk saat ini, permintaan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berat atau melibatkan kematian siapa pun. Hanya untuk Mingyu duduk di atas batu bersamanya. Mingyu sama sekali tidak membuang waktu untuk melakukannya._

 _Baiklah. Mingyu berbohong tadi. Mungkin saja dia sedikit berpihak pada Wonwoo walaupun pemuda itu sudah bersalah kepada Jeonghan._

 _Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pertengkarannya dengan Jeonghan. Mingyu sendiri tidak berani menyinggungnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti bagaimana mereka selalu melakukannya jika hanya berdua. Yang tidak jauh dari sekedar mengunci bibir dan mendesah di antara ciuman mereka._

 _Mingyu tidak tahu seberapa banyak waktu yang berjalan ketika dia hilang dalam pertemuan bibirnya dengan Wonwoo. Lagipula waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang signifikan baginya setiap kali dihabiskan dengan Wonwoo. Dia tidak sudi menghitungnya. Hanya saja ketika Wonwoo menarik lidahnya keluar dari mulut Mingyu kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya, Mingyu tidak bisa memberi nama untuk hal lain yang lebih indah dari Jeon Wonwoo yang bernafas terengah dengan bibir merah basah oleh percampuran saliva mereka. Sesuatu di bawah perut Mingyu bergejolak, namun tidak sehebat apa yang di atasnya. Ini sama sekali bukan perasaan yang baru. Jantungnya berdetak seperti akan pecah di bawah dadanya setiap kali melakukan ini dengan Wonwoo. Awalnya dia pikir ini adalah karena gairah yang ditimbulkan dari ciuman pertamanya dengan manusia lain. Selanjutnya dia pikir ini dipicu oleh adrenalin tapi kalau memang iya, seharusnya perasaan itu berhenti ketika mereka sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Seharusnya dia tidak lagi merasa menggebu seperti saat pertama. Kenyataannya, perasaan itu tetap selalu ada setiap kali Wonwoo sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Mingyu sebelum mulai menciumnya seperti tidak ada hari esok. Atau ketika dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Mingyu sehingga membuat apa yang mereka lakukan terasa lebih intim dari seharusnya. Perasaan itu selalu ada, sekuat saat pertama, kalau bukannya lebih dahsyat lagi._

" _Hanya ada satu mobil yang lewat sepanjang kita duduk di sini. Membosankan." Wonwoo berbicara di sebelahnya. Dia sudah tidak lagi melihat ke arah Mingyu, melainkan jalan setapak di bawah mereka. "Jalan di Changwon tidak pernah sesepi ini."_

 _Mingyu memandang ragu ke arah Wonwoo. Dari posisi mereka sekarang, dia hanya bisa melihat sisi samping wajahnya. Dia mencoba membaca ekspresi pemuda itu, apa arti dari bias di belakang irisnya, apa yang dia pikirkan, apa yang akan dia lakukan berikutnya, atau kenapa dia selalu terlihat tenang dan terkendali setiap mereka habis melakukan ini sementara Mingyu merasa seperti jantungnya akan melompat keluar untuk dilihat seluruh dunia bagaimana dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda kota ini._

 _Mingyu menahan nafasnya tiba-tiba begitu sadar apa yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh kepalanya._ Apa dia baru saja mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta?

 _Oh._

 _Mingyu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat jalan setapak yang juga diperhatikan Wonwoo. Lalu kembali pada pemuda itu. Lalu ke jalan lagi. Berkali-kali sampai Wonwoo terganggu dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Jadi dia berhenti. Dan hanya memandang wajah Wonwoo yang juga dihadapkan padanya. Dunia seolah bergerak dalam_ slow motion _sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya ketika Mingyu menyadari kalau ya, itu adalah penjelasan yang masuk akal. Dia, entah bagaimana jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo. Semakin dia menyadarinya, semakin Mingyu merasa seperti jantungnya akan pecah dan keping-kepingnya berhamburan di udara._

 _Indah._

 _Perasaan baru ini sangat indah, sama seperti warna mata Wonwoo._

 _Namun euforia Mingyu yang baru menyadari perasaannya itu segera terhenti ketika Wonwoo tanpa perike-Mingyu-an menghancurkan kontak mata mereka. Dia kembali mengalihkan mata ke jalan setapak di bawah mereka. Menghitung mobil yang sama sekali tidak lewat._

" _Aku ini bajingan," kata Wonwoo._

 _Mingyu berhenti merasa gembira detik itu juga. Satu alisnya menukik heran memandang Wonwoo._

" _Kau tahu kenapa Jeonghan marah?"_

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Wonwoo mendengus seperti sedang mengejek setiap penduduk Cheongsan dan ibu mereka. "Kubilang dia sakit."_

 _Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya semakin bingung._

" _Dia dan Seungcheol tepatnya," kata Wonwoo lagi. "Kubilang kalau apa yang mereka lakukan salah. Sesama laki-laki saling mencintai? Konyol sekali kalau mereka berharap dunia tidak akan memicingkan mata kepada mereka. Bukankah itu salah?"_

 _Wonwoo masih mengatakan sesuatu setelah itu tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya lagi. Seketika kepalanya terasa kosong. Dia memandang mulut Wonwoo bergerak, namun memblokade suaranya. Dia bertanya omong kosong apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo kepada Jeonghan sementara dia secara religius nyaris setiap hari mencium Mingyu yang sepanjang ingatannya juga adalah laki-laki? Apa yang ada dalam kepalanya?_

 _Semua terjadi terlalu cepat, Mingyu tidak bisa memproses segala sesuatu sekaligus. Seperti kembang api di musim panas. Satu detik dia melambung ke udara dan meledak indah, detik berikutnya redup hanya meninggalkan kehampaan. Dia baru saja menyadari perasaan barunya kepada Wonwoo, tidak sampai satu jam berikutnya pemuda yang sama dengan objek cintanya itu mengeluarkan komentar homofobia tepat di depan wajahnya. Apa ini? Mingyu merasa seperti bukan hanya hati tapi seluruh dirinya dicabik-cabik dengan brutal tanpa konsiderasi sedikitpun oleh Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Mingyu pikir, bukan hanya Wonwoo bajingan, tapi dia adalah bajingan munafik. Berita buruknya, Mingyu sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada dia yang seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan kejatuhannya._

.

.

 **16 Juli 2024 18:02**

Titik-titik air masih belum berhenti menghantam permukaan tanah Cheongsan seperti seorang kekasih yang marah. Mingyu dan teman-temannya harus berpuas diri terkurung di dalam rumah. Tidak ada yang bersemangat memanggang daging-daging yang sudah dipotong sebelumnya. Semua orang hanya duduk meringkuk di atas sofa dan mencuri semua selimut yang bisa mereka jarah dari lemari Seungcheol sembari menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel atau membuka setiap bungkusan camilan yang dibawa Wonwoo.

Mingyu sendiri berdiri di depan jendela mengamati gumpalan awan di luar sana. Kepalanya terasa tidak baik hari ini. Dia merasa tidak berdaya. Sangat melankolis dan bergantung kembali pada masa lalu. Sesuatu yang sudah tidak terjadi lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Ini bukan tipikal Mingyu. Meratapi air hujan seperti seorang pecinta yang penuh duka. Dia tidak biasa meromantisasi hujan, atau awan kelabu, atau badai musim panas Changwon. Itu adalah pekerjaan Wonwoo.

"Sangat cantik kan?"

Seolah terpanggil oleh pemikiran sepintas Mingyu, Wonwoo tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Ikut-ikutan memandang objek-objek abstrak di luar jendela.

Mingyu memilih untuk mengatupkan mulutnya hanya untuk memandang raut wajah Wonwoo, berusaha memahami apa yang dipikirkan orang ini.

Sama sekali tidak memberi perhatian kepada Mingyu dan tatapan tidak berdayanya, Wonwoo mengangkat gelas sirup ke depan wajahnya. Meminum dari sana sementara matanya masih terpaku pada air yang menari-nari di luar ruangan bersama tumbuhan di kebun belakang Seungcheol.

Sekali lagi, mau tidak mau cincin di jari manis Wonwoo menarik perhatian Mingyu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin marah untuk alasan tertentu. Melihat Wonwoo berdiri dengan tubuh kurusnya seperti ini. Sangat santai menikmati sirup dingin dari gelas yang bagian luarnya berkeringat saking dinginnya. Mengangkat tangan bebas ke udara dan memamerkan betapa indah dan sempurna cincin berlian itu melingkar di jari keempatnya tepat di bawah hidung Mingyu. Dan memandang badai yang mengamuk di luar sana seraya memulai pembicaraan basa-basi seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Seolah semua baik-baik saja di antara mereka.

Mereka jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Wonwoo berbicara lagi. Kali ini dia menghadapkan wajahnya pada Mingyu. Yang datar tanpa ekspresi, tidak memberi petunjuk sedikitpun akan emosinya. Akan apa yang terjadi di bawah tempurung kepalanya.

Berkebalikan dengan Mingyu yang mengeraskan rahang menahan seluruh emosi di bawah dada untuk tidak membuncah keluar saat itu juga di depan teman-teman mereka. Hal terakhir yang Mingyu inginkan sekarang adalah menarik perhatian semua orang dan membuat mereka sadar bahwa dia dan Wonwoo memiliki sejarah. Mingyu yakin wajahnya menunjukkan sangat jelas akan apa yang dia rasakan tentang sirkumtansi mereka sekarang.

Karena selanjutnya Wonwoo bertanya tanpa menunggu dia merespon kalimatnya sebelumnya. "Kau masih marah?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab.

Wonwoo membuang nafas panjang. Meletakkan gelasnya di pinggiran jendela, sama sekali tidak takut benda itu akan jatuh. "Kau tidak sedingin ini di dermaga tadi. Kukira kita baik-baik saja?"

Mingyu masih dengan keras kepala menolak menjawab. Karena dia tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak mungkin senaif itu percaya bahwa setelah segala sesuatu yang terjadi, Mingyu akan begitu saja melunak padanya lagi seperti yang selama ini selalu dia lakukan. Mingyu tidak... dia sudah bukan orang itu lagi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo melakukan itu lagi padanya. Mingyu sekarang sudah belajar. Itu adalah kesalahannya. Dia selalu secara tidak berdaya menyerah pada orang ini. Membiarkan hatinya memegang kendali untuk segala keputusan yang dia ambil dalam hidupnya. Membiarkan perasaannya pada Wonwoo menghancurkan setiap pertahannya. Membiarkan Wonwoo menguasai setiap sel paling kecil dalam tubuhnya. Hanya untuk apa? Untuk lagi-lagi dimanipulasi dan dipermainkan sesuka hati yang lebih tua.

Dari sudut matanya, Mingyu melihat Jeonghan duduk di sofa yang cukup dekat dengan posisi berdiri mereka. Memandang penasaran.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangan di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya. Wajahnya masih bertahan dengan ekspresi pokernya yang tidak mengandung emosi dan itu mengganggu Mingyu lebih dari yang mau dia akui. Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya lagi untuk memandang ke luar jendela sebelum Mingyu sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Badai musim panas. Tidak terjadi setiap hari di Cheongsan, eh?" katanya.

Sekarang dia tiba-tiba ingin berganti membicarakan iklim. Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengerti orang ini.

Sangat perlahan, Wonwoo menaikkan kedua telapak tangannya sehingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Matanya masih tidak berpindah dari objek apa pun yang membuatnya terpaku di luar sana. Jari-jarinya bermain dengan cincin itu lagi. Seolah dia sengaja melakukan itu di depan Mingyu. Padahal tanpa itu pun, Mingyu sudah sangat sadar dengan kehadiran benda itu di sana.

"Bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang membenci badai ini, Mingyu." Wonwoo berbicara lagi. "Seungcheol jelas sangat tidak suka kehadirannya. Sama seperti dia tidak suka padaku."

"Itu tidak benar." Akhirnya Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu sebagai balasan. "Seungcheol bukannya benci padamu. Dia hanya..."

"Tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku." Wonwoo menyelesaikan untuknya. Mingyu sekali lagi bergeming. Seungcheol bukan seseorang yang picik. Dia punya alasan untuk ketidaksukaannya pada Wonwoo. Saat mereka semua masih remaja naif yang tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa kecuali diri sendiri, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Wonwoo sudah menyakiti mereka—Jeonghan dan Seungcheol—sebagai bentuk protesnya akan tidak adilnya dunia padanya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilupakan dengan mudah tidak peduli apa pun alasan di balik tindakannya atau seberapa besar dia menyesalinya sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Mingyu?" Suara Wonwoo kembali menarik perhatan Mingyu. "Aku ini seperti badai musim panas. Selalu datang tanpa pemberitahuan pada saat yang tidak diharapkan. Menyakiti semua orang. Tidak pantas untuk dicintai, orang-orang menutup jendela jika aku datang. Badai menyimpan terlalu banyak rasa marah, terlalu banyak kesedihan, mereka meledak dalam emosi. Aku meledak terlalu sering. Seperti sebuah masalah yang sama sekali tidak bisa diatasi. Tapi kau, Gyu..." Wonwoo menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Memandang Mingyu tepat di matanya.

 _Tidak. Mingyu tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Dia tidak akan dibuat lemah dengan mata sedih itu lagi._

"...kau datang dengan menabrak semua pertahananku, masuk begitu saja tanpa perlindungan, menari bersama badai."

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya sedikit marah. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Wonwoo darinya sekarang. Mengatakan itu semua padanya. Dia memaksa lidahnya bergerak, "Tapi badai, jika aku menari terlalu lama bersamanya dan dia tidak berhenti, bisa membuatku kedinginan."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Mingyu tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Jika itu menggambarkan penyesalan atau hanya sekedar sinisme. Dan dia hanya mengatakan "Aku tahu." Sebelum mengambil lagi gelas yang dia letakkan di pinggiran jendela tadi dan berlalu dari sana.

Mingyu bersumpah dia akan membayarkan seluruh harta kekayaanya jika itu memungkinkan. Hanya untuk menghapus topeng tanpa ekspresi Wonwoo selamanya dan membiarkan dia mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu? Tentang dunia ini. Tentang Cheongsan. Tentang teman-teman yang dia tinggalkan. Tentang Mingyu. Tentang mereka.

.

.

 **17 Juli 2013**

 _Mingyu tidak akan pernah lupa satu-satunya waktu Wonwoo akhirnya menanggalkan seluruh topeng keangkuhan di mana dia selalu bersembunyi di baliknya. Ini adalah satu ingatan yang sangat kontradiktif baginya. Sesuatu yang sangat memuaskan egonya karena akhirnya dia melihat wajah asli Wonwoo di balik topeng itu tapi di saat yang sama dia nyaris tidak pernah ingin melihat betapa lemah dan hancurnya Wonwoo._

 _Beberapa hari sebelum libur musim panas selesai, Mingyu tinggal di rumah sendiri. Ayah, Ibu, dan Minseo sedang mengunjungi keluarga mereka di Wando. Mingyu yang tidak ingin melewatkan_ campfire _tahun ini menolak ikut karena orang tuanya berencana untuk kembali ke rumah dua hari setelah_ campfire _. Mingyu pikir dia bisa membunuh waktu dengan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ternyata semua orang sibuk musim panas ini. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, Seungkwan pergi ke Jeju bersama keluarganya, Soonyoung dan Seokmin entah sedang apa berdua, jujur Mingyu sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat kalau kedua orang itu tidak didampingi Seungkwan, Wonwoo sudah beberapa hari tidak ada kabarnya. Mingyu memilih untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan anak laki-laki itu meski dia sudah seperti mau gila tidak mendengar suaranya lebih lama dari yang pernah dia lakukan. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Chan tapi anak itu juga ada urusan di Wando hari ini. Yang membuat Mingyu harus berpuas diri membaca majalah atau komik di kamarnya, atau diam-diam membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dan bibir paling cantik yang dia tahu. Dia yang sudah menghancurkan hati Mingyu berkali-kali lalu mengangkatnya dari tanah hanya untuk dihempaskan kembali dengan brutal._

 _Hubungan mereka rumit. Wonwoo jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau hubungan sesama laki-laki tidak normal, menunjukkan kalau dia tidak menginginkan hubungan dengan Mingyu, di saat yang sama dia tidak berhenti merangkak pada Mingyu pada hari baik maupun buruk dan menciumnya seperti Mingyu adalah satu-satunya yang berarti di dunia. Mingyu sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dia harapkan dari Wonwoo, dia hanya... menerima, apa pun yang bersedia Wonwoo berikan untuknya._

 _Musim panas ini adalah saat di mana semuanya berubah. Setidaknya untuk Mingyu._

 _Temperatur udara ada pada puncak tertinggi hari itu. Sehingga bayangan untuk melangkah keluar dari kamarnya yang sudah dia pasangi kipas angin—dia memindahkan kipas keluarga dari ruang tengah—terasa terlalu berlebihan bagi Mingyu. Dia sudah mengurung diri sejak pagi setelah tahu kalau Chan hari ini tidak akan ada di Cheongsan. Membaca komik, bermain komputer, memasak makan siang, menonton tv sambil makan, membaca komik lagi, secara umum bermalas-malasan._

 _Mingyu sedang di tengah tidur siang ketika pintu depan rumahnya digedor tidak sabaran oleh seseorang. Dengan pikiran yang masih setengah bermimpi, Mingyu berpikir kalau dia langsung masuk pagar dan menggedor pintu, artinya itu adalah salah satu temannya, tapi mereka semua sudah bilang hari ini tidak bisa main jadi suara gedoran itu pasti hanya dalam mimpinya. Mingyu memilih mengabaikannya. Suara gedoran masih terdengar konstan di depan pintu tapi Mingyu malah memperbaiki posisi bantal untuk tidur. Beberapa kali seperti itu sampai dia mendengar namanya diteriakkan._

 _Setengah mengigau Mingyu bertanya pada ruang kosong di kamar. "Kenapa aku mendengar Wonwoo berteriak memanggilku di mimpi?"_

" _Kim Mingyuuuuu!" namanya diteriakkan lagi._

 _Kali ini Mingyu terjaga. Dia mendengar gedoran di depan pintu lalu namanya disebut lagi. Mingyu duduk cepat, mendengar lebih seksama dan suara Wonwoo terdengar lebih jelas juga putus asa._

" _Shit! Itu Wonwoo asli." Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, terjatuh karena kakinya tersangkut seprei dan menabrak setumpuk majalah di lantai. Dengan cekatan dia bangkit, namanya diteriakkan beberapa kali lagi sebelum Mingyu sampai di depan pintu, merapikan rambutnya sedikit dan akhirnya menarik daun pintu untuk bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo._

 _Kepalan tangan Wonwoo hampir tidak sengaja akan mendarat di wajah Mingyu kalau dia tidak menarik kepalanya ke belakang dengan sigap._

" _Wonwoo, bukannya kau kembali ke Changwon?"_

 _Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya perlahan sambil terus memandangi Mingyu, matanya terlihat seperti sedang menghakimi Mingyu dan membenci._

 _Tatapan Wonwoo ini serta merta membuat Mingyu tidak nyaman, dia memeriksa jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya namun menemukan nihil. Baiklah mungkin dia terlihat kurang pantas saat ini karena hanya memakai kaus berlengan pendek yang sangat besar di tubuhnya, seluruh lengan dan bawah ketiak hingga rusuknya telihat jelas ditambah celana boxer yang menggantung tinggi di atas pahanya—Mingyu merasa Wonwoo tidak seharusnya mengahakimi pilihan busananya karena temperatur udara memang sangat tinggi dan seolah memanggil untuk busana seperti ini._

 _Wonwoo, di sisi lain sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Nyatanya dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dipakai Mingyu. "Boleh aku masuk?" katanya. Dan baru setelah itu Mingyu sadar lingkar hitam pada matanya, tubuhnya yang seperti menyusut dan menjadi lebih kurus lagi sepanjang musim panas, ditambah rasa lelah yang kentara dalam suaranya._

 _Mingyu langsung curiga kalau ada yang tidak beres. Dia cukup tahu untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, segera menyingkir dari pintu untuk memberi Wonwoo jalan masuk. Wonwoo sendiri langsung melangkah ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju kamar Mingyu. Dia tahu letak persis kamar yang lebih muda, dari banyaknya waktu yang dia habiskan di sana._

 _Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya dikunci lagi. Yang lebih tua sedang berbaring dengan hanya setengah tubuh di atas kasur, lengannya digunakan untuk memblokir cahaya dari matanya saat Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo bisa merasakan kehadirannya namun pemuda itu sama sekai tidak bergerak. Hanya berbicara pelan. "Tolong tutup pintu dan tirainya."_

 _Mingyu berdiri diam pada posisinya selama beberapa detik, terus memandang Wonwoo yang juga stasioner di atas tempat tidur. Dia membuang nafas panjang sebelum melakukan persis perintah Wonwoo. Seperti biasa, tidak bisa berkata tidak. Mingyu cukup yakin kalau kebiasaan ini sangat tidak sehat untuknya. Tapi ini adalah Wonwoo, kalau dia harus sakit untuknya, Mingyu tidak akan keberatan._

 _Kamar menjadi remang setelah Mingyu menutup segala sumber cahaya dan jalan keluar dari situ. Wonwoo melepas lengan yang menutupi matanya lalu bergerak untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, dia menepuk spasi di sebelahnya mengundang Mingyu untuk naik seolah dia pemilik tempat itu bukan sebaliknya. Mingyu hanya menurut serta mengikuti alur permainan Wonwoo. Dia berjalan perlahan, naik ke atas kasur seperti perintah Wonwoo. Setelah itu Wonwoo melebarkan kaki Mingyu tanpa aba-aba lalu berbaring di antaranya dengan kepala diistirahatkan pada salah satu paha Mingyu. Masih menolak untuk berbicara, Wonwoo menarik satu tangan Mingyu lantas memposisikannya sesuka hati di atas rambutnya. Mingyu menganggap ini sebagai sinyal untuk dia mengelus kepala pemuda itu. Saat ini Wonwoo benar-benar mirip seekor kucing yang manja. Itu melakukan sesuatu pada jantung Mingyu. Rasanya seperti seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya ingin membuncah keluar._

" _Aku suka setiap kali kau mengelus rambutku seperti itu." Tiba-tiba Wonwoo berkata setelah membiarkan udara di sekitar mereka hanya diisi suara nafas selama beberapa menit. "Itu membuatku tenang."_

 _Mingyu melanjutkan gerakan tangannya. Sejak awal pertemanan mereka Mingyu selalu saja secara tidak sadar melakukan ini pada Wonwoo. Terlalu terbiasa melakukan hal serupa kepada adiknya. Wonwoo tidak pernah terlihat keberatan diperlakukan seolah lebih muda oleh Mingyu tapi Mingyu juga tidak pernah tahu kalau Wonwoo menyukainya. Untuk adilnya, Wonwoo tidak sekali pun mengatakan apa-apa mengenai itu sebelum ini._

 _Wonwoo berbicara lagi. "Kenapa kau selalu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut?"_

 _Mingyu mengernyit bingung. "Apa kau lebih suka kalau aku kasar?"_

 _Entah untuk alasan apa, Wonwoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. "Kinky," katanya. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. "Maksudku adalah, kalau kau lembut seperti itu, nanti aku jadi terlalu nyaman."_

" _Tujuannya memang untuk membuatmu nyaman kan?"_

" _Tidak, tidak," kata Wonwoo. "Kau tidak boleh membuatku terlalu nyaman. Itu tidak baik. Nanti aku jatuh."_

 _Kerutan di kening Mingyu semakin dalam. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _Untuk sesaat Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Dengan mata tertutup masih menikmati elusan Mingyu, dia menghela nafas. Saat dia membuka mata, Mingyu melihat semacam kekecewaan di matanya yang segera hilang ketika dia berkata, "Lupakan."_

 _Ini bukan kali pertama Wonwoo berbicara dengan teka-teki, Mingyu ingin tidak memusingkannya tapi biar bagaimana pun dia khawatir. "Apa kau minum alkohol?"_

" _Tidak," jawab Wonwoo cepat._

" _Makan sesuatu yang aneh?"_

" _Tidak juga."_

" _Jadi kenapa?" Mingyu mengerang frustasi. "Apa sesuatu terjadi di rumah?"_

 _Wonwoo tidak menjawab, Mingyu menganggapnya bahwa itu berarti ya. "Apa tentang Bohyuk? Orang tuamu? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu selama musim panas. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan itu?"_

 _Mingyu menyadari perubahan raut wajah Wonwoo yang signifikan setelah itu. Dia menarik tangan kanan Mingyu, meremasnya kuat seperti sedang mencoba mentransfer seluruh beban hidupnya ke sana. Wajahnya merah entah menahan tangis atau emosi atau keduanya._

" _Wonwoo_ hyung? _" panggil Mingyu. "Kau tahu kalau aku selalu bersedia mendengarkan. Ceritalah kalau itu bisa membuatmu lega. Bukankah itu tujuanmu ke sini?"_

 _Wonwoo tertawa mengejek. "Aku ke sini untuk menenangkan diri, sok pintar."_

" _Dan kau akan tenang kalau kau membagi bebanmu dengan orang lain,_ hyung. _Jangan menyimpan semua sendiri."_

 _Wonwoo bergeming._

 _Mingyu mencoba lagi. "_ Hyung? _Kau tahu kalau aku mau melakukan apa saja asal kau bisa bahagia."_

" _Jangan lakukan itu," ucap Wonwoo. Dia menutup matanya seraya melanjutkan dalam bisikan "Nanti aku jatuh cinta."_

 _Mingyu menahan nafas. Seandainya Wonwoo tahu kalau itu adalah hal yang paling dia inginkan saat ini di muka bumi. Untuk Wonwoo jatuh padanya. Tapi Mingyu memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa. Momennya tidak tepat._

 _Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum dia melepas genggamannya pada tangan Mingyu. Kemudian dia duduk. Dia memandang Mingyu, membuat yang lebih muda merasa sangat kecil di bawah tatapannya. Dia berkata, "Kau tidak keberatan selalu mendengar keluhanku?"_

 _Mingyu mengedik. "Kan aku sendiri yang minta."_

" _Baiklah," kata Wonwoo. "Baiklah." Wajahnya nampak menimbang sebelum akhirnya dia menghirup seluruh oksigen yang bisa dia ambil seakan-akan takut kalau dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi setelah mulai berbicara. "Kau tahu kalau aku kembali ke Changwon selama liburan kan?"_

 _Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu. Jadi itu alasan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak nampak batang hidungnya sepanjang musim panas._

" _Kami sudah satu tahun tidak ke sana," Wonwoo melanjutkan. "Dan semua menyenangkan awalnya. Karena sudah lama aku tidak di sana. Aku sangat rindu kota itu. Dan kukira... kukira... kalau kami kembali ke Changwon setelah satu tahun, semua akan berubah. Aku yang memaksa keluargaku untuk menghabiskan liburan di sana. Karena... karena semua sudah sangat baik, Gyu. Semua sudah sempurna. Bohyuk sudah semakin baik, mama papa tidak pernah bertengkar, aku... juga baik-baik saja. Kupikir semua akan bisa kembali seperti dulu."_

 _Lagi-lagi Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Wonwoo tapi dia tidak menginterupsi. Membiarkan Wonwoo mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya._

" _Ah, bodohnya aku." Wonwoo berbicara lagi. "Kau pasti bingung aku membicarakan apa ya kan?"_

 _Mingyu mengangguk ragu._

" _Kenapa kami pindah ke sini, apa kau sudah tahu?"_

 _Wonwoo memberitahunya tentang ini pada tahap paling awal pertemanan mereka. "Karena Bohyuk sangat nakal di Changwon?"_

 _Wonwoo tersenyum kecut. "Ya, itu juga. Tapi apa kau mau tahu alasan sebenarnya?"_

Jadi masih ada alasan lainnya? _Apa ada hal lain yang lebih buruk dari semua sikap bermasalah Bohyuk yang diceritakan Wonwoo dulu? Mingyu tidak yakin apa dia benar-benar ingin tahu atau tidak. Terutama ketika dia melihat mata Wonwoo yang merah, sesuatu yang bening di depan pupilnya. Apa dia akan menangis?_

 _Wonwoo nampaknya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan jawaban Mingyu. Jika yang lebih muda memang ingin tahu atau tidak. Dia langsung meneruskan. "Semua orang dalam keluargaku sakit, Gyu. Semua. Bukan hanya Bohyuk. Papa berselingkuh. Entah sudah berapa lama. Pacarnya masih muda dan sangat cantik. Perempuan itu membuat mamaku hampir gila. Mama mulai suka mengonsumsi alkohol. Awalnya hanya sedikit untuk menenangkan kepalanya, lama-lama dia menjadi pemabuk, sampai aku hampir tidak pernah melihatnya dalam kondisi tidak teler."_

 _Mingyu bermain ke kediaman Wonwoo dua kali sepanjang karirnya sebagai teman terdekatnya. Pada dua kesempatan itu, dia bertemu orang tua Wonwoo. Ayah Wonwoo seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat bijaksana. Sangat ramah dan selalu memuji Mingyu tampan. Ibu Wonwoo adalah wanita termanis yang pernah dia temui. Dia memasak berbagai macam camilan lezat, tipikal ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Bohyuk juga berperilaku terkendali selama yang Mingyu tahu. Mereka semua, dalam satu cara sangat protektif kepada Wonwoo. Seluruh keluarganya meneriakkan gambaran keluarga sempurna. Siapa yang akan menebak ada cerita seperti itu di baliknya._

" _Apa sekarang kau mengerti?" kata Wonwoo lagi. "Keluargaku itu... sangat sakit. Kami butuh pertolongan."_

" _Jadi itu alasan kalian pindah?"_

" _Belum selesai."_

Masih ada yang lebih buruk?

" _Aku dan Bohyuk... sepanjang masa remaja kami sangat kurang kasih sayang. Yah memangnya apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dengan kondisi ibu dan ayah yang seperti itu di dalam rumah? Lalu... Bohyuk menjadi nakal. Dia sama sekali tidak mendapat perhatian di rumah, bahkan dari kakak laki-lakinya yang gagal ini. Jadi dia berusaha mendapatkannya dengan membuat segala jenis masalah. Sementara aku... aku..."_

 _Mingyu menunggu dengan gugup. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Wonwoo, dia memiliki firasat bahwa itu sama sekali tidak akan menyenangkan._

" _Aku adalah alasan utama kami pindah ke sini. Kenapa Papa segera sadar dan berhenti selingkuh, kenapa mama berhenti minum. Aku..."_

" _Bukankah itu hal bagus?"_

" _Tentu saja," sergah Wonwoo. "Tentu saja," ulangnya seraya tersenyum berusaha terlihat kuat tetapi air mata mengkhianatinya. Ini adalah pertama kali Mingyu melihat Wonwoo menangis, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Tapi untuk itu, aku yang hancur."_

 _Mingyu berusaha bertanya hati-hati. "Apa... apa.. yang terjadi?"_

" _Aku mengenal seorang anak kuliah saat aku kelas satu, dan aku menyukainya. Sangat."_

 _Wonwoo berhenti di sana. Mingyu menunggu untuk dia melanjutkan tetapi dia tidak melakukannya sehingga Mingyu bertanya. "Lalu? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"_

" _Tidak, setidaknya bagiku tidak."_

" _Bagi orang lain?"_

" _Semua orang bilang itu salah. Tapi persetan dengan mereka."_

" _Berapa tahun perbedaan usia kalian?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Wonwoo tertawa seolah Mingyu baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang konyol. "Oh, Mingyu, apa kau pikir ini hanya tentang perbedaan usia?"_

 _Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya mengindikasikan kebingungan._

 _Wonwoo tertawa lagi, Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang lucu. Lalu Wonwoo berkata, "Dia laki-laki. Aku_ gay _." Dan semua menjadi masuk akal._

" _Oh."_

" _Ya, oh."_

 _Tapi bukankah Wonwoo mengatakan kalau hubungan sesama laki-laki tidak normal?_

" _Aku mengenalnya di perpustakaan. Dia sangat baik padaku. Belum pernah ada yang memberiku perhatian seperti itu seumur hidup, jadi aku... dengan bodohnya menyukainya. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukainya. Aku bahkan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Aku sangat bahagia sewaktu bersamanya, Gyu. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Rasanya seperti hidup sangat baik. Tapi satu hari entah bagaimana foto kami tersebar di sekolah. Bukan foto-foto berbahaya. Hanya foto kami berdua yang diambil diam-diam entah oleh siapa._

 _Rumor yang tidak menyenangkan menyebar. Kurasa teman-temanku sedkit banyak sudah bisa menebak, tapi foto itu sedikit menjadi bukti jelas bagi mereka. Sejak itu aku dikenal sebagai 'si homo' di sekolahku. Anak-anak mulai menjahiliku. Mencoret meja dan loker, menyembunyikan sepatu, mengurungku di toilet, memukuliku. Aku dipanggil jalang, pelacur dan semua nama-nama yang tidak menyenangkan. Hanya karena orientasi seksualku. Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa dengan orang itu. Kau adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau dia suka aku atau tidak, atau bahkan kalau dia gay. Aku tidak tahu. Dan dia menghilang sangat cepat dari hidupku. Segitu dangkalnya hubungan kami. Aku menunggunya bermingu-minggu di perpustakaan seperti orang bodoh, tapi dia tidak pernah datang. Pembullyan di sekolah terus berlanjut. Mereka... mereka bahkan pernah mencoba... memaksaku..." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya keras, terlihat tidak ingin mengucapkan apa yang di kepalanya. "Walaupun aku berhasil lolos tapi itu meninggalkan efek yang sangat dalam. Aku tidak bisa mengadu kepada siapa pun di rumah, adikku sendiri juga tukang bully, ironis bukan? Aku sangat takut pergi ke sekolah tapi tidak ada yang tahu itu. Bahkan tidak guru-guru. Selama seminggu aku membolos dari sekolah sampai orang tuaku menerima surat panggilan. Papa sama sekali tidak senang dan murka. Dia dan mama bertengkar hebat, saling menyalahkan kenapa dua anak mereka tidak satu pun yang baik. Aku... merasa tidak berdaya dan tidak tertolong. Rasanya seperti seluruh dunia membalikkan punggung padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa aman di sekolah tapi juga tidak punya tempat pulang. Karena itu kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku menghentikan rasa sakitku sendiri. Toh, tidak akan ada yang peduli. Aku... mencoba bunuh diri."_

 _Mingyu terkesiap terkejut di sini. Sama sekali tidak pernah membanyangkan hal seperti itu pernah terjadi. Apa itu yang membuat suara-suara dalam kepala Wonwoo (seperti yang dia katakan) tidak mau berhenti? Sekarang Mingyu merasa seperti bajingan tidak berhati yang terlalu menghakimi tanpa tahu apa-apa dulu._

 _Berusaha mengabaikan reaksi Mingyu, Wonwoo melanjutkan tanpa peduli. "Aku mencuri sangat banyak obat tidur dari mama. Sayangnya aku tidak mati. Ini... adalah bagian dimana segala sesuatu berubah untuk keluargaku. Setelah dipaksa menemui terapis berkali-kali, seluruh rahasiaku terbongkar, orang tuaku mengetahui kondisiku. Apa yang terjadi di sekolah, kenapa itu terjadi. Sisanya kau sudah tahu. Kami semua ada di sini dan aku bertemu kau dan yang lain. Hidup menjadi lebih baik. Mama, Papa, Bohyuk selalu memastikan aku bahagia di sini. Itulah kenapa mereka semua bersikap seperti itu sekarang. Kupikir semua sudah teratasi. Kupikir sudah tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyakitiku walaupun aku kembali ke Changwon. Aku sangat bahagia minggu pertama aku ada di sana. Sebelum aku bertemu anak-anak itu lagi."_

 _Mingyu melihat jelas bagaimana Wonwoo bergidik. Seolah bahkan hanya sekedar ingatan tentang orang-orang itu bisa menyakitinya secara fisik._

" _Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menghinaku secara verbal. Bahkan tidak satu pun yang menaikkan tangan untuk memukul. Tapi aku... ketakutan setengah mati seperti tikus yang terpojok. Aku seperti melihat kembali dengan jelas setiap momen anak-anak itu memukulku, meudahiku, menginjakku. Men..mencoba memperkosaku. Aku pulang ke rumah menangis. Seluruh sendiku ngilu padahal tidak ada yang menyentuh kulitku. Bahkan sekarang, tubuhku seperti terasa remuk dipukuli. Semua pengobatan, sesi terapi, dan anti depresan yang kuminum menjadi sia-sia hanya dalam satu pertemuan."_

 _Wonwoo berhenti berbicara. Dia mempertemukan mata dengan Mingyu. Sebuah emosi yang menggambarkan kesedihan, ketidkberdayaan, dan keputusasaan mendalam ada di sana. "Kurasa seberapa jauh pun aku berlari, seberapa baikpun kondisi keluargaku sekarang, seberapa tebal topeng yang kupasang untuk menyembunyikan identitasku, aku akan tetap hidup dalam ketakutan seumur hidup, Gyu. Rasanya seperti mau mati saja."_

 _Pada poin ini, Mingyu sadar kalau Wonwoo menjadi histeris. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata juga dari hidung. Jari-jarinya seperti berusaha melepaskan kulit dari tengkoraknya. Itu membuat Mingyu takut. "Wonwoo jangan lakukan itu, kau panik. Tenangkan dirimu." Tapi Wonwoo seakan-akan tuli akan seruannya._

 _Sekarang, Mingyu sama sekali tidak pernah berhadapan dengan yang seperti ini seumur hidup, tapi saat itu dia melakukan seuatu yang menurutnya paling benar untuk dilakukan. Dia memaksa memisahkan jari-jari Wonwoo dari wajahnya sebelum pemuda itu berhasil menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Meski Wonwoo memberi sedikit perlawanan, Mingyu jauh lebih bertenaga. Ditariknya lengan yang lebih tua dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Mingyu. Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar hebat ketika menyentuh dadanya, secara perlahan berkurang hingga berhenti total ketika Mingyu menjalankan tangannya naik turun di punggung Wonwoo untuk menenangkannya sementara Wonwoo membalas memeluknya seraya menangis tanpa bersuara. Mingyu tahu kalau ketakutan yang dirasakan temannya sama sekali bukan main-main. Mingyu seketika merasa sangat marah. Kepada wajah-wajah tidak dikenal yang membuat Wonwoo jadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tidak pantas mengalami semua kepedihan itu._

" _Tenanglah. Ada aku di sini."_

 _Mungkin ada setengah jam atau satu jam atau mungkin sebenarnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka tinggal dalam posisi itu. Tapi rasanya seperti sudah selamanya dan Mingyu mulai tidak bisa merasakan kakinya karena kram menanggung berat Wonwoo. Wonwoo sudah berhenti menangis dan sekarang hanya menikmati suara senandung dari mulut Mingyu ditambah tangan kirinya yang tidak berhenti mengelus rambutnya sementara yang lain menepuk-nepuk punggungnya._

 _Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi disandarkan di dada Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu segera berhenti karena pergerakannya. Dia memandang Mingyu dengan mata yang masih merah akibat menangis. Mingyu membalas dengan memberi tatapan bertanya. Bukannya memberi penjelasan, Wonwoo menelengkan kepala, nampak seperti mempertimbangkan sebuah keputusan yang berat selama beberapa sekon. Mingyu sama sekali tidak ada ide apa yang menempati kepala Wonwoo saat ini. Sampai tiba-tiba Wonwoo berkata, "Kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantu meringankan bebanku?"_

 _Itu pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang tidak disangka. Namun Mingyu tahu apa yang sudah dia katakan dan dia belum berubah pikiran. Dianggukkannya kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Seolah itu belum cukup, dia menambahkan. "Tentu saja. Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"_

" _Aku ingin lupa."_

 _Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya sebagai respon._

 _Wonwoo melanjutkan lagi. "Apa kau akan membantuku melupakannya? Semua rasa sakitku?"_

" _Wonwoo kurasa itu tidak... bukankah itu semua terserah padamu? Untuk lupa atau tidak."_

" _Ya, dan aku ingin lupa. Karena itulah," balas Wonwoo cepat. Kemudian dia mengulangi dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Karena itulah... bantu aku."_

 _Masih kebingungan, Mingyu memilih untuk menuruti saja apa perkataan Wonwoo. "Baiklah, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu lupa?"_

 _Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya sebagai upaya untuk menyembunyikan wajah dari tatapan menyelidik Mingyu, tetapi yang lebih muda sudah sempat menangkap merah di pipinya._ Tentang apa itu semua? _"Buat aku..." mulai Wonwoo. Suaranya jauh lebih rendah dari biasa. "Buat aku merasa sangat nikmat dan nyaman."_

" _Kamarku cukup nyaman."_

 _Tapi Wonwoo seperti tidak mendengar. "Atau lakukan dengan kasar sampai aku berteriak dan tidak ada lagi sisa ruang dalam kepalaku untuk mengingat hal lain selain dominasimu."_

 _Mingyu membatu begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. "Wonwoo apa yang..."_

 _Wonwoo memotong sebelum Mingyu bahkan bisa memikirkan lanjutan kalimatnya. "Kumohon, Gyu. Buat aku merasa nikmat."_

" _Wonwoo, kau tahu kalau kata-katamu itu bisa membuatku salah paham kan?"_

 _Raut memelas yang sangat penuh dosa adalah balasan yang didapat Mingyu. Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirkn Wonwoo. Atau jika dia memang sedang membiacarakan apa yang di kepala Mingyu sekarang. Atau Mingyu saja yang otaknya terlalu mesum dan langsung mengarahkan pikirannya ke sana karena kalimat serta raut wajah Wonwoo sekarang. Seperti satu kali di jip Seungcheol saat badai itu._

" _Kau tahu apa maksudku." Wonwoo membalas. Dan tidak mungkin Mingyu salah mengartikan perkataannya saat tangan Wonwoo sudah melingkar ke belakang punggung Mingyu, menggerakkankan jarinya membentuk pola di sana, membuat seluruh tubuh Mingyu bergetar._

 _Sangat memalukan bagaimana gerakan sekecil itu saja menggugah hormonnya. "Kau mau aku..." Mingyu bergumul dalam kepalanya untuk memikirkan kata yang tepat. Yang tidak membuatnya tidak terlalu... amoral. "...menyetubuhimu?" Pemilihan kata yang sangat buruk._

 _Mingyu bisa dengan jelas merasakan bahu Wonwoo mengangkat karena yang lebih tua menahan nafasnya. Biar bagaimana pun ketika terucap secara gamblang begitu, rasanya sangat tidak pantas. Jantung Mingyu berdetak seperti akan melompat dari dadanya dan berlari ke pelukan Wonwoo._

" _Jangan.. jangan menyebutnya seperti itu. Kau membuatnya terdengar buruk, seperti binatang."_

 _Mingyu tidak menyangkal itu._

" _Bercinta," kata Wonwoo lagi. "Aku mengajakmu bercinta."_

 _Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu apa hubungannya semua rasa sakit imajiner Wonwoo dengan dia mengajak Mingyu melakukan itu. Atau kalau yang lebih tua tidak tahu dia juga akan merasakan sakit saat melakukannya. "Kurasa kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan_ hyung. _Emosimu tidak stabil dan..."_

 _Wonwoo mengeratkan tangannya di belakang punggung Mingyu. Nafasnya tertahan sebelum dia berbisik sangat pelan di depan dada Mingyu. "Kumohon, Gyu. Aku hanya ingin terdistraksi dari semua rasa sakit ini. Kau bisa memberikan itu untukku."_

 _Mingyu adalah manusia yang sangat menjunjung moral, sungguh. Dia tahu ini tidak benar. Wonwoo sedang kebingungan, emosinya tidak stabil, dia mungkin tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Menuruti permintaannya sekarang sama saja seperti mengambil keuntungan dari kebingungannya. Tapi di atas itu semua, Mingyu juga hanya remaja biasa yang hormonnya meledak-ledak. Nafas Wonwoo yang dihembuskan tepat di depan dadanya ditambah jari-jarinya yang melakukan pekerjaan ajaib di belakang sana membuat Mingyu nyaris lupa diri. Fakta bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda ini juga sama sekali tidak membantu untuk keadaannya sekarang. "Wonwoo percayalah kau akan menyesali ini nanti. Aku sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu. Aku tidak mau ini juga."_

" _Aku tidak akan menyesal. Dan kau tidak mengambilnya secara paksa. Aku yang menawarkan."_

" _Wonwoo..."_

 _Kedua tangan Wonwoo dengan lihai sudah berada di balik kaus Mingyu. Kapan itu terjadi? Dia menyentuh kulit punggung Mingyu sangat teramat lembut jelas-jelas berusaha membuat pikiran Mingyu berkabut sehingga seluruh moralnya mengabur. "Mingyu, kumohon..."_

 _Dan segala pertahanan diri Mingyu runtuh. Dia menarik lengan Wonwoo. Memaksa mempertemukan mata mereka. Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan pada pupil Wonwoo dan Mingyu pikir persetan. Wonwoo yang menawarkan, dia hanya memberi bantuan. Ini sama sekali tidak salah. Dengan sangat perlahan Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo untuk berbaring, mengungkungnya di bawah tubuhnya._

" _Tidak akan menyesal?" tanyanya untuk terakhir kali._

" _Sama sekali tidak." Tidak ada satu keraguanpun dalam pandangan mata Wonwoo. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya menyentuh pipi Mingyu. "Kau?"_

 _Seraya menarik kausnya melewati kepala, Mingyu menjawab mantap. "Tidak."_

 _(Wonwoo ternyata tidak seberani saat dia mengajaknya tadi. Berbeda dengan apa yang Mingyu bayangkan. Wajahnya sangat merah karena malu dan tidak percaya diri. Itu sangat menggemaskan._

 _Satu hal yang disadari Mingyu adalah bahwa Wonwoo_ insecure _dengan tubuhnya._

" _jangan lakukan itu, kau membuatku malu," katanya seraya meletakkan telapak tangan menutup wajah. Ini karena Mingyu tertegun terlalu lama memandanginya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki setelah benang terakhir tanggal dari tubuhnya. Dia terlihat seperti ingin menarik selimut dan menutupinya lagi._

 _Mingyu tertawa ringan, dia juga sedikit gugup tapi berusaha menyembunyikan dengan baik._

" _hei sudah terlalu terlambat untuk merasa malu sekarang."_

" _makanya jangan memandang tubuhku seperti itu."_

" _kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku. kau... sangat indah."_

" _apa-apaan? aku kurus begini. seluruh rusukku kelihatan."_

" _kecantikan itu tergantung pada siapa yang melihat, Won. bagiku kau indah. sangat indah."_

 _Wonwoo membuat sedikit spasi pada jarinya untuk dia bisa mengintip Mingyu. Wajahnya sangat jelas memerah karena kata-kata yang lebih muda. "jangan banyak bicara. cepat lakukan saja."_

" _slow down baby, kita tidak sedang buru-buru."_

 _Atau ketika dia berusaha menahan Mingyu untuk berhenti bergerak. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Mingyu sempat dibuat khawatir karena ini._

" _wonwoo? apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu menyingkirkan rambut di dahi Wonwoo lalu menghapus keringat dan air matanya selembut mungkin._

" _ya..." jawabannya diucapkan dengan isakan ringan. "hanya... kau terlalu cepat. aku kesakitan."_

" _oh maafkan aku, baby," kata Mingyu seraya mendaratkan satu ciuman ke kening yang lebih tua. "aku akan berusaha lebih lembut."_

 _Wonwoo sama sekali bukan tipe yang vokal ketika berhubungan seks. Kegiatan mereka lebih banyak diisi dengan suara nafas yang berat dan sedikit desahan nikmat (dan kesakitan) di sana sini ketimbang suara-suara mengerang janggal yang menurunkan libido seperti orang-orang di video porno. Ketika dia hampir sampai di puncak, Wonwoo sekali lagi berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari Mingyu tetapi yang lebih muda segera mencekal tangannya sebelum dia bisa melakukan itu. Melihat wajah Wonwoo saat orgasme adalah salah satu hal terbaik dalam hidup Mingyu—di samping semua hal lain yang dia lakukan bersama pemuda itu. Sebuah kebahagiaan murni. Itu mendorong Mingyu untuk mencapai klimaksnya juga._

 _Mingyu mengeluarkannya di dalam diiringi dengan janji yang secara tidak sadar lolos dari bibirnya. Bahwa dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Wonwoo bahagia.)_

 _Jadi Mingyu menyerahkan seluruh kepolosan yang dulu dia miliki sebagai anak-anak kepada Wonwoo. Ciuman, bibir, lidah, tubuh, dan bagian paling rahasia dirinya yang selama ini terbatas untuk orang lain sudah dijamah Wonwoo. Dia sudah memberikan seluruh yang dia miliki untuk pemuda itu. Dan selama sesaat, untuk sesaat yang singkat Mingyu dibuat terlena, merasakan bahagia untuk sebuah fatamorgana._

 _Mereka berbaring di atas tempat tidur Mingyu, Wonwoo ada dalam dekapannya tertidur pulas, menggunakan salah satu lengannya sebagai bantal. Matahari mungkin sudah tenggelam di luar sana, burung-burung kembali ke rumah mereka. Dalam ruangannya yang remang, Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti memandang Wonwoo. Mengagumi hasil kerjanya di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Setiap jejak ciuman dan bekas genggamannya. Setiap tanda yang mengingatkan erangan tidak tertolong Wonwoo ketika mereka melakukannya tadi. Wonwoo bernafas teratur menandakan betapa lelap tidurnya, jelas lelah tapi juga puas dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri momen itu indah, meski tubuhnya terasa menjijikkan pasca seks dengan keringat dan sisa sperma yang menempel. Dia menggunakan tangan yang satunya untuk mengelus rambut Wonwoo, sebagaimana menurut pengakuan yang lebih tua disukainya._

" _Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat jatuh cinta denganmu, Wonwoo."_

 _Dan mungkin meski dia sudah menyeberang ke dunia mimpi, alam bawah sadar Wonwoo bereaksi terhadap kalimat itu. Dia bergetar di bawah lengan Mingyu, seperti menggigil sebelum menarik Mingyu untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya, memeluknya sangat erat. Dan Mingyu rela memberi apa saja untuk mempertahankan momen ini selamanya._

 _Ada banyak emosi yang berkecamuk dalam kepala Mingyu memandang wajah damai Wonwoo yang berbaring di atas lengannya. Rasa marah akan seluruh dunia yang sudah memaksa anak ini untuk selalu memasang topeng tanpa ekspresi menyembunyikan wajah aslinya. Lalu ada sebuah emosi di bawah dadanya yang membuat kewalahan. Mingyu jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya begitu melihat Wonwoo yang tidak berdaya tanpa pertahanan seperti itu. Dia ingin melihatnya lebih sering._

 _Hari itu Mingyu berjanji bahwa apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan selalu ada di sana untuk Wonwoo. Melindunginya dari semua rasa sakit dan orang-orang yang berusaha merebut senyumnya._

 _(di kemudian hari, dia berharap menghapus senyuman Wonwoo dari kepalanya)_

* * *

 **-tbc-**

* * *

 _a.n ini harusnya diupdate semalam tp ffn nya error sori_

 _fun fact: judul chapter ini awalnya mau aku pake buat judul keseluruhan ceritanya loh. itu aku ambil dr lirik lagunya Don Mclean yg judulnya Vincent, salah satu lagu kesukaan aku btw dan tiap denger lirik "this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you" entah kenapa aku selalu kepikiran Wonwoo bcs seriously what have this world ever done to deserve someone incredible as Jeon Wonwoo? Hence the title. (please listen to the song if you can. it's a tribute for Vincent van Gogh and it's beautiful)_

 _btw sori aku gak jago nulis adegan itu (kln tau yg mana) makanya aku cuman bikin gitu hehe. hope you guys dont mind krn cerita ini emang juga bukan fokus kesitu ;) sbnrnya gak terlalu eksplisit ya tp aku ttp ganti ratenya just in case._

 _anyway kmrn banyak yg nanya soal cincin ya :p ayoooo tebak itu cincin apa dr siapa :)))_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: 17_ © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Country Roads, Take Me Home**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **5 of 7 : the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

* * *

 **16 Juli 2024 20:32**

"Gyu?"

Seseorang memanggilnya.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu tidak bisa peduli. Matanya terus tertuju pada satu objek. Sangat banyak ingatan masa lalu yang mendesak ke permukaan sejak di perjalanan menuju Wando. Semakin meningkat intensitasnya setelah Wonwoo berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Wonwoo sedang menikmati makan malamnya di seberang meja sambil sesekali bercengkrama dengan Seungkwan dan Jun. Semengejutkan ini kedengarannya bagi yang lain, Jun adalah sahabat Wonwoo. Jauh sebelum semua orang di dalam ruangan mengenal mereka.

"Kim Mingyu." Akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran, si pemanggil membentak untuk menarik perhatian Mingyu. Dia juga memutar paksa kepala Mingyu sehingga menghadap padanya. Itu adalah Minghao.

"Ap... Hao lepaskan. Orang memandangi kita." Benar, semua orang melihat ke arah mereka karena bahkan setelah mendapat perhatiannya, Minghao tetap mempertahankan posisi tangannya pada wajah Mingyu.

Seolah tidak peduli, Minghao mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai jarak mereka begitu dekat, bibirnya menempel di telinga Mingyu. "Maksudmu Wonwoo melihat?"

"Ap..."

"Dengar, kita sekarang di kampung halamanmu bersama teman-temanmu. Junhui di sana dengan sahabatnya. Semua orang sibuk sendiri, tidak ada yang menggubrisku dan kau malah melamun. Aku ada di sini karenamu, jadilah tuan rumah yang baik dan jangan biarkan aku kesepian."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya mendengar ini. " _Geez_ berhenti bersikap dramatis. Dan aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini kalau perlu kuingatkan. Kau mengeluh kesepian di Seoul karena pacarmu menghilang dan tidak mengangkat teleponnya jadi kau memaksa ikut yang akhirnya membuat Jihoon ikut juga ke sini entah untuk alasan apa."

Minghao membuang nafas dramatis. "Dengar, kalau bukan karena..."

Sebelum Minghao selesai berbicara, seseorang di seberang meja menginterupsi. "Kukira Minghao _hyung_ pacaran dengan Jun _hyung_?"

Pada saat yang sama Jun tersenyum bangga menjawab "Memang." Minghao malah berkata "Sudah putus."

Mingyu mendengus serta memandang sinis pada Minghao. "Berhenti mengatakan itu setiap kau marah."

"Apa?" tanya Minghao pura-pura lugu. "Aku memang sudah memutuskan tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya sejak dia mengabaikanku dua hari lalu."

"Kau dengar apa kata Cheol _hyung_ , ponselnya terlindas."

"Dan aku sekarang di depan matanya, dia tidak butuh ponsel untuk bicara denganku dan lihat dengan siapa dia sekarang?"

"Uh... kita bisa bertukar kursi kalau kau mau, Hao." Wonwoo tiba-tiba menyela dari sisi lain meja.

"Oh, tidak," ujar Minghao santai seraya melambaikan tangan. "Jangan hiraukan aku, Wonwoo _hyung_. Kau dan Junhui tidak bertemu selama _ummm_ biar kuhitung. Tiga hari? Sejak kau mengantarnya ke stasiun saat aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia memutuskan berlibur ke sini. Jangan biarkan aku menginterupsi reuni kalian."

"Hao..." Jun memelas.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung. Orang paling tidak peka sekalipun bisa menangkap jelas sarkasme dalam kalimat itu. Apalagi Wonwoo yang sangat paham karakter manusia dari semua pengalaman menulisnya. Dan karena dia adalah Wonwoo, dia segera mencolek Junhui untuk bangkit dari kursinya supaya bertukar tempat dengan Mingyu.

 _Hebat._

Jadi beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu sudah mendapati dirinya secara sukarela—atau terpaksa—duduk tepat di sebelah Wonwoo karena tidak ingin Minghao lebih lama bertingkah di depan teman-temannya. Dia berusaha bergerak sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak mengganggu yang lebih tua atau agar tidak ada yang memandang curiga ke arahnya atau... Mingyu menghela nafas panjang. Dia betul-betul perlu berhenti melakukan ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan berbisik. Nampaknya helaan nafas Mingyu itu menarik perhatiannya.

Mingyu menghirup banyak udara sebelum membalas dengan senyuman. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Dia jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Ada banyak _flashback_ potongan kisah masa lalu yang menyerang otaknya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menuntut jawab.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan satu sama lain seperti itu?"

Wonwoo segera menelan kembali balasan yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya saat Seungkwan menginterupsi. Dia berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya... bertanya jika Mingyu baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman."

"Ouwh." Seungkwan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Untuk sesaat Mingyu pikir dia akan berhenti berbicara dan kembali makan dengan tenang. Wonwoo sendiri juga melakukannya, dia memasukkan daging ke mulutnya sementara Mingyu mengambil jus jeruk untuk diminum. Tapi sepertinya Seungkwan malam ini punya misi untuk membuat semua orang menderita karena dia melanjutkan, "Kukira sedang mendiskusikan novel Wonwoo _hyung_ yang _itu_."

Akan perkataan itu, Mingyu langsung memuntahkan kembali minumannya. Seungkwan betul-betul tidak tahu kapan berhenti. Wonwoo di sebelahnya tidak jauh lebih baik. Dia tersedak daging yang baru ditelannya dan tidak berhenti batuk sampai beberapa detik. Seluruh wajahnya menjadi merah sampai ke telinga dan leher, dia terus memukul dadanya, batuknya terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Mingyu menjadi khawatir. Begitu juga semua orang lain di sana.

"Maaf, ternyata itu topik yang sangat sensitif ya," kata Seungkwan simpatik tapi tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak untuk membantu.

Wonwoo batuk lebih keras lagi dan Mingyu melotot kepada Seungkwan menyuruhnya berhenti. Seungkwan membalas dengan mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan pose menyerah yang membuat Mingyu melotot lebih keras. Kalau pandangan mata bisa membunuh, Seungkwan sudah tinggal nama sekarang. Kemudian Mingyu menawarkan jus jeruknya kepada Wonwoo untuk meredakan batuknya yang diterima Wonwoo tanpa pikir panjang. Dia meminumnya sampai habis sementara Mingyu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya seraya berkata "Pelan-pelan."

" _Thanks,_ Gyu."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

"Kim Mingyu!" Lagi-lagi seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Seokmin kali ini. "Itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah kulihat."

Mingyu mengernyitkan kening kepada Seokmin. _Kenapa lagi anak ini?_ Apa tidak ada yang bisa membiarkannya bernafas dengan tenang tanpa sindiran-sindiran halus, godaan, atau teriakan malam ini? Ini lama-lama membuatnya stres.

"Kau... teganya kau." Mingyu semakin memperdalam kerutan di keningnya, begitu juga Wonwoo yang ikut memandang heran kepada Seokmin. "Jus jeruk itu adalah bekas minumanmu. Kau tadi batuk ke sana dan mengeluarkan jus yang sudah kau masukkan ke mulutmu kembali ke situ. Lalu kau memberikannya pada Wonwoo _hyung_ dan dia minum dari sana."

 _Ups_

"Eh? Aku tidak batuk ke situ."

"Ya, kau melakukannya." Kali ini Seungcheol menimpali. Dia berbicara sangat tenang. Entah kenapa Airi duduk di pangkuannya. "Aku melihatnya, Airi melihatnya. Semua orang melihatnya."

"A..." Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal karena semua orang mengangguk setuju sambil memberinya tatapan jijik dan kepada Wonwoo simpati. Jadi... mungkin dia memang melakukannya. Dia memandang penuh sesal pada Wonwoo. "Maaf, Won."

Wonwoo terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu namun membatalkannya. Dia hanya mendengus, lalu mengangkat tangan kanan untuk memijat batang hidungnya. "Tidak masalah."

Ini adalah bagian di mana Wonwoo seharusnya—biasanya—marah, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya terus menggerakkan jarinya di wajahnya. Seperti sedang menyesali setiap keputusan hidupnya yang melibatkan Mingyu. Gerakan itu jelas menarik perhatian semua orang pada tangan kanannya yang terangkat. Atau kepada sesuatu yang mencolok di sana. Sama seperti Mingyu tadi sore.

"Wonwoo?" Seungcheol mengernyitkan kening saat memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Wonwoo segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Seungcheol. Sumpit-sumpit dan setiap percakapan berhenti bersamaan dengan itu. Semua mengarahkan mata pada Wonwoo yang menarik tangannya turun ke bawah meja seakan menyentuh wajahnya sendiri membuatnya terbakar.

"Uh... apa aku terlihat seperti sudah menikah?"

Jeonghan mendengus. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sudah menikah?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" protes Chan. "Memangnya ada penampilan spesifik seperti apa orang yang sudah menikah?"

"Untuk adilnya, tidak satu pun dari kalian yang terlihat seperti sudah menikah. Tapi Jeonghan _hyung_ jelas-jelas sudah punya Airi. Jadi..."

"Masuk akal," timpal Wonwoo. Dia tertawa ringan dan sesuatu di bawah dada Mingyu bereaksi seperti dia masih tujuh belas tahun. Demi Tuhan dia ingin melihat tawa itu seumur hidup. "Sayangnya, aku belum menikah. Cincin ini hanya... tunangan? Entahlah."

"Apa maksudnya entahlah?"

"Situasinya rumit," Wonwoo tersenyum masam.

"Tidak ada istilah rumit kalau cincin sudah melingkar di jarimu. Jadi itu cincin tunangan atau tidak?"

Wonwoo mengangkat tangan kanan yang tadi dia sembunyikan. Memandangnya seperti sedang mengagumi keindahannya. Matanya berbinar dan dia berbicara sambil tersenyum. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di sana. Dan itu membuat seluruh organ dalam Mingyu melonjak. "Dia memberikannya saat memintaku menikah dengannya. Jadi kurasa... ya?"

"Ouwh... manisnya," kata Seungkwan tepat di sebelah Wonwoo. Dia mengangkat satu tangan dan meletakkannya di pipinya mirip seorang gadis remaja yang sedang memikirkan cinta pertamanya. "Selamat Wonwoo _hyung_. Aku akan berhenti menggoda tentang novel."

"Seungkwan, demi Tuhan. Hentikan itu!" Mingyu berkata dengan sedikit mendesis supaya tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya selain mereka bertiga.

Seungkwan mengangkat wajahnya menunjukkan senyum angkuhnya itu lagi. Wonwoo duduk tidak nyaman di sebelahnya meski ucapan selamat yang tulus dari teman-teman diarahkan padanya. Seungkwan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dia akan membalas dengan ejekan lain yang sudah dia persiapkan lagi, sebelum sesuatu menangkap matanya dan segera membuatnya bungkam.

Jari manis Mingyu. Atau tidak adanya cincin di sana. Kedua tangan pemuda itu diletakkan di atas meja untuk dilihat semua orang. Tidak satu pun yang berhiaskan cincin yang sama dengan milik Wonwoo. Yang artinya...

Seungkwan memandang Wonwoo. Pemuda itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya gugup. Lalu dia menatap Mingyu. Mingyu terlihat seperti tubuh yang tak berjiwa.

Dan Seungkwan akhirnya mengerti alasan mereka ingin dia berhenti membicarakannya.

 _Mingyu bukan tunangan Wonwoo._

.

.

 **Juni 2014**

 _Pada malam terakhir sebelum Wonwoo meninggalkan Cheongsanmyeon menuju Changwon, dia mendatangi rumah Mingyu dan mengajaknya berjalan berdua ke bukit. Mingyu menolak dengan keras kepala awalnya namun wajah memelas Wonwoo ditambah desakan dari ibunya karena 'Seberapa sedihpun kau Wonwoo akan meninggalkan pulau, dia tetap sahabatmu. Mungkin sekarang kau tidak mau melihatnya lagi karena marah, tapi nanti penyesalanmu akan lebih besar kalau tidak mau menghabiskan malam terakhir dengannya'._

 _Dan bagaimana Mingyu bisa beralasan untuk perkataan ibunya itu tanpa membongkar kenyataan hubungan mereka. Tidak akan ada penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal menyanggah perkataan ibunya kecuali dia memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Dan memang apa yang akan dia katakan? Kalau dua tahun terakhir dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan teman biasa dengan Wonwoo? Kalau mereka terlihat seperti teman akrab yang normal di depan semua orang tapi tidak bisa menahan tangan mereka untuk diri sendiri di balik pintu tertutup? Kalau mereka bukan hanya satu atau dua kali melainkan berkali-kali melakukan hubungan intim ketika tidak ada orang di rumah? Apa dia harus memberi tahu ibunya kalau semua yang mereka lakukan bersama sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan dia pikir setelah saat pertama mereka di kamarnya tahun lalu, mereka sekarang ada sesuatu sementara bagi Wonwoo dia tidak lebih dari sekedar distraksi. Bayangkan selama satu tahun dia salah mengerti hubungan mereka. Apa dia perlu memberitahu kalau seminggu lalu, saat dia kembali dari bukit dalam keadaan menyedihkan dan dia berdusta ada debu masuk ke matanya, sebenarnya dia menangis karena Wonwoo baru saja mematahkan hatinya?_

 _Itu semua adalah alasan yang demi segala Tuhan yang ada, tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah dia berikan, sehingga dengan ogah-ogahan Mingyu memutuskan lebih mudah menurut saja. Saat baru keluar dari kamarnya, dia melihat Minseo duduk di ruang keluarga dan itu adalah keputusan tiba-tiba yang dia ambil untuk mengajak Minseo serta. Mungkin itu bisa menghentikan Wonwoo jika pemuda itu ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang belum selesai. Semoga saja._

 _Wonwoo sama sekali tidak terkesan ketika Mingyu keluar dari pintu dengan Minseo di sebelahnya. Dia mengernyitkan kening sebagai isyarat ketidaksukaannya. Mingyu membalas dengan memasang senyum ceria yang tidak tulus. "Tidak keberatan aku bawa adikku kan? Dia akan merindukanmu juga nanti."_

 _Raut wajah Wonwoo menunjukkan dia sangat keberatan, namun mungkin dia sadar posisinya. Dia memaksakan senyum. "Tentu saja tidak."_

 _Dan mereka mulai berjalan tanpa arah. Wonwoo memasukkan tangan ke saku jeansnya, sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Begitu juga Mingyu. Selama beberapa menit hanya Minseo yang terus mengoceh mengisi udara hampa yang sangat janggal di acara jalan malam itu. Pada satu poin, Mingyu mengalah. Berpikir kalau semakin cepat salah satu dari mereka bicara, semakin cepat ini semua selesai. "Apa kau tidak akan bicara?"_

 _Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Dia tetap berjalan santai, menendang sebuah kerikil di depannya. "Kita berdua tahu kalau kau mau mendengarkanku, kau tidak akan membawa Minseo."_

" _Aku tidak keberatan bicara. Atau mendengar. Aku membawanya untuk menghindari hal lainnya."_ Seperti memukul wajahmu atau lebih buruk lagi menciumnya.

" _Apa kau marah?"_

" _Kurasa itu pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak perlu. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."_

" _Kau marah," Wonwoo mempertegas seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seolah mengerti._ Well, _kesimpulan yang sudah sangat jelas. Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Begitu juga Minseo. "Dengar," kata Wonwoo lagi. Dia menahan tangan Mingyu untuk berhenti berjalan. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku untuk ini. Sejak awal, kita... kita melakukannya karena ingin tahu. Sebagai teman."_

" _Teman tidak saling berciuman, Wonwoo."_

" _Tapi itu yang kita lakukan sebelumnya." Wonwoo mengerang frustasi. Dia sama sekali tidak menjaga volume suaranya seolah tidak peduli siapa pun yang mendengar. "Dan aku tidak ingat kau mempermasalahkannya sebelum ini. Kita melakukannya karena sama-sama ingin tahu. Kau sendiri bilang kalau kau bukan_ gay _. Tidak ada perasaan."_

" _Itu adalah saat pertama. Bagaimana bisa menurutmu selama hampir hampir dua tahun kita melakukan hal seperti itu bahkan berhubungan seks dan aku tidak mengira kalau di antara kita tidak ada sesuatu?"_

" _Pelankan suaramu," desis Wonwoo panik. Matanya mengarah kepada Minseo yang berpura-pura tidak peduli tapi jelas mendengar setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan._

" _Kenapa? Kau takut adikku dengar? Ah, kau takut orang lain tahu. Kau tidak ingin orang tahu. Karena aku hanya rahasia kotor kecilmu kan? Pemuas nafsu saat kau ingin menuntaskan hasratmu atau untuk menghangatkan tempat tidurmu. Karena itulah arti semua ini untukmu. Apa kau menyebutnya? Coba kuingat. Ah, ya benar. Pendistraksi. Aku hanya untuk mendistraksi dari trauma yang tidak ingin kau ingat. Bukan sesuatu yang berarti. Dan saat kau merasa sudah cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya, kau akan kembali ke Changwon. Melanjutkan hidupmu lagi. Sementara anak desa yang sudah membantu" Mingyu membentuk tanda kutip di udara dengan jarinya "mendistraksi dari semua rasa sakit dalam kepalamu itu dengan semua cinta yang bisa dia tawarkan, kau bisa membuangnya seperti sampah dengan dalih kalau 'kita tidak seperti itu.'"_

 _Wonwoo melebarkan matanya mendengar setiap kalimat yang meluncur dengan penuh rasa marah dari lidah Mingyu. Dia terlihat terluka namun dengan cepat ekspresi itu digantikan dengan kernyitan kening. "Kenapa kau membuatnya terdengar seolah aku memanfaatkanmu seperti itu?"_

" _Karena kau memang melakukannya. Dan bodohnya aku baru sadar sekarang. Sejak awal pertemanan kita, semua hanya tentangmu. Kau dan kehidupan di Changwon yang kau tinggalkan, ibumu, ayahmu, adikmu, masa lalumu, cita-citamu, semua tentang kau. Seluruh duniamu hanya berputar mengelilingi dirimu saja, seharusnya aku sadar itu sejak lama. Tapi aku tidak sadar, karena aku... terlalu jatuh cinta. Kau membuatku terlena dengan ciuman dan sentuhan untuk mendapat semua yang kau inginkan."_

 _Wonwoo tertawa sinis. "Aku tidak percaya ini." Wajahnya jelas menggambarkan apa yang baru dia katakan. Sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Mingyu, dari semua orang akan mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangnya. Kalau dia akan memikirkan Wonwoo serendah itu. "Kau bicara seakan-akan aku mendapat keuntungan dari semua yang kita lakukan bersama sementara kau rugi? Kau betul-betul akan menyalahkanku sekarang?" Mingyu bergeming. "Oh jangan munafik, Mingyu. Apa setiap kali kita berciuman, kita saling menyentuh, kita berhubungan seks hanya karena keinginanku? Karena terakhir kali kuingat kau jauh lebih menikmatinya. Siapa yang membuat kita melakukannya di toilet sekolah? Atau di gudang Seungcheol bulan lalu? Dan sekarang aku yang bersalah untuk semua kesenangan yang kau dapat dari tubuhku?"_

" _Pelankan suaramu, ada Minseo di sini." desis Mingyu. Wajahnya merah entah menahan marah atau malu. Mungkin keduanya karena Wonwoo baru saja mengekspos dia di depan adiknya sendiri. Dia tahu Minseo tidak bodoh dan bisa mengartikan semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka persis seperti makna yang sesungguhnya._

" _Oh sekarang kau peduli? Kenapa? Tidak ingin adikmu tahu apa yang kakak laki-lakinya lakukan dengan temannya dalam ruangan tertutup?"_

" _Dia tidak perlu tahu itu."_

" _Atau kau terlalu pengecut untuk membiarkan orang tahu," sergah Wonwoo. Kali ini giliran dia untuk marah. "Kau bilang aku memanfaatkanmu? Lalu bagaimana denganmu Mingyu? Setelah kuberitahu kalau aku gay dan menyerahkan seluruh diriku untukmu, apa kau pernah mengatakan apa-apa? Apa itu membuatmu berani untuk menggenggam tanganku di depan orang-orang seperti yang Seungcheol lakukan dengan Jeonghan? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang perasaanmu?"_

 _Mingyu sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia tidak menjawab._

" _Tidak. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu. Kupikir hubungan kita masih sama. Pikirmu hanya kau yang tersakiti? Kau pikir aku tidak setiap hari mengingatkan diriku sendiri kalau kita teman dan kau bukan gay. Kau pikir itu tidak menyiksaku?"_

 _Saat itu setitik air menyentuh kulit Mingyu. Titik-titik gerimis turun dari langit seakan-akan alam memutuskan untuk mencemooh mereka berdua sekarang._

" _Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengejar mimpiku lagi ke Changwon. Aku akan kuliah, menulis, dan perlahan melupakan pulau ini seperti sebuah mimpi indah. Aku sudah merencanakan semua dengan baik. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku sekarang, Mingyu. Tidak di saat aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk masa depanku. Aku tidak akan tinggal. Pulau ini tidak bisa menawarkanku apa-apa. Kau suka aku atau tidak, aku akan tetap pergi. Lagi pula kalau aku tinggal, memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan di sini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa yang akan **kita**_ _lakukan? Duduk_ _berdua di atas bukit?_ _Mengawasi mobil? Mengawasi sapi-sapi Seungcheol? Bertani? Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, aku suka kau tapi tidak cukup besar untuk mau punya masa depan seperti itu bersamamu. Aku tahu kau sangat cinta pulau ini lebih dari apa pun makanya kau ingin tinggal. Tapi tidak denganku, Gyu. Tempat ini hanya persinggahan. Seperti kata Seungcheol, aku pendatang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sini lagi. Kalau itu memang masa depan yang kau inginkan di sini, maka silahkan. Kau bebas melakukan sesukamu._ _Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu._ _Maka jangan hentikan aku juga."_

 _Dari keteguhan pandangan Wonwoo, Mingyu tahu dia betul-betul tidak akan bisa diganggu keputusannya oleh siapa pun._

 _Mingyu menjalankan tangannya untuk mencari tangan Minseo. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk digenggam karena seluruh dunianya terasa seperti akan runtuh. Dan Wonwoo sama sekali bukan pilihan saat ini karena pemuda itu sendirilah penyebabnya._

 _Wonwoo mengusap kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah, sebelum lanjut berbicara lagi. "Mama benar. Seharusnya aku tidak mendatangimu lagi. Hanya memperburuk keadaan."_

Ibunya tahu?

" _Aku cerita pada Mama setelah dari bukit minggu lalu," kata Wonwoo lagi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Mingyu. "Kapalku berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali ke Wando. Tadinya kupikir aku ingin melihatmu sebelum naik kapal, tapi..." Wonwoo mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Besok jangan datang."_

 _Dengan itu dia berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari Mingyu tanpa sekalipun melihat ke belakang. Mingyu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memandang punggungnya yang dingin dibalut sweater kebesaran yang sangat disukainya. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat milik adiknya seolah itu bisa mencegah seluruh dunianya runtuh sementara gema langkah kaki Wonwoo terdengar semakin jauh hingga hilang sepenuhnya di sepanjang Jalan 72._

 _Malam itu adalah terakhir kali mereka bersama. Sesuai permintaan Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak mengantar ke dermaga esok harinya meski dia terjaga sampai kira-kira waktu keberangkatan feri pertama di pagi hari. Dia tidak melihatnya lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama._

 _._

 _._

 **16 Juli 2024 22:48**

Mingyu tidak tahu siapa yang pertama mengusulkan ide itu atau kenapa rumah Seungcheol secara mencurigakan mempunyai semua bahan yang mereka butuhkan. Beberapa kayu bakar, tikar, dan _makgeolli_ dalam jumlah besar. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapati dirinya ada di tengah lapangan yang terbuka di atas bukit. Duduk bersama sepuluh orang lainnya melingkari api unggun seperti mereka masih remaja naif yang hanya mengenal Cheongsan dan acara _campfire_ tahunan yang menyenangkan.

Di rentang usia dua puluh lima hingga dua puluh sembilan, _makgeolli_ sudah bukan lagi hal baru yang menantang. Semua orang sudah minum cukup banyak dan jauh ke dalam malam tetapi belum ada yang terlihat terlalu mabuk untuk mereka memutuskan mengakhiri _campfire_ dadakan itu.

Masing-masing masih mempunyai stok tenaga juga semangat untuk menari dan bernyanyi hingga paru-paru mereka menyerah. BooSeokSoon tidak berubah sedikit pun, sama konyolnya seperti waktu SMA. Nyatanya hingga sekarang ketiga orang itu masih membagi sangat banyak tawa dan energi positif seolah hidup sangat mudah. Kendala seperti uang sewa apartemen dan gedung untuk akademi tari yang terus meningkat setiap tahun atau banyaknya pasukan pengkritik pedas dan penebar kebencian yang membayangi setiap hari mereka di balik topeng _anonymous_ monitor selayaknya fiktif. Sesekali Mingyu berharap bahwa dia memiliki mentalitas seperti tiga temannya itu.

Tidak ada orang lain yang memandang hidup sepositif BooSeokSoon—terutama Seokmin. Mingyu ingat pembicaraannya dengan pemuda itu tahun lalu. Mingyu bertanya jika hidup sebagai _idol_ berat. Harus selalu tersenyum kepada ribuan orang yang tidak dia kenal, bernyanyi sampai pita suaranya mau putus, berlatih menari, menjaga pola makanan dan bentuk tubuh, bersembunyi sepanjang waktu dari paparazi, semua orang ingin tahu segala hal tentang kehidupannya yang paling pribadi sekalipun. Mengorbankan sangat banyak hal untuk menyenangkan wajah-wajah yang tidak familiar.

Jawaban dari Seokmin yang baik hati itu adalah, "Tidak ada bayaran yang terlalu mahal untuk sesuatu yang kau sukai, Gyu. Berdiri di atas panggung dan memperdengarkan nyanyianku hingga jauh sudah menjadi impianku sejak lama. Semua yang kau sebut tadi adalah harga yang harus kubayar untuk mempertahankan itu di dalam hidupku. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan semua latihan dan perhatian ekstra yang kudapatkan. Bahkan dengan semua _sasaeng_ yang mengangguku, kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang semua dari awal, aku akan tetap memilih jalan ini."

Jika menganalogikan sesuatu yang disukai itu adalah Wonwoo, maka Mingyu berada sangat jauh di belakang Seokmin. Level dari pengorbanan yang mereka berikan untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang disukai dalam hidup mereka sama sekali tidak sebanding.

"Melamun terus. Kapan kau akan memberi perhatian padaku?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu. Dia segera memindahkan matanya yang sedari tadi memandang trio BooSeokSoon kepada penginterupsinya. Dia kenal betul dengan suara berat itu, sampai pada poin dia bisa mengidentifikasinya tanpa melihat langsung wajahnya.

Wonwoo menempati spasi kosong yang tadinya diisi Seungkwan persis di sebelah Mingyu. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Di tengah-tengah ada BooSeokSoon ditambah Chan yang sedang bernyanyi dan menari, Jihoon memainkan gitar untuk mereka. Jun dan Minghao duduk sedikit jauh di sebelah kiri, tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri. Dasar pasangan. Lalu ada Jeonghan dan Seungcheol di sebelah kanan, sama sekali tidak berbicara, hanya menikmati pertunjukan musik teman mereka sambil bertepuk tangan kompak. Airi tidur di pangkuan Seungcheol—anehnya.

Mingyu merasa panik. Sama seperti saat dia bertukar posisi dengan Jun makan malam tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin duduk berdua seperti ini dengan Wonwoo, jauh dari semua orang dan jelas di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Itu akan memberi kesempatan Wonwoo membahas hal yang paling dia hindari dan dia tidak akan mampu menghentikannya. Mingyu tidak siap.

"Kau segitu tidak inginnya bicara denganku?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi setelah cukup lama tidak mendapat respon.

Untuk sesaat Mingyu tergoda mengabaikan yang lebih tua sampai dia meninggalkan pulau ini lebih dulu lagi, persis sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi nada kecewa pada kalimat Wonwoo membuatnya tidak sanggup melakukan itu. Mingyu mengambil nafas panjang. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bicara."

"Kalau bicara yang kau maksud melibatkan kau yang memberi penjelasan dan aku harus mempercayainya," Mingyu mengeraskan rahang. "Simpan saja. Aku tidak tertarik."

Wonwoo mendengus tidak suka. "Kau betul-betul akan membuat ini sulit ya?"

"Aku?" kata Mingyu. Dia mengulanginya sekali lagi seperti sedang mencemooh. "Tentu saja aku yang selalu mempersulit."

"Mingyu, kumohon," kata Wonwoo memelas. Ironisnya dia terdengar seperti remaja tujuh belas tahun yang Mingyu tahu, yang sangat lemah dan seperti mudah hancur, memohon Mingyu untuk mengambil kepolosan terakhirnya.

Mingyu menggeleng keras. Ini sama sekali bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengingat itu. Dia berdehem pelan. "Kau menulis tentang kita di bukumu."

Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengartikan raut wajah Wonwoo mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa dia marah? Apa dia malu? Apa dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa? Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Wonwoo dan isi kepalanya, Mingyu selalu seperti menjadi orang paling dungu sedunia.

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang entah untuk alasan apa. "Ya," balasnya. Dia menaikkan pandangan untuk bertemu mata dengan Mingyu. Tatapannya penasaran dan penuh harapan. "Kau sudah membacanya?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak. Seungkwan memberitahuku. Dia sudah baca sampai selesai dan katanya sangat jelas kalau karakter utamanya adalah kita."

"Oh." Selintas ada semacam kekecewaan di mata Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu tidak cukup yakin. Dia menganggapnya sebagai halusinasi yang muncul dari pengaruh _makgeolli_. Mungkin dia minum lebih banyak dari seharusnya. "Kukira kau sudah membacanya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mingyu tertawa kecil. Dia bertanya setengah bercanda. "Apa ada semacam pesan rahasia untukku di dalamnya?"

Pertanyaan itu diniatkan sebagai seloroh, Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ekspresi Wonwoo akan menegang di sampingnya. Sangat tidak Wonwoo.

"Betul-betul...ada?" tanya Mingyu hati-hati. "Apa?"

Wonwoo menawarkan senyum sedih sebagai balasan. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak penting kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak membacanya?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Oh."

"Wonwoo," ujar Mingyu sedikit tidak sabar. "Apa yang ada di sana?"

"Bukan... Hanya... Aku..." Wonwoo kebingungan memilih kata untuk mengawali kalimatnya. Dia membuang wajahnya untuk tidak bertemu Mingyu. Mengigit bibirnya seraya memandang penuh rindu ke arah trio yang masih sangat jauh dari defenisi lelah di depan. "Sebut saja... harapanku."

"Harapan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut. Dia memandang lurus ke depan. Sinar matanya meredup persis api unggun mereka yang semakin kecil mengikuti jauhnya malam. "Sebuah _alternative ending_ untuk kita," katanya seraya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya seolah api unggun di hadapannya belum cukup memberi kehangatan. Betapa hebat dorongan hati Mingyu untuk membungkus kedua tangan itu di bawah miliknya yang lebih besar, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. "Aku selalu berharap kisah kita berakhir dengan cara yang berbeda. Huh seandainya saja aku tidak seperti ini."

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang lawan bicaranya. Seakan sadar dengan niat Mingyu, Wonwoo memutar kepalanya demi mempertemukan mata mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu menyadari ketulusan di bawah kelopak matanya, sesuatu yang selalu terlewat oleh rasa marahnya. Wonwoo tersenyum lemah dan Mingyu merasa seperti ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena semua bisa saja menjadi sangat sederhana untuk mereka. Seandainya saja Wonwoo tidak seperti itu, seandainya dia juga tidak seperti itu, seandainya mereka jujur pada diri sendiri dan satu sama lain. Tetapi semua sudah terlanjur menjadi begitu kacau, Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana memperbaikinya.

Mingyu menelan ludah dan seluruh harga dirinya ketika bertanya. "Akhir seperti apa yang kau inginkan untuk kita?"

"Kau seharusnya membaca kalau ingin tahu."

 _Yang benar saja._ "Wonw..."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu." Wonwoo mendahului sebelum Mingyu sempat bicara lagi. "Kalau harus mengucapkannya langsung di depanmu, maka seluruh sisa harga diriku yang tinggal sedikit setelah menerbitkan buku itu pun harus kuhabiskan juga. Nilaiku sudah cukup rendah di matamu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Kau boleh bertanya kepada yang lain kalau sangat penasaran."

Mingyu ingin berteriak 'omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan' tapi firasatnya mengatakan lebih baik tidak melakukannya. Toh itu juga sudah tidak penting lagi.

Jelas tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan mereka, Wonwoo menengadahkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia sudah selesai membahasnya. Dia memandang bintang di atas langit Cheongsan. Mingyu ingat itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat Wonwoo sukai saat remaja di Cheongsan. Atau satu-satunya yang dia sukai dari pulau ini.

"Cheongsan punya pemandangan bintang paling indah," ujar Wonwoo masih sambil memberi perhatian penuh ke arah langit dan bukannya Mingyu.

Mingyu ikut-ikutan menengadah. Bintang malam ini tidak sebanyak yang biasa mereka saksikan jika mereka berbaring berdua di malam hari sepuluh tahun lalu di atas batu besar itu. Tetapi cara Wonwoo memandang mereka kagum dan penuh harapan sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan Mingyu sendiri masih juga tidak berhenti jatuh seperti bintang kepada binar mata itu. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tertolong.

"Demi Tuhan aku sangat rindu pemandangan ini." Wonwoo berkata lagi.

 _Jadi kenapa kau tidak pernah kembali untuk melihatnya?_ Mingyu bertanya dalam hati.

Dan seperti setiap kali, lagi-lagi Wonwoo seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia menjawab. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku terlalu keras kepala untuk kembali ke sini lagi."

Ya. Tentu saja karena kekeraskepalaannya.

Ada satu waktu dimana Mingyu menganggap kekeraskepalaan Wonwoo adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Cara dia tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya untuk apa pun. Ketegasannya akan segala sesuatu yang dia inginkan dalam hidup. Pada satu poin dalam hubungan mereka, sifat Wonwoo itu tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terkesan. Sebelum itu juga yang pada akhirnya membuat Mingyu lelah. Mingyu berharap satu kali saja Wonwoo meruntuhkan dinding egonya. Dan mungkin mereka tidak akan seperti sekarang. Duduk canggung dengan jarak yang sangat nyata ketika satu-satunya yang ingin Mingyu lakukan adalah memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo sementara mereka memandang bintang Cheongsan yang sangat disukai pemuda itu seperti waktu-waktu yang lama. Lalu menceramahinya karena dia pasti tidak makan teratur lagi sehingga lengannya menjadi terlalu kecil (hanya karena dia bisa melakukan itu).

"Kau tahu apa yang kusukai dari bintang di Cheongsan?" Wonwoo berbicara lagi. Mingyu mengangkat kepala untuk memandang sisi samping wajahnya. Dia yakin melihat senyuman sedih di sana. Dan tidak, itu bukan karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Apa?"

"Mereka selalu terlihat lebih dekat di sini. Dan lebih cerah. Tidak seperti di Changwon." Changwon adalah tempat di mana semua harapan Wonwoo bahkan untuk hidup dan mencintai redup seutuhnya. Sama seperti bintang di sana. Tidak pernah terlihat karena kalah oleh cahaya lampu kota. Mingyu tahu ini. "Di sini, rasanya seperti aku hanya perlu meraih dengan tanganku, aku bisa memetik mereka. Dan kupikir kalau aku bisa meraih bintang-bintang ini, begitu juga dengan semua mimpi dan harapan-harapanku yang terkubur." Wonwoo mengangkat tangan kanannya. Membuka telapaknya seperti mengajak langit malam _highfive_ lalu sangat perlahan dia menutup kelopak matanya. Atau mungkin dia hanya sedang membandingkan kilau berlian pada cincinnya dengan kerlip bintang. Mingyu tidak akan tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bintang-bintang ini mendengar dan mengabulkan permintaanku," jawab Wonwoo tenang. "Apa kau ingat? Sepuluh tahun lalu kita sering duduk berdua di batu di atas bukit itu. Aku selalu meraih tanganku ke langit seperti ini dan diam-diam membuat harapan. Kurasa aku sedang bersikap serakah sekarang. Karena aku akan membuat permintaan lagi. Kuharap kali ini, mereka juga mendengarku."

Wonwoo berbicara seolah dia beul-betul tulus percaya bahwa bintang-bintang itulah yang memberi semua kesuksesannya sekarang dan bukannya usaha serta kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dan konyolnya Mingyu ketika hatinya diam-diam berharap namanya ada dalam permintaan Wonwoo kali ini. Dan bahwa bintang-bintang itu akan mendengar apa pun itu permintaan hati Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **17 Juli 2020 20:47**

" _Minghao, kau sebenarnya membawaku kemana?" Mingyu bertanya was-was ketika sahabatnya menyetir melewati bagian Seoul yang mencurigakan._

 _Mingyu mengenal Minghao hampir lima tahun saat mereka masih sama-sama bekerja di sebuah restoran Cina di Seoul. Pemuda yang sekarang adalah sahabatnya itu dulu sangat payah bicara bahasa Korea dan Mingyulah yang membantunya. Lalu mereka menjadi akrab, tinggal bersama, dan membuka restoran sendiri, tapi itu adalah cerita untuk lain waktu._

 _Sekarang ini mereka sudah berkendara hampir setengah jam, Mingyu tidak yakin apa mereka masih ada di Seoul karena dia seratus persen tidak mengenal jalan-jalan ini. Minghao menghentikan mobilnya di jalan yang sedikit terlalu sepi untuk disukai Mingyu, melepas sabuk pengaman dan menyuruh Mingyu melakukan hal serupa._

 _Setelah turun dari mobil, mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah hotel yang mungkin lebih tua dari Minseo. Lampu neon di atas plang namanya berkelip sangat lemah seakan sudah habis masa pakainya. Di sebelah hotel itu ada beberapa bangunan yang sama usang, jalanan sangat sepi, hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mingyu mengernyitkan kening. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di bagian mencurigakan dari kota ini?_

" _Ayo masuk," ajak Minghao._

 _Bagian dalam dari hotel itu sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan bayangan Mingyu. Sebuah tempat yang sudah sangat usang dengan lampu-lampu redup bahkan di lobinya. Minghao berbicara dengan seorang pegawai, menunjukkan kartu untuk mengurus segala administrasi yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Mingyu. Si pegawai kemudian berbicara lambat menjelaskan petunjuk arah kemana mereka harus pergi dan Minghao kembali menyeret Mingyu setelah memberi tip kepada pegawai itu._

 _Masih tidak mengerti apa-apa, Mingyu membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik Minghao. Masuk ke dalam lift, pemuda Cina itu memencet lantai 4 dan Mingyu akhirnya mendapat kesempatan bertanya. "Sebenarnya kita ada di mana dan sedang melakukan apa? Kau tidak akan membunuhku di sini kan?"_

 _Minghao mengernyitkan kening dan memandang Mingyu tersinggung. Dia akan menjawab tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat lift berbunyi yang artinya mereka tiba di lantai tujuan. Dia hanya berkata "Ayo," seraya keluar lift._

 _Mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang sangat lengang saat Minghao menjelaskan. "Kau tahu Jun kan? Dia sering makan di restoran kita dan tidak berhenti menggangguku."_

" _Ya?" balas Mingyu, tidak yakin apa hubungan hotel tua yang terlihat seperti dari film horror dengan pria aneh yang makan siang setiap hari di tempat mereka kecuali bagian kalau keduanya sama-sama mencurigakan._

" _Well," kata Minghao lagi. "Kami bertukar_ id kakao _beberapa waktu lalu dan sering_ chat _. Dia ternyata berasal dari Cina juga meski sudah tinggal di sini sejak SD. Dan... uh katakanlah sekarang aku kencan dengannya."_

" _Woa woa tunggu sebentar." Mingyu menahan tangannya sehingga mau tidak mau Minghao harus berhenti berjalan. "Kapan tepatnya ini terjadi?"_

 _Minghao nampak berpikir. "Sekitar dua bulan lalu?"_

" _Dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa, oke?" Minghao segera membela diri begitu melihat wajah terkhianati Mngyu. "Aku selalu menyebutnya orang aneh dan kau pasti akan mengejek dan menghakimiku kalau tahu aku kencan dengannya."_

" _Kau benar. Aku sangat menghakimimu sekarang."_

 _Minghao mendengus. "Oh shut up." Lalu kembali berjalan, Mingyu segera mengikuti terburu-buru._

" _Dengar Hao, selamat karena sekarang kau sudah tidak jomblo yang artinya kau akan bersikap lebih sedikit menyebalkan mulai sekarang, atau tidak. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"_

 _Minghao berhenti di sebuah pintu besar yang terlihat sperti aula. Menunjukkan kartu lain lagi kepada dua orang pria besar penjaga pintu. Dua orang tersebut memperhatikan kartu yang baru diberi Minghao dengan hati-hati, memeriksa sebuah kertas yang mungkin berisi daftar tamu atau apa pun (Mingyu tidak peduli) dan membuka pintu untuk mereka._

 _Suasana di dalam aula sangat bertolak belakang dengan lorong-lorong sepi dan mencurigakan yang mereka lewati tadi. Lampunya masih sedikit remang tapi tidak cukup menyakiti mata, udara di dalam sangat bersih berkat_ air conditioner _. Dindingnya dihias indah dengan lukisan, tidak ada cat yang mengelupas. Jelas di dalam sedang ada semacam pesta perayaan meski Mingyu tidak ingat pernah diundang._

 _Minghao menarik tangan Mingyu lagi berjalan melewati orang-orang. "Hari ini sahabat Jun ulang tahun dan dia menyuruhku datang. Aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu sahabatnya ini dan karena kau adalah sahabatku, oh itu dia Jun, maka kau akan menemaniku supaya aku tidak berdiri canggung sendiri di sini."_

 _Minghao masih lanjut berbicara seraya menarik mereka berdua untuk bertemu Jun. Mingyu yang mulai lelah berjalan dengan diseret dan sama sekali tidak tahu arah yang dituju dengan putus asa mencari sosok Jun juga di antara kepala lainnya di ruangan itu. "Dari semua orang, tidak kusangka Jun mengenalnya. Karena selama ini kukira dia itu orang aneh dan tidak akan ada yang mau jadi temannya tapi dia malah bersahabat dengan orang terkenal." Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Minghao. Dia masih sibuk mencari Jun. Terakhir kali Mingyu melihatnya, pemuda itu mengecat rambutnya pink, seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit mencari kepala pink di tengah kerumunan rambut hitam. Benar saja, dia segera menemukannya hanya beberapa detik setelah mulai mencari. "Kau tidak akan percaya siapa sahabatnya."_

 _Dan bersama dengan Jun, Mingyu melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat lama menghilang dari hidupnya. Masih persis seperti remaja yang dia kenal di kampung halamannya. Rambut hitam mengkilat, garis wajah yang tegas, mata yang tidak simetris, dan tubuhnya yang masih sekurus dalam ingatan Mingyu. Ini betul-betul sebuah kebetulan mustahil. Tidak sekali pun dalam mimpi terliarnya Mingyu membayangkan akan melihat orang ini lagi secara nyata dengan mata kepalanya sendiri._

 _Seketika seluruh tubuh Mingyu melemas dan ingin menyerah, tetapi Minghao tetap menariknya menuju Jun dan sahabatnya yang berulang tahun dan entah untuk alasan apa, kakinya menurut dengan sangat patuh. Mendekat kepada orang itu. Dia berkata pelan di bawah nafasnya. "Yeah, aku sama sekali tidak percaya ini."_

 _Dari sepersejuta kemungkinan, pacar Minghao harus bersahabat dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak tahu jika ini adalah sebuah kutukan atau anugerah. Wajah terkejut dan 'Mingyu' yang diucapkan dalam nada entah takjub atau tidak percaya oleh Wonwoo dan pertanyaan tipikal 'kalian berdua saling mengenal?' dari pasangan kekasih di sebelah mereka sama sekali tidak membantu._

 _Malam itu Mingyu bertemu Wonwoo lagi untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun hidup dengan membawa hatinya yang cacat ke segala penjuru Korea yang bisa dia raih. Dan dimulai dari sini sedikit demi sedikit, bata demi bata, kepingan demi kepingan dari hati juga dunianya yang hancur enam tahun sebelumnya saling menemukan kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

kutipan dari halaman dedikasi Buku "A Certain Romance" oleh Jeon Wonwoo

" _untuk satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupku:_ _yang pertama, pertengahan, dan terakhir._

 _buku ini adalah persembahan maafku_

 _dan_ _berbeda dari apa yang kau percayai_

 _aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

 **-tbc-**

* * *

 _a.n. i dont really have an explanation ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: 17_ © Pledis Entertainment**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Country Roads, Take Me Home**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **6 of 7 : why are we stranger when our love is strong?**

* * *

 _a.n. let's meet the calm before the storm uwu / btw listen to old song by Standing egg :)_

* * *

 **16 Juli 2024 23:09**

"Mingyu _hyung,_ aku betul-betul minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Seungkwan dengan lihai mengambil kesempatan duduk di sebelah Mingyu begitu Wonwoo menyingkir dari sana.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Mingyu acuh. Tahu persis apa yang dimaksud Seungkwan.

"Kalau tahu sejak awal, aku sama sekali tidak akan menggodamu bahkan tadi sore. Terkutuklah bibir dan otakku yang suka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri." Seungkwan memukul bibirnya.

Mingyu tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Tetap saja." Seungkwan mendengus. "Aku merasa sangat lancang. Hanya karena di buku akhirnya seperti itu, kukira kisah aslinya juga."

Mingyu tidak membalas selama sesaat. Dia memandang Wonwoo yang sekarang menggantikan Seungkwan di depan. Bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar bersama Jihoon dan Seokmin. Seokmin betul-betul tidak ada lelahnya. Soonyoung dan Chan duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. "Rasanya aku sering dengar lagu ini. Judulnya apa?"

"Old Song oleh Standing Egg." Seungkwan menjawab sambil memandang Wonwoo. Ekspresinya nampak kecewa. Dia membuang nafas lemah. "Ironis sekali Wonwoo _hyung_ menyanyikan lagu ini di depanmu."

 _(I have a feeling that we're going to meet at least once more while we're living_

 _Still loving each other the same as before)_

Mingyu tertawa. "Kenapa aku merasa seperti kau lebih patah hati dariku sekarang?"

"Itu karena cerita kalian sangat manis, _hyung_." Seungkwan menjawab dramatis. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum mengedik kesal. "Setidaknya apa yang ada di sana sangat manis dan membuatku percaya kalau cinta dan takdir itu nyata. Kau kira kenapa aku akhirnya mau pacaran dengan Hansol?"

"Kau pacaran dengan anggota bandmu?"

Seungkwan menukikkan satu alisnya memandang Mingyu menghakimi _'kau bercanda kan? Semua orang dan ibunya di negara ini sudah tahu itu'_ Dan meski mungkin memang itu yang dia pikirkan, Seungkwan tidak mengutarakannya. Demi fokus pada topik awal. "Setelah semua yang terjadi di SMA, tentang perpisahan yang kacau itu, aku berhenti membaca buku Wonwoo. Mengabaikannya berhari-hari. Karena aku takut dengan apa yang akan kudapatkan. Sama seperti dia sendiri, kupikir itu adalah akhirnya. Masih ada setengah bagian lagi yang belum kubaca. Aku berpikir mungkin bagian selanjutnya adalah tentang bagaimana Wonwoo _hyung_ memulihkan dirinya dari patah hati karena meninggalkanmu lalu bertemu orang lain yang membuatnya bisa _move on_. Karena kita semua tahu kalian sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara lagi sejak dia meninggalkan Cheongsan.

"Tapi... ceritanya... dia hanya hidup menyedihkan selama kuliah sambil terus menulis puisi-puisi sedih dan membunuh secara kejam semua karakter ceritanya berharap bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Dia sama sekali tidak bertemu orang lain, tidak menikmati masa mudanya, tidak berkencan, hanya menjadi bayangan. Setiap kali memikirkan Wonwoo _hyung_ hidup seperti ini, aku selalu ingin menangis. Lalu betul-betul seperti takdir, kalian—maksudku karakter kalian—bertemu lagi. Dan dia menjadi lebih baik setelah itu. Seperti menemukan lagi alasan kenapa dia harus bangun dan minum kopi di pagi hari. Berfungsi seperti manusia normal karenamu dan... dan kupikir mungkin cinta sejati itu memang ada di dunia ini. Mungkin ada yang disebut takdir. Mungkin ada dua jiwa di alam semesta ini yang memang ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain sehingga seberapa jauh jarak dan waktu yang sudah memisahkan mereka, kekuatan yang sangat besar dari alam tetap akan membuat mereka saling menemukan. Dan mungkin dua jiwa itu adalah kalian. Seperti sebuah kisah dari negeri dongeng."

Seungkwan tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hanya memandang sedih ke arah Wonwoo yang baru saja memetik kunci terakhir untuk lagunya. Teman-teman yang lain bertepuk tangan memuji nyanyiannya yang pertama kali mereka dengar seumur hidup. Tapi Mingyu bergeming. Otaknya seperti lumpuh. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya bereaksi janggal, kulitnya terasa nyeri, begitu juga setiap organ dalamnya, Mingyu merasa pusing. Dia ingin pulang. Tapi rumah itu dimana?

Seungkwan membuang nafas sangat panjang. "Kalau dipikir lagi semua yang ditulis Wonwoo _hyung_ di buku itu memang terlalu bagus untuk menjadi nyata. Pada akhirnya dongeng hanya akan selalu menjadi mimpi indah."

Mingyu sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan setengah dari kalimat Seungkwan. Terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Seungkwan?" panggilnya pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang masih belum berhenti bertepuk tangan tidak semangat. _Tepukannya tidak terlihat tulus, kenapa tidak sekalian berhenti saja?_

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Buku Wonwoo..." ujarnya lambat. "Bagaimana akhirnya? Kisah cinta..." Mingyu menggigit bibirnya. Kata kami sudah di ujung lidah tapi dia menelannya lagi. "karakter utamanya? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Oh, tidak banyak. Hanya bertemu kembali, mempraktekkan ulang hubungan aneh mereka, sadar kalau mereka saling mencintai, berkencan, menikah, dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia menahan nafasnya. Menikah. Dia memandang ke arah Wonwoo yang secara mengejutkan ternyata juga sedang memakukan pandangan ke arah mereka—Mingyu lebih suka berpikir kalau dialah yang menjadi objek fokus Wonwoo dan bukannya Seungkwan. Di saat seperti ini, yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang ketahuan menatap adalah langsung megalihkan pandangan dan berpura-pura melakukan hal lain. Tetapi tidak begitu kasusnya untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka terus saling menatap seperti membeku. Dan Mingyu pikir _'Oh Jeon Wonwoo apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu? Berhenti mempermainkan hatiku.'_ Lalu seolah menangkap jeritan hati Mingyu itu, Wonwoo memasang wajah menyesal sebelum menggerakkan bibirnya—'maaf' begitu Mingyu membaca bibirnya—kemudian memalingkan pandangan, berbicara dengan Seokmin.

Mingyu menutup matanya sebelum menghela nafas sangat perlahan. Memikirkan kembali kenapa mereka ada sini, dan semua kenangan—baik yang menyenangkan maupun tidak—berkelebat dalam kepalanya seperti _highlight_ gulungan film.

.

.

.

.

 **17 Juli 2020 21:00**

" _Kau tahu Mingyu, Won?" Jun terdengar takjub ketika bertanya. Dia memandang Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian._

 _Wonwoo yang masih terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak—sama seperti Mingyu—hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat perlahan sebagai balasan. Matanya tidak sedetikpun meninggalkan Mingyu._

 _Jun, sama sekali tidak peka terhadap kecanggungan atmosfer di sekitarnya meninju pelan lengan Wonwoo dan berkata, "Aku selama ini cerita tentang Haohao dan Mingyu kepadamu dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku kalau kau tahu Mingyu?"_

 _Wonwoo berdehem pelan, menggerakkan mulutnya beberapa kali seperti seekor ikan kehabisan nafas. Ironis bagaimana dia selalu sangat pintar merangkai kata ke dalam bukunya, tapi sekarang dia merasa sulit menemukan satu yang paling tepat diucapkan. Pada akhirnya dia memalingkan matanya dari Mingyu lalu membalas, "Mana kutahu yang kau maksud adalah Mingyu ini."_

" _Kan aku sudah bilang Mingyu yang kadang ada di tv. Aku juga sama sekali tidak terpikir. Pacarmu di Cheongsan juga namanya Mingyu. Lalu ada Mingyu pemilik restoran. Tentu saja aku tidak terpikir kau juga kenal Mingyu yang ini. Kalau kau kenal dua Min..." Jun berhenti bicara tiba-tiba. Dia memandang kepada Minghao yang membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan pacarnya, pemuda itu menatap ke arah Wonwoo, wajahnya terlihat seperti dia baru menyadari sesuatu. (Satu kali saat mabuk, Mingyu bercerita pada Minghao tentang anak laki-laki yang dia kenal di Cheongsan. Mingyu cukup hati-hati untuk meninggalkan detail nama anak laki-laki itu dan ciri-ciri fisiknya, namun sekarang Minghao cukup pintar untuk menghubungkan satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. Jun bilang Wonwoo punya mantan pacar bernama Mingyu di Cheongsan. Anak laki-laki misterius Mingyu berasal dari Changwon dan suka menulis. Tidak butuh kepala Einstein untuk menarik kesimpulan. Sekarang dia mengerti dengan obsesi Mingyu pada buku-buku karangan Jeon Wonwoo padahal dia tidak setertarik itu membaca)._

 _Jun memandang Mingyu yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak terkesan, lalu ke arah sahabatnya sendiri yang berwajah merah dan seperti berteriak antara meminta dia berhenti berbicara atau membunuhnya saja, mungkin keduanya. Dan Jun pun mengerti. "Uh... ini adalah Mingyu yang itu kan?"_

" _Idiot." Minghao mendengus keras dari tempatnya. "Gyu, aku mau berdua sebentar dengan pacarku. Kau tinggallah di sini dengan Wonwoo, bicara atau uh... apalah." Dia menarik Jun lalu mereka menghilang dari pandangan secepat kilat. Kalau soal urusan menyelamatkan diri dari suasana canggung, serahkan saja pada Minghao._

 _Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua hanya berdiri di sana. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak bergerak barang seinci, bahkan tidak saling melirik. Tiba-tiba saja kerumunan wajah yang tidak dikenal menjadi begitu menarik. Mingyu pikir apa yang salah dengan mereka? Dia sudah dewasa dan ya Wonwoo menghancurkan hatinya dengan sangat kejam di SMA. Tapi itu sudah berapa tahun lalu? Sudah waktunya saling memaafkan,_ move on, _dan melanjutkan hidup. Jadi dia berbicara duluan, "Jadi.. uh.. ini ulang tahunmu?"_

 _Wonwoo yang nampaknya tidak menyangka Mingyu akan memulai pembicaraan hanya membalas dengan anggukan._

" _Aku baru tahu," kata Mingyu. Selama dua tahun berteman, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo mendengus. "Kita berhubungan seks pertama kali di ulang tahunku."_

 _Kata-katanya membuat Mingyu tersedak di udara kosong. "Ap..."_

" _Hanya ingin kau tahu." Wonwoo mengedik acuh, seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi kemudian dia nampak berpikir dan berbicara lagi. "Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu. Hanya... kupikir untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, aku... itu topik sensitif. Maafkan aku."_

 _Mingyu sejenak diam. Memandang wajah bersalah Wonwoo dengan takjub. Sebelum kemudian tawanya pecah membahana di tengah riuhnya suasana. Untuk alasan tertentu dia merasa situasi ini lucu. Setelah semua waktu yang berlalu, setelah sakit hati yang hebat, setelah malam-malam dingin yang dia habiskan di apartemen super kecil pada bulan pertama di Seoul untuk membuktikan bahwa dia juga bisa menjadi lebih dari seorang anak pulau, setelah setiap perjuangan dan air mata karena pemuda ini, setelah memandanginya lagi di televisi dan mengintip kembali dunianya melalui internet dan tulisan-tulisannya, Mingyu akhirnya menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya dalam sirkumtansi yang paling tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Tersangka utama yang sudah menyelinap dan menciptakan kerusakan hatinya enam tahun lalu. Dan hal pertama yang dia katakan? Kalau mereka berhubungan seks pertama kali di ulang tahunnya. Sungguh anti klimaks. "Aku tidak bisa percaya kau, Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti alasan Mingyu tertawa mamandangnya tersinggung. "Apa? Itu memang benar. Saat itu ulang tahunku yang ketujuhbelas dan aku datang ke rumahmu untuk mencari ketenangan tapi malah pulang dengan seluruh tubuh bagian bawahku yang sakit. Aku harus berbohong ke Mama kalau aku jatuh."_

 _Mingyu menghentikan tawanya sejenak. Memandang wajah serius Wonwoo lalu tertawa lagi seperti seorang lunatik. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka keheranan tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa peduli. Karena dia bertemu cinta pertamanya lagi dan orang itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Selalu membuat Mingyu tidak bisa berkata-kata karena kalimat terang-terangannya. Untuk sesaat Mingyu lupa alasannya marah kepada pemuda ini tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Karena—apa dia perlu memperjelas lagi?—Jeon Wonwoo punya efek seperti itu terhadapnya._

 _._

 _ **18 Juli 2020 02:58**_

 _Mingyu tidak ingat bagaimana caranya sampai ke rumah atau bahkan kalau dia di rumah sama sekali. Jam di atas nakas sama sekali tidak mirip dengan miliknya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ada sebuah tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil di bawahnya. Torso yang sangat jelas terjiplak tulang dada dan rusuknya, lengan yang sangat kurus hanya terbalut kulit, dan paha yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran pria dewasa. Orang itu telanjang, seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, warna merah sangat kontras menghiasi kulit pucatnya, desahannya bergema di dinding-dinding ruangan memanjakan telinga Mingyu. Visualisasi di bawah setiap lapis benang yang melekat di tubuhnya beberapa jam lalu masih persis seperti apa yang Mingyu ingat dalam kepalanya. (Ini nyaris seperti Jeon Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berkembang lagi fisiknya sedikit pun sejak SMA.)_

 _Keadaan Mingyu sama sekali tidak jauh berbeda. Jantungnya berpacu menyaingi cepatnya gerakan pinggulnya, merasakan ekstasi kenikmatan ini lagi setelah sekian lama. Bukannya Mingyu tidak pernah melakukan dengan orang lain sejak berpisah dengan Wonwoo, hanya saja tidak pernah ada yang membawanya sampai ke Shangri La seperti pemuda ini. Dan ketika memikirkan bagaimana Wonwoo tadi, dengan wajah gugup memandangnya lantas berkata 'aku belum pernah melakukannya lagi sejak...' dia memotong kalimatnya di sini sembari menggigit bibir. 'Jadi lakukan dengan pelan' seluruh adrenalin Mingyu terpacu. Egonya tergugah karena bahkan setelah semua waktu yang berlalu, dia adalah satu-satunya yang pernah menyentuh Wonwoo seintim ini._

 _Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Wonwoo begitu mereka selesai, Wonwoo melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Mingyu dan untuk sesaat rasanya seperti hidup sangat baik. Mingyu sama sekali tidak memikirkan konsekuensi perbuatannya esok hari. Atau sirkumtansi rumit yang mengungkung mereka sekarang. Kepalanya seperti masih melayang di surga._

" _Tidak ada penyesalan?" Wonwoo berbisik di telinganya, bau alkohol menusuk penciuman Mingyu._

 _Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, mengobservasi garis wajah Wonwoo. Dan bagaimana bisa jantungnya masih bereaksi seperti saat dia tujuh belas tahun? Mereka sudah sangat lama berpisah, Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa ketika melihat senyum lelah Wonwoo sehabis seks, kata pertama yang muncul dalam kepalanya adalah indah dan yang kedua adalah cinta. Mingyu takut memikirkan jawabannya jadi dia hanya memutuskan untuk mencium Wonwoo saja sebelum membalas, "Tidak ada penyesalan."_

.

.

 **16 Juli 2024 23:18**

"Oh? Sebentar lagi tengah malam. Apa kau sudah memikirkan permohonan untuk ulang tahun ke-28 mu Won?"

Jun yang memulai tanpa mempedulikan wajah tidak senang Wonwoo ketika dia mengatakannya.

Lalu Seungkwan menanggapi, "Benarkah? Kita tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun Wonwoo _hyung_ dulu."

Dan tiba-tiba _campfire_ mereka berubah menjadi forum diskusi ulang tahun Wonwoo. Semua orang untuk alasan yang sangat jelas merasa bersalah karena tidak satu pun yang tahu hari lahir Wonwoo meski mereka berteman akrab di SMA dulu.

Pada satu poin seseorang bertanya—Mingyu yakin itu Seungkwan—pada Wonwoo. "Wonwoo _hyung_ , dari semua ulang tahunmu, apa mungkin ada satu yang menjadi favoritmu? Misalnya ulang tahun ke-17 karena kau menghabiskannya di Cheongsan bersama kami, atau semacam itu."

Seungcheol mendahului Wonwoo menjawab. "Kenapa dia harus menyukai ulang tahun ketujuhbelasnya di sini kalau kita bahkan tidak pernah membuat perayaan untuknya? Kau tidak masuk akal, Seungkwan."

"Itu kan hanya contoh," Seungkwan membalas sedikit _sassy_. "Lagipula siapa yang tahu kado istimewa seperti apa yang mungkin dia dapat dari seseorang di sini. Hanya karena kita tidak tahu, bukan berarti itu tidak terjadi."

Mingyu rasanya ingin mengubur tubuh bongsornya ke dasar tanah. Tepat di sana, detik itu juga. Seungkwan betul-betul tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti. Di sisi lain dilihatnya Wonwoo yang wajahnya tetap tenang, tanpa emosi. Seolah Seungkwan tidak lagi-lagi mengisyaratkan tentang hubungan masa lalu mereka yang sama sekali tidak ingin dibicarakan Mingyu dalam situasi ini. _Tentu saja dia tidak terpengaruh, semua itu tidak ada artinya bagi Wonwoo_ , sisi kepalanya yang picik berpikir.

Wonwoo tertawa ringan seakan-akan dia merasa cara Seungkwan mengolok kisah mereka adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Dengan santai dia menjawab, "Seungkwan, kau benar-benar tidak akan berhenti membuat kami menderita ya?"

Dan mungkin kata-kata itu membuat Seungkwan sadar janjinya beberapa jam lalu untuk berhenti mengungkit topik itu. "Ah, Wonwoo _hyung_ maaf..."

Yang lain mengerutkan kening tidak paham dengan apa maksud Wonwoo dan Seungkwan tapi Wonwoo mengabaikannya.

"Tidak masalah," desah Wonwoo. Seraya meletakkan gelas _makgeolli_ dan menatap ke arah api unggun, dia terlihat seperti seorang lelaki tua dalam film klasik yang membayangkan kembali kisah dari puluhan tahun lalu. Hal-hal yang disesalinya di hari tua. "Kau terlalu pintar menghubungkan benang-benang acak yang seperti tidak berhubungan, Kwan," ujar Wonwoo seraya terkekeh. "Kau benar. Ulang tahun ketujuhbelasku akan selalu mempunyai tempat istimewa di sini." Dia menunjuk dadanya. "Kau sudah tahu itu. Tapi akan kuberitahu kalian rahasia lain. Ada tiga ulang tahun yang paling berkesan dalam hidupku."

"Wonwoo _hyung_ , kau mabuk." Mingyu rasa dia tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan disampaikan Wonwoo selanjutnya. Karena apapun itu, semua sudah tidak berarti lagi. Untuk apa mengungkit hal-hal yang sudah berlalu?

"Kenapa Mingyu? Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu," balas Wonwoo kasual seraya mengedikkan bahu. Dia membuat segala sesuatu terlihat mudah. Seakan-akan ini bukan masalah besar dan ya, mungkin baginya memang tidak tapi bagi Mingyu... ini hanya akan membuka lukanya lagi. Benar-benar kejam Wonwoo ini. Lagipula kenapa sekarang dia ingin mereka tahu? Mingyu ingat dengan Wonwoo selama hubungan mereka. Dia tidak pernah seterbuka itu.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak peduli apa pendapat Mingyu atau apa yang dia rasakan tentang semua ini. Atau dia memilih untuk tidak mau tahu. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. "Tiga ulang tahun terbaikku. Aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Pertama adalah yang ketujuhbelas. Tidak ada yang membuat perayaan selain orang tuaku. Cukup bisa dimengerti. Karena dulu aku tidak pernah cukup yakin apa kita seakrab itu untuk merayakannya bersama kalian yang kalau kupikir lagi sekarang adalah pemikiran yang picik dariku. Kalian semua adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bertingkah seperti bajingan dulu. Tapi waktu aku berulang tahun ke-17, meski tidak ada dari kalian yang tahu— _well,_ satu orang tahu yang kemudian jadi dua dan sekarang kalian semua juga akan tahu—aku tetap mendapat sesuatu yang istimewa di sini. Hari itu aku melakukan seks pertamaku."

Suara terkesiap audiensnya menginterupsi kalimat Wonwoo di sini. _Campfire_ menjadi riuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengudara mengeliminasi lengangnya malam itu.

"Tapi kau ada di sini saat tujuh belas tahun?"

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

"Apa kami mengenal perempuan itu?"

 _Oh seandainya mereka tahu_.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Ya. Di pulau ini. Dengan seseorang dari pulau ini. Ya. Kalian mengenalnya."

Dan mungkin mereka akan tahu kalau Wonwoo lebih mendetailkan jawabannya itu. Seperti mengatakan _'orang itu ada di sini. Kulitnya tan, tubuhnya tinggi, namanya Kim Mingyu.'_

Untungnya meski teman yang lain mendesaknya, Wonwoo tidak memotong deskripsinya sampai di sana. Dia melanjutkan. "Ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh empat, sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi. Aku yang lebih menyerupai mayat hidup tanpa gairah tiba-tiba diberi kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki apa yang tidak sengaja kurusak di masa lalu. Apa kalian bisa percaya ini? Kukira aku akan selamanya sendiri dan hidup menyedihkan tanpa cinta karena aku menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat berarti di masa lalu. Tapi entah bagaimana, dengan segala macam kebetulan yang terlalu bagus, aku bertemu lagi dengan cintaku. Dia masih sehebat yang dulu. Sangat polos dan tulus. _Ah mungkin terlalu polos dan tulus malah._ Dan aku... aku masih sangat jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku tidak percaya kekuatan misterius apa pun di dunia ini yang begitu baik mempertemukan kami kembali saat itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya. Betapa beruntungnya aku." Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, di matanya terpantul bara dari api unggun mereka. Tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi meski dia hanya diam. Mungkin itu dikarenakan senyum yang murni merefleksikan kebahagiaannya hanya dari mengingat peristiwa itu. Lalu seolah angan bahagianya terinterupsi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, kerutan di kening menghapus ekspresi damainya. Wonwoo membuang nafas perlahan, "Lalu yang ketiga..."

"Yang ketiga adalah tahun lalu." Seseorang mendahului Wonwoo berbicara. Ini tidak hanya membuat Wonwoo terdiam tetapi juga menarik perhatian Mingyu. Saat Mingyu mengangkat kepala, dia melihat kalau itu bukan Seungkwan meski seharusnya hanya dia yang terlalu peduli dengan semua omong kosong ini. Melainkan itu adalah Seungcheol. Lelaki itu memandang Wonwoo tepat di mata, seperti menantangnya untuk menyangkal kalau yang dia katakan salah. Mingyu berharap dia akan menyangkal.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih dia malah tertawa. "Benar. Kau cepat menangkap, _hyung_. Sudah membacanya sampai akhir juga ya?"

 _Buku sialan itu lagi._ Mingyu betul-betul perlu tahu apa saja yang ditulis Wonwoo di bukunya. Nampaknya bukan dia seorang yang belum membaca buku Wonwoo. Karena beberapa dari mereka terlihat bingung dan bertanya sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mingyu cukup yakin Seungcheol melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Itu bukan hanya perasaannya. Jadi pemuda itu juga sedikit banyak pasti sudah menebak sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang (Mingyu sendiri tidak mengerti). "Jadi benar buku itu..."

"Tapi semua itu sudah tidak berarti." Wonwoo memotong Seungcheol dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang lain tentang apa yang terjadi tahun lalu. "Aku lagi-lagi sudah mengacaukannya. Sekarang semua kenangan terbaik itu hanya membawa kesedihan untukku. Untuk kami."

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir 2020 - Awal 2021**

 _Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo setelah malam itu dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah baginya. Dia sendiri tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari hubungan satu malam mereka. Bukannya berarti segala sesuatu tiba-tiba membaik setelah satu kali hubungan seks penuh nafsu disponsori oleh alkohol. Mereka juga tidak membahas tentang masa lalu. Hal-hal yang terjadi di SMA, bagaimana perasaan mereka tentang itu, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan tentangnya. Dan Mingyu pikir itu semua sudah tidak perlu. Mereka tidak akan berseberang jalan lagi, Mingyu meyakinkan diri sendiri saat dia terbangun di kamar hotel yang kosong. Tidak ada Wonwoo dan jejak apa pun yang menandakan dia semalam ada di sana selain bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuh Mingyu dan bau sperma yang mengalahkan wangi pengharum ruangan dari air conditioner. Mingyu memutuskan melanjutkan hidup seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Kembali ke rutinitas normalnya yang damai tanpa Wonwoo. Tidak perlu ada penjelasan penuh air mata dan penutupan untuk kisah mereka lagi. Setelah satu kali melihat wajah Wonwoo itu, Mingyu rasa dia sudah cukup puas. Bukan masalah membiarkan kisah mereka berakhir dengan_ open ending _. Terkadang memang ada cerita yang tidak perlu memiliki akhir. (Atau mungkin dia hanya terlalu takut untuk menutup kisah mereka secara resmi)._

 _Namun ternyata Mingyu berpikir salah. Satu kali di bulan September, di saat bahkan pegawai terakhir telah pulang dan Mingyu bersiap untuk menutup restoran, Wonwoo menyelinap dengan lihai kembali ke dalam hidup Mingyu, tidak ada ide bagaimana Wonwoo menemukan pintu masuknya. Dia menemukan Wonwoo yang duduk di salah satu meja sudut sedang mengetik fokus, lima gelas kosong bekas kopi di atas mejanya._

" _Wonwoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _Reaksi Wonwoo persis seseorang yang terkejut mendengar suaranya. Dia mengangkat kepala dari laptop untuk memandang Mingyu, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. "Oh, Mingyu. Minghao bilang aku boleh di sini sampai waktunya tutup."_

Dari mana dia tahu restoran ini? Dan kenapa dia datang? Apa Jun memberitahunya?

 _Mingyu mengernyit. "Kami sudah tutup sejam yang lalu."_

" _Benarkah?" Wonwoo membelalak kaget. Dia memutar lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memandang seisi restoran dan seperti kata Mingyu, tempat itu memang sudah tutup sejam lalu, tidak ada orang lagi di sana, bahkan satu pegawai pun. "Oh? Aku tidak sadar. Kurasa pegawaimu membiarkanku karena Minghao melarang mereka menggangguku. Dan aku lupa waktu, tempat ini nyaman sekali untuk menulis."_

 _Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Minghao mungkin mengatakan pada pegawai untuk membiarkan Wonwoo karena Mingyu yang akan membawanya pulang atau hal lain semacam itu. Minghao sama sekali tidak berhenti menggodanya tentang Wonwoo sejak Juli. Dan bagaimana bisa Wonwoo tidak sadar saat pegawainya beres-beres sebelum pulang tadi? "Tidak masalah," kata Mingyu. Dia melihat ke arah gelas-gelas Wonwoo, sama sekali tidak terkesan. "Sudah berapa jam kau di sini?"_

" _Melihat ini sudah jam—" dia mengangkat lengannya untuk melirik jam tangan. "—dua dini hari, artinya aku di sini selama... tiga belas jam? Kurang lebih?"_

" _Selama itu?" Mingyu melirik gelas-gelas kopi Wonwoo lagi. "Dan kutebak kau sama sekali tidak memesan makanan."_

" _Aku tidak biasa kerja sambil makan."_

" _Jadi kau hanya minum kopi selama tiga belas jam itu? Apa kau bahkan sudah makan siang sebelumnya? Sarapan?"_

" _Aku sarapan sereal setelah bangun."_

" _Dan itu adalah jam..."_

" _Sembilan? Sepuluh? Tidak ingat."_

" _Lalu makan siang? Apa yang kau makan?"_

" _Uh... tidak ada. Aku sudah makan sereal dua jam sebelumnya, ingat?"_

 _Mingyu terkesiap dramatis. "Jadi sehari ini kau hanya mengkonsumsi sereal dan," dia melihat gelas-gelas kopi tidak suka. "bergelas-gelas kopi. Ini sebabnya kau terkena gastritis."_

" _Kau tahu aku gastritis?"_

" _Semua orang tahu kau gastritis," balas Mingyu seraya memutar bola matanya. Itu tertulis di halaman profil Wonwoo dan akan muncul di pencarian teratasnya di Naver, tentu saja dia tahu. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu."_

" _Tidak usah repot, aku mau pulang saja."_

" _Lalu tidur dengan perut kosong begitu?"_

 _Wonwoo mengedik. "Aku bisa menyeduh ramyun kalau lapar."_

 _Mingyu merotasikan matanya lagi. "Ya, karena ramyun sangat sehat untukmu. Tetap tinggal di situ, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau tidak akan kemana mana sebelum aku memberimu makan." Mingyu berjalan menuju dapur namun sebelum sampai di depan pintu, dia segera berbalik lagi ke depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sedang menunggu laptopnya untuk mati hanya mengernyitkan kening ke arah Mingyu ketika pemuda itu kembali. "Aku berubah pikiran. Ayo ikut ke dapur. Nanti kau diam-diam pergi selagi aku memasak."_

 _Mingyu memasak salmon ditambah beberapa makanan sampingan lain untuk Wonwoo malam itu. Mengajak Wonwoo bicara selama proses memasaknya, bertanya tentang bagaimana hidupnya, mengakui dia penggemar berat buku-bukunya, menanyakan kabar Bohyuk dan orang tuanya. Wonwoo balas bertanya tentang kehidupan Mingyu, sejak kapan dia ada di Seoul, dan segala hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan masa lalu dan apa yang mereka lakukan malam 17 Juli kemarin. Setiap pembicaraan mengalir lancar, semua terasa normal, atau setidaknya mereka berpura-pura begitu._

 _Saat Wonwoo mulai makan dan protes tentang bagaimana Mingyu bersikap berlebihan dan memasakkannya terlalu banyak makanan, Mingyu membalas seraya merotasikan matanya malas. "Lihat dirimu. Pergelangan tanganmu, wajahmu, seluruh tubuhmu sangat menyedihkan. Rusuk-rusukmu kelihatan sangat jelas saat telanjang." Pipi Wonwoo menjadi sedikit merah karena ini tapi Mingyu tidak punya_ mood _untuk menggodanya tentang itu sekarang. "Apa kau pernah makan teratur? Atau setiap hari seperti ini? Kau punya banyak uang, bukankah terlalu ironis kalau mati karena mal nutrisi?"_

" _Apa kau baru saja menyumpahiku mati?"_

" _Kubilang kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Dia berhenti sejenak, memandangi Wonwoo yang makan dengan sangat pelan. "Datanglah ke sini setiap hari, akan kumasakkan sesuatu."_

" _Apa itu semacam trik supaya aku menjadi pelanggan reguler? Metode promosi yang cerdik juga."_

 _Mingyu merotasikan matanya. "Aku melakukan ini karena peduli padamu sebagai teman lama."_

" _Aaw kau peduli padaku?"_

" _Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tegas tapi yang keluar malah lebih seperti erangan. "Datanglah ke sini. Aku perlu memastikan kau hidup sehat supaya Korea bisa punya penulis hebat lebih lama."_

" _Katakan saja kau ingin melihatku setiap hari." Wonwoo memasang senyum jenaka di wajahnya dan itu melakukan sesuatu terhadap hati Mingyu. Dan dia hampir kehilangan kewarasan ketika yang lebih tua mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Jujur saja, Gyu. Aku tidak akan menghakimimu."_

 _Meski jantungnya bergerak seperti gila di bawah sternumnya, Mingyu mempertahankan ekspresi_ stoic _di wajahnya. (Tugas paling berat yang pernah dia lakukan). "Terserahmu. Tetaplah hidup tidak sehat seperti itu sampai sakitmu kambuh lagi. Lihat apa aku peduli."_

 _Dan itu membuat Wonwoo tertawa. Jantung Mingyu berpacu lebih brutal lagi. Matahari bersinar cerah di atas langit-langit. Ada pelangi di sudut ruangan. Hidup terasa indah._

 _(Tidak masuk akal, padahal mereka ada di dalam ruangan dan itu sudah malam hari._ Well _cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.)_

 _._

 _Meski Wonwoo bersikap sulit malam sebelumnya, dia datang keesokan harinya tepat di jam makan siang. Lengkap dengan laptop dan memesan segelas kopi. Mingyu sengaja keluar hanya untuk menyapanya, yang kemudian ditanggapi Minghao dengan bersiul dan tersenyum jahil ke arah mereka. Mingyu memilih untuk mengabaikannya._

" _Apa kau mau memesan sesuatu atau kuhidangkan apa saja?"_

" _Apa saja boleh asalkan tidak terlalu berat."_

" _Aye aye!" Mingyu menyetujui perkataan Wonwoo. Tapi setengah jam kemudian dia menghidangkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti jamuan pesta besar untuk Wonwoo seorang. Wonwoo mengernyit memandang mejanya yang terlalu penuh, sama sekali tidak terkesan. Tetapi saat dia mengangkat kepala untuk memarahi Mingyu, yang lebih muda malah mendahuluinya dengan tersenyum. "Kau pasti belum sarapan pagi kecuali serealmu yang menyedihkan, kau perlu mengisi energi untuk bisa menulis dengan baik." Wonwoo hanya bisa memutar bola mata sarkastis terhadap sikap berlebihan Mingyu. Tidak berubah sejak SMA._

 _Wonwoo bertahan di sana sampai sangat larut, sampai Mingyu menjadi orang terakhir yang ada di restoran dan meski sudah memaksanya untuk makan malam tadi, pemuda itu memasak sesuatu lagi untuk kudapan sebelum Wonwoo kembali ke apartemennya._

 _Esok harinya mereka mengulangi hal yang sama. Begitu juga besoknya dan besoknya lagi. Wonwoo selalu datang pada jam makan siang untuk mengetik ceritanya, dia mulai memesan makanan sendiri karena kalau tidak, Mingyu akan menjadikan mejanya fiesta. Lalu dia akan tinggal sampai sangat larut, dan Mingyu akan memasakkannya sesuatu sebelum pulang._

 _("Kalau begini terus, berat badanku bisa meningkat drastis."_

" _Itulah tujuannya. Kau terlihat lebih baik setelah tubuhmu berisi.")_

 _Secara natural mereka menjalin pertemanan lagi. Dan relasi itu sangat baik juga minim masalah di samping pertengkaran kecil di sana sini karena menurut Mingyu Wonwoo makan terlalu sedikit sementara Wonwoo berpendapat Mingyu diam-diam sedang berusaha mengubahnya menjadi beruang. Atau karena Mingyu menolak setiap kali Wonwoo mau membayar makanannya. Dia bahkan memerintahkan semua kasirnya untuk menolak jika Wonwoo bersikeras untuk membayar._

 _("Simpan uangmu, Jeon. Aku tidak butuh itu."_

 _Wonwoo melotot marah kepada Mingyu. Bersikeras menyorong kartunya untuk digunakan bertransaksi. "Aku menghargai kebaikanmu, Mingyu. Tapi aku tidak akan makan gratis di sini setiap hari. Dalam seminggu, makananku hampir sejuta won." Sebenarnya tidak betul-betul mencapai angka itu tapi demi mendramatisir keadaan, itu perlu diucapkan._

" _Aku bisa dapat sejuta won dengan mudah tanpa uangmu."_

" _Min—"_

" _Aku tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena memberi makan temanku yang tidak tahu cara mengurus dirinya sendiri, oke? Jangan khawatir."_

 _Wonwoo melotot lebih garang lagi kepada Mingyu. "Terserah. Aku tidak akan datang lagi mulai besok."_

" _Aku kebal dengan ancamanmu."_

 _Tentu saja Mingyu kebal dengan ancamannya. Karena nyatanya Wonwoo tetap hadir secara religius setiap hari. Dan sebagai ganti uang makannya yang tidak akan diterima Mingyu, dia selalu meninggalkan tip yang besar untuk pegawai restoran itu._

" _Kau tidak boleh terlalu memanjakan pegawaiku, Wonwoo hyung."_

 _Wonwoo mengedik. "Aku bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uang makan yang tidak bisa kugunakan karena seseorang melakukan pekerjaan amal untuk memberiku makan setiap hari."_

 _Pertengkaran yang berulang-ulang dan tidak ada habisnya._ )

 _Mereka sudah lebih dewasa dibanding saat di Cheongsan dan tidak ada lagi drama tentang keluarga dan isu mental Wonwoo. Mereka bahkan tidak sekali pun membicarakannya di sekitar satu sama lain. Mereka hanya... berteman seperti orang normal lainnya di kota. Tidak ada tekanan, tidak ada sesi sore duduk di atas bukit, tidak ada adik yang bermasalah, tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada hubungan yang tidak sehat. Tapi sialnya, ada perasaan. Tentu saja selalu ada perasaan._

 _._

 _Pada satu kesempatan, Mingyu menawarkan untuk mengantar Wonwoo pulang._

" _Kau terlihat sangat ngantuk, biarkan aku mengantarmu."_

" _Tapi apartemen kita beda arah," protes Wonwoo. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangkal kalau dia mengantuk._ Deadline _yang sudah di depan mata membuatnya terus bekerja seperti gila. Dia hanya tidur dua puluh jam seminggu terakhir. Dan tubuhnya terasa seperti akan tumbang. Dia seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri berkendara sekian puluh menit hanya untuk menulis di restoran Mingyu dan Mingyu tidak tahu alasan dia bersikeras melakukannya. Katanya tempat itu nyaman untuk menulis,_ well _memangnya sebelum ini dia menulis di mana? (Mingyu yakin itu di apartemennya sendiri) Kenapa tidak di sana saja?_

" _Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan seperti itu. Mobilmu tinggalkan di sini saja."_

" _Bagaimana denganmu? Memangnya kau tidak lelah? Dari apartemenku ke tempatmu akan memakan waktu nanti. Aku bisa menyetir sendiri."_

 _Mingyu menggeram marah. "Jeon Wonwoo berhenti bersikap keras kepala. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kau bisa menyetir dengan selamat, ayo kuantar pulang." Dia menarik lengan Wonwoo dan secara praktis menyeret yang lebih tua ke mobilnya. Wonwoo yang sejujurnya memang sudah sangat lelah sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan karena dia tahu itu sia-sia. Dia menurut pasrah ketika Mingyu membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya dan memasukkan Wonwoo ke sana._

" _Sebagai gantinya kau harus menginap malam ini," kata Wonwoo begitu Mingyu juga duduk di kursi pengemudi. Mingyu selama beberapa detik berhenti bergerak. "Wajahmu juga sangat lelah, kau tidak boleh menyetir sejauh itu dalam kondisi seperti ini."_

 _Mingyu tidak menjawab untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Dia menjalankan mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa, menyalakan radio untuk membunuh keheningan, menyetel_ air conditioner _mobilnya menjadi nol dan sebagai ganti menurunkan kaca jendela sampai setengah sehingga udara malam Seoul menyapu rambut Wonwoo dengan elegan._

 _Wonwoo tersenyum di tempat duduknya melihat apa yang dilakukan Mingyu. "Beritahu aku sesuatu yang tidak kutahu, Mingyu."_

" _Hm?" balas Mingyu dengan mata lurus menatap jalan lengang di depannya._

 _Wonwoo menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga dia menghadap ke arah Mingyu yang fokus menyetir, mengangkat kakinya dan berbaring seperti fetus. "Apa kau senang mengendarai mobilmu seperti ini, atau kau melakukannya karena kau tahu aku suka?"_

 _Mingyu, sepenuhnya mengerti maksud perkataan Wonwoo, membalas. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _Wonwoo mengedik pura-pura acuh. "Ac yang dimatikan, jendela diturunkan, stasiun radio kesukaanku, angin masuk ke dalam mobil, seperti apa yang sangat kusukai dulu di Cheongsan."_

 _Mingyu tersenyum meski tidak menghadapkannya pada Wonwoo. Kecuali tentang stasiun radio itu (Mingyu memilihnya acak), Wonwoo sudah cukup benar. Dia tidak terlalu suka berkendara dengan jendela yang terbuka terutama di malam hari, tapi dia ingat jelas siapa yang dulu sangat senang mengeluarkan tangannya dan merasakan angin setiap kali mereka melarikan jip Seungcheol untuk berkeliling pulau berdua. Mingyu sedang mencoba mengetes tadi, senang mengetahui kalau ingatannya tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo masih sangat akurat._

Back to square one _. Itulah yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang. Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Apa yang mereka lakukan. Rasanya seperti dia kembali ke permulaan, ke dasar tanah, berlutut di bawah kaki Wonwoo. Dia sama sekali lupa alasan dia pernah ingin membenci lelaki yang duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya. Tapi mungkin itu semua memang sudah tidak penting lagi._

" _Apa kau akan membuatku tidur di sofa atau aku boleh tidur denganmu?" tanya Mingyu. Sebagai respon untuk tawaran Wonwoo yang dia anggurkan tadi._

 _Wonwoo awalnya bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Mingyu sampai dia ingat dengan syarat yang diajukannya sendiri untuk mau diantar Mingyu pulang. Dia berpikir sejenak, memperhatikan sisi samping wajah Mingyu serta rahangnya yang dikeraskan—meski Mingyu dengan sia-sia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Kau boleh tidur di kasurku," jawabnya ragu. Dia cepat-cepat menambahkan saat Mingyu akan membalas. "Tapi kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku terlalu lelah. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya seperti mau rontok."_

 _Mingyu akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dari jalan. Dia memutar kepalanya hanya untuk memamerkan senyum yang menunjukkan taring dan giginya yang timpang. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah situ tadi." Semburat merah langsung menjalar seperti api yang sangat cepat di pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu memilih untuk percaya itu disebabkan perkataannya bukan karena kulit sensitif Wonwoo yang terekspos angin malam. "Tapi karena kau sudah mengatakannya seperti itu, apa itu artinya kita akan melakukan sesuatu kalau kau sudah tidak lelah? Menarik."_

 _Wonwoo menutup wajah malu dengan telapak tangan seperti seorang gadis remaja. "Oh shut up!"_

 _Saat Wonwoo tidak lelah itu rupanya terjadi keesokan harinya. Mingyu bangun lebih awal dari Wonwoo ketika alarm berbunyi sementara yang lebih tua masih terlelap tidak terpengaruh bunyi apa pun bahkan suara panci yang dijatuhkan Mingyu di dapurnya saat menyiapkan sarapan. Mungkin karena akumulasi lelahnya seminggu ini. Dia tidur seperti orang mati. Wonwoo baru terbangun setengah jam kemudian setelah Mingyu selesai dengan persiapan sarapannya dan kembali lagi ke kamar untuk menarik dia keluar dari selimut._

"Hyung, _ayo sarapan. Sudah hampir jam tujuh."_

 _Itu adalah usaha keempat Mingyu mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo untuk membangunkannya. Setelah tiga kali sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak mendapat respon, kali ini Wonwoo mengerang dan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi ke atas kepala._

"Hyuuuung _ayo bangun sebelum sarapannya dingin."_

" _Ugh, pergi dari sini, Kim Mingyu. Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"_

" _Kau mengundangku menginap semalam, ingat?"_

" _Aku melakukannya?"_

" _Ya," balas Mingyu frustasi. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu Wonwoo sesulit ini bangun pagi. "Sekarang ayo bangun dan sarapan. Aku masih harus pulang ke apartemenku dan siap-siap ke restoran."_

" _Biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi."_

" _Kau boleh tidur sepuasmu kalau aku sudah pulang nanti. Sekarang, aku harus memastikan kau makan sarapanmu."_

" _Tidak_ mauuuuuuu _."_

"Hyung, _ayolah!"_

" _Bagaimana kalau sarapan di tempat tidur saja?"_

 _Mingyu sama sekali tidak serius ketika dia mengatakan "Kalau sarapan di tempat tidur, kaulah yang jadi hidangannya dan hanya aku yang makan." Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kalimat seperti itu bisa sampai meluncur dari mulutnya. Tapi ternyata itu cukup efektif membuat Wonwoo langsung membuka matanya dan menurunkan selimutnya sampai sebatas dagu. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak bereaksi seperti perawan remaja, wajahnya sedikit merah tapi itu saja. Dia terus menatap Mingyu seolah menantang. Dan sungguh, Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggoda yang lebih tua di saat seperti ini. "Oh? Kalau membahas itu kau langsung bangun. Apa itu artinya kau suka ideku?"_

 _Wonwoo, tidak mau kalah, menaikkan satu alisnya mencemooh. "Karena kubilang tidak akan melakukan apa-apa semalam karena lelah, kau langsung mau menyerangku begitu aku bangun dari mengumpulkan ulang tenagaku?"_

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan? Pembicaraan ini pasti akan menjurus ke arah yang Mingyu-dengan-akal-sehat sama sekali tidak akan banggakan. Mingyu tahu dia seharusnya berhenti di sini. Tapi mulutnya berjalan lebih cepat dari logikanya. "Menarik. Jadi sekarang kau tidak lelah lagi?"_

 _Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya, "Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri."_

" _Oh? Apa itu lampu hijau?"_ Tidak. Tidak. Berhenti.

" _Tapi bukannya kau harus kembali ke apatemenmu dan siap-siap ke restoran?" Wonwoo melirik ke arah jam di atas nakas. Dia membuka selimutnya dan hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Ayo sarapan nasi saja."_

 _Namun Mingyu malah menahannya tetap di tempat tidur dan sama sekali tidak melepas pergelangan tangannya meski Wonwoo berusaha melawan. Dia melempar Wonwoo kembali berbaring di kasur. Lalu segera memblokade pergerakan pemuda itu dengan seluruh tubuhnya di atas Wonwoo._ Ini ide buruk. _"Setelah kupikir lagi, aku lebih suka sarapan di tempat tidur."_

" _Kau nanti terlambat." Itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti Wonwoo keberatan._

" _Tidak masalah. Aku adalah pemiliknya."_ Dasar Mingyu bodoh.

 _Lalu dia menggerakkan tangan ke punggungnya, menarik kausnya untuk keluar melewati kepalanya. Setiap suara dalam kepalanya yang menyuruhnya berhenti terblokir sepenuhnya. Wonwoo tidak menjawab, hanya memandang takjub kepada Mingyu yang tersenyum dan kini setengah telanjang di atasnya. Lalu tangan Mingyu bergerak menyentuh wajahnya, lalu ke bawah, ke bawah, ke bawah, dan ke bawah lagi._

 _Mingyu berangkat sangat terlambat ke restauran hari itu, Minghao mengomelinya sepanjang hari. Sementara Wonwoo memilih untuk menulis di rumah. ("Bagaimana aku keluar dengan_ kissmark _di seluruh leherku? Cuaca masih terlalu panas untuk_ turtleneck. _Aku membencimu.")_

 _._

 _Ini adalah rangkuman dari bagaimana hubungan mereka kemudian meningkat dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu terburu-buru._

 _Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Mingyu sejak pagi itu._

 _Di bulan Oktober, dia setiap hari datang ke restoran Mingyu. Bahkan setelah naskahnya selesai. Alasan bahwa tempat itu sangat nyaman untuk menulis sudah kaladuarsa. Dan memangnya kata siapa Wonwoo butuh alasan. Dia boleh datang sesuka hati sebagai pelanggan tetap juga boleh tinggal sampai larut karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Mingyu._

 _Temperatur Seoul menurun signifikan di bulan November. Jalan dipenuhi daun yang berguguran, mereka tidak bisa membuka jendela ketika berkendara di malam hari lagi karena anginnya jauh lebih dingin dari yang bisa ditanggung kulit Wonwoo. Mingyu benci musim gugur, mungkin karena dia tipe yang senang menikmati hidup dan bereksplorasi dibanding mengurung diri di kamar seperti Wonwoo. Wonwoo adalah kebalikan sempurna dari dirinya. Dia suka menggunakan baju tebal dan syal di musim gugur, suara daun kering yang terinjak oleh kakinya, dan lebih banyak alasan menahan Mingyu untuk menghangatkan tempat tidurnya._

 _Desember adalah saat Mingyu menyadari kalau ada kemungkinan dia sedang mengulangi pola kebodohan yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan di SMA. Dia menghabiskan malam natal dengan kencan ganda bersama Jun-Minghao dan Wonwoo. Dan saat kedua teman Cinanya bertanya tentang detail kejadian enam tahun lalu juga apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan hubungan mereka sekarang, Mingyu tahu kalau ada kemungkinan dia sudah membiarkan segala sesuatu menjadi kacau lagi karena fakta singkat bahwa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan nafsunya ketika sudah berhubungan dengan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo malam itu menariknya ke bawah selimut, menanggalkan setiap helai benang dari atas tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut sampai otak Mingyu terasa lumpuh dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali Wonwoo yang bergerak erotis di atasnya dan seberapa puas dia dibuat pemuda ini setiap kali._

 _Januari datang dengan cepat. Tahun yang baru. Diri yang baru. Kekhawatiran yang baru. Mingyu menjatuhkan kakinya di balik pintu apartemen yang baru dia tutup. Dia habis berkendara keliling Seoul dan mengantar Wonwoo. Rasa panik menyerang hebat sampai ke bawah tulangnya ketika menemukan dirinya sekali lagi jatuh cinta pada sosok Jeon Wonwoo. Kesadaran itu datang terlalu tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan. Dia baru saja menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen apartemen Wonwoo. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda dia akan bergerak untuk turun. Saat Mingyu memutar kepalanya untuk mengintip apa yang ditunggu Wonwoo, dia bertemu dengan senyum pemuda itu. Satu hal yang secara konstan tetap melekat sebagai pemegang predikat nomor satu dalam daftar hal favorit Mingyu di dunia. Senyum yang sama dengan yang tujuh tahun lalu dipikir Mingyu ingin dilihatnya seumur hidup. Dia sangat jatuh cinta. Mingyu ingin menikahi orang ini. Dan 'oh shit' kutuk Mingyu dalam kepalanya. Dia jatuh cinta dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Lagi. Atau mungkin sebenarnya perasaan itu bahkan tidak pernah hilang sejak awal. Dia takut, gamang, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo tentangnya. Tentang hubungan mereka. Bodohnya Mingyu membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam kekacauan ini lagi di saat dia seharusnya bisa menghindar. Padahal dia tahu jelas sejak awal apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu, dia tidak bisa lepas meski seluruh logika memaksanya. Dia tetap membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Lebih dalam. Lebih dalam. Lebih dalam lagi. Sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu._

 _Tapi agoni itu tidak bertahan cukup lama seperti saat dia remaja. Bulan penuh cinta mengudara di sepanjang jalan-jalan Seoul. Valentine segera menyambut dengan pita berwarna merah muda dan hati yang biru. Tanpa disangka keajaiban hari kasih sayang mendatangi Mingyu. Wonwoo memaksanya meninggalkan restoran untuk menonton film cinta konyol di malam empat belas. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa menurut—karena dia setidak berdaya itu terhadap Wonwoo._

 _Momen yang tidak akan dilupakan Mingyu seumur hidup._ Highlight _dari kencan mereka malam itu bukan saat tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan di atas lengan kursi dan mereka menariknya malu-malu seperti remaja puber atau bahkan saat Mingyu dengan sengaja meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Wonwoo dan yang lebih tua malah membalikkannya sehingga telapak tangan mereka saling berhadapan lalu mereka bisa saling mengaitkan jemari. Atau saat adegan ciuman terpampang di layar besar itu dan Mingyu yang sejak awal hanya memakukan pandangannya pada Wonwoo melihat lelaki itu pelan-pelan memutar kepalanya sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan lalu seperti digerakkan oleh tangan-tangan tak terlihat masing-masing dari mereka memajukan kepala dengan sangat perlahan hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling menemukan di remangnya teater bioskop yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari film. Mereka seperti pasangan konyol di restorannya yang sering dihina Mingyu dan Minghao. Seseorang di dekat Mingyu mendengus tidak suka. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Dia tidak peduli._

 _Melainkan Mingyu merasa seperti melayang sampai ke tingkat paling tinggi nirwana saat dia dan Wonwoo dengan sangat tidak sopan memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman sepi yang tidak akan dilewati siapapun di malam hari hanya untuk melakukan tindak asusila di jok belakang—ya mereka se_ horny _itu. Oh, tidak juga. Bukan itu bagian menyenangkannya. Namun saat Mingyu hampir mencapai puncak dan dia terus mendorong Wonwoo di bawahnya, dalam ruang gerak yang sangat sempit, juga sirkumtansi yang jauh dari definisi pantas, saat Wonwoo terlebih dahulu mencapai kenikmatannya, dia mengeluarkannya bersama dengan sebuah teriakan "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mingyu" yang membuat Mingyu hanya bisa melihat putih sembari membebaskan seluruh hasratnya._

" _Apa kau mengatakan itu karena aku baru saja memberi pengalaman seks terbaik seumur hidupmu atau karena kau memang merasa seperti itu terhadapku?" Mingyu bertanya beberapa menit setelah dia mulai kembali mengumpulkan jiwanya. Dia menghapus bekas sprema di atas torso Wonwoo lalu memberi lelaki itu pakaiannya._

" _Aku bahkan tidak sadar aku mengatakannya," respon Wonwoo malas seraya memasang celananya._

 _Mingyu berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, membalas "Jadi tidak?"_

" _Yah, itu terselip begitu saja karena kau membuatku... lupa diri. Tapi cepat atau lambat aku juga tetap akan mengakuinya."_

" _Maksudnya?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, bodoh," balas Wonwoo. Kegugupannya terlihat jelas, meski dia berusaha menutupinya dengan bertingkah tidak acuh. "Sudah cukup lama."_

" _Kau bercanda kan?"_

" _Aku baru saja mengakui cintaku dan kau menuduhku bercanda? Aku tersinggung."_

 _Anti klimaks lain dari hubungan rumit mereka. Di saat Mingyu pikir dia akan menyakiti diri sendiri lagi karena melibatkan diri terlalu jauh dengan Wonwoo yang tidak tertarik, pemuda itu malah sangat kasual mendeklarasikan cintanya._

" _Oh, Wonwoo_ hyung _. Aku juga... aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu."_

" _Kau yakin bukan hanya karena tubuhku?"_

" _Tentu saja itu satu alasannya. Tapi aku... oh ya Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya ini. Apa ini artinya mulai hari ini kita pacaran?"_

" _Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan label, tapi kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, maka ya."_

 _Mingyu langsung menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman, sama sekali tidak peduli protes Wonwoo tentang tubuh mereka yang masih sangat lengket dari sisa kegiatan sebelumnya. Sama sekali bukan kondisi yang ideal untuk mengakui cinta mereka kepada satu sama lain, tapi Mingyu tidak akan menukar momen ini dengan hal lain._

 _Delapan tahun kepalanya dikuasai oleh sosok ini, akhirnya Mingyu mendapatkan hatinya. Semudah itu._

.

.

 **16 Juli 2024 23:33**

"Mingyu _hyung,_ dasar kau pembohong."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Cerita di buku itu dari awal sampai akhir semua nyata. Kalian bertemu lagi empat tahun lalu. Kalau apa yang Wonwoo _hyung_ katakan tentang ulang tahunnya tadi betul. Itu ada di bukunya."

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Seungkwan, sudahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ditulis Wonwoo di sana tapi yang jelas, kami sudah berakhir. Kau dengar sendiri dia bilang apa. Dia mengacaukannya. Hubungan kami tidak terselamatkan."

"Tapi bukankah kau mencintainya? Jangan menyangkal. Aku melihat caramu memandangnya. Dan begitu juga Wonwoo _hyung_ kepadamu. Aku tidak mengerti. Kalian berdua saling mencintai tapi seperti orang asing."

"Dengar, Seungkwan," kata Mingyu tidak sabar. Dia lelah. Kepalanya pusing. Wonwoo ada dalam jarak pandangnya dan jutaan memori yang ingin dia kubur tidak berhenti membanjiri kepalanya. Mingyu hanya ingin malam ini berakhir. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dihindarkan di dunia ini seberapa kuatpun kita melawannya. Dan ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk terjadi sebesar apapun kita menginginkannya. Aku dan Wonwoo, aku ingin menikahinya. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya. Aku mau dia selamanya menjadi milikku. Aku ingin mendengar semua keluh kesahnya. Apa yang membuatnya sedih, apa yang membuatnya tertawa sampai hidungnya mengerut. Tapi terkadang, harapan hanya bisa menjadi sebatas harapan. Seberapa sering pun dua jiwa saling menemukan, kalau mereka tidak diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, tidak akan ada yang berjalan baik."

"Jadi apa kau mengatakan kalau kau percaya dia bukan jodohmu?"

Mingyu mengeraskan rahangnya sebagai balasan. Memikirkan itu sudah cukup menyakitinya, tidak perlu mengucapkannya secara gamblang juga.

"Mingyu _hyung_ , apa kau tahu kalau kau terdengar sangat konyol sekarang?"

Mingyu mengedik. "Setidaknya tidak sekonyol saat aku bermimpi kalau ada akhir yang bahagia untuk kami."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian? Yang tidak dimasukkan Wonwoo dalam bukunya."

Mingyu tidak tahu apa saja isi dalam buku itu. Dan sekarang keinginannya untuk membaca buku itu sama sekali sudah sirna. Jika Wonwoo hanya memasukkan segala sesuatu yang baik dan berbagai justifikasi untuk membuatnya seolah dia yang paling tersakiti, untuk membenarkan semua salahnya. Menciptakan dua karakter yang mungkin menjadi _'relationship goals'_ dan pasangan impian orang-orang yang membacanya. Seperti kata Seungkwan : hubungan mereka 'sangat manis'. Itu sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Karena kalau itu memang manis, lalu kenapa hatinya dipenuhi kepahitan dan amarah sekarang? Mingyu berharap dia tidak peduli kebohongan manis seperti apa yang dihidangkan Wonwoo untuk pembacanya. Tapi itu adalah kisah mereka, dan dia sangat peduli. Selayaknya seorang pecundang.

Sepenuhnya tidak sadar dengan pemikiran sinis dalam kepala Mingyu, Seungkwan bertanya lagi. "Kalau bukan kau, jadi cincin itu milik siapa?"

Mingyu mengabaikan pertanyaan Seungkwan. Meski hatinya berteriak ingin menjawab dan membiarkan semua orang di sini tahu. Toh, Wonwoo juga tidak terlihat memusingkannya. Kalau dia bisa membocorkan keseluruhan cerita mereka untuk menjadi hiburan semua orang seperti lelucon, dia juga bisa membeberkan rahasia ini. Mingyu tahu itu hampir tidak ada maknanya lagi, sama dengan buku yang ditulis Wonwoo.

" _Itu punyaku, Seungkwan. Itu punyaku."_

Mingyu menelan kata-kata itu kembali dan mendorongnya sampai ke lambungnya. Memastikan dia tidak termuntahkan bersama seluruh alkohol yang sudah dia telan malam ini. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar dan mungkin dia terlalu banyak minum _makgeolli_ atau dia terlalu banyak bernostalgia tentang Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya ingin pulang tapi dia tidak tahu rumah ada di mana.

.

.

.

.

" _Takdir? Tidak ada yang namanya takdir di dunia ini, Mingyu." Kata-katanya terdengar nyaris putus asa. Nafasnya tercekat menahan agar tidak seluruh emosinya membuncah keluar. "Dan akhir bahagia hanya ada di dongeng. Kau bermimpi kalau berpikir kita akan mendapatkan itu."_

Mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang keluar di tengah emosi sesaat dan dalam kondisi mental yang tidak stabil, tapi Mingyu menyimpan perkataan Wonwoo ini sangat dekat di hatinya. Mengacaukan otak dan fungsi seluruh organ tubuhnya hingga berhari-hari, berminggu, bulan, dan kini nyaris menahun. Dia terus mengulangnya dalam kepala seperti mantra. Terutama setiap kali dorongan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Wonwoo dirasakan sangat besar di bawah dadanya. Itu selalu bekerja dengan baik menghentikan dia melakukan sesuatu yang dia tahu pasti akan disesalinya. Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan jelas dalam kalimatnya. Tidak ada akhir bahagia untuk mereka. Hubungan itu selesai di sana. Dan Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan perasaannya. Nyatanya, pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan satu apa pun di dunia ini selain dirinya sendiri dan obsesi anehnya dengan duka. Jadi Mingyu akan mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih dan dia bisa merasakan kukunya menusuk telapak tangan. Melawan keinginan hatinya yang ingin merangkak kembali kepada Wonwoo.

Mencintai Jeon Wonwoo setara dengan membenci dirinya sendiri, Mingyu memutuskan. Dia tidak akan kembali ke fase itu lagi. Jadi dia berbalik. Ponselnya tertinggal di atas meja. Kontak 'Wonwoo diikuti tanda hati' sudah terbuka di layar ponselnya tetapi dia tidak sekali pun betul-betul menekan tombol memanggil.

(Dia menghapus lambang hati di belakang nama Wonwoo pada kesempatan berikutnya dia membuka kontak itu. Demi kebaikan.)

.

.

* * *

 ** _—_ tbc _—_**

* * *

 _a.n._

 _:)_

 _udh hampir dekat ke endingnya TT aku gak yakin bakal bisa bikin bagian akhirnya muat satu chapter, but let's see next week. kalau gak muat, ya brrti nambah satu chap lagi wkwkwk_

 _Tell me what you think about this chapter^^ especially that last two part krn kalian selalu nanya ttg cincin kan wkwk_

 _p.s. kalau semisalnya aku buat aftermath dari cerita ini buat side pairingnya, kalian lbh suka Jeongcheol atau Jicheol? (IF i write it dan kalau kalian tertarik baca juga)_


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Country Roads, Take Me Home**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **7/7 : don't let our best memories bring you sorrow**

* * *

 _ **trigger warning : mention of overdose and suicide attempt**_

* * *

 **Agustus 2022**

" _Kau tahu hal yang paling kusesali dalam hidup?" Wonwoo pernah berkata. Dia berbaring menyamping memandang sisi wajah Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu terlentang dengan satu tangan dibiarkan terbuka untuk Wonwoo menggunakan lengannya pengganti bantal._

" _Hm?" Mingyu hanya menggumam sebagai respon. Tidak terlalu berminat meladeni inisiatif Wonwoo untuk sebuah percakapan._

 _Wonwoo suka sesi_ cuddling _dan diskusi ringan sehabis seks. Dia bisa membicarakan apa saja. Tentang harinya, tentang bagaimana Junhui ditipu pedagang_ online _di internet berkali-kali tetapi tidak pernah jera, tentang tempat-tempat di Changwon yang ingin dikunjunginya dengan Mingyu, tentang Joshua yang belum kembali dari Amerika empat tahun ini, tentang ide-ide barunya untuk proyek buku selanjutnya, atau apa saja yang terlintas di kepalanya pada saat itu._

 _Mingyu di sisi lain biasanya terlalu lelah untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya. Bukannya dia tidak suka, sebaliknya Mingyu sangat senang mendengarkan suara Wonwoo yang akan menjadi lebih rendah dan menenangkan usai setiap sesi bercinta, dia senang mendengar Wonwoo bicara tentang harinya atau orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak Mingyu pedulikan. Tapi di antara mereka berdua, Mingyu selalu memiliki hari yang panjang dan daftar kegiatan yang menyedot sebagian besar (kalau tidak seluruh) energinya._

 _Hari ini adalah salah satu hari di mana dia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah lantas melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu tidak bangun sampai hari penghakiman. Dia bahkan sejujurnya tidak ingin bercinta tetapi Mingyu tidak sanggup menolak Wonwoo. Tidak sekali pun._

 _Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi ke Mingyu sehingga dia secara praktis menempel pada yang lebih muda. Secara insting, Mingyu mengubah posisinya untuk bisa tidur berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan matanya menutup ketika bertemu pandangan intens Wonwoo. Seperti sedang mencoba memahami setiap garis wajah Mingyu._

 _Ada kesedihan yang menghiasi wajah Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya dan pada saat itu otaknya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir._

 _Wonwoo menjalankan jemarinya meraih pipi Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu meleleh ke dalam sentuhan itu. Dia menutup mata, menikmati sensasi jari Wonwoo di atas kulitnya. Itu memberinya kedamaian. Secara ajaib seperti mengangkat beban Mingyu dan seluruh stres beberapa bulan terakhir. Membuat kepalanya menjadi tempat yang lebih tenang. Sentuhan yang lembut semakin membuainya untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya._

" _Apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?" Wonwoo berbisik sangat dekat di wajahnya. Namun Mingyu hanya setengah mendengar._

" _Hm? Tentu saja."_

" _Bukan hanya sekarang. Tapi sejak dulu. Bahkan sewaktu kita masih di pulau." Nada suara Wonwoo sangat pelan seolah dia sedang memberi tahu sebuah rahasia. Dan kalau saja Mingyu tidak setengah jalan menuju alam mimpi, ini adalah satu rahasia yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Dia merasakan jari Wonwoo di atas keningnya, menyapu helaian rambutnya ke belakang dan menghapus keringat dari sana. "Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu seperti itu di sana. Seharusnya aku tinggal di pulau denganmu. Dan kita bisa duduk berdua di atas bukit, mengawasi jalan dan menghitung mobil di sore hari, atau memandang bintang di malam hari. Aku seharusnya tidak melarangmu datang ke dermaga waktu itu. Karena mungkin saja kalau aku melihat wajahmu sebelum naik kapal, aku akan berubah pikiran dan tinggal. Aku..."_

" _Wonwoo, omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?" Mingyu menghentikan kalimat Wonwoo dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh yang lebih tua. Dia menarik wajah Wonwoo ke depan dadanya yang telanjang, menenggelamkannya di sana._

 _Mingyu tidak tahu itu sudah jam berapa dan dia tidak peduli. Tubuhnya seperti mau runtuh, matanya sangat berat, dia tidak yakin apa dia sedang mendengar Wonwoo yang asli berbicara seolah dia menyesal meninggalkan Cheongsanmyeon yang dibencinya atau dia sebenarnya sudah hijrah sepenuhnya ke alam bawah sadar dan memimpikan Wonwoo mengucapkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Yang manapun, Mingyu tidak ingin berurusan dengan itu sekarang. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat._

" _Kau meninggalkanku di Cheongsan adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah kau ambil seumur hidup. Bukan hanya untukmu, tapi juga untukku. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jadi apa aku sekarang kalau kau tidak mematahkan hatiku dulu. Aku lebih dari bersyukur kau melakukannya."_

" _Tidak, Mingyu. Kau tidak mengerti. Dengar_ _—_ _"_

" _Shhh" Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat, seperti berusaha meremukkan tubuh kurusnya_ _—_ _meski jelas bukan itu tujuannya._ _"Ayo kita istirahat saja untuk sekarang, oke? Aku harus berangkat ke restoran pagi-pagi sekali besok."_

 _Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya mengangkat lengannya dan membalas pelukan Mingyu. "Baiklah. Kau pasti sangat lelah beberapa hari terakhir dengan semua interview dan jadwal di TV itu."_

 _._

 _._

 **16 Juli 2024 23:45**

"Mingyu, kau hutang penjelasan padaku."

Ini betul-betul bukan malam keberuntungan Mingyu. Dia sudah tahu itu dengan jelas sejak Seungkwan mulai membuka mulut menggoda dia dan Wonwoo. Dia juga sudah tahu kalau Seungcheol pasti akan mengikuti jejak Seungkwan begitu dia melihat yang lebih tua dengan hati-hati memindahkan Airi dari pangkuannya kepada Jeonghan tadi. Dia menebak dengan sangat akurat kemana kaki Seungcheol hendak melangkah, siapa yang dia tuju, juga apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Mingyu tahu kalau itu adalah dia. Dan topik yang akan dibahas tidak terlalu jauh dari sesuatu yang diawali dengan Won dan berakhir dengan Woo.

Tentu saja pengetahuan yang sangat mendetail itu tidak menghentikan Mingyu dari berpura-pura bebal, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. "Terakhir kali kuingat aku sudah melunasi semua hutangku padamu. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Mingyu. Dia menolak memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan," kata Seungcheol.

Mingyu menggeleng sebagai penyangkalan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia repot melakukannya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menjelaskan kenapa kau melakukan itu pada jipku? Bahkan tidak membela diri sama sekali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Mingyu akhirnya berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan memutar wajahnya ke arah Seungcheol. Seungcheol lebih terlihat seperti tidak terkesan atau tersinggung dibanding penasaran. Mingyu pikir tadinya dia akan bertanya tentang buku Wonwoo. Ini di luar ekspektasinya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Mingyu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Kali ini bukan karena pura-pura tapi sungguh tidak ada ide apa yang dikatakan Seungcheol.

 _Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada jip Seungcheol?_

"Sungguh? Mingyu, kau akan pura-pura tidak mengerti aku bicara apa?"

Mingyu mengerutkan kening bingung. "Aku betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan. _Hyung_ , apa kau mabuk?"

"Aku baru minum berapa gelas. Aku tidak selemah itu." Seungcheol mendengus. "Aku bertanya tentang kenapa kau dan Wonwoo membawa jipku lari ke segala penjuru pulau ini dan melakukan sangat banyak hal yang tidak ingin kubayangkan di dalamnya sewaktu SMA?"

 _Oh?_

"Sudah kuduga bensinku tidak mungkin selalu habis secepat itu kalau seseorang tidak melarikannya keliling pulau ini. Jadi, kau dan Wonwoo, apa pembelaan kalian?"

Mingyu menghela napas panjang. Pada akhirnya tetap berhubungan dengan Wonwoo _huh_? "Biar kutebak. Kau tahu ini dari buku Wonwoo?"

"Jadi betul." Seungcheol tersenyum menang akan reaksi Mingyu. Seolah dia berhasil menjebak yang lebih muda untuk mengaku secara tidak sengaja. Tapi sungguh, seluruh tenaga Mingyu sudah habis untuk meladeni Seungkwan dan Wonwoo beberapa jam terakhir, tidak ada lagi tersisa untuk menyangkal Seungcheol. Dia hanya mengedik seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

" _Well,_ kau sudah tahu itu."

Seungcheol ikut-ikutan mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah cukup menebak saat pertama membacanya. Tapi tidak yakin kalau itu memang ditulisnya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi atau sekedar fiktif. Setelah dia bicara tentang ulang tahunnya tadi, kurasa secara tidak langsung mengonfirmasi kalau itu memang pengalaman pribadi. Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

Seungcheol bersiul halus. "Kalian berhubungan seks di kamarmu waktu ulang tahun ke tujuh belasnya hm? Bukannya waku itu kau masih enam belas? Berarti kau yang paling muda kehilangan keperjakaan di antara kita bersembilan."

Well, Mingyu _tahu_ itu. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang dia banggakan.

Mingyu memutuskan jika dia bersikap kasual tentang itu mungkin bisa sedikit mengatasi rasa malunya. "Kalau kau ada di posisiku waktu itu, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis. Mingyu melihat di matanya kalau Seungcheol sama sekali tidak sependapat, tapi dia berkata, "Bisa jadi."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mingyu berharap Seungcheol akan mengakhiri pembicaraan itu di sana. Namun karena dia adalah Mingyu dan seluruh dunia membencinya, tentu saja harapan itu tidak terkabul. Seungcheol membuka mulut lagi beberapa saat kemudian. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku bertanya?"

"Tergantung apa yang mau kau tanya."

"Pertanyaan seperti apa yang tidak boleh?"

Mingyu mengedik. "Kalau kau bertanya tentang Wonwoo dan cincinnya juga, kurasa aku akan berubah jadi gila lalu membakar seluruh bukit ini dengan api unggun kita. Jadi sebisa mungkin, hindari yang itu."

Wajah Seungcheol terlihat tidak senang. Jelas itu ada dalam daftar pertanyaannya. Namun dia menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar. Ancaman Mingyu tidak terdengar serius tapi Seungcheol melihat jelas betapa frustasi Mingyu dan bagaimana dia sangat tidak ingin membicarakan cincin itu untuk alasan tertentu.

Alih-alih, Seungcheol mengambil gelas _makgeolli_ Mingyu yang diletakkan di dekat kakinya. Meminum sekaligus seluruh sisa alkohol dari sana. "Wonwoo sudah bilang kalau situasinya rumit. Dan kalian sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti tunangan yang berbahagia sepanjang malam ini. Jadi aku akan menahan diriku untuk tidak bertanya tentang cincin itu secara spesifik. Tapi Mingyu, apa yang terjadi?"

Mingyu menutup matanya. Dia tidak mabuk tapi pertanyaan konstan tentang Wonwoo dan si pemilik nama itu sendiri yang berada di jarak yang terlalu dekat dengannya sekarang membuat kepala Mingyu berdenyut menyakitkan. Begitu juga dadanya. "Kau tahu, _hyung?_ Kuharap aku sendiri bisa tahu jawaban untuk itu."

Seungcheol tidak mengatakan apa-apa sesaat. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak yakin. Itu sangat mengganggu Mingyu karena mengingatkannya pada Wonwoo. Dia sering melakukan hal yang serupa dan Mingyu benci karena pada akhirnya Wonwoo selalu menelan kembali kalimatnya, tidak mengutarakan apa pun yang mengganjal di hatinya, membiarkan Mingyu selalu ada dalam kegelapan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang jawabannya hanya ada dalam kepala Wonwoo.

"Katakan saja apapun yang ingin kau katakan." Mingyu tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar tetapi itulah yang dia lakukan. Nada suaranya jelas menunjukkan kalau dia kesal.

Seungcheol menaikkan salah satu alisnya tersinggung. Dia terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala Mingyu seperti apa yang akan selalu dilakukannya kalau adiknya ini menantang. Berusaha bersikap sabar selayaknya sedang menghadapi anak kecil yang merajuk. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Mingyu mendengus. "Aku bahkan tidak bicara dengannya setahun ini. Bagaimana mau bertengkar?"

"Tidak bicara?"

"Yeah, sejak kami putus."

Ada kebingungan yang sangat jelas dalam pandangan lawan bicaranya. "Bukankah kau melamarnya tahun lalu?"

"Itu ada di buku?" tanya Mingyu.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Apa dia menerimanya? Di buku itu."

Kerutan di kening Seungcheol menjadi lebih dalam lagi. "Kau belum membacanya?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Dan tidak akan pernah, kurasa. Setelah sekarang aku tahu apa isinya."

Seungcheol memanfaatkan beberapa detik hanya untuk diam dan mengobservasi kesungguhan dalam nada bicara Mingyu. "Apa dia menolak lamaranmu? Apa itu alasan kalian putus?"

Mingyu mengeraskan rahangnya. "Tidak sesederhana itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cincin yang dipakainya? Itu cincin darimu kan? Dia menggunakannya tapi kalian sudah putus. Apa itu yang dibicarakan Wonwoo saat dia mengatakan kalau situasinya rumit?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mengerti Wonwoo. Kenapa dia harus memakainya sekarang dan memamerkannya tepat di bawah hidung Mingyu. Di pulau ini di mana semua teman mereka bisa melihat dan menebak dengan mudah kalau Mingyu memberikan itu padanya. Dua dari tujuh sejauh ini sudah tahu. Dan kenapa juga Wonwoo harus menulis buku itu?

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Seungcheol bertanya lagi.

Mingyu ingin tertawa tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah lebih terdengar seperti pekikan putus asa. "Pertanyaan konyol apa itu?"

"Kalau kau membuka buku Wonwoo, halaman kedua setelah sampul adalah dedikasi. Setelah kupikirkan sekarang, mungkin itu secara spesifik dicetak untuk kau lihat."

Mingyu berharap dia tidak peduli.

"Serius, Gyu," kata Seungcheol lagi. Dia memandang Mingyu seperti mereka masih remaja, penuh kritik dan menghakimi setiap keputusan Mingyu yang tidak pernah memikirkan konsekuensi. Tapi lebih dari itu, ekspresi wajah Seungcheol menggambarkan kalau dia peduli secara tulus dan hanya ingin Mingyu berhenti berkeras hati. Wajahnya melunak. "Apapun masalah kalian, kurasa itu hanya salah paham. Kalian harus meluruskannya kalau tidak ingin berakhir menyesal."

"Apa yang kau tahu, _hyung_? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan hubunganmu sendiri. Dan Jeonghan _hyung_ sekarang sudah punya anak."

Seungcheol melotot tersinggung ke arah Mingyu. Itu sedikit keterlaluan, Mingyu sadar. Sama sekali bukan tempatnya untuk mengatakan itu pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya sedang berusaha bersikap baik padanya sekarang, kenapa dia malah menyerangnya yang lebih tua tidak membiarkan itu mempengaruhi topik utama pembicaraan mereka. Ini adalah tentang Mingyu dan Wonwoo, bukan dia dan Jeonghan.

"Jangan jadi bajingan, Gyu," kata Seungcheol diiringi dengusan. "Aku tahu mungkin sedikit ironis kalau aku memberi nasihat percintaan padamu sekarang di saat aku sendiri seperti ini. Tapi mungkin memang itulah intinya. Aku tidak mau kau berakhir seperti aku. Kau dengan Wonwoo, kalian cocok satu sama lain. Kurasa kalian berdua hanya kurang komunikasi."

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau mengatakan itu berdasarkan apa yang kau baca dari bukunya, maka kau salah besar. Aku dan Wonwoo, hubungan kami timpang. Sama sekali tidak indah seperti gambaran yang kau dapat dari bukunya. Aku selalu mencintainya terlalu besar, dari Cheongsan sampai Seoul. Tapi Wonwoo, dia tidak pernah peduli _hyung_. Tidak sepuluh tahun lalu, tidak empat tahun lalu, juga tidak sekarang. Dia... seluruh dunianya berputar pada dirinya sendiri. Dan aku lelah _hyung_. Aku lelah dengannya. Aku lelah mencintainya."

Seungcheol tidak segera menjawab. Dia memberi Mingyu kesempatan selama beberapa detik untuk menstabilkan nafasnya setelah berbicara penuh amarah dan rasa kecewa seperti itu.

Mingyu mengambil gelas makgeollinya, mengintip ke dalam dan saat melihat di sana sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, dia meletakkan kembali gelasnya dengan kasar ke atas tanah. "Aku hanya ingin berhenti. Aku tidak ingin peduli dengannya lagi, sama seperti dia juga tidak pernah peduli."

Setelah yakin Mingyu sudah mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dia bebaskan dari dadanya, Seungcheol berbicara hati-hati. "Apa kau yakin kita sedang membicarakan Wonwoo yang sama?"

"Huh?" Mingyu memandang Seungcheol bingung. Sangat tidak tipikal Seungcheol, dia seolah-olah sedang membela Wonwoo sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya dia membencinya?

"Wonwoo yang kutahu... tidak sebajingan atau egois yang kau gambarkan barusan. Rasanya seperti kita sedang memikirkan dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Wonwoo?" balas Mingyu sedikit mengejek.

" _Well,_ mungkin tidak sebanyak kau yang jelas punya sejarah panjang dengannya. Tapi kurasa aku bisa menilai dia lebih objektif dibanding kau sekarang ini. _Dude_ , apa kau bahkan tahu kalau dia berkunjung ke sini tahun lalu?"

"Aku tidak... **apa?** " Argumen yang sudah ada di ujung lidah Mingyu beberapa detik sebelumnya seketika buyar ke segala arah seperti percikan kembang api. _Wonwoo melakukan apa tahun lalu?_

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu," kata Seungcheol. "Kalau tidak salah sekitar februari sampai maret. Sebelum... _kau tahu_." Seungcheol bergerak tidak nyaman ketika mengucapkan bagian terakhir dan ya, Mingyu tahu apa yang dia maksud. "Dia sangat kacau saat itu. Ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya dan aku... kuharap aku bisa membantunya. Tapi hubungan kami sama sekali bukan yang paling baik, sepanjang yang kita semua tahu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membantunya saat itu. Hanya bisa menawarkannya kasur untuk ditiduri di malam hari, meminjamkan jipku kalau dia ingin ke bukit atau berkeliling pulau. Aku terkadang menemaninya di malam hari. Minum, merokok, memandang bintang. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Dan aku tidak terlalu ahli berurusan dengan orang yang sedih. Jadi aku hanya duduk di sampingnya, berharap itu bisa sedikit menghilangkan bebannya. Apapun itu. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak cukup. Sampai sekarang kalau aku memikirkan itu, aku selalu merasa buruk."

 _Fuck._ Mingyu ingin mengumpat keras sekarang. Kalau Wonwoo memang benar melakukan itu, kenapa tidak seorang pun memberitahunya? Kenapa Seungcheol tidak memberitahunya?

"Kau tahu, Gyu? Hampir satu bulan dia di sini, kurasa aku sedikit lebih mengerti dia dibanding saat aku mengenalnya di pulau ini selama dua tahun. Wonwoo, dia... seperti karakter yang selalu disalahmengerti. Dia adalah manusia paling sedih yang pernah kutemui. Dan kalau kau mencintainya, atau setidaknya memang pernah mencintainya dengan tulus, seharusnya kau yang paling tahu itu."

Ada berbagai macam teriak protes dan respon yang melintas di kepala Mingyu akan kalimat Seungcheol. Seperti bagaimana yang lebih tua berbicara seolah dia paling mengenal Wonwoo di muka bumi ini, atau implikasi perkataannya yang seolah menuduh Mingyu tidak pernah mencintai Wonwoo dengan tulus. Karena persetan dengan itu. Kalau ada satu orang yang punya cinta paling besar dan tulus untuk Wonwoo, orang itu adalah Mingyu. Jauh lebih besar dari orang tuanya, atau Bohyuk, atau bahkan Wonwoo sendiri. Namun lagi, kalau dipikir, setelah dia membiarkan kalimat Seungcheol mengalir lebih jauh ke bawah lambungnya, menyesap ke dalam pembuluh darahnya, Mingyu sadar kalau mungkin Seungcheol tidak salah. Bahkan setelah dua belas tahun tahun mengenal Wonwoo, Mingyu tahu kalau dia mungkin sama sekali tidak mengenali kekasihnya.

Jadi Mingyu mengatupkan bibirnya sangat rekat. Mencoba mencari sosok Wonwoo di antara teman-teman mereka. Dan ketika dia menemukannya sedang duduk di sebelah Jun memandang kosong ke arah api unggun yang semakin redup semakin jauh ke dalam malam, Mingyu merasakan reaksi aneh di jantungnya. Rasanya sangat sakit, seperti seseorang sedang mencoba menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Seungcheol masih berbicara di sampingnya, tentang bagaimana Wonwoo mengatakan kalau dia mungkin tidak akan kembali ke pulau ini lagi selamanya dan bagaimana Seungcheol menyadari arti kalimat itu terlalu terlambat. Seokmin sedang menyanyikan lagu lain lagi bersama Seungkwan dan Soonyoung. Jeonghan mengelus kepala putrinya dengan cara paling lembut yang tidak pernah diingat Mingyu bisa dilakukan oleh Yoon Jeonghan. Jihoon dan Chan duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari BooSeokSoon, bertepuk tangan mengiringi lagu mereka. Jun dan Minghao masih asyik dalam dunia mereka sendiri, meski kali ini Mingyu melihat Jun meletakkan satu tangannya di belakang punggung Wonwoo dan mengelusnya naik turun seperti sedang memberi penghiburan untuk sahabatnya.

Tapi semua itu adalah latar belakang yang insignifikan momen ini. Mingyu hanya setengah mendengar, setengah memperhatikan setiap orang. Matanya fokus pada Wonwoo, pada kekosongan dalam pandangan mata yang lebih tua. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam setahun ini, Mingyu berpikir bahwa mungkin, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia percayai, Wonwoo juga sangat tersakiti. Dan dialah yang menyebabkan itu.

 _Fuck. Kenapa mereka seperti ini?_

.

.

 **2021**

 _Beberapa bulan pertama dalam hubungan mereka seperti masa bulan madu untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu bersumpah dia jatuh cinta kepada Wonwoo lebih dalam dari yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidup. Wonwoo akan tertawa dan menuduhnya berlebihan._

 _Minghao selalu tersenyum miring lantas mengeluarkan siul menggoda setiap malam sebelum dia pulang, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdua di restoran._

 _Mingyu akan memaksa memasakkan sesuatu untuk Wonwoo sebelum dia mengantar yang lebih tua kembali ke apartemennya yang biasanya akan berakhir dengan argumen kecil dan Wonwoo memberengutkan bibirnya seperti balita yang merajuk._

 _Karena:_

" _Mingyu, berhenti memberiku makan seperti babi. Berat badanku sudah naik lima kilo sejak september lalu."_

 _Wonwoo sedang duduk di_ counter _dapurnya. Tempat bahan makanan biasa diletakkan sekarang sedang ditempati oleh pantat Wonwoo._

 _Mingyu mengesiap dramatis. Dia mengambil sepotong besar daging dengan sumpit dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Wonwoo. "Lima kilo? Setengah tahun dan aku hanya berhasil menambah beratmu segitu? Kurasa aku harus memberimu lebih banyak makan."_

" _Tolong jangan," sergah Wonwoo seraya melotot namun dia tetap membiarkan Mingyu meyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Kurasa kalau kau memaksaku makan lebih banyak dari yang sekarang setiap hari, bukan hanya lambungku tapi otakku juga akan stres."_

 _Mingyu mengangkat bahu menanggapi. Mengambil nasi dengan sumpitnya dan menyuapkannya pada Wonwoo. Dan lucunya, meski Wonwoo selalu berkata seperti itu, dia tidak pernah menolak jika Mingyu sudah menyodorkan makanan ke depan wajahnya. Selalu secara suka rela membuka mulutnya. Dia bahkan tidak sepemilih dulu terhadap makanan kalau Mingyu menyuapinya. "Ssh kau harus makan lebih banyak."_

" _Apa kau punya semacam_ kink _memberiku makan? Apa itu membuatmu... terangsang?" Wonwoo bertanya seraya mengunyah makanannya. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dari SMA sampai sekarang, kau selalu sangat terobsesi memberiku makan."_

" _Kau betul-betul..." wajah Mingyu berubah menjadi sangat merah selagi dia berusaha menemukan kembali kata-katanya. Kadang dia tidak bisa percaya Jeon Wonwoo. Dia bisa terlihat pemalu dan pendiam di depan orang-orang tapi kalau sudah hanya berdua dengan Mingyu, lidahnya seperti kehilangan filter. Bukannya Mingyu tidak suka versi Wonwoo yang seperti ini, hanya saja mungkin terkadang akan lebih menyenangkan kalau misalnya Wonwoo memberi semacam peringatan sebelum memberinya serangan jantung ringan setiap kali. "Ya Tuhan, Jeon Wonwoo. Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"_

 _Wonwoo dengan wajah polos membalas "Kenapa?"_

" _Memberimu makan tidak membuatku terangsang_ _atau apalah seperti yang kau katakan. Aku hanya... Kau itu terlalu kurus. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Sampai membuatku khawatir. Dan kau juga sama sekali tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri. Makanya..."_

" _Oh, jadi kau bukan hanya punya_ kink _memberiku makan, tapi mengurusku?" Wonwoo tersenyum jahil. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan informasi ini?"_

" _Kau betul-betul..." Mingyu meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuk yang tadi dipegangnya. Lantas membuka kaki Wonwoo sedikit lebar sehingga dia bisa masuk di antaranya. Lalu dia mencium Wonwoo. Lambat dan pelan. Merasakan bumbu dari daging yang dimakan Wonwoo tadi di lidahnya. Wonwoo membalasnya dengan tempo serupa. Sangat pelan. Sangat lembut. Sangat hati-hati. Dan itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan jantung Mingyu di bawah dadanya. Momen seperti ini entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih intim bagi Mingyu dibanding saat mereka berhubungan seks._

 _Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namun Wonwoo yang matanya tertutup dan jelas menikmati kontak itu malah memajukan wajahnya mengejar bibir Mingyu lagi dan mereka menghabiskan beberapa detik lebih lama saling mencium. Mingyu hampir tidak percaya ini adalah hidupnya sekarang. Rasanya seperti terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata. Setelah merasa cukup dengan sesi ciuman mereka, Mingyu meletakkan keningnya bersentuhan dengan Wonwoo. Mengatur nafasnya lalu berkata lagi, "Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu, Wonwoo?"_

" _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" balas Wonwoo dalam suara yang mendekati bisikan._

" _Kau selalu berbicara tanpa berpikir apa efeknya terhadapku. Terhadap hatiku. Aku bisa mati muda karena lidahmu."_

" _Oh, lidah yang jahat," ujar Wonwoo dengan nada mengejek. "Apa kau membencinya?"_

" _Tidak." Mingyu segera membuka matanya dan menyangkal._

" _Yeah, kurasa juga begitu," kata Wonwoo. Dia tersenyum. Sangat lebar dan ceria dan Mingyu berpikir ingin menikahi senyumnya saja karena dia sudah terobsesi dengan senyum itu selama delapan tahun. Tapi kemudian Wonwoo berkata, "Bukankah lidah ini sudah memberimu terlalu banyak kenikmatan? Sangat tidak tahu diri kalau kau cukup berani untuk membencinya."_

 _Dan Mingyu pikir bukan hanya kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lidah penuh dosa itu. Tapi tiket ekspress menuju peti mati Mingyu karena dia betul-betul tidak bisa dihentikan._

 _Mingyu mengerang. "Ya Tuhan, Jeon Wonwoo. Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"_

 _Wonwoo tertawa nyaring, membuat ruangan yang lengang itu menjadi riuh. "Untuk sekarang, cium saja aku. Untuk jangka panjang, kita pikirkan lagi nanti."_

 _Mingyu tidak keberatan untuk memenuhi perintah itu._

 _._

 _Mingyu jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo dari ujung paling atas rambut sampai ujung kuku kakinya. Dari lidahnya yang tajam sampai pembawaannya yang dingin. Dari Cheongsanmyeon sampai ke kota Seoul._

 _Tapi perasaan cinta Mingyu sedikit lebih berat dan dalam kalau dia menemukan Wonwoo di atas tempat tidurnya dengan_ bathorbe _yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dadanya (entah sengaja ingin menggoda Mingyu atau dia memang hanya serampangan seperti itu) dan sangat konsentrasi mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya._

 _Mingyu baru keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan sudah mengenakan pakaiannya_ _—_ _sebuah kaus putih polos yang mengepas di tubuhnya dan_ training _hitam yang menggantung sampai mata kaki, semua dipinjam dari Wonwoo. Tidak seperti seseorang yang sudah selesai mandi setengah jam lalu tapi masih menggunakan_ bathrobe _dan Mingyu yakin sama sekali belum mengenakan apa-apa di bawahnya._

" _Mengetik lagi?" Mingyu menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas. Dia naik ke tempat tidur, duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Mengintip beberapa kata yang sudah ditulis Wonwoo. "Cerita baru?"_

 _Wonwoo mengangguk. "Hm hm."_

" _Kau tidak melanjutkan ide yang kemarin?"_

 _Tanpa memutar wajah untuk memandang lawan bicaranya, Wonwoo menjawab. "Aku tidak pernah bisa maju dengan ide itu. Jadi sementara aku berhenti dan menulis ini saja dulu."_

" _Oh ya?" kata Mingyu. "Padahal aku suka plotnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?"_

" _Ini? Hmm. Aku sudah menulis cukup banyak dan lumayan suka dengan bagaimana aku menulisnya. Banyak ide yang muncul kapan saja. Bahkan saat mandi seperti tadi." Dia memutar wajahnya untuk menunjukkan senyum bersalah kepada Mingyu. "Maaf aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja."_

 _Mingyu mendengus tetapi juga sambil membalas senyum yang lebih tua. Bukan masalah besar Wonwoo meninggalkannya tiba-tiba di_ bathtub _sendirian dengan ereksi yang tidak jadi dituntaskan kalau setelah itu dia bisa lihat ekspresi seperti ini di wajah Wonwoo. Menulis membuat Wonwoo bahagia. Wajahnya berseri jauh melebihi saat mereka bercinta dan Mingyu akan menukarkan apa saja di dunia ini untuk mempertahankan binar itu di mata kekasihnya._

" _Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengatasinya," kata Mingyu. Lalu dia bergerak lebih dekat ke Wonwoo. Menempelkan dagunya di bahu yang lebih tua. "Apa kau sudah selesai mengetik?"_

" _Untuk sekarang, iya," jawab Wonwoo. Dia menekan tombol menyimpan. "Apa kau mau membacanya?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

 _Beberapa puluh menit selanjutnya dihabiskan dengan Mingyu membaca naskah awal proyek buku terbaru Wonwoo. Sama seperti hari-hari yang lama di Cheongsanmyeon. Bedanya kali ini mereka melakukannya di apartemen Wonwoo di kota dan bukan di atas bukit di mana mereka bisa menghitung berapa mobil yang lewat. Suara kehidupan sangat jauh di bawah sana, Mingyu dan Wonwoo terisolasi dalam dunia mereka sendiri._

 _Mingyu memberi beberapa pendapat tidak profesionalnya kepada Wonwoo yang kadang diterima Wonwoo dan terkadang hanya ditanggapinya dengan memutar bola mata seraya berkata 'lanjutkan saja membacanya, jangan banyak komentar'. Itu karena pendapat tidak profesional Mingyu itu lazimnya hanya berisi pujian tentang betapa berbakat Wonwoo dalam pekerjaannya dan betapa beruntung Mingyu memilikinya sebagai kekasih. Wonwoo tidak terlalu baik menerima pujian._

 _Setelah selesai membaca, Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang terlihat seperti haru. Sesuatu yang selalu diejek Wonwoo sebagai reaksi overdramatisnya. Tapi tidak ada istilah_ over _bagi Mingyu dalam mengagumi kekasihnya sendiri. "Kau sangat berbakat,_ Won _. Sungguh. Tulisanmu dari dulu sudah bagus tapi semakin hari semakin membuatku terpukau. Aku... kurasa aku jatuh cinta."_

 _Wonwoo terkekeh. "Tentu saja kau jatuh cinta. Kalau tidak kita tidak akan terlibat hubungan ini."_

" _Bukan begitu. Maksudku aku jatuh cinta dengan tulisanmu."_

" _Oh? Jadi selama ini aku sudah paham dengan perasaanmu? Yang kau cintai adalah tulisanku."_

 _Mingyu tertawa. Dia tahu kalau Wonwoo mengerti apa yang dia maksud. "Tentu saja aku lebih mencintaimu, tulisanmu hanya sebagian kecil dari dirimu. Tapi aku jatuh cinta denganmu secara keseluruhan."_

 _Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya angkuh. Mingyu tahu bukan itu tujuannya._

" _Serius, Won. Kadang membaca tulisanmu membuatku sangat terpukau. Kata-katamu selalu mengalir lancar saat menulis, tapi kau pendiam sewaktu kita berkumpul dengan yang lain."_

 _Satu ujung bibir Wonwoo berkedut menahan senyum. "Yeah, sangat berkebalikan denganmu. Karena itu kita pasangan sempurna."_

 _Wonwoo bilang mereka pasangan sempurna. Hati Mingyu melonjak girang hanya karena kalimat sederhana itu. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya menarik lebar menunjukkan senyum yang mungkin terlihat bodoh. Karena kemudian Wonwoo berkata. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti idiot begitu?"_

 _Mingyu rasa seluruh isi dadanya seperti akan membuncah keluar. Seklise ini kedengarannya, mungkin ada kupu-kupu di dalam sana. Hanya itu yang bisa dia pikirkan sebagai penyebab perasaan tidak terjelaskan di sana. Wonwoo terlihat indah di hadapannya. Rambut masih setengah basah karena tidak dikeringkan sempurna, kacamata menggantung di atas hidungnya dan berkali-kali melorot ke bawah, dia hanya menggunakan sehelai_ bathrobe _tanpa benang lain menutupi tubuhnya. Mingyu sangat jatuh cinta. "Aku ingin menikahimu suatu hari nanti." Tanpa dia sadari kalimat itu lepas begitu saja dari lidahnya._

 _Reaksi Wonwoo, sama seperti reaksi orang pada umumnya ketika pasangannya mengucapkan lamaran tanpa peringatan di atas tempat tidur seperti ini. Wajahnya berubah menjadi_ pink _sebelum secara gradual menjadi lebih gelap lagi sedikit demi sedikit. Dia memukul dada Mingyu pelan menutupi dengan sia-sia rasa malunya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kita baru berkencan dua bulan."_

 _Mingyu tertawa ringan. "Makanya kubilang suatu hari. Aku bukannya melamarmu sekarang dan memaksamu menikah denganku besok. Kau punya sangat banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya_. _Aku tidak buru-buru."_

" _Kau... uh. Kata siapa aku mau menikah denganmu?"_

" _Ouch. Jangan menghancurkan hatiku sekarang."_

" _Jangan bicara omong kosong seperti itu tanpa peringatan."_

" _Tapi itu bukan omong kosong. Aku memang ingin menikahimu."_

 _Wonwoo melepaskan senyum ringan beserta gelengan._

 _Lamaran Mingyu diucapkan seperti sebuah candaan, begitu juga penolakan Wonwoo. Tapi di kemudian hari, saat Mingyu mengubah lamaran itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan serius dan ajakan tulus untuk membangun masa depan bersama, penolakan Wonwoo juga sama sekali bukan main-main. Pandangan mata yang tajam dan rahang yang dikeraskan mendukung pernyataannya. Ada kekeraskepalaan dalam matanya yang sama sekali tidak Mingyu mengerti ketika Wonwoo dengan gamblang mengatakan tidak untuk ajakan menikahnya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dia memang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala lelaki itu. Tidak sekali pun._

 _._

 _._

 **17 Juli 2024 00:15**

Seungcheol sudah kembali ke habitat naturalnya—di samping Yoon Jeoghan—beberapa menit lalu. Dan Mingyu sekarang tinggal sendiri dengan berbagai tanya yang tidak berhenti dalam kepalanya. Semua seputar Jeon Wonwoo. Dia pikir setelah akhirnya mendapat waktu sendiri tanpa interupsi siapa pun, kepalanya akan bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dan berhenti memenuhi angannya dengan Wonwoo.

Kenyataannya, Seungkwan sekarang sedang bernyanyi bersama dua kembarnya yang sama berisik, Seungcheol tidak lagi di sini untuk memberinya sesi penderitaan bagian kedua, teman-teman yang lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, Jun dan Minghao menghilang beberapa saat lalu dan dia di sini malah terus mengawasi Jeon Wonwoo yang sekarang duduk sendiri seperti anak yang diasingkan di sekolah dasar.

Mereka berdua sangat menyedihkan.

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, memandang layarnya ragu beberapa saat lalu melirik ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari kontak mata. Lalu setelah beberapa detik kembali mencuri pandang.

Wonwoo sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Dia terlihat mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah berseri. Mingyu tidak bisa tidak bertanya apa yang diucapkan seseorang di ujung lain telepon yang membuat Wonwoo bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Mungkin itu adalah Joshua, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberi harapan-harapan ulang tahun yang panjang.

Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek jika hari sudah berganti. Namun benda itu tidak menyala ketika dia memencet tombol dayanya. Jadi Mingyu memasukkannya kembali. Dia melempar pandang ke arah Wonwoo lagi tapi pemuda itu sudah tidak ada pada posisi awalnya. Dia berdiri dan sedang berjalan... ke arah Mingyu? Dia masih berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

Mingyu merasa panik (lagi). Apa dia akan dipaksa berbicara dengan Hong Joshua? Atau apa itu mungkin malah orang tua Wonwoo? Mereka adalah orang terakhir yang ingin diajak Mingyu bicara sekarang. Sebelum Mingyu berhasil menguasai diri, Wonwoo sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dan menyodorkan ponsel ke wajahnya. Mingyu menengadah untuk menatap Wonwoo.

"Minseo mau bicara. Katanya nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi," kata Wonwoo.

 _Oh._

Itu adalah Minseo. "Adikku?" tanya Mingyu dengan bodohnya. Dia mendengar samar suara Minseo mengomel di sambungan telepon itu tetapi memilih mengabaikannya.

"Ada Minseo mana lagi?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Dia menerima ponsel Wonwoo. Kenapa adiknya menelepon Wonwoo?

" _Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi. Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?"_ hal yang pertama didengarnya setelah menempelkan ponsel Wonwoo ke telinganya.

Mingyu merotasikan matanya. Wonwoo mengambil tempat di sebelahnya lagi, duduk dengan nyaman menguping percakapan Mingyu dengan adiknya. "Batre ponselku habis."

"Setidaknya kan kau bisa mengabari kami dengan ponsel Wonwoo atau Seungcheol," omel Minseo.

Kenapa juga Mingyu harus menggunakan ponsel Wonwoo untuk menghubungi keluarganya? Mingyu mendumel dalam hati, mengabaikan bagian dimana Minseo juga menyebut nama Seungcheol. "Tidak terpikir tadi. Aku sama sekali lupa karena sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anak. Maaf."

Dia mendengar Minseo mendengus sangat keras, jelas sama sekali tidak puas dengan alasannya. "Kau ini," kata Minseo. "Kebiasaan sekali lupa memberi kabar. Untung aku punya nomor pacarmu."

"Yeah, yeah. Terima kasih untuk Wonwoo. Cepat selesaikan omelanmu." Mingyu sempat membalas sebelum dia kehilangan kata-katanya. Seperti sebuah adegan dalam drama. Dia seperti membeku dan waktu serasa melambat. Minseo bilang apa tadi?

Mingyu hendak bertanya apa maksud kalimat terakhir Minseo namun dia didahului adiknya, "Kalian pulang ke rumah kan malam ini? Atau menginap di tempat Seungcheol? Cepat putuskan supaya aku tahu harus begadang menunggumu atau tidak. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau harus memperkenalkan Wonwoo kepada ibu dan ayah secara resmi besok. Mereka sebenarnya sudah tahu, hanya saja selama ini tidak menyinggungnya karena kau tidak pernah bicara tentang itu. Tapi kurasa mengingat kalian berdua sudah ada di sini, mereka tidak akan bersabar lagi denganmu yang terus menyembunyikannya. Aku lelah mendengar mereka mengomel tentang kau yang menunda-nunda menikah tanpa alasan. Maksudku, yang menunda kan kau dan Wonwoo. Kenapa juga aku yang dimarahi. Aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu tadi pagi sebenarnya tapi aku malah lupa. Ini karena penilaian _essay_ bodoh itu. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting akhirnya tersampaikan. Tolong kerja samamu _oppa._ "

Mingyu tidak mendengarkan sisa kalimat Minseo lagi. Dia memutar wajahnya. Menunjukkan kerutan di dahinya ke arah Wonwoo. Berharap yang lebih tua bisa membaca pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. _Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Minseo?_

"Oh, dan aku juga sudah membersihkan kamar tamu untuk Jihoon dan Minghao."

"Minseo," potong Mingyu cepat. "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti." Tanpa menunggu respon adiknya, Mingyu segera mematikan sambungan mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" Wonwoo bertanya begitu Mingyu menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. Dia menadahkan tangan untuk meminta lagi benda itu.

Tapi Mingyu, dia hanya diam memandang Wonwoo aneh seolah dia baru saja menumbuhkan kepala kedua dari lehernya.

"Mingyu?" panggil Wonwoo lagi. "Ponselku."

Mingyu menjalankan tangannya untuk mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milik Wonwoo itu dengan sangat lambat. Tetapi saat Wonwoo akan meraihnya, dia menariknya lagi menjauh. Masih memandang Wonwoo aneh.

Itu membuat Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat konyol. Semua salah dengan mereka.

Kenapa mereka di sini?

Kenapa Wonwoo datang meski sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali ke pulau ini?

Kenapa dia memakai cincinnya padahal dia sendiri yang menolak lamaran Mingyu tepat setahun lalu dan memutuskan hubungan mereka?

Kenapa dia ada di sini Februari tahun lalu?

Kenapa Minseo menyebut Wonwoo pacarnya?

Kenapa Minseo bilang orang tuanya tahu tentang mereka?

Kenapa—setelah Mingyu memikirkannya—Minseo punya nomor Wonwoo dan mengatakan kalau Wonwoo memberi eksemplar bukunya?

Mingyu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia utarakan sekaligus. Dari semua itu, dia memilih berkata, "Minseo menyebutmu pacarku." Sebuah pernyataan.

Itu memberi efek yang serupa kepada Wonwoo seperti kepada Mingyu tadi. Dia diam. Menarik kembali tangannya dengan sangat perlahan lalu menjauhkan matanya dari Mingyu.

Rasa frustasi menjalar di sekujur tubuh Mingyu. Dia tidak mengerti Wonwoo. Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Mingyu menggunakan tangan kanannya menyapu rambutnya ke belakang dan meletakkannya di sana sedikit lebih lama dari yang diperlukan. "Seungcheol bilang kau ke sini awal tahun lalu."

Pernyataannya terdengar menuduh dan dia melihat Wonwoo menciut, seperti berusaha menjadi terlihat kecil. Dan Mingyu benci ketika dia melakukan itu. Itu selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dia lakukan.

"Wonwoo, berhenti melakukan ini padaku. Kau..." Rasa frustasinya malam ini sudah memuncak hingga ubun-ubun. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Berhenti membuatku bingung. Berhenti—" Mingyu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas panjang. Dia merasa kecil dan nyaris putus asa saat melanjutkan. "—menyakitiku."

"Aku..." Wonwoo membuka mulutnya lambat. Suaranya bergetar dan sangat lemah. Dia terlihat menyedihkan. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Tidak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan itu sekali pun."

"Tapi nyatanya itulah yang selalu kau lakukan," balas Mingyu. "Sewaktu kita masih di pulau ini. Sewaktu kita di Seoul. Dua belas tahun. Aku mengenalmu selama itu. Lebih dari tiga per empat totalnya habis hanya dengan aku menjadi menyedihkan karenamu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin itu memang salahku sendiri. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku menawarkanmu seluruh diriku sampai habis. Sampai tidak ada yang tersisa untuk diriku sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak peduli."

"Jangan sekali-sekali berkata bahwa aku tidak peduli, Mingyu," Wonwoo mendesis cepat. Pandangannya tajam sebelum secara perlahan melembut dan dia berbicara lambat. "Aku peduli padamu. Pada perasaanmu. Pada hubungan kita."

"Apa yang kau katakan sekarang terlalu kontras dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Wonwoo. Bagaimana kau berharap aku percaya dengan omong kosong itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Balasan Wonwoo datang dengan cepat dan lugas. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Mingyu seolah jika tidak melakukannya, Mingyu bisa saja berlari dari hadapannya. "Percayalah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku menyakitimu. Mendorongmu menjauh di saat kau hanya ingin membantu. Aku egois dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Tapi kalau kau memberikanku kesempatan kali ini saja untuk menjelaskan..."

Wonwoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Atau dia terpaksa berhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Jun dan Minghao muncul dari belakang Wonwoo, melempar _confetti_ juga membawa _cake_ — _timing_ yang sangat tepat, pikir Mingyu.

BooSeokSoon di tengah lingkaran menyanyikan selamat ulang tahun dan semua orang bangkit berdiri lebih dekat ke arah mereka (kecuali Jeonghan yang sibuk dengan Airi di pangkuannya). Mereka bernyanyi untuk Wonwoo dan Mingyu melihat setitik air mata mengintip dari kelopak mata pemuda itu. Entah dari rasa haru karena perayaan mendadak dari teman-temannya ini, atau karena pembicaraan mereka tadi. Yang mana saja bukan masalah, mereka kehilangan momen untuk membicarakannya. Tapi itu sudah bukan hal baru. Sama seperti argumen mereka kebanyakan, pada akhirnya tidak pernah ada yang selesai, Wonwoo tidak pernah menjelaskan. Dan Mingyu selamanya menjadi si naif yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

 **2022**

 _Mingyu rasa hubungan mereka tidak terlalu berbeda dengan hubungan pada umumnya. Selayaknya sebuah kembang api. Melesat ke udara dengan kecepatan tinggi, naik, naik, naik, mencapai puncak tertingginya, meledak beberapa detik menerangi langit dengan megah, lalu redup bersama malam._

 _Masa bulan madu untuk mereka sudah selesai kira-kira setahun lalu. Bukan berarti Mingyu berhenti mencintai Wonwoo atau sebaliknya. Dia masih mencintai kekasihnya sebesar saat pertama, begitu juga Wonwoo terhadapnya (mungkin). Tetapi hubungan itu sudah tidak memiliki percikan-percikan menggembirakan seperti saat mereka bercinta di jok belakang mobilnya februari lalu._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan di antara mereka berdua untuk itu. Karena memang begitulah hidup bekerja. Dia tidak cukup sabar duduk merayakan cinta bersama mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah dua orang dewasa dengan berbagai kewajiban dan tanggung jawab. Keduanya memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing yang tidak bisa selamanya diabaikan karena ingin menghabiskan waktu di pelukan satu sama lain._

 _Jantung yang berdebar, lirikan singkat di tengah ruang publik, godaan yang tertukar di jam sibuk, bahkan sesi berkendara malam sebelum menutup hari harus menunggu di belakang. Dikesampingkan oleh berbagai prioritas lain._

 _Mingyu memiliki restoran untuk diurus, pembukaan cabang di beberapa daerah lain, terbang ke sana kemari mencari tempat-tempat yang menyediakan bahan-bahan terbaik dan segar untuk dipasok ke restorannya, mencoba bereksperimen membuat resep baru, juga mengisi beberapa acara kuliner di televisi sekali dua kali. Sementara untuk Wonwoo, kesibukan adalah menulis, mempromosikan buku yang baru diterbitkan, wawancara dengan majalah, hadir di acara televisi, atau_ well _terkadang membunuh waktu dengan menulis lagu bersama Jihoon kalau Mingyu tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya._

 _Mereka tidak banyak bertemu. Wonwoo berhenti datang ke restoran secara reguler sejak dia mulai sibuk dengan promosi buku barunya musim gugur tahun lalu. Mingyu tidak keberatan. Meski sangat aneh rasanya tidak memasakkan Wonwoo sesuatu sebelum pulang, tidak butuh terlalu banyak waktu untuk terbiasa dengan absennya pemuda itu. Dia sendiri kemudian mulai disibukkan dengan persiapan cabang barunya di provinsi lain. Yang membuat dia dan Minghao secara bergantian bolak-balik tempat baru itu dan Seoul._

 _Mereka selalu bertukar pesan setidaknya di pagi hari sebelum memulai aktivitas atau malam sebelum terlelap. Pada saat paling sibuk, mereka bisa hanya bertemu sekali dalam dua minggu. Mingyu pikir bukan masalah besar. Mereka masih bisa menjalankan hubungan itu._

 _Hubungan mereka mulai sedikit berubah awal musim semi 2022._

 _Mingyu tidak melihat Wonwoo nyaris satu bulan. Mereka terakhir bertemu pada perayaan_ valentine. _Setelah itu Mingyu diundang ke sebuah program tv yang membuatnya tinggal di hutan selama seminggu. Saat dia kembali ke Seoul, giliran Wonwoo yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya di Changwon. Dia secara spesifik melarang Mingyu datang karena orang tuanya tidak tahu hubungannya dengan Mingyu (tidak ada yang tahu selain Minghao dan Jun) dan mereka belum sekali pun berbicara tentang bertemu keluarga masing-masing. Mingyu menyibukkan diri dengan restoran selama itu. Dia terbang ke Paris tepat sehari sebelum Wonwoo kembali ke Seoul lalu saat dia pulang ke Korea lagi, Wonwoo sudah berangkat ke tempat lain melakukan_ research _untuk novelnya._

 _Jadwal mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu sepanjang bulan. Saat akhirnya bertemu bertepatan dengan perayaan_ white day _, ada tensi yang aneh di antara mereka. Wonwoo sedikit lebih pendiam dari biasa. Mingyu tidak tahu alasannya. Dia terlihat seperti tidak dalam_ mood _baik. Tapi ketika Mingyu bertanya kenapa, Wonwoo menampik pertanyaan itu dengan alasan dia hanya melewati minggu yang buruk, Mingyu tidak perlu khawatir. Dan Mingyu memilih untuk tidak khawatir._

 _Kencan_ white day _mereka ditutup dengan seks di apartemen Mingyu. Pertama kalinya sejak mereka mulai berkencan, Wonwoo tidak mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Mingyu (setelah dipikir lagi, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengatakannya sepanjang malam)._

 _Ada mendung di wajah Wonwoo saat Mingyu menariknya mendekat untuk memeluknya. Mingyu tidak tahu apa alasannya, juga tidak ingin memberi tekanan kepada Wonwoo supaya bercerita. Dia mengenalnya selama sepuluh tahun, kalau ada satu sifat Wonwoo yang paling dia tahu, itu adalah bahwa kekasihnya benci ketika dipaksa membicarakan hal yang tidak dia inginkan. Kalau memang ada sesuatu, dia akan datang dan membuka dirinya sendiri. Jadi alih-alih bertanya, Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo, membisikkan cintanya dan seberapa besar dia rindu yang lebih tua._

 _Wonwoo melepaskan nafas lemah dan menutup mata. "Aku tahu."_

 _Di bulan berikutnya Mingyu jauh lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya, tapi dia masih selalu menyempatkan diri menghubungi Wonwoo secara reguler setiap hari. Wonwoo, di sisi lain, tidak membalas hingga berhari-hari. Jika dia membalas pun, umumnya hanya pesan singkat yang terasa setengah hati._

 _Mingyu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin Wonwoo sedang tertekan dengan ekspektasi yang semakin meningkat terhadap buku barunya. Mungkin dia ingin sendiri. Ada berbagai macam kemungkinan._

 _Tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dan dipandang terlalu ikut campur, Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo datang bercerita padanya dengan sabar._

 _Masalahnya, Wonwoo pada akhirnya selalu datang di penghujung hari tetapi dengan hati yang tertutup. Dia tersenyum seolah semua baik-baik saja. Dia membuka mulutnya dengan patuh ketika disuapi Mingyu. Dia menarik Mingyu dan menanggalkan bajunya lalu mereka bercinta. Selesai itu, mereka berbaring berpelukan di atas kasur, membahas hal remeh temeh dan bukan tentang alasan akan sikap aneh Wonwoo beberapa waktu terakhir dan Mingyu dengan bodohnya berpikir mungkin semua baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka baik-baik saja._

 _Lalu mereka akan berpisah kembali dengan jadwal pribadi masing-masing dan Wonwoo akan mengulang pola perilaku yang sama. Dan Mingyu... setelah beberapa waktu dia menjadi terbiasa. Apa yang awalnya aneh lama kelamaan terasa normal. Dia berhenti bertanya apa yang terjadi jika Wonwoo tidak membalas pesannya berhari-hari._

 _._

 _Ulang tahun Wonwoo yang ke dua puluh enam, mereka berkemah di Sanjeong-ri. Menghabiskan malam dengan memandang bintang dan berbagi cerita terbaru tentang apa yang terjadi dengan hidup dan pekerjaan masing-masing. Mingyu mendapat tawaran untuk sebuah program mingguan di tv swasta. Yang artinya dia akan lebih sibuk lagi setelah ini._

 _Wonwoo hanya diam selama beberapa saat setelah Mingyu dengan wajah berseri memberitahu berita ini. Dia kemudian menawarkan senyum masam. "Kau semakin terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Aku bangga padamu."_

 _Tapi wajahnya tidak merefleksikan kalimat itu dan sesuatu mengganggunya, Mingyu tidak tahu apa. Mingyu sangat ingin bertanya kenapa emosi Wonwoo sangat labil beberapa waktu terakhir tetapi rasa takut selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Mingyu selalu menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan pertanyaan itu. Berharap Wonwoo akan bercerita jika dia sudah siap._

 _Saat itu, Wonwoo mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari sakunya, mengambil satu bantang dan menyalakannya, lalu menghisapnya santai seperti yang selalu dia lakukan di SMA._

 _Mingyu mengernyitkan kening memandang batang putih kecil di sela jemari Wonwoo. "Sejak kapan kau mulai merokok lagi?"_

 _Tanpa melirik sekilas ke arahnya, Wonwoo menghisap rokoknya lagi lebih dalam. "Baru tiga minggu. Ini menenangkanku sedikit."_

Menenangkan dari apa? _Mingyu tidak sempat bertanya karena Wonwoo melonjak dari posisi duduknya. "Gyu, lihat. Ada bintang jatuh. Cepat buat permohonan."_

 _Permohonan Mingyu malam itu sama sekali tidak terkabul._

 _._

 _Joshua Hong._

 _Mingyu bertemu dengannya pada perempat terakhir tahun. Joshua adalah sebuah nama yang tidak bisa Mingyu beri wajah di kepalanya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Nama itu pertama disebut pada periode paling awal pertemanannya dengan Wonwoo di Cheongsan. Wonwoo sering melibatkannya dan Jun dalam setiap cerita tentang Changwon. Dari apa yang Mingyu tahu, Joshua adalah sahabat baik Wonwoo bersama dengan Jun. Dia satu tahun lebih tua dan pindah ke Amerika setahun sebelum Wonwoo mengenal Mingyu._

 _Jun dan Wonwoo menyebutnya sang_ gentleman _karena pembawaannya yang lembut ditambah tingkah laku yang sopan. Berdasarkan cerita Wonwoo, Joshua adalah orang paling pengertian yang dia tahu, dia tidak menyimpan dendam juga tidak melihat sisi buruk orang._

 _Kalau ditanya sekarang, Mingyu tidak bisa memutuskan jika dia menyukai lelaki itu atau tidak. Tapi dia ingat mendapat kesan yang menyenangkan dari yang bersangkutan pada pertemuan pertama mereka._

" _Halo Joshua_ hyung _. Aku sering dengar tentangmu." Mingyu menyapa sopan._

 _Joshua tersenyum dan menawarkan tangannya untuk menjabat Mingyu. "Berani taruhan tidak sesering aku mendengar tentangmu."_

 _Joshua, seperti apa yang selalu digambarkan Wonwoo, berbicara dengan cara yang sangat menenangkan. Senyumnya manis, tata kramanya sangat baik, gerakannya lembut dan elegan, betul-betul gambaran sejati seorang_ gentleman _. Wonwoo dan Jun sama sekali tidak melebih-lebihkan ketika bercerita tentang dia._

 _Pada ujung pertemuan mereka, Joshua memasang senyum sedih memandang Wonwoo. Saat itu, Mingyu tidak mengerti makna di balik senyuman itu. Sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga ketika Joshua berbicara._

" _Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini."_

 _Kalimat sederhana._

" _Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku bisa pulang ke Amerika tanpa khawatir."_

 _Wonwoo membalas dengan tersenyum._

 _Joshua berbicara lagi, kali ini kalimatnya ditujukan pada Mingyu. "Mingyu, kau akan menjaganya selama aku tidak di sini kan?"_

 _Sama sekali tidak mengerti konteks permintaan Joshua, Mingyu menjawab cepat. "Tentu saja."_

 _Karena memangnya jawaban seperti apa lagi yang mungkin dia berikan?_

 _Di kemudian hari, jika nama Joshua disebut, yang pertama muncul dalam bayangan Mingyu adalah mata yang menyala dengan emosi dan kecaman dingin._

' _Aku menyuruhmu menjaganya, brengsek,' kata Joshua sebelum mendaratkan buku-buku jarinya yang sudah dikepal ke wajah Mingyu._

.

 **17 April 2024 00:56**

Mereka masih dalam _mood_ perayaan ulang tahun. Wonwoo menjadi pemeran utama malam ini. Semua orang bergiliran memberinya selamat. Dia ditarik ke tengah untuk diajak bernyanyi lalu Seokmin memaksanya untuk menari bersama. Sama sekali tidak mau terima kalau Wonwoo menolak. Mereka sudah menari selama lebih dari sepuluh menit. Mingyu mengagumi BooSeokSoon yang sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda kelelahan sepanjang malam. Sementara Wonwoo yang baru bergabung beberapa menit sudah terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keringat yang membuat rambutnya menempel di dahi. Meski begitu, dia tetap lanjut menari dan tertawa bersama yang lain. Mingyu belum pernah melihatnya sehidup ini untuk waktu yang terlalu lama.

"Apa kami tadi menginterupsi sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara di samping Mingyu. Dia tahu itu adalah Jun tanpa perlu mengalihkan mata dari kumpulan pria dewasa yang menari di dekat api unggun itu.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Mingyu membalas dingin.

Hening menggelembung di antara mereka selama beberapa saat. Tidak satu pun yang berbicara. Sementara beberapa langkah dari mereka, yang lain masih riuh dengan perayaan.

Jun memecahkan hening itu. "Beri dia kesempatan," katanya.

Kalimat itu menjengkelkan Mingyu. Rasanya sangat tidak tepat keluar dari mulut Wen Junhui. Dia tertawa. Mengejek dan miris. "Kau adalah orang terakhir yang bisa mengatakan itu padaku, Jun."

Dia mendengar Jun menghela nafas di sebelahnya. "Mingyu..."

"Sudahlah, Jun _hyung_ ," potong Mingyu cepat sebelum Jun sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Kali ini tidak lupa menyebutnya _hyung_. Dia menghadap lawan bicaranya. "Aku tidak tahu apa mau kalian sekarang. Bukankah kau dan Joshua bersikeras melarangku bertemu dia? Tidak peduli seberapa besar aku memohon, kalian tidak membiarkanku bahkan melihat wajahnya. Bukankah dia yang memutuskanku tiba-tiba tanpa alasan? Apa kalian tahu bagaimana aku bingung dan merasa hampir gila waktu itu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti," balas Jun lemah. Dia memandang Mingyu putus asa.

Mingyu tersenyum. Tetapi bukan jenis senyum yang tulus. Melainkan sinis dan penuh kepahitan. "Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya kapan aku mengerti sesuatu? Kau, Wonwoo dan Joshua tidak pernah menjelaskan apa pun padaku."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama setelah Mingyu mengatakan itu. Mingyu memandang ekspresi wajah Jun. Dia terlihat lembut dan tidak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa. Berbeda dengan Jun dari satu tahun lalu.

"Dengar, Mingyu," Jun berbicara lagi. "Apa yang kulakukan dengan Joshua _hyung_ sama sekali tidak bijak. Aku tahu. Kau berhak marah. Tapi kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan bagaimana kita semua ada di posisi sulit waktu itu. Kondisi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak baik dan itu sebagian karenamu. Jangan tanya kenapa, itu adalah bagian Wonwoo untuk menjelaskan. Aku dan Joshua _hyung_ , bagaimana menurutmu kami sebaiknya bereaksi? Kami berdua kalut dan takut dan kami butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan. Dan kau adalah orang itu. Kami sudah marah denganmu sejak November. Terutama Joshua _hyung._.."

"Jadi kalian bertiga melampiaskannya kepadaku?"

"Kami berdua melampiaskannya kepadamu. Kami mengkambinghitamkanmu sebagai yang lalai menjaga Wonwoo. Kita semua bersalah. Tapi saat itu, rasanya lebih mudah membebankan semua ke punggungmu. Sementara untuk Wonwoo... kuharap kau memakluminya. Dia terguncang dan tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Ditambah lagi aku dan Joshua _hyung_ yang menempel di sisinya 24/7 mengutukmu tanpa henti. Kurasa itu membuatnya tertekan dan membuatnya ikut marah kepadamu. Apapun yang dia katakan waktu itu, percayalah itu tidak datang dari hatinya."

 _Tidak datang dari hatinya._ Tapi semua terasa sangat nyata dan mata Wonwoo sangat tegas ketika menyampaikan itu semua. Bagaimana bisa Jun berharap dia percaya bahwa itu tidak datang dari hati Wonwoo?

"Joshua _hyung_ meminta aku untuk menyampaikan maafnya juga. Tolong beri Wonwoo kesempatan. Kami tidak bisa melihatnya terus seperti ini. Aku tahu dia sekarang terlihat lebih baik tapi dia sangat menyedihkan, Mingyu."

"Apa aku juga perlu menulis buku untuk menceritakan seberapa menyedihkan aku, diriku secara keseluruhan, karena mengenalnya?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membujukmu membuka hati untuknya?"

"Tidak ada, _hyung_." Mingyu ingin mengatakan bahwa hatinya bukannya tertutup rapat untuk Wonwoo, itu masih selalu untuknya, hanya saja dia tidak ingin kembali lagi pada masa-masa itu, jadi dia menyembunyikan kuncinya.

"Kau tahu?" kata Jun lagi. Dia terdengar putus asa. "Aku mengatakan tidak ada gunanya dia menyeberangi lautan untuk mengejarmu sampai sejauh ini. Kalian bisa bertemu di Seoul, tapi Wonwoo bersikeras untuk kembali ke sini karena katanya mungkin hatimu akan sedikit melembut jika kalian bertemu di sini. Karena tempat ini menyimpan kenangan untuk kalian berdua. Dan mungkin kau akan lebih mudah diajak berbicara jika melihat dia berdiri di sini, tempat yang kau anggap sebagai rumah. Tapi kurasa Wonwoo salah, huh?"

Tentu saja Wonwoo salah. Definisi rumah sudah berganti bagi Mingyu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Rumahnya berpindah antara Seoul sampai Changwon dan setiap kota yang dijejaki Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengejarnya atau menunggunya pulang lagi sejak setahun lalu.

.

.

 **November 2022**

 _Jeon Bohyuk, adik satu-satunya Wonwoo meninggal di usia dua puluh puluh empat akibat overdosis. Jika harus menandai satu momen pasti yang menjadi titik perubahan drastis hubungan mereka maka itu adalah momen ini._

 _Mingyu ingat kematian Bohyuk. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan, pasalnya Paman Bon Hwa meninggal pada pagi sebelumnya. Bunuh diri._

 _Penghujung musim gugur itu adalah waktu yang paling kacau untuk mereka. Bersama daun-daun yang jatuh berguguran, kehidupan dari orang terdekat Mingyu dan Wonwoo turut layu, lepas dari pohonnya. Lalu mengikuti itu, jiwa Wonwoo ikut mati begitu juga harapan dan mimpi-mimpi Mingyu untuk masa depan mereka._

 _Mingyu tidak menemani Wonwoo baik di rumah sakit menunggui dokter berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Bohyuk, menyaksikan keruntuhan jiwanya saat diberitahu bahwa adiknya sudah tiada, menahannya untuk tidak mencakar wajahnya dan kehilangan seluruh sisa kewarasannya malam itu seperti yang dilakukan Jun, juga tidak menopang bahunya untutk berdiri tegar pada pemakaman adiknya seperti yang dilakukan Joshua._

 _Ketidakhadiran Mingyu pada masa itu adalah apa yang mendorong amarah Jun dan Joshua padanya tanpa mereka mempertimbangkan ketidakberdayaan Mingyu dalam hal ini. Dan meski Wonwoo tidak pernah mengakuinya secara gamblang, Mingyu yakin lelaki itu juga berbagi sentimen yang sama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Hanya itu yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa sepulangnya Mingyu dari Cheongsan, dia mendapati Wonwoo yang menutup diri sepenuhnya dari dunia, tapi juga terutama dari Mingyu. Dia begitu terobsesi dengan dukanya akan kehilangan Bohyuk. Sampai tidak bisa peduli dengan usaha Mingyu menyembuhkan lukanya meski dia sendiri butuh penyembuhan._

 _._

 _._

 **6 April 2023**

 _Hubungan mereka sudah menjadi sangat aneh. Begitu renggang, tidak ada pegangan, komunikasi yang tidak lancar, dan hanya suara nafas yang mengisi setiap panggilan telepon. Mingyu berusaha memaklumi kondisi Wonwoo dan mencoba ada untuknya semenjak kematian Bohyuk, tetapi itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat Wonwoo menutup diri di dalam cangkang yang rapat selayaknya seekor kerang._

 _Bukannya Mingyu tidak berusaha, dia berusaha semampunya. Tetapi Wonwoo adalah karakter yang sulit. Sementara itu hidup juga harus terus berjalan. Jika Wonwoo tidak bisa mengangkat dirinya dari tanah setelah kematian adiknya, Mingyu tidak bisa selamanya ikut berbaring bersamanya dalam kesengsaraan itu._

 _Mingyu mengakui kelemahannya di sini. Wonwoo menjadi begitu jauh dan Mingyu kehabisan akal apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia orang hidup. Dia tidak cukup sabar untuk selalu bertahan di bawah selimut menenangkan Wonwoo sementara dia memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai orang dewasa yang tidak bisa dia abaikan. Namun dia melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan. Mengecek Wonwoo secara rutin dan memberi kabar di sela-sela kesibukannya. Wonwoo sering mengabaikan pesan juga panggilan teleponnya. Itu terkadang sangat mengecilkan hati Mingyu, tetapi dia berusaha untuk memaklumi Wonwoo. Dia masih dalam kondisi berduka, meski itu sudah setengah tahun sejak kematian adiknya._

 _Lalu hal itu terjadi._

 _Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Mingyu yang keduapuluhenam, Wonwoo memberi Mingyu kejutan yang tidak akan bisa dia lupakan seumur hidup. Trauma dan rasa takut yang ditinggalkan lelaki itu, sama sekali bukan jenis yang mudah diatasi oleh Mingyu. Dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri yang kedua dalam hidupnya._

 _Dan meski hari itu Mingyulah yang berhasil menyelamatkan Wonwoo karena datang tepat waktu sebelum dia kehilangan seluruh darah dari nadi yang dipotongnya, tetap saja dialah yang menjadi pihak bersalah menurut perspektif dua sahabat Wonwoo._

" _Kalau kau tidak mengabaikannya, dia tidak akan merasa seputus asa itu dan mencoba mengakhiri nyawanya lagi," kata Jun seraya menarik kerahnya saat mereka menunggui Wonwoo sadar kembali._

 _Lalu datang Joshua dengan wajah terlipat dan sama sekali jauh dari definisi_ gentle _berbicara dengan dingin. "Aku memintamu menjaganya, brengsek. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak ada untuknya saat dia kehilangan Bohyuk dan sekarang dia mencoba bunuh diri karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri sampai tidak bisa memberi perhatian untuknya. Persetan denganmu, Mingyu. Jangan pernah dekati sahabatku lagi."_

 _Betul-betul ulang tahun yang memberi kesan paling dalam. Mingyu tidak tahu kejutan seperti apa yang harus dia berikan pada Wonwoo yang bisa mengimbangi ini._

 _._

 _._

 **17 Juli 2023**

 _Ulang tahun Wonwoo yang keduapuluhtujuh. Dia sudah kembali beraktivitas normal (seperti apapun itu definisi normal bagi Wonwoo)._

 _Hubungan mereka, sama sekali tidak mendekati definisi normal Mingyu lagi. Mingyu bisa merasakan mereka perlahan jatuh semakin dalam dan menjauh dari satu sama lain._

 _Wonwoo menjadi dingin dan Mingyu harus selalu melangkah dengan kaki berjingkat pelan di sekitarnya. Penuh dengan ketakutan ujung kakinya salah menginjak ranjau dan membuat keheningan hubungan mereka tiba-tiba meledak._

 _Mingyu rindu dengan Wonwoo yang dulu. Yang tidak menutup mulutnya ketika mereka hanya berdua. Yang menunjukkan seluruh keaslian dirinya hanya di hadapan Mingyu._

 _Mingyu tidak tahu. Jika semua karena momen yang tidak tepat, keadaan yang masih kacau, dan kondisi mental yang tidak stabil (baik dia maupun Wonwoo). Atas rasa frustasi dan keputusasaan karena sudah tidak bisa menemukan akal lagi untuk mengembalikan segala sesuatu seperti saat pertama, Mingyu membeli cincin dan berlutut meminta jemari Wonwoo untuk menerimanya dalam pernikahan. Hati penuh harap bahwa ini akan menjadi jalan terakhir untuknya menyelamatkan apapun yang mereka miliki saat ini._

 _Jika dia menikahi Wonwoo, maka dia tidak perlu mengisi hatinya dengan alkohol pada setiap panggilan telepon yang tidak tersambung. Jun dan Joshua tidak akan memiliki hak lebih dari dirinya untuk menentukan Wonwoo boleh atau tidak menemuinya. Di setiap penghujung hari, mereka akan kembali ke rumah yang sama sehingga tidak akan ada alasan konyol untuk tidak melihat wajah satu sama lain hingga lebih dari satu bulan. Pada beberapa aspek, ide untuk menikah terdengar sedikit egois tetapi Mingyu sudah putus asa, dan hanya ini jalan satu-satunya menurut pemikirannya yang dangkal._

 _Alasan-alasan itu, tentu saja tidak disertakan Mingyu dalam verba lamarannya. Kalau diutarakan pun, Mingyu tidak yakin akan memberi banyak dampak terhadap jawaban Wonwoo. Karena dia tampak lebih yakin dalam memberi jawabannya dibanding Mingyu sendiri dengan lamarannya. Entah kenapa lamaran Mingyu malah memicunya untuk meledakkan seluruh keluhan dan amarahnya._

" _Takdir?" mimik Wonwoo mengejek setelah dia merasa mereka terlalu lama dengan diskusi kenapa dia tidak menginginkan masa depan seperti mimpi indah yang digambarkan Mingyu dalam baris lamarannya. "Tidak ada yang namanya takdir di dunia ini, Mingyu." Kata-katanya terdengar nyaris putus asa. Nafasnya tercekat menahan agar tidak seluruh emosinya membuncah keluar. "Dan akhir bahagia hanya ada di dongeng. Kau bermimpi kalau berpikir kita akan mendapatkan itu."_

" _Wonwoo, apa yang..."_

" _Sudahlah, Gyu. Aku lelah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Kembalilah ke Cheongsan. Bukankah kau lebih mencintai pulau itu lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini? Di saat aku paling membutuhkanmu, kau ada di mana? Cheongsan. Kalau kau punya waktu luang, kau akan ke mana? Cheongsan. Apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau seharusnya tidak datang ke Seoul. Kau seharusnya tidak datang ke ulang tahunku waktu itu. Kita tidak seharusnya menjalin hubungan. Biar bagaimana pun, kita tidak akan pernah sama. Kau hanya anak pulau. Hatimu selamanya di sana, tidak pernah denganku. Saat kau memintaku menikahimu, masa depan yang kau pikirkan adalah di Cheongsan._

" _Tapi aku, kehidupanku ada di sini. Di Seoul. Tempatku untuk pulang ada di Changwon. Meski kota itu selalu mengecewakanku. Kau pantas ada di Cheongsan. Di atas bukit. Aku sudah memikirkan ini cukup lama. Kita sama sekali tidak cocok. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi."_

 _Seberapa lama 'cukup lama' yang dimaksud Wonwoo itu? Apakah sejak April sebelum dia mencoba menghilangkan nyawanya lagi? Atau sejak November saat dia kecewa dengan ketidakhadiran Mingyu di kondisi terlemah jiwanya? Apakah Agustus saat dia mengutarakan penyesalannya? Atau sejak dia mulai mengeluarkan kembali kotak rokoknya dan bergantung pada batang kanker itu untuk mendistraksi rasa sakitnya? Atau_ white day _saat dia lupa mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Mingyu? Seberapa lama dia sudah memikirkan bahwa hubungan mereka, bahwa Mingyu tidak cukup? Mingyu tidak berani menerkanya._

" _Tidak benar." alih-aih Mingyu membalas. Suaranya bergetar menahan emosi dan sakit dari tajamnya tusukan kata-kata Wonwoo. "Kau sama sekali tidak... Itu tidak datang dari hatimu. Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Wonwoo."_

" _Oh, tapi itu memang dari hatiku, Mingyu," balas Wonwoo lagi. Ekspresinya terlihat keras, pandangan matanya tegas, suaranya sama sekali tidak gentar. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat masa depan denganmu. Aku hanya melihat diriku yang menjadi menyedihkan. Aku tidak mau masa depan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."_

 _Ini adalah titik di mana akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk menyerah._

 _Mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang keluar di tengah emosi sesaat dan dalam kondisi mental yang tidak stabil, tapi Mingyu menyimpan perkataan Wonwoo ini sangat dekat di hatinya. Mengacaukan otak dan fungsi seluruh organ tubuhnya hingga berhari-hari, berminggu, bulan, dan kini nyaris menahun. Dia terus mengulangnya dalam kepala seperti mantra._

 _Terutama setiap kali dorongan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Wonwoo dirasakan sangat besar di bawah dadanya. Itu selalu bekerja dengan baik menghentikan dia melakukan sesuatu yang dia tahu pasti akan disesalinya. Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan jelas dalam kalimatnya. Tidak ada akhir bahagia untuk mereka. Hubungan itu selesai di sana. Dan Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan perasaannya. Nyatanya, pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan satu apa pun di dunia ini selain dirinya sendiri dan obsesi anehnya dengan duka. Jadi Mingyu akan mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih dan dia bisa merasakan kukunya menusuk telapak tangan. Melawan keinginan hatinya yang ingin merangkak kembali kepada Wonwoo._

 _Mencintai Jeon Wonwoo setara dengan membenci dirinya sendiri, Mingyu memutuskan. Dia tidak akan kembali ke fase itu lagi. Jadi dia berbalik. Ponselnya tertinggal di atas meja. Kontak 'Wonwoo diikuti tanda hati' sudah terbuka di layar ponselnya tetapi dia tidak sekali pun betul-betul menekan tombol memanggil._

 _(Dia menghapus lambang hati di belakang nama Wonwoo pada kesempatan berikutnya dia membuka kontak itu. Demi kebaikan.)_

 _._

 _._

 **17 Juli 2024 03:17**

 _Campfire_ mereka sudah tidak riuh lagi. Api unggun di tengah tinggal bara dan semua orang sekarang duduk berserakan di sekitar sisanya. Termasuk BooSeokSoon. Akhirnya K.O setelah menari dan berteriak tanpa henti selama berjam-jam. Mereka sekarang hanya duduk sambil bercerita tentang segala macam hal yang sama sekali tidak penting dengan orang di sebelahnya masing-masing.

Jun tentu saja kembali pada Minghao setelah merasa cukup berbincang dengan Mingyu tadi. Jihoon menyandarkan seluruh beban tubuhnya di punggung Seokmin yang tidak keberatan dan terus melanjutkan cerita dengan Seungkwan.

Soonyoung, Chan, dan Wonwoo nampaknya sudah teler. Terutama Wonwoo, dari banyaknya _makgeolli_ yang dipaksa yang lain dia minum tadi karena ini ulang tahunnya. Mereka bertiga berbaring dengan Wonwoo meletakkan kepala di atas paha Seungkwan lalu Soonyoung di perut Wonwoo dan Chan di perut Soonyoung.

Seungcheol kembali ke rumahnya mengantar Airi yang sudah tertidur sekaligus mengambil jip untuk mengangkut orang-orang ini.

Sementara Jeonghan duduk di sebelah Mingyu. Belum lama. Baru beberapa menit. Setelah dia memberikan Airi kepada Seungcheol tadi. Dan dia belum mengatakan apa-apa sejak itu.

Mingyu membuang nafas panjang. Tidak sepanjang hari yang sudah dijalaninya. Lalu dia menengadah memandang langit. Bintang-bintang Cheongsan masih selalu indah, tidak seperti bintang Seoul yang akan padam jika listriknya diputuskan.

"Wonwoo suka dengan langit malam di Cheongsan." Jeonghan akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Dan tentu saja dia juga akan membicarakan Wonwoo.

"Kau juga Jeonghan _hyung_?" respon Mingyu. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja mendengar nama Wonwoo. Dia sudah terlalu banyak mendengarnya hari ini untuk merasa terkejut lagi.

"Wonwoo benar. Bintang memang terlihat lebih indah di pulau ini daripada di kota," kata Jeonghan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Mingyu.

Lagi-lagi wajah Jeonghan terlihat sedih sama seperti tadi siang. Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya dia nyaris tidak mengenal orang yang duduk di sebelahnya lagi. Jeonghan yang dia tahu tidak akan menunjukkan wajah sedih di depan siapa pun. Dia selalu berusaha terlihat kuat dalam situasi seperti apa pun karena dia adalah _hyung_. Kesedihan bagi Jeonghan diekspresikan dengan kemarahan. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat rapuh.

Mingyu tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Apa kau menikmati reuni ini _hyung_?"

Sama sekali tidak ada humor dalam pertanyaan itu tetapi Jeonghan tertawa. Dia mengembalikan pertanyaan Mingyu. "Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Mingyu memberengut. "Aku bertanya duluan."

Lagi-lagi Jeonghan tertawa. "Aku bertemu teman lama yang kurindukan, menginjakkan kaki di kampung halamanku lagi setelah sekian lama, anakku melihat tempat aku dibesarkan, dan sesaat aku bisa melupakan susahnya hidup melihat Seokmin, Soonyoung, dan Seungkwan bertingkah seperti idiot sepanjang malam. Kau bisa menyimpulkan."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kau menikmatinya," ujarnya seolah itu belum jelas.

"Lebih darimu setidaknya," balas Jeonghan, membuat Mingyu tersenyum masam.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama setengah menit. Jeonghan memandang sedikit jauh ke seberang mereka. Saat Mingyu mengikuti arah pandangnya, matanya mendarat pada Wonwoo yang tidur di paha Seungkwan. Dia tidur dengan wajah ditekuk, sesuatu di bawah dada Mingyu bereaksi tidak nyaman melihat dia begitu. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Wonwoo tidak terlihat bahagia.

"Apa penyesalan terbesarmu dalam hidup, Mingyu?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jeonghan menginterupsi kediaman mereka.

"Kenapa bertanya tentang itu?"

Jeonghan mengedik. "Entahlah. Hanya saja... ada di sini lagi dengan kalian. Aku terpikir dengan diriku sepuluh tahun lalu. Aku sama sekali tidak ada di tempat yang Jeonghan sembilan belas tahun inginkan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana denganmu."

Mingyu memasang senyum ringan meski Jeonghan tidak akan melihatnya. Dia mendengus. "Dan memangnya masa depan seperti apa yang ada dalam bayangan Jeonghan sembilan belas tahun?"

"Yang jelas bukan sebagai duda yang terjebak dengan satu anak dan berjuang setiap hari hanya untuk membiayai hidup mereka."

"Apa kau menyesalinya? Memiliki Airi?"

"Tidak," sangkal Jeonghan cepat. "Ya Tuhan, tentu saja tidak. Dia adalah satu-satunya hal baik yang terjadi dalam hidupku yang menyedihkan beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari apa pun. Tapi ada beberapa waktu aku berpikir bagaimana kalau aku tidak meninggalkan pulau? Bagaimana kalau aku tetap di sini membangun hidup? Hal-hal seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau sesali?"

"Hidupku secara keseluruhan, kurasa? Keputusan-keputusan impulsifku, kekeraskepalaanku, harga diriku, mantan istriku, Seungcheol." Dia berhenti lama setelah mengucapkan nama yang paling tua. Jeonghan memasang wajah seolah mengucapkan nama lelaki itu menyakitinya. Kemudian dia membuang nafas lelah. "Seungcheol pantas mendapat yang lebih baik."

Mingyu menyaksikan Jeonghan menurunkan bahunya tidak semangat. Dia bertanya hati-hati. "Kau tahu kalau dia masih mencintaimu kan?"

"Yeah," jawab Jeonghan. Dia tersenyum masam. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan itu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya? Karena hidup tidak terlalu ramah padaku? Karena aku baru bercerai? Karena aku punya Airi? Kalau kau mau, kita bisa melanjutkan daftar 'kenapa' tapi itu hanya akan membuang waktu."

"Tapi _hyung_..."

Sebelum Mingyu menyelesaikan protesnya, Jeonghan menghentikannya. "Sudah cukup bicara tentangku. Bukan itu tujuan awalku tadi." Dia menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk ke arah teman mereka yang lain. Di mana Seungkwan dan Seokmin masih bercerita sementara Jihoon menanggapi sesekali dan Wonwoo masih tidur di paha Seungkwan. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan dia?"

Jeonghan tidak menyebut nama, tapi Mingyu tahu siapa yang dia bicarakan.

"Apa yang semua orang ingin kulakukan dengannya?"

Jeonghan mengedik. "Jangan tanya aku kalau tidak ingin mendengar satu orang lagi memaksamu memberinya kesempatan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu seraya tertawa mengejek. Meski dia tidak punya maksud buruk di baliknya. "Apa karena selama setahun terakhir kalian tiba-tiba menjadi sahabat baik?"

Jeonghan memasang ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa diterka Mingyu bermaksud apa. Dia mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Lebih karena aku tahu versi cerita yang tidak kau tahu. Tapi _yeah_ mungkin karena itu juga. Aku berhutang budi padanya dan kurasa sekarang aku berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya berhenti terlihat... menyedihkan? Semacam itu."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak lebih menyedihkan dari dia?"

Jeonghan tidak segera menjawab. Matanya terpaku kepada Wonwoo. Ekspresinya menunjukkan simpati dan kesedihan yang tidak bisa diartikan Mingyu. "Entahlah," jawab Jeonghan dengan suara yang mendekati bisikan. Dia melanjutkan dengan lebih pelan lagi. "Mungkin karena aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik? Atau setidaknya kurasa aku tahu kau bisa menghadapinya sedikit lebih baik dibanding Wonwoo. Seberapa keras pun hidup meninjumu, kau tetap anak ceria dari Cheongsan yang kukenal. Kau tidak akan berpikir untuk bunuh diri kan?"

Mingyu mendengus mengejek pernyataan Jeonghan. "Jadi ada di situkah letak perbedaan kami? Karena itu semua orang-orang ini memihak kepadanya. Apa aku juga harus melakukan yang sama supaya kalian mengerti kalau aku juga merasa sakit?"

"Sama sekali tidak seperti itu, bodoh," jawab Jeonghan. Dia memandang Mingyu menghakimi. "Terlalu picik kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Ini bukan hanya tentang memihak kau atau dia. Tapi karena hubungan kalian, sama seperti hidup, itu bukan hitam putih. Bukan hanya tentang siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar. Siapa yang mencintai, siapa yang tidak. Atau siapa yang menyakiti dan siapa yang disakiti. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Tidak."

Jeonghan menghela napas panjang, tatapannya ke arah Mingyu dibumbui kecewa. "Wonwoo, sewaktu dia menolak lamaranmu, sewaktu dia mendepakmu keluar dari hidupnya, dia memandangmu sebagai pihak yang bersalah dan dia yang tersakiti. Kau, di sisi lain menganggap dia egois dan kau yang sudah memberikan seluruh yang bisa kau tawarkan untuknya, adalah yang tersakiti. Apa kau mengerti sejauh ini?"

"Aku mengerti yang kau katakan tapi aku tidak bisa melihat hubungannya."

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kebenaran itu tidak hitam dan putih. Ada sedikit abu-abu di antaranya. Bukan salahmu Wonwoo merasa sendiri dan ditinggalkan, bukan salahnya kau merasa disia-siakan dan akhirnya menyerah. Hubungan kalian berdua berakhir bukan karena satu orang. Beban kesalahan itu tidak ada di punggung salah satu melainkan kedua belah pihak bertanggung jawab sama besar. Ada alasan kenapa Wonwoo menjadi seperti itu, dan kau memiliki alasanmu sendiri. Itu adalah area abu-abu yang kukatakan. Yang dibanding membicarakannya seperti orang dewasa, kalian malah memilih mengabaikannya dan membodohi diri sendiri kalau kalian baik-baik saja dan hanya sekedar cinta yang besar juga sudah ada lebih dari satu dekade akan cukup untuk menyelamatkan kalian dari kehancuran. Itu mengubah hubungan kalian menjadi seperti bom waktu. Hanya saja, dalam kasus kalian, semakin lama kalian mengabaikannya, semakin besar tekanan yang dia simpan. Dan saat akhirnya meledak, _bam!_ semua hancur berkeping-keping. Apa kau paham? Atau penjelasanku terlalu berbelit?"

"Intinya, kau merasa kalau kami hanya kurang komunikasi dan saling menyalahkan."

"Dibilang saling menyalahkan juga tidak. Hanya kau yang menyalahkan Wonwoo sekarang. Dia sudah datang sejauh ini untuk menemuimu tapi kau mendorongnya menjauh."

"Aku tidak mendorongnya," jawab Mingyu. "Aku memberinya kesempatan berbicara sepanjang hari tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dan saat dia hampir bicara tadi, perayaan ulang tahun itu menginterupsi."

"Alasan," balas Jeonghan dingin. "Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu, Mingyu. Jangan melakukan atau tidak melakukan sesuatu dan menyesal kemudian. Coba berhenti berpikir dengan egomu sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau misalnya usaha bunuh dirinya waktu itu berhasil? Atau bagaimana kalau—jangan sampai kejadian—kita kehilangan dia dengan cara lain? Kecelakaan misalnya? Mungkin besok, sementara kau belum memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan diri. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dan Mingyu berhenti berargumen.

Dia benci dengan topik ini. Benci mengingat saat-saat itu. Dia beralih memandang ke seberang mereka. Wonwoo ada di sana. Bernafas teratur dan masih hidup. Mingyu nyaris tidak bisa merasakan kulitnya sendiri dan setiap inci ototnya berubah seperti jeli. Memikirkan kalau bisa saja Wonwoo berhasil melancarkan niatnya itu tahun lalu dan Mingyu tidak akan tahu pasti apa yang memicu dia melakukan itu. Dia hanya akan menerima kabar kalau Wonwoo mencoba bunuh diri dan dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya. Semua akan sangat kacau. Joshua dan Jun mungkin akan membunuhnya (karena mereka juga berpikir bahwa segala sesuatu dalam hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah hitam dan putih). Wonwoo tidak akan ada di sini untuk mengusik Mingyu sepanjang hari. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan hidupnya kalau itu betul-betul terjadi. Berhenti berhubungan dengannya masih bisa Mingyu jalani, tapi hidup di dunia yang dia tahu sama sekali tidak ada Wonwoo, Mingyu bahkan tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Ketakutannya pada malam dia mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dari dalam _bathtub—_ bajunya basah dan warnanya tidak lagi terlihat karena darah—kembali menghantam dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dia sudah lama tidak merasakan ini. Rasa kahawatir, sedih, kerinduan, yang tersingkir karena kecewa dan amarah kepada kekasihnya. Ini adalah bagian di mana hati Mingyu menjadi betul-betul lunak dan dia membiarkan barikade yang dia bangun di atas emosi dan keping-keping kecil hatinya yang patah luruh sepenuhnya.

Bukan karena bersalah setelah mememikirkan seberapa besar karakter Wonwoo disalah mengerti olehnya setelah mereka berpisah. Tapi karena dia mengingat perasaan ini lagi. Bagi Mingyu harga diri dan egonya sama sekali tidak sebanding jika harus ditukar dengan sebuah dunia tanpa Wonwoo. Dia lebih memilih Wonwoo menyakitinya sampai mampus kalau itu berarti pemuda itu akan bertahan.

Dan karena kisah cintanya terbentuk oleh 100% klise, pada saat bersamaan dia mendengar sedikit riuh di kelompok kecil dekat api unggun.

Wonwoo berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Membuat Soonyoung yang tidur di perutnya ikut terbangun dan mengeluarkan suara mengeluh khas orang mabuk diikuti oleh Chan yang sedikit lebih tenang tapi juga ikut mengeluh. Wonwoo yang jelas masih dalam kondisi mabuk mulai meracau tentang perutnya yang terasa tidak nyaman dan serangga yang menyengat kulitnya. Seungkwan berusaha menyuruh Wonwoo untuk tidur lagi dan memberitahu bahwa Seungcheol akan kembali dalam beberapa menit untuk membawa mereka semua pulang dengan jipnya. Namun kata-kata Seungkwan nampaknya sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengaruh terhadap Wonwoo yang mabuk.

Bukannya menjadi tenang, Wonwoo malah mulai tersedu.

Mingyu pernah berhadapan dengan Wonwoo mabuk beberapa kali sewaktu mereka berkencan. Dia tipe mabuk emosional. Pada hari biasa, Wonwoo tidak menunjukkan emosinya secara terbuka tapi ketika mabuk, dia bisa menangis hanya karena alasan paling konyol. Itu selalu menjadi hiburan untuk Mingyu. Dia ingat satu kali Wonwoo menangis dan bergelayutan di dadanya sangat erat karena dia pikir Mingyu akan meninggalkannya padahal Mingyu hanya ingin mengambilkan baju ganti dari lemari yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur. Di lain waktu dia memarahi Mingyu karena dia tidak suka bagaimana Mingyu selalu mengomel tentang tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus padahal dia sudah makan cukup banyak lalu dia menangis sangat lama sambil menuduh Mingyu tidak bisa mencintainya apa adanya.

Setiap episode mabuk Wonwoo selalu terasa lucu bagi Mingyu. Namun kali ini, Mingyu tidak bisa tertawa. Ketika dia melihat Seungkwan yang terlihat putus asa memeluk Wonwoo untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Lalu Jun bangkit dari posisinya hanya untuk mendatangi Wonwoo, berbicara dengan sangat sabar seraya menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya dan juga air mata baru yang mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya. Tangisan Wonwoo tidak berhenti dan dia sama sekali tidak terdengar konyol juga tidak terlihat lucu. Melihatnya seperti itu malah membuat dada Mingyu berdenyut menyakitkan. Bagian terburuknya, dia mendengar Wonwoo menyebut namanya. Juga melihat jelas dia mendorong tangan Jun menjauh dari wajahnya sambil berkata, "Kau bukan Mingyu."

"Dia memanggilmu." Jeonghan berkata di sebelahnya seolah Mingyu tidak punya dua telinga yang berfungsi dengan baik untuk mendengar itu sendiri.

Mingyu tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai balasan.

"Kau tidak akan ke sana menenangkannya?" kata Jeonghan lagi. Kali ini sebuah pertanyaan tapi Mingyu menangkap nada otoriter di dalamnya.

Mingyu masih tidak bergerak, dia melihat Soonyoung dan Chan sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Mereka terlihat sedikit lebih sadar dari Wonwoo. Soonyoung memasang wajah bingung dan masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya. Dia bertanya malas kepada Chan. "Kenapa Wonwoo menangis?" dan tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa karena Chan sama bingungnya dengan dia.

Seseorang melempar kerikil yang mendarat tepat di dekat kaki Mingyu. Saat dia mengangkat kepala, dia melihat itu adalah perbuatan Minghao. Pemuda Cina itu berbicara dengan menggerakkan dagunya. Pertama mengangkat ke arah Mingyu lalu ke arah Wonwoo. Yang secara kasar Mingyu artikan bahwa temannya juga menyuruh dia untuk pergi kepada Wonwoo.

Jeonghan berkata lagi di sebelahnya. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal lain, Mingyu. Berhenti paranoid akan konseskuensi yang tidak kau tahu. Kalau kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu, itu seharusnya cukup menjadi alasan kalian mau mencoba lagi." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dengan sangat lambat dan dramatis. "Jangan mengambil keputusan yang akan kau sesali nanti."

"Kami sudah gagal dua kali. Bagaimana kalau kali ini hubungan kami tetap tidak bisa bertahan?"

"Secara teknis kalian baru gagal sekali. Dan seandainya pun kali ini tetap gagal, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan tahu dengan pasti kalau dia bukan jodohmu? Tapi untuk sekarang, rasanya terlalu bodoh kalau kau melewatkannya karena kau takut tersakiti."

Mingyu masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Suara Wonwoo masih terdengar di telinganya.

Jeonghan melanjutkan. "Lagipula, aku yakin kali ini kalian akan baik-baik saja. Wonwoo adalah karakter yang sulit tapi kurasa kau kompatibel dengannya."

Mungkin terlalu klise tetapi perkataan Jeonghan sedikit menenangkan bagi Mingyu. Dia tahu itu sekedar opini belaka dan tidak ada kepastian kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tapi hatinya entah kenapa ingin mempercayai Jeonghan.

Pada saat yang sama, Seungkwan akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Dia meneriakkan nama Mingyu dengan keras untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain memberi Mingyu wajah memohon dan menunjuk kepada Wonwoo.

Dan Mingyu, dia hanya... mengangguk. Meski Seungkwan mungkin tidak akan paham kenapa dia melakukannya. Dia berkata dengan pelan. "Ya, sebentar. Aku ke sana." Tidak ada yang mendengar selain dirinya sendiri dan mungkin Jeonghan.

Jadi Mingyu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pemuda yang sudah selalu menyakitinya itu.

Dalam perjalanan kaki yang tidak terlalu jauh menuju Wonwoo itu, Mingyu menertawai mereka dalam hati. Kisah mereka persis sebuah drama percintaan yang ditulis dengan sangat buruk. Jenis yang sama sekali tidak akan disukainya. Dia yakin Wonwoo juga tidak. Tapi _well_ inilah kisah mereka.

Mingyu menepuk pundak Jun begitu dia berdiri cukup dekat untuk melakukannya. Pemuda Cina itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya menantang dan tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Matanya menyuruh Mingyu untuk tidak mendekat pada sahabatnya (yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Mingyu karena beberapa jam lalu dia meminta Mingyu untuk memberi kesempatan kedua pada Wonwoo). Tapi Seungkwan ikut-ikutan menepuk pundak Jun dan manyuruhnya memberi ruang kepada Mingyu. Jun akhirnya menurut meski wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia tidak rela.

Mingyu sampai sekarang tidak mengerti dengan sikap overprotektif dua teman Wonwoo ini yang terkadang tidak pada tempatnya. Tapi itu akan dia permasalahkan lain waktu.

Setelah Jun bergeser, Mingyu segera menggantikan posisinya. Dia langsung mengambil Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Seungkwan yang tadinya berada tepat di sebelah Wonwoo mundur sehingga Mingyu mempunyai sedikit ruang sendiri dengan yang lebih tua. Wonwoo masih menangis dan jelas sangat mabuk. Ini kedua kali bagi Mingyu melihatnya menangis dengan cara seperti ini. Yang pertama adalah sebelas tahun lalu pada ulang tahun ke tujuh belasnya. Dia terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan. Dan satu bagian diri Mingyu merasa lebih hancur lagi menyaksikan dia seperti ini. Biar bagaimanapun, semarah apa pun Mingyu, pada akhirnya dia tetap lemah kepada Wonwoo. Jika Wonwoo memainkan kartunya dengan benar, dia selalu bisa dengan mudah membuat Mingyu bersujud di tanah, menyembah kepadanya. Setidak tertolong itu Mingyu kalalu sudah berhubungan dengan Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hei," bisik Mingyu pelan seraya memberi kecupan di ubun-ubunnya selayaknya kepada seorang bayi. "Berhenti menangis. Aku di sini."

Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana otak Wonwoo saat mabuk bekerja. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana itu bekerja saat Wonwoo tidak di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Tapi cara ini selalu berhasil dengan mereka. Tangisan mabuk Wonwoo selalu bisa diredam oleh gerakan sesederhana pelukan dan membisikkan kata-kata itu di atas kepalanya. Secara ajaib isakannya berhenti.

" _What. The. Fuck?"_ Seungkwan berseru dengan terkejut tapi juga terdengar sedikit kesal. "Kau hanya perlu melakukan itu untuk membuatnya berhenti? Aku juga bisa melakukan itu dari tadi."

Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan melingkarkan lengannya di punggung pemuda itu.

" _Uh huh_." Mingyu menggeleng. Tangan dominannya digunakan untuk mengelus rambut Wonwoo. "Hanya bekerja kalau itu aku."

Dia mendengar seseorang mendengus di belakangnya. Mungkin Seungkwan karena pemuda itu melanjutkan. "Apa kau sedang menyombong sekarang?"

Mingyu mengedik acuh. Dia hendak menjawab tapi sebelum berhasil melakukannya, Wonwoo menggesekan kepalanya di dada Mingyu. "Gyu, maafkan aku. Jangan pergi."

Suara Wonwoo bergetar seperti akan menangis lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu merasa dadanya terasa aneh. Dia menarik Wonwoo lebih dekat lagi dan menenggelamkan kepala pemuda itu di dadanya. " _Sssh._ Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidurlah."

"Tapi kalau aku tidur, kau akan menghilang lagi di pagi hari," kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasa seolah jantungnya tenggelam ke dasar terdalam semenanjung Cheongsan mendengar kalimat Wonwoo.

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Janji." Mingyu berkata seraya mengalihkan tangannya mengelus punggung Wonwoo. Dia merasakan pemuda itu bergidik di bawah sentuhannya. "Atau bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku? Dengan begitu kau bisa memastikan aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Dan kalaupun aku ternyata hilang, kau bisa menanyakan aku pada adik dan orang tuaku."

"Apa itu berarti kau akan mengenalkanku secara resmi pada mereka? Apa kau akan menikahiku?"

"A.. ti.. apa?"

"Ayo kita menikah, Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo dengan sangat mudah. Dia masih terdengar sangat mabuk.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang setengah mati ingin didengar Mingyu tahun lalu. Tiga ratus hari lebih terlambat tapi Mingyu sadar kalimat sederhana itu masihlah menjadi kerinduan hatinya.

Meski diucapkan oleh seseorang yang mungkin tidak sedang dalam kondisi terbaiknya, tidak dengan kepala yang jernih, dan mereka masih berdiri dengan kaki yang salah di sekitar satu sama lain, kali ini Mingyu memilih percaya bahwa kalimat itu datang dari hati.

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo, Mingyu menjawab. "Ya, ya, Wonwoo. Ayo kita menikah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _/a freaking long after story, this should be a whole different chapter bcs this alone reach 10k words but nah, let's just do it this way/_

* * *

 **18 Juli 2024 09:24**

Suara gaduh langkah kaki dan aktivitas di luar kamar membangunkan Mingyu pertama di pagi hari.

Silau matahari yang menembus melalui ventilasi dan celah gorden menyakiti matanya ketika dia mencoba membukanya dan sakit kepala terasa membunuhnya.

Mingyu bangun dalam keadaan linglung dan sedikit bingung. Pagi hari setelah mengkonsumsi alkohol dalam jumlah besar selalu terasa seperti neraka. Meski dia tidak mabuk malam sebelumnya, tetap saja kepalanya berat seperti dihantam palu raksasa keesokan harinya.

Dengan lihai Mingyu menggulingkan tubuh sehingga dia berbaring terlentang di atas kasur. Berhadapan dengan langit-langit yang dia kenal hanya ada di kamarnya di rumah di Cheongsan. Rasanya ada yang kurang, pikir Mingyu. Dia mencoba menarik kembali dalam kepalanya yang buruk gambaran kejadian tadi malam. Sebelum seberkas memori pun kembali, seseorang membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutupnya kembali perlahan.

Mingyu memutar wajahnya hanya untuk melihat Jeon Wonwoo. Rambut basah, dari tubuhnya menguar aroma sabun keluarga Mingyu, raut wajah segar sehabis mandi, berdiri canggung di pintu menggenggam gagang kopernya di depan kakinya. Dia memandang ragu ke arah Mingyu.

Keheningan canggung menari di udara. Wonwoo bermain dengan ujung kaosnya salah tingkah. Sementara Mingyu tidak yakin apa yang harus diucapkan. Akhirnya semua gambaran kejadian kemarin malam kembali semua sekaligus dalam benaknya. Dia terpikir seberapa banyak dari kejadian dari bukit sampai mereka tidur berdua di atas kasurnya yang diingat Wonwoo?

"Uh... kau sudah bangun?" Wonwoo membuka suara pertama.

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Dia bangkit duduk dan mengusap wajah sebelum balas bertanya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir jam sepuluh," jawab Wonwoo. Dia bergerak dari posisinya. Mendorong kopernya ke dekat lemari dan lagi-lagi berdiri canggung di sana. "Seungcheol baru mengantar koperku, semalam kita lupa mengeluarkannya. Aku... uh, meminjam bajumu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Setelah Wonwoo mengatakan itu, barulah Mingyu menyadari kalau kaos dan celana yang menempel di tubuh Wonwoo adalah miliknya. Untuk alasan yang sangat jelas, jantungnya bereaksi melihat pemandangan yang sudah sangat lama tidak ditangkap matanya itu. Dia suka ketika barang-barang pribadi miliknya menempel di tubuh Wonwoo.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Mingyu, Wonwoo bertanya lagi. "Apa kau mau aku menggantinya?"

"Tidak." Mingyu menjawab cepat. Terlalu cepat. "Pakai saja. Sudah terlanjur juga."

"Baiklah..." dia mendengar nada ragu dalam suara Wonwoo. Hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu selama beberapa saat. Suara ayam peliharaan ayahnya terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan di luar jendela.

Mingyu benci dengan keadaan ini. Dia benci ketika dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan di sekitar Wonwoo. Padahal kemarin malam untuk sesaat semua terasa mudah. Saat dia menenangkan Wonwoo yang menangis di dadanya. Saat dia mengangkat Wonwoo di punggungnya. Saat dia merasakan lengan Wonwoo menggelayut erat di lehernya dan terus meracau tentang bagaimana dia tidak ingin kehilangan Mingyu lagi. Saat mereka berbaring berdua di atas kasurnya, dia menempatkan jemarinya di antara rambut Wonwoo sementara pemuda itu terbuai menuju tidur.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo yang memecahkan hening itu untuk mengeliminasi kecanggungan mereka. Dia berkata, "Umm... yang lain ada di luar semua. Mereka menunggumu."

"Semua?" ulang Mingyu seraya mengucek mata. "Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini sepagi ini?"

"Tidak yakin. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan... ibu dan ayah."

Mingyu merasa sedikit menyedihkan ketika yang menarik perhatiannya dalam kalimat itu adalah bagaimana Wonwoo tidak menambahkan kepemilikan 'mu' saat menyebut 'ibu dan ayah' seolah-olah itu wajar, seperti dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Itu segera membuat Mingyu teringat akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ibu dan ayahku tahu tentangmu," katanya. Tidak ada nada menuduh maupun sindiran dalam kalimat itu.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo memainkan ujung bajunya. Menundukkan kepala sebelum menjawab ragu. "Ku...rasa? Yang lain juga sudah tahu."

"Yeah," balas Mingyu. "Beberapa sudah tahu dari bukumu tapi yang lain baru tahu setelah apa yang kau lakukan semalam. Apa kau ingat kejadian semalam? Sewaktu kau mabuk?"

"Jun sudah cerita," jawab Wonwoo tidak percaya diri. Dia tidak berani menatap Mingyu. "Maafkan aku."

Mengabaikan permintaan maafnya, Mingyu membalas lagi tanpa ampun. "Tapi sepertinya orang tuaku malah sudah tahu lebih lama. Dan entah kenapa aku yakin itu ada hubungannya denganmu."

Perkataan itu keluar lebih dingin dari yang dimaksudkan Mingyu, dan Wonwoo memandang kepadanya dengan putus asa. Sekali lagi dia mengulang "Maafkan aku." seakan hanya dua kata itu yang dia tahu setelah mahir berkata-kata selama kurang lebih dua puluh lima tahun.

Mingyu menghabiskan beberapa detik hanya mengobservasi Wonwoo dan bagaimana perawakannya yang kecil terlihat semakin menyusut tertekan oleh rasa bersalah. Mingyu menghela napas menyerah. Tidak tega untuk memperpanjang waktu sulitnya. Pada akhirnya tetap saja dia lemah pada Wonwoo. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula cepat atau lambat mereka harus tahu. Kita kan mau menikah."

Kalimat itu yang akhirnya menghilangkan hawa suram dalam kamarnya. Digantikan oleh binar di mata Wonwoo diikuti tatapan bingung.

"Apa?" kata Mingyu. "Kau tidak berharap aku akan melupakan begitu saja kau semalam melamarku di depan teman-teman kita kan?"

Mingyu melihat wajah Wonwoo memerah. Dia berdiri salah tingkah di _spot_ yang sama. Kesulitan menemukan kata meskipun di antara mereka berdua seharusnya dia yang paling lihai dengan hal itu.

" _Well_?"

"Aku..." akhirnya Wonwoo membalas. Dia memandang Mingyu dengan ekspresi tidak tertolong. "M-Mingyu... apa kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dan tidak membalas.

" _Seriously_?" Mingyu berpura-pura terlihat kesal. Dia melipat lengan di depan dada. "Apa Jun tidak mengikutsertakan bagian di mana kau mengajakku menikah dan aku menjawab 'ya, Wonwoo. Ayo kita menikah'. Karena kalau dia benar-benar melewatkan bagian itu, _no offense, hyung_ , aku tahu dia sahabat terbaikmu, tapi kurasa kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk menggantinya dengan orang lain. Karena dia dan Joshua _hyung_ sepertinya punya sedikit agenda untuk menghalangi cinta kita."

"Ti.. bukan begitu. Dia menceritakan bagian itu juga. Hanya saja kukira..." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya lagi. "Kukira..."

"Kau kira?"

"Kukira kau hanya sembarangan mengatakan itu untuk menenangkanku. Atau karena aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan kau iba. Atau... entahlah."

Mingyu mendengus. "Kau meremehkan perasaanku kalau berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya. Dia menepuk spasi kosong di sampingnya. "Kemarilah. Kita punya beberapa hal yang perlu dibicarakan."

Jadi Wonwoo bergerak dari _spot_ nya menuju Mingyu. Berhenti tepat selangkah di sisi tempat tidur, berdiri ragu menunggu undangan berikutnya dari yang lebih muda untuk mempersilahkannya duduk. Namun alih-alih melakukan itu, Mingyu membuka kakinya lebar lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk berdiri di antaranya. Dia menengadah untuk memandang wajah Wonwoo, menjalankan jari untuk meraih pipinya seolah sedang mengonfirmasi bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah Wonwoo asli. Sentuhan itu menimbulkan semburat merah menjalar dengan cepat di pipi Wonwoo. Dia menutup mata, lalu menjalankan tangannya sendiri mengejar milik Mingyu.

Napas Mingyu tercekat hanya dengan kontak sederhana seperti ini. Jantung berdetak gila siap meledak dan menghambur keluar dadanya. Dia berbisik di bawah napasnya seperti menyampaikan sebuah rahasia. "Aku sangat merindukan ini."

Bisikan itu masih cukup kuat untuk ditangkap oleh telinga Wonwoo. Dia membuka mata lantas tersenyum. "Aku juga."

Dan persetan dengan harga diri dan ego mereka. Senyum Wonwoo tidak pernah gagal membuatnya jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada pemuda itu. Tanpa memberikan kepalanya kesempatan untuk terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan Wonwoo, komposisi sempurna wajahnya, giginya yang rapi, senyumnya, mata kiri dan kanannya yang tidak simetris ditambah sejuta hal kecil tentangnya yang membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta, dia berujar dalam kepalanya ' _fuck it'_ sebelum menarik wajah Wonwoo, memaksa yang lebih tua untuk membungkuk dan menciumnya. Dia belum menyikat gigi dan nafasnya tidak segar, Mingyu harap Wonwoo tidak akan keberatan.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk itu, tapi Wonwoo membalas ciumannya dengan gairah dan kalau Mingyu belum percaya kemarin malam, sekarang dia yakin kalau Wonwoo juga merindukan ini sebesar dirinya.

Setelah itu rasanya seakan mereka berdua lupa dengan konsep ruang dan waktu. Entah berapa lama mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, entah berapa jauh. Mingyu tidak tahu dia ada di belahan Korea mana. Saat berikutnya kepalanya kembali pada bumi, seseorang—Seungkwan—membuka pintu kamarnya dan berteriak "Demi Tuhan, ini masih pukul sepuluh, terlalu pagi untuk aktivitas tidak senonoh seperti ini. Mingyu _hyung_ , keluarkan tanganmu dari bawah baju Wonwoo." Entah bagaimana Wonwoo sudah ada di atas tempat tidur bersamanya, secara praktis di atas pangkuannya dan (seperti kata Seungkwan) tangannya sudah menemukan jalannya menuju kulit Wonwoo.

Wonwoo segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menarik paksa keluar tangan Mingyu dari balik kaosnya lalu menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Mingyu.

Mingyu yang sudah berhasil menguasai diri memindahkan satu tangannya ke punggung Wonwoo dan yang lain mengelus rambut pemuda itu sementara wajahnya diputar untuk menunjukkan pada Seungkwan kalau dia sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Seungkwan?" pelototannya jelas seperti sebuah ancaman. "Kapan kau akan belajar untuk mengetuk sebelum membuka pintu sembarangan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang belajar untuk mengendalikan nafsumu di pagi hari?" balas Seungkwan _sassy_. "Aku bersumpah kau semalam bilang hubungan kalian tidak terselamatkan—betul-betul keluar dari mulut pecundang ini, Wonwoo _hyung_ —tapi lihat kau sekarang."

Mingyu sudah siap untuk protes namun Seungkwan mendahuluinya berbicara lagi. "Aku hanya ingin mengecek kau sudah bangun atau tidak. Semua orang kelaparan dan kami menunggumu untuk memasak sesuatu. Aku sama sekali tidak minta melihat ini."

"Kenapa kalian tidak makan di rumah Seungcheol tadi?"

"Karena apa gunanya punya teman koki kelas A kalau begitu, _duuuh_."

"Aku sibuk," erang Mingyu.

Seungkwan bersiul. "Yeah, aku bisa lihat itu."

Kali ini Mingyu tidak membalas. Dia hanya memasang wajah ke arah Seungkwan yang diharapkannya bisa dibaca yang lebih muda. _'Kalau kau sudah lihat, apalagi yang kau lakukan di sini?'_

Entah Seungkwan tidak mengerti atau dia memilih mengacuhkannya, dia tetap berdiri di sana, tangan berpegang pada gagang pintu. "Senang sekali rasanya bisa melihat kalian berdua seperti ini. Siapa sangka hanya butuh Wonwoo _hyung_ yang mabuk dan merengek mengajak menikah untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian."

"Seungkwan bisakah kau... _uh_ beri kami sedikit privasi sebentar saja?" kali ini Wonwoo yang berbicara. "Kami butuh bicara."

"Tapi kelihatannya sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi di sini." Seungkwan mengedik.

"Seungkwan!" Mingyu mengerang kesal. Kehilangan stok kesabaran terakhir yang dia miliki.

Itu akhirnya membuat Seungkwan tertawa sebelum dia berkata. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Seungkwan akan menutup mulut dan Seungkwan akan meninggalkan kalian sendiri. Silahkan lanjutkan ke bagian sebelum aku menginterupsi tadi. Nikmati waktu kalian. Bermesraan atau berbicara. Terserah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Tolong. Kami semua sudah kelaparan."

"Aku tidak setuju memasak untuk semua orang."

"Maksimal 30 menit oke?"

Yang benar saja. "Kenapa kau yang—"

Namun Wonwoo memotong sebelum Mingyu selesai protes. "Ya, ya. Cepat tutup pintunya."

Dan Seungkwan pun berhasil disingkirkan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo bernapas lega setelah mereka mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena tidak sampai beberapa detik, mereka mendengar teriakan Seungkwan dari balik pintu. "Mereka tidak sedang berhubungan seks."

Mingyu menutup mata dengan sangat perlahan seraya mengatupkan bibir. Dalam kepala merencanakan pembunuhan Boo Seungkwan. Sementara Wonwoo nampaknya segera sadar dia ada dimana (terima kasih Seungkwan) memisahkan diri dari Mingyu sembari pura-pura sibuk merapikan bajunya yang tidak kusut. Suara dalam kepala Mingyu protes kehilangan kehangatan Wonwoo tapi dia tidak membirkan satu kata pun lolos dari bibirnya kecuali, "Maaf aku lupa diri."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi menghindari kontak mata. "Kita berdua sama-sama menginginkannya."

"Yeah." Mingyu bergumam, lalu berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak percaya aku bertahan hidup satu tahun tanpa itu."

Wonwoo tertawa pelan mendengar itu. Dia meluruskan posisi duduknya lalu berucap santai, "Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti yang kau butuhkan hanya tubuhku."

"Jangan mulai sekarang, Wonwoo." Mingyu memutar bola matanya.

Hening yang damai selama beberapa detik memenuhi udara ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara sesaat. Hanya saling memandang dan mempelajari tekstur wajah satu sama lain memastikan kalau-kalau ada perubahan signifikan pada penampilan mereka selama setahun terakhir.

Rasanya seperti sedang ada di dunia alternatif. Mingyu masih sedikit sulit percaya bahwa ini semua nyata. Bahwa Wonwoo ada di Cheongsanmyeon bersamanya, di rumah orang tuanya, di dalam kamarnya, duduk di atas kasurnya, dikelilingi benda-benda yang sama dengan sebelas tahun lalu menyaksikan dua anak manusia ini menanggalkan kepolosan terakhir mereka.

"Mingyu maafkan aku."

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang mendengar itu. Maaf adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia dengar sekarang. Mingyu ingin penjelasan. "Simpan itu untuk lain waktu, _hyung_ ," katanya. Dia memandang sedikit perubahan pada raut wajah Wonwoo, entah tersinggung, tersakiti, atau apa pun emosi yang menyerupai itu. Tapi Mingyu tidak ingin membuang waktu memikirkannya. Dua belas tahun sejak dia mengenal Wonwoo. Dan ada kurang lebih sepuluh tahun yang sudah mereka sia-siakan karena maaf tidak pernah diikuti dengan penjelasan yang bisa menjustifikasi perbuatan. Dan Mingyu sudah merasa cukup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini awal tahun lalu _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu.

"Seungcheol memberitahumu itu?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

Mingyu menyaksikan Wonwoo menanggalkan emosi dari wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa membaca apa yang tersimpan di balik pandangan kosongnya. Dan sesaat Mingyu panik bahwa Wonwoo akan kembali menjadi dingin. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Ekspresi yang lebih tua berganti lagi. Kali ini dipenuhi kesedihan. Dia menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa kau memutuskan menyerah dengan hubungan kita, Mingyu?"

Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan itu? Memangnya siapa yang membuat Mingyu tidak punya pilihan selain menyerah? "Kau tahu kenapa."

"Karena aku menolak menikah denganmu?"

Balasan Wonwoo terasa seperti pukulan telak di ulu hatinya. Mingyu merasakan perlahan reaksi defensifnya kembali. Dingin. Dan keras. Perkataan Wonwoo membawa Mingyu kembali pada tempat itu. "Ini lebih dari sekedar itu," ujarnya datar.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau tidak serius menanyakan itu kan? Ini konyol."

Kediaman Wonwoo cukup menjadi jawaban. Dan rasa lelah, marah, emosi, kecewa kembali seketika dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu. Ada beberapa senti jarak antara tubuh mereka tapi tiba-tiba itu terasa masih kurang besar. Mingyu butuh ruang yang lebih besar untuk menjauh dari Wonwoo. "Bukankah kau benci pulau ini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau kembali untuk reuni bodoh ini? Kenapa kau ke sini tahun lalu? Kenapa Minseo tahu tentang kita? Kenapa orang tuaku tahu? Kenapa dia menyimpan nomormu? Kenapa kau memakai cincinku? Kenapa kau menulis buku bodoh itu? Kenapa kau tidak mau membiarkanku sendiri kemarin malam? Kenapa kau bilang ingin menikah denganku? Dan kenapa, setelah semua itu, setelah aku menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka lagi, sekarang kau meludah di wajahku. Menuduhku menyerah dengan hubungan kita dan membuatnya seolah aku kekanakan tidak bisa menerima penolakan? Apa itu pekerjaanmu? Membuatku terlihat idiot? Apa kau dibayar untuk itu?"

" _Shit_." Wonwoo mengumpat pelan. Entah terhadap dirinya sendiri atau Mingyu. "Mingyu, itu bukan... aku tidak..."

Mingyu bisa merasakan Wonwoo bergerak dari posisinya untuk meraih kulit Mingyu yang bisa dicapainya tapi dengan sigap Mingyu mengelakkan sentuhannya. "Jangan! Jangan mendekat, Wonwoo. Ayo kita bicara tanpa melibatkan sentuhan."

"Maaf, itu bukan maksud pertanyaanku tadi." Wonwoo memandang kepada Mingyu putus asa. Saat dia tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkannya, dia mencoba lagi. "Aku tidak... kepalaku sangat kacau, Mingyu. Aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu seperti itu. Atau mencoba membuat perasaanmu tidak valid. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Kau... kata-kataku menyakitimu lagi. Maafkan aku."

"Itu adalah salah satu alasannya."

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau tanya kenapa aku menyerah. Itu alasanku. Kata-katamu menyakitiku. Sikapmu menyakitiku. Perlakuanmu menyakitiku. Kediamanmu menyakitiku. Dua belas tahun. Kau bermain dengan perasaanku selama itu. Benar, aku memutuskan perjuanganku sia-sia setelah kau menolakku. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku menyerah. Itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa dibanding semua beban emosional yang kau buat kulalui. Tapi apa yang kau katakan setelah itu. Kata-katamu, keangkuhan dalam suaramu, caramu memandangku dan meremehkan semua usahaku, hinaanmu. Kita bukan remaja naif lagi, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena perasaanku tidak terbalas.

"Tapi aku marah... karena aku berusaha untukmu. Aku berusaha selalu memberi kabar di tengah jadwalku yang sibuk, aku selalu berusaha mencuri waktu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi terkadang jadwal kita memang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk itu. Sementara kau? Kau berhenti total berusaha untukku sejak lama. Tidak ada kabar, tidak ada pesan, tidak ada telepon. Aku marah karena kau tetap tidak mau bicara tentang apa yang menganggumu bahkan setelah satu tahun aku menunggu. Aku marah karena kau mendorongku semakin jauh setelah Bohyuk meninggal. Aku marah karena dua sahabatmu membuat hubungan kita semakin sulit dan kau membiarkannya.

"Aku marah karena kau bilang kau tidak bisa melihat masa depan denganku di pulau ini. Kalau kau menyukaiku tapi tidak cukup besar untuk merelakan mimpimu. Aku menghabiskan berbulan-bulan mempertanyakan apa yang kuinginkan dalam hidup setelah kau pergi. Kata-katamu terus terngiang dalam kepalaku.

"Dan aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa tinggal di pulau ini, satu-satunya tempat yang kutahu di muka bumi ini sejak aku lahir. Karena setiap tempat mengingatkanku padamu. Aku duduk di atas bukit seperti yang sudah kulakukan sejak aku enam tahun tapi rasanya sangat salah dan sepi tanpa kau di sana. Aku bekerja di peternakan Seungcheol dan tidak berhenti merasa seperti pecundang. Di semenanjung Cheongsan? Aku terus memandang ke laut yang jauh dan mengkalkulasi jarak yang harus kutempuh menuju Changwon. Jika aku melewati dermaga, aku akan berhenti dan memandang wajah-wajah yang turun dari kapal, berharap bahwa itu akan menjadi hari di mana aku secara ajaib menemukanmu di antara kerumunan penumpang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas bebas di kamarku. Karena semua sepraiku, kau sudah pernah tidur di atasnya. Tidak peduli seberapa sering, seberapa banyak deterjen dan air yang kugunakan untuk menghilangkan keringatmu dari sana, mereka tetap tinggal. Aku tetap bisa merasakanmu.

"Jadi saat semua teman kita satu per satu meninggalkan pulau ini, aku memutuskan kalau mungkin pelarianku juga ada di kota. Tidak harus bersamamu, tapi setidaknya di suatu tempat yang tidak berbagi kenangan tentangmu denganku. Butuh beberapa tahun sampai akhirnya aku bisa berfungsi normal tanpa gema namamu dalam kepalaku lagi.

"Tapi kau begitu saja menginjak semua perjuanganku. Memandang perasaanku sebelah mata. Menyuruhku kembali ke Cheongsan, mengatakan bahwa aku pantas ada di sini. Kau tidak tahu bahwa tempat ini tidak bisa menjadi tempat pulang untukku kalau tidak ada kau dalam hidupku. Tempat pulangku bukan pulau ini, Wonwoo. Kau. Kau adalah tempat pulang untukku. Sementara kau, sampai langkahku tertatih dan aku menjadi lumpuh demi memperjuankanmu, di penghujung hari kau selalu mengatakan bahwa Changwon adalah tempat pulang untukmu. Bukan aku. Tidak pernah aku. Dan seharusnya aku tidak marah, seharusnya aku bisa memahami hatimu. Karena bukankah kita sama? Sesuatu yang kita anggap rumah adalah tempat dan orang yang paling menyakiti kita. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau aku pulang padamu, bilang tidak ingn melihatku lagi, memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Menyerah terdengar lebih mudah. Jadi aku melakukan itu."

Kokokan ayam di luar kamarnya adalah suara pertama yang menyahut Mingyu setelah dia selesai berbicara. Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu jika Mingyu masih memiliki keluhan yang ingin dia sampaikan.

Tapi Mingyu sudah selesai dan dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk bertahan dalam permainan ini. Semua terserah pada Wonwoo sekarang. Jadi dia menunggu. Dan menunggu. Dan menunggu sampai akhirnya Wonwoo menyahut.

Dan menyahut, adalah yang Wonwoo lakukan berikutnya. "Maafkan aku," ulangnya untuk kesekian kali pagi itu.

"Simpan maafmu," balas Mingyu. Membuatnya jelas dari caranya berbicara bahwa dia betul-betul sudah di ujung _ring_ dan siap untuk melangkah keluar sebagai tanda menyerah. Terakhir dan untuk selamanya.

"Aku tidak punya pembelaan untuk semua yang kau katakan," kata Wonwoo lagi.

 _Tentu saja tidak_ , Mingyu ingin menyahut. Tapi dia menahan suaranya.

"Aku melakukan semua itu dan selama satu tahun ini aku tidak berhenti menyesal. Aku menyakitimu. Dan aku juga tidak ingin membenarkan semua perbuatanku itu tapi Mingyu, aku punya alasan."

"Teman-teman kita memaksaku untuk memberimu kesempatan lagi kemarin malam. Bersikeras kalau semua hanya salah paham. Jadi mari dengar alasanmu."

Dari ekspresi Wonwoo, Mingyu tahu bahwa pemuda itu tersinggung, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Mingyu."

Wonwoo menjeda kalimatnya di sini. Mencari mata Mingyu dalam ruang yang menyesakkan itu. Dia terlihat seperti akan menangis, seolah mengatakan kalimat sederhana itu menyakitinya. Lebih sakit daripada Mingyu yang mendengar kata cintanya diucapkan dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, lalu kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa sangat putus asa. Karena kau begitu sempurna. Sementara aku adalah aku. Mencintaimu membuatku merasa menyedihkan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau membuat cinta menjadi begitu mudah, Mingyu." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya seolah berusaha menahan untuk tidak menumpahkan seluruh hatinya di depan Mingyu.

Tapi Mingyu sudah muak dengan cara seperti ini. Jika masih ada yang tidak terucap, maka pembicaraan ini sia-sia. "Keluarkan semua, Wonwoo," ujar Mingyu. "Jangan tahan satu kata pun. Masalah kita tidak akan pernah selesai kalau kita terus seperti ini."

"Sewaktu pindah ke sini, aku hanya ingin lari. Dari Changwon, dari sekolah, dari teman-temanku, dari bisikan orang-orang, dari cibiran, dari pandangan iba Jun, dari hidupku yang menyedihkan. Aku hanya ingin lari, menghabiskan sisa SMA di sini, lalu pergi kuliah. Aku sudah membuat perencanaan yang sempurna. Dan kau bukan bagian dari rencana itu, Mingyu. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau di Changwon akan ada yang sepertimu. Kau sangat tampan, tinggi, dan mengintimidasi pertama kali aku melihatmu dengan sapi-sapi Seungcheol saat pindah ke pulau ini. Kupikir kau mungkin juga berasal dari kota dan kau terlihat seperti tipe yang akan memukuli dan mengurungku di toilet untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Tapi kemudian aku melihatmu dan kelompok kecilmu di _campfire_ dan kau tertawa seperti idiot dengan Seokmin. Tidak berhenti adu mulut seperti ibu-ibu komplek dengan Seungkwan dan bergelayutan manja pada Chan meski dia jauh lebih kecil dan terihat seperti anak-anak darimu. Aku langsung tahu kalau kau sama sekali bukan apa yang kupikirkan dalam kepalaku. Saat teman-temanmu meninggalkanmu sendiri, aku mengambil kesempatan bicara denganmu. Kau ramah dan terlihat seperti anak yang menyenangkan. Kita menghabiskan hampir sepanjang malam itu berdua dan kau tertawa bersamaku di tanah padahal mungkin saja kau tidak mengerti leluconku.

"Kau amat teramat sangat polos, Mingyu. Dan hatimu itu, aku tidak tahu terbuat dari apa. Kau tidak mengadukanku sewaktu menangkapku merokok di gudang. Tinggal dan mendengarkan aku bicara tentang masalah hidupku meski kau baru mengenalku tidak sampai seratus jam. Kau mengelus rambutku dengan cara yang sangat menenangkan. Tidak pernah ada yang melakukan itu padaku dulu. Kau bahkan ingat dengan apa yang kuceritakan padamu beberapa hari kemudian, yang artinya kau medengarkan. Membaca setiap cerita yang kutulis dan memberikanku keberanian untuk menulis lebih banyak lagi karena melihat wajahmu yang berubah cerah setiap kutunjukkan naskah baru adalah hal paling menggembirakan yang pernah kudapat dalam hidup.

"Kau sangat polos dan baik hati, Mingyu. Terlalu polos. Terlalu baik hati. Dan aku mengambil keuntungan darimu. Merusak kepolosanmu itu sampai betul-betul habis. Dan kau dengan suka rela memberikan semua. Aku bersumpah sejak awal kalau aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengamu. Tapi setiap hari menciummu, berhubungan seks denganmu, membiarkanmu melihatku dalam kondisi paling lemah, membiarkanmu menghiburku di saat-saat seperti itu, tentu saja tidak mungkin kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta. Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karena kupikir aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menjadi itu dalam hidupmu. Cinta pastilah konsep yang asing untukmu. Aku menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri sampai tiba waktunya untuk lari lagi. Karena hanya itu hal yang kulakukan baik dalam hidupku. Lalu kau mengatakan itu padaku sebelum aku pergi dan tiba-tiba seluruh hidupku terasa seperti sebuah kebohongan. Untuk sesaat timbul keinginan untuk tinggal, persetan dengan mimpi. Tinggal di pulau ini denganmu, duduk berdua di atas bukit, menghitung mobil yang tidak pernah lewat terdengar sangat menggiurkan dibanding berlari menuju mimpi yang tidak pasti di kota.

Secepat keinginan impulsif itu datang, berbagai macam skenario datang di kepalaku. Aku memikirkan masa depan yang tidak akan kumiliki kalau aku memilihmu. Kesempatan-kesempatan yang akan terbuang. Hanya untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin besok hari tidak akan mencintaiku sebesar hari ini."

"Sebentar."

Wonwoo berhenti berbicara ketika Mingyu menginterupsinya. Dia membalas pandangan bingung yang lebih muda dengan tenang. Memberi Mingyu waktu untuk membiarkan informasi yang baru diterimanya itu.

"Aku baru tahu semua ini," kata Mingyu. Lucu. Mereka sudah dua belas tahun saling mengenal. Dan sepuluh tahun dalam hubungan ini. Butuh waktu selama itu untuk akhirnya bicara tentang perasaan. "Tapi apa hubungannya ini dengan masalah kita sekarang?"

"Biarkan aku melanjutkan dan kau akan tahu. Kau akan mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan semua itu setahun lalu."

Mingyu nampak ragu sebelum mengangguk dan memberi isyarat untuk Wonwoo lanjut berbicara.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengejek takdir yang kau bicarakan saat melamarku tahun lalu?"

Wonwoo berhenti lagi. Menunggu Mingyu merespon tetapi yang lebih muda tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya mengisyaratkan untuk Wonwoo lanjut berbicara. Jadi dia melakukannya. Mengambil banyak banyak oksigen sebelum itu.

"Karena sejak awal dalam hubungan kita, itu tidak pernah kerja takdir, Mingyu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau belum mengerti?" kata Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng singkat. "Seperti yang kuberitahu tadi. Pertemuan pertama kita, di _campfire_ itu, kau pikir kenapa aku, anak baru yang _introvert_ , tidak tahu siapa-siapa di sana memutuskan untuk datang?"

Mingyu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi dari raut wajahnya, Wonwoo tahu kalau dia sudah menangkap jelas implikasi perkataan Wonwoo. Tapi hanya untuk memastikan, Wonwoo menegaskan. "Kau, Mingyu. Saat Paman Choi di sebelah rumahku memberitahu tentang _campfire_ , aku memutuskan untuk pergi karena kupikir mungkin aku bisa bertemu anak penggembala sapi itu di sana. Aku sengaja mendekatimu dan bicara. Saat kita bertemu lagi di bukit, apa kau benar-benar percaya aku selalu ke sana setiap hari? Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku ke sana, Mingyu. Tapi karena kau muncul hari itu, aku jadi memutuskan datang setiap hari karena aku tahu kau juga akan di sana.

" _Law of attraction._ Istilah yang mereka gunakan untuk menjelaskan apa yang kita alami di SMA. Tapi bukan itu kenyataannya. Itu semua pekerjaanku. Bukan takdir. Bukan karena kita memang memiliki energi yang saling tarik menarik. Tapi aku membuatnya terjadi."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," kata Mingyu. "Hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu? Baiklah. Katakan saja kau memang sengaja membuat itu semua terjadi di SMA. Tapi kita bertemu lagi empat tahun lalu. Kalau bukan takdir..."

"Itu juga aku yang melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Oh Mingyu apa kau pikir aku pernah membuat perayaan ulang tahun seperti itu seumur hidupku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jun sering bercerita tentang kau dan Minghao. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu peduli karena Jun mengganti pacar sesering dia mengganti warna rambutnya. Dan hanya kebetulan pemilik restoran yang dia bicarakan bernama Mingyu juga. Tapi ternyata yang satu ini betul-betul bertahan cukup lama dengannya. Dan aku mulai memperhatikan ketika dia bercerita tentang kalian. Satu kali dia bicara tentang gigi taringmu dan bagaimana tinggimu membuatnya terintimidasi dan aku langsung berpikir apa mungkin Mingyu yang dia bicarakan adalah Mingyu _ku_? Jadi kusuruh dia menjelaskan ciri-cirimu lebih banyak dan kau tahu Jun bilang apa? Dia bilang 'kau pasti tahu dia juga. Dia kadang muncul di tv'. Hanya ada satu Kim Mingyu dengan ciri-ciri fisik persis sepertimu yang pernah kulihat di tv. Aku langsung tahu kalau teman Minghao itu adalah kau.

"Rasanya sangat tidak tahu malu kalau aku tiba-tiba muncul di restoranmu. Dan belum tentu juga aku akan bisa bertemu denganmu. Jadi aku mengatakan pada Jun 'bagaimana kalau tahun ini kau buat perayaan ulang tahun untukku?' Karena dia adalah Jun dan kami hampir tidak pernah merayakan apa-apa sejak dia mengenalku, dia dengan semangat mengadakan pesta itu. Aku sengaja mengundang Minghao saat kami bertemu lalu dia bilang 'apa aku boleh mengajak temanku? Dia penggemarmu' yang tentu saja kuiyakan karena pesta itu sejak awal diadakan juga supaya kau datang. Saat kita bertemu malam itu, kau sama sekali tidak semarah yang kubayangkan dalam kepalaku. Entah karena itu memang sudah tidak berarti lagi untukmu atau alasan lainnya.

"Setelah aku meninggalkanmu di hotel pagi itu, aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba kembali dalam hidupmu? Apa kau sudah punya seseorang yang spesial? Apa kau akan tertarik? Aku mengumpulkan cukup banyak keberanian sebelum datang ke restoranmu beberapa bulan kemudian, sengaja tinggal sampai larut, mengatakan pada Minghao kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sisanya kau sendiri sudah tahu. Semua berjalan lebih mudah dari yang kukira. Kau menerimaku begitu saja karena kau baik hati dan pemaaf seperti itu."

" _What the fuck?_ "

"Yeah, _wtf_. Jadi itu semua terjadi. Takdir tidak berperan apa-apa dalam hubungan kita, Gyu. Karena itu sewaktu ketakutan dan insekuriti memenuhiku, aku tidak... aku tidak bisa ditenangkan hanya dengan keyakinan konyol bahwa kita ini memang jodoh. Bahwa ada kekuatan misterius yang selalu membuat kita bertemu. Karena itu tidak benar. Aku yang memaksakan itu semua terjadi."

"Ini konyol."

"Yeah, kalau kupikir lagi memang konyol. Aku sampai melakukan semua itu."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Mingyu menikmati wajah terperangah Wonwoo sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi kenapa kalau kau sengaja bicara denganku saat _campfire_? Aku yang mendatangimu di gudang setelah itu. Kau datang ke bukit setiap hari karena ingin bertemu aku? Kau tidak akan tahu aku ada di sana kalau aku tidak menemukan dan menyapamu di sana. Semua yang terjadi setelah itu? Terjadi secara natural. Kita berteman seperti manusia normal pada umumnya. Kau tidak merebut kepolosanku. Kita berdua sama-sama menginginkannya.

"Jadi kenapa kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa Mingyu yang diceritakan Jun adalah aku? Jadi kenapa kalau kau sengaja membuat pesta itu hanya agar aku datang? Ngomong-ngomong itu sangat membuang duit, kau bisa saja membuat perayaan kecil dan mengundang Minghao, dia pasti akan tetap mengantarku menemuimu. Dan kalau kau tidak melakukan itu pun, dengan satu cara atau lainnya, kita tetap akan bertemu. Tidak mungkin tidak. Memikirkan sahabatmu dan sahabatku berkencan. Kau tidak membuat pertemuan kita terjadi. Hanya mempercepatnya.

"Jadi kenapa juga kalau kau sengaja mendatangi restoranku? Aku yang pertama datang ke Seoul dengan harapan aku bisa berseberang jalan denganmu barang sekali. Kalau mengikuti pola pikirmu itu, akulah yang membuat itu semua itu terjadi. Semua pekerjaanku. Tapi itu tidak benar. Bukan kau. Bukan aku. _Law of attraction._ Kita berdua memang saling menarik. Karena, seperti kata Seungkwan semalam, dan aku mengutipnya sekarang, 'Mungkin ada dua jiwa di alam semesta ini yang memang ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain sehingga seberapa jauh jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan mereka, kekuatan yang sangat besar dari alam akan tetap membuat mereka saling menemukan.' Dan mungkin dua jiwa itu adalah kita. Jadi omong kosong dan agenda apa yang berusaha kau buat kupercaya dengan mengatakan kalau itu semua terjadi karenamu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti. Jangan memberi dirimu terlalu banyak kredit, oke. Kalau memang kita tidak ditakdirkan bertemu, kita tidak akan bertemu. Mungkin saja aku tiba-tiba sakit lagi di _campfire_ itu. Mungkin aku berhenti datang ke bukit karena kau ada di sana. Mungkin aku memilih untuk tinggal di Cheongsanmyeon dan melupakan kau pernah ada di sini seumur hidup. Mungkin tiba-tiba malam ulang tahunmu itu aku ada janji kencan dengan orang lain. Mungkin saat kau datang ke restoran dan menungguku sampai larut malam, aku sedang di luar kota. Mungkin aku memilih untuk tidak datang ke reuni ini sama sekali. Tapi semua mungkin yang kukatakan itu tidak terjadi. Dan di sinilah kita sekarang. Kau tidak sehebat itu untuk membelokkan takdir, Wonwoo."

"Jadi kau bilang ini semua sudah takdir."

"Benar," jawab Mingyu cepat. "Aku tidak sedang memaksakan ide kalau kita berdua jodoh karena itu semua terjadi. Mungkin kita memang bukan jodoh, entahlah. Kita akan tahu itu nanti. Lagipula kenapa kau harus memusingkan tentang takdir atau bukan? Yang paling penting adalah kita saling mencintai. Kecuali... kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Oh, aku mencintaimu, Mingyu. Percayalah. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu?"

"Entahlah. Kepalaku tidak cukup kuat untuk memikirkan itu sekarang. Yang kutahu, kau mendorongku menjauh, menutup diri dariku, menolak lamaranku, lalu memutuskanku begitu saja karena... alasan konyol barusan?"

"Bukan itu alasanku memutuskanmu. Itu hanya salah satu produk ketakutanku."

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa picik, menyedihkan, dan membenci diriku sendiri. Mencintaimu membuatku menjadi seperti itu."

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Seharusnya aku yang merasa seperti itu dalam hubungan ini. Kau membuatku menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan di muka bumi ini. Dan kau sudah melakukan itu selama sepuluh tahun."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Mingyu."

"Kau dan dua minionmu selalu bilang seperto itu." Mingyu membentak sedikit frustasi. Dia melihat Wonwoo menciut karena reaksi tidak terduganya, tapi Mingyu tidak bisa peduli. "Aku tindak mengerti apa-apa. Baiklah. Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti. Ini yang seharusnya kau lakukan sejak dua tahun lalu dan kita tidak akan ada di sini."

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya sangat lama seperti dia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen dari seluruh dunia hanya untuk menjelaskan kondisi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo," kata Mingyu. Merasa tidak tega melihat ekspresi menyerah pada wajah kekasihnya. "Aku hanya merasa sangat frustasi dengan keadaan kita sekarang. Memikirkan banyaknya waktu yang terbuang hanya karena kita tidak bisa berkomunikasi seperti seharusnya pasangan dewasa."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti," jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu masih mendengar nada kekalahan dalam bicaranya. "Seperti yang kukatakan. Semua karena ketakutan dan insekuritku."

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku sedang ada dalam kondisi buruk. Kepalaku sangat buruk. Bohyuk kembali bertingkah. Aku menulis dengan penuh tekanan dan tidak menyukai apa pun yang kutulis. Lalu ada kau. Hubungan kita sangat indah sebelumnya. Saat kita baru mulai berkencan. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas perhatianmu, seberapa tergila-gila kau padaku. Perubahan kita terjadi perlahan tapi aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya pertama. Kau berhenti keluar dari dapur untuk menyapaku di restoran. Butuh beberapa waktu sampai aku menyadarinya. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya, aku terlalu sibuk mengetik jika aku datang ke sana. Tapi satu kali itu, aku ada di sana hanya untuk makan dan bertemu denganmu. Kau sama sekali tidak keluar. Dan aku berpikir apa dia kemarin keluar untuk bertemu denganku? Bagaimana dengan hari sebelumnya? Sebelumnya lagi? Kalau aku tinggal sampai larut malam, kau menunjukkan wajah lesu di depanku. Memasak sambil menggerutu seolah aku menambah beban hidupmu dengan membuatmu melakukan semua itu. Dan sebelum kau berargumen, aku tahu bedanya gerutuan kesal dan omelanmu yang biasa karena kau tidak suka dengan pola makanmu. Jadi kupikir, apa aku sudah menyusahkan Mingyu?

"Setelah itu kita berdua mulai sama-sama sibuk. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu setiap hari karena promosi bukuku. Kau sibuk dengan restoran dan undangan-undangan tv itu. Lalu satu kali kita tidak bertemu selama satu bulan penuh dan aku... aku merasa sedih? tidak bersemangat? karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Aku tidak makan dengan teratur, tidak tidur dengan baik dan aku sering memikirkanmu. Lalu saat kita bertemu, aku melihatmu. Wajah tampanmu, senyum ceriamu, tubuhmu yang bugar. Kebahagiaan meradiasi dari wajahmu dan aku iri denganmu yang seperti itu. Kau terlihat baik-baik saja tanpaku. Seharusnya aku senang itu berarti aku tidak perlu khawatir punya pacar yang terlalu bergantung padaku, tapi saat kau sudah tertidur malam harinya sehabis kita bercinta, aku diam dan berpikir sambil melihat kamarmu yang sangat rapi. Kau hidup dengan baik tanpaku dan aku sadar. Akulah yang terlalu bergantung padamu.

"Dalam kepalaku ada sangat banyak hal. Banyak kekhawatiran. Banyak keraguan. Banyak ketakutan. Bohyuk masih terus membuat aku dan seisi rumahku cemas. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban orang tuaku jadi aku menyimpan semua sendiri. Mulai mengulang kebiasaan lamaku. Merorok. Karena mereka bisa mendistraksi kepalaku lebih baik darimu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi mencintaimu mengubahku menjadi seseorang yang tidak kusukai. Sebelumnya aku selalu berusaha untuk mencuri waktu bertemu denganmu. Meneleponmu atau memberimu kabar tapi lama-lama itu terasa melelahkan. Kau sibuk. Dan aku hanya akan mendapat balasan belasan jam kemudian. Jadi kenapa harus repot? Pikirku. Kalau kita bertemu, aku selalu melihat wajah lelahmu. Kau sedang mengejar mimpimu, aku tahu. Ini sama saja dengan saat aku meninggalkanmu di pulau menggunakan alasan yang sama dulu. Jadi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lagi pula kau selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untukku, meski sudah sangat sulit melakukannya. Tapi semakin lama aku merasa semakin menyedihkan. Karena tidak sepertimu, pekerjaanku memberiku sangat banyak ruang dan kesempatan untuk mengkhayal, untuk merasa hampa, untuk kehabisan kesibukan, terutama kalau aku mengalami _writer block_. Dan aku akan merasa semakin putus asa karena kau tidak ada di sana di saat kepalaku terasa sangat buruk.

"Kematian Bohyuk menjadi puncak dari semuanya. Kau betul-betul absen. Setelah selesai dengan proses pemakaman dan semua kesibukan, aku berhenti dan berpikir. Kenapa kau tidak ada denganku? Kesibukan apa yang begitu terburu-buru yang membuatmu tidak bisa memberiku dukungan moral sampai saat terakhir? Aku tidak tahu kalau Pamanmu meninggal pada hari yang sama. Jun dan Joshua selalu ada di sisiku saat itu dan aku merasa malu pada mereka. Ketika kemarahan mereka terhadapmu begitu jelas, aku ingin melawan dan membela bahwa mungkin kau punya alasan kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi. Tapi mereka ada dua orang dan aku masih dalam kondisi lemah. Kata-kata mereka mempengaruhiku dan aku menjadi marah padamu.

"Kita bertemu lagi dan mendiamkan masalah kita seolah semua baik-baik saja. Tapi aku masih merasa menyedihkan dan kau masih sangat acuh. Lalu aku memutuskan liburan ke pulau ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu untuk menjernihkan kepalaku. Menginap di tempat Seungcheol, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menyimpan kenangan kita. Semakin aku di sini, semakin banyak kenangan yang muncul dan bukannya jernih, kepalaku malah terasa semakin berkabut. Aku menjadi lebih sedih dan tidak tertolong karena aku merindukan masa-masa itu denganmu di sini. Sewaktu hubungan kita tidak didominasi bunyi nafas pada sambungan telepon karena kita tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa. Atau pesan-pesan yang tidak dibalas dan pesan suara singkat. Aku benci dengan bagaimana hubungan kita berubah. Semua terasa lebih mudah sewaktu kita bahkan tidak punya ikatan jelas.

"Lalu aku mendatangi orang tuamu dan merasa jauh lebih kecewa. Padahal aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk merasa seperti itu. Kita berdua tidak pernah membicarakannya. Dan selama ini kita memang seolah punya kesepakatan tidak terucap bahwa hubungan kita hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua dan Jun-Minghao-Joshua. Tapi sewaktu melihat wajah terkejut orang tua dan adikmu mempelajari bahwa kita punya hubungan lebih. Bahwa aku tidak hanya datang sebagai teman lama yang sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kaki di pulau asalmu, entah kenapa aku merasa marah. Kau tidak memberitahu satu jiwa pun tentang kita. Bahkan tidak Minseo yang sedikitnya sudah punya ide tentang kita sewaktu SMA. Atau Seungcheol. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat insignifikan dalam hidupmu. Dan terkadang aku sadar bahwa itu hanya kepalaku yang berlebihan yang membuatku berpikir picik seperti itu terhadapmu, bahwa kau mencintaiku lebih dari siapa pun di muka bumi ini. Tapi pada hari buruk, aku tidak bisa melawan pemikiran itu.

"Dan itu semua terjadi. Aku tidak melakukannya karena ingin membuatmu merasa bersalah. Tapi memang tekanan dalam kepalaku tidak bisa kutahankan lagi. Kupikir setelah itu akan ada yang berubah tapi kau tetap jauh. Dan aku semakin hari merasa semakin terkurung dalam kepalaku yang gelap. Aku merasakan kau lolos dari genggamanku seperti pasir. Dan rasa cintaku berubah menjadi amarah. Saat kau melamarku, aku mengatakan semua itu. Aku menyesalinya beberapa waktu kemudian. Mungkin seminggu. Mungkin sebulan atau dua. Atau lebih lama dari itu. Aku bertemu Jeonghan dan dia memberiku beberapa pandangan yang tidak akan diberikan Jun dan Joshua padaku. Aku sadar kalau aku egois dan aku tidak mempertimbangkan perasaanmu. Tapi pada saat itu, semua sudah terlambat. Aku tahu kau sudah betul-betul menyerah. Minghao memastikan aku tahu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan isi hatiku padamu. Jadi aku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan baik. Menuliskan semuanya ke dalam cerita. Berharap kau membacanya dan kembali padaku. Aku mengirim satu salinan untukmu lalu menunggu. Dan menunggu. Dan menunggu. Tapi kau tidak datang. Dan kau tidak mengirimku pesan. Aku takut untuk datang sendiri dan mendapat penolakan darimu. Jadi kupikir itu akan betul-betul menjadi akhirnya. Tapi kemudian kita membuat rencana reuni ini, terkadang kau menaggapiku di _group chat_ , dan harapanku tumbuh lagi. Kupikir ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirku untuk setidaknya mencoba memperbaiki semua kembali denganmu. Aku sengaja menyeret Jun sebagai dukungan moral. Minghao datang karena kau adalah sahabatnya dan dia ingin tahu bagaimana ini semua akan berjalan. Sementara Jihoon bilang, dia hanya ingin lihat apa yang akan terjadi. Yeah, dia juga sudah tahu. Karena katanya dia familiar dengan bagian kedua dari buku itu jadi dia memaksaku menceritakan semuanya. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Rasanya sedikit aneh untuk mendengar pengakuan ini pada akhirnya. Untuk berbicara terbuka seperti ini pada akhirnya. Untuk membentangkan emosi mereka berdua di depan satu sama lain. Menurunkan ego dan pertahanan masing-masing. Dan membiarkan kelemahan mereka tampak. Untuk mendengar ketakutan mereka. Dia tidak punya ide bahwa Wonwoo merasa seperti itu di balik sikap dinginnya.

Satu bagian diri Mingyu ingin membicarakan lebih dalam mengenai perasaan tapi itu masih terlalu pagi dan pembicaraan mereka sudah menjadi terlalu suram, lebih dari yang dia rencanakan. Jadi Mingyu memutuskan untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih ringan. "Bagaimana mau keberatan lagi? Pada akhirnya satu negara juga akan tahu kalau kita menikah."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala, mencari kejahilan atau canda atau apa saja di mata Mingyu yang bisa akan menunjukkan ketidakjujurannya.

Dia tidak menemukannya.

Yang diterimanya malah balasan defensif dan menantang dari Mingyu. "Apa?"

"Menikah," ulang Wonwoo tanpa tujuan.

"Ya, menikah," balas Mingyu. Dia menunjuk ke arah jari manis Wonwoo di mana cincinnya masih melingkar tanpa malu di sana. "Kau mengenakan cincin itu, mengatakan dengan jelas pada yang lain itu cincin tunangan, memberitahu orang tuaku status hubungan kita dan tidak repot memberitahu mereka kalau kita putus, mengajakku menikah semalam. Kau tidak berharap aku akan pura-pura itu tidak terjadi kan?"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Aku menghabiskan hampir sepuluh juta won supaya cincin itu bisa melingkar indah di tanganmu. Apa aku terlihat seperti aku bercanda?"

Wonwoo langsung tersedak oleh udara kosong mendengar nominal yang baru disebut Mingyu. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajahnya. Memandangnya dengan horor lalu mengembalikan matanya ke Mingyu. "Kau menghabiskan berapa untuk ini?"

"Eh? Apa aku barusan bilang sesuatu?"

Masih dengan panik dan terkejut di wajahnya, Wonwoo berkata. "Tolong katakan sepuluh juta itu untuk cincin ini dan pasangannya."

"Tidak. Sepuluh juta hanya untuk yang di tanganmu."

"Dan kau membiarkan aku berjalan bebas di pulau ini tanpa pertahanan menggunakan ini di tanganku?" kali ini suara Wonwoo lebih mendekati bisikan.

Mingyu mendengus lalu dia tersenyum. " _Well_ , seandainya saja kau cukup peduli untuk menanyakan berapa banyak aku menghabiskan uangku untuk melamarmu sebelum kau menghancurkan hatiku dengan kejam, kau akan tahu."

Wonwoo membalas memandang Mingyu tajam, seperti menyimpan dendam dan rasa marah. "Lupakan pernikahan. Ambil kembali cincinnya."

Meski Wonwoo bergerak dengan cepat untuk melepas cincin dari jarinya, Mingyu lebih cepat untuk menghentikannya. Mingyu dengan sigap melempar tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo, menahan kedua tangannya. Selama beberapa detik dihabiskan dengan mereka berdua saling bergulat di atas kasur sampai akhirnya Mingyu berhasil mengunci gerakan Wonwoo sepenuhnya. Wonwoo berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dia berada di atasnya, kedua lutut mengapit dan membatasi gerakan kaki Wonwoo. Sementara tangan digunakan untuk mengunci lengan Wonwoo di sisi kanan kiri kepalanya.

Dia memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya seinci dari Wonwoo. Mata saling terkunci dengan satu sama lain dan nafas begitu dekat. "Pasangan lain bisa bertengkar karena cincin lamaran yang terlalu murah atau tidak sesuai selera mereka, kau mau menolak lamaranku untuk kedua kalinya dengan alasan ini terlalu mahal walaupun kau menyukainya? Kalau begini kau hanya mencari alasan untuk menghancurkan hatiku, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukainya," kata Wonwoo. Sangat sadar dengan wajah Mingyu yang semakin ke bawah. Saat dia melanjutkan, "Dan secara teknis kau belum melamarku untuk kedua kali. Aku yang melakukannya kemarin malam." Hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan dan bibir hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari saling menyentuh.

"Detail," kata Mingyu. "Apa aku harus berlutut sekali lagi dan membeli cincin baru? Yang jauh lebih mahal lagi."

"Ada apa denganmu dan kebijakan menghamburkan duit untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu ini? Kalau sudah dalam pernikahan, kau tidak bisa membuang duit tanpa berpikir seperti ini. Aku tidak mau punya suami yang boros."

"Lagi," sahut Mingyu. Kali ini dia mengecup Wonwoo dengan sangat perlahan. Wonwoo menutup mata dan membalas ciumannya dengan irama serupa. Sebelum melepas ciuman mereka, Mingyu menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo gemas. "Kau betul-betul sedang mencari alasan untuk menolak lamaranku ya?"

Wonwoo tidak perlu mencari jauh untuk menemukan pupil mata Mingyu. Hanya perlu membuka kelopaknya dan mereka sudah beradu pandang lagi. Begitu dekat. Dan meski ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka sedekat ini, ini kali pertama dia melihat kehangatan di sana. Dia melihat jalan yang panjang dari Seoul ke Changwon, Changwon ke Wando. Lautan yang membentang dari Wando hingga Cheongsan. Dia melihat dermaga. Jalan setapak di bawah bukit yang tidak dilewati mobil. Dia melihat batu besar itu. Kerikil di ujung semenanjung Cheongsan. Badai yang datang dari laut. Dia melihat jip tua yang gagah di tengah hujan dan dua anak remaja di dalamnya.

Pada bening mata Mingyu, Wonwoo menyaksikan seluruh kisah hidupnya terputar seperti _highlight_ putaran film. Dia melihat rasa sakit di Changwon, cinta yang bersemi di usia remaja tersembunyi di balik bukit dan gudang tua teman mereka, sunyi dan kehampaan di silaunya lampu kota Seoul, kehancuran jiwa di antara wangi steril serentak dan sedih di rumah sakit, kesedihan dan rasa takut serta tersesat di jalan setapak yang seharusnya familiar, hati yang hancur di wajah kekasihnya, jiwa lain yang hancur di mata kawan lama yang dia temukan di tengah pencariannya untuk kedamaian, dan lagi kembali ke pulau ini, dimana emosi membentang seperti permadani, di depan matanya meminta untuk digulung kembali dan disimpan selamanya atau dibersihkan dari debu yang menghambat keelokannya.

Pada pupil Mingyu yang hanya sebuah titik kecil di lautan iris _hazel_ , Wonwoo akhirnya menemukannya. Eurekanya. Kedamaiannya. Horizon yang indah dengan matahari terbenam di ujung laut. Langit malam dengan bintang yang tidak padam dengan satu tombol. Sebuah semesta yang tidak terbatas. Sebuah cinta tanpa syarat. Sebuah tempat pulang yang tidak menjanjikan duka. Betapa bodohnya dia dulu membiarkan bagian buruk dalam kepalanya menguasai dan menutup orang ini dari hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku yang seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah melepaskan genggaman erat pada pergelangan tangannya. Jadi dia memindahkannya untuk melingkar di leher pemuda itu. Tangan Mingyu diletakkan memenjara kepalanya.

Wajah mereka masih sedekat hembusan nafas dan Mingyu memiringkannya sedikit, menyebabkan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dia memasang wajah bingung. "Kenapa aku tidak ingin menikahimu yang seperti ini?"

Wonwoo tertawa pelan. "Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Takut dengan?"

"Denganku. Bagaimana kalau aku menyakitimu lagi?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau punya rencana untuk melakukan itu padaku lagi?"

"Tidak. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku... tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa takutku? Dan mengulangi hal yang sama?"

"Kata Jeonghan _hyung_ kali ini kita akan baik-baik saja." Mingyu menawarkan itu sebagai balasan seolah kata-kata Jeonghan sangat berpengaruh dalam kondisi ini. "Dan aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya lagi secara berlebihan. Aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintaiku. Kau menyedihkan tanpaku. Dan aku—berbeda dari apa yang kau percayai—amat teramat sangat menyedihkan tanpamu. Hanya saja aku tidak mengumumkannya kepada semua orang."

"Apa itu sebuah sindiran?"

"Kalau sepatunya tidak cocok, berarti bukan untukmu."

"Oh, tapi sangat cocok," kata Wonwoo lalu dia tertawa. Mereka tertawa. Berhenti sejenak saling memandang. Berciuman karena _well_ mereka bisa melakukan itu. Wonwoo berbicara lagi nyaris berbisik setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. "Lucunya, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang mirip di bukuku untukmu."

"Halaman dedikasi?" tanya Mingyu. Dia mengecup ujung bibir Wonwoo sambil berbicara seolah hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Ya," jawab Wonwoo pelan. "Dari mana kau tahu? Apa jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya sudah membacanya?"

"Seseorang mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu kemarin. Apa yang kau katakan di sana?"

"Kau seharusnya membacanya sendiri. Apa kau bahkan tidak membuka bungkusan buku yang kukirim padamu?"

"Jujur?" balas Mingyu sambil tertawa. Nafasnya tepat menggelitik nostril Wonwoo dan dia ingat kalau dia belum sikat gigi tapi Wonwoo nampaknya tidak menciumnya ataupun kalau dia menciumnya, dia tidak keberatan atau kalau dia keberatan, dia memilih tidak menyuarakannya karena tidak ingin merusak momen mereka. "Aku langsung menyimpannya di laci meja samping tempat tidurku begitu menerimanya. Masih terlalu sakit hati bahkan hanya untuk membaca namamu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menjadi sependendam ini."

" _Well_ , kalau kau berada dalam hubungan yang penuh miskonsepsi dan salah paham dengan satu orang yang sama selama dua belas tahun dan dia menghancurkan hatimu dengan kejam, kau akan mengerti kenapa aku jadi seperti ini."

" _Touché_!"

"Jadi... apa yang kau katakan di sana?"

"Kau harus membacanya sendiri."

"Kenapa aku harus membaca kalau aku bisa mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu?"

"Karena kalau aku harus mengatakannya langsung, lalu untuk apa aku mencetaknya?"

"Oh, ayolah, kau..."

"Demi Tuhan, dia bilang 'untuk satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupku: yang pertama, pertengahan, dan terakhir, buku ini adalah persembahan maafku dan berbeda dari apa yang kau percayai aku mencintaimu.' Sekarang bisakah kalian berdua— _oh my god_ aku benci siapa pun yang membuat aku harus berjalan ke adegan ini untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini, Mingyu _hyung_ ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kegiatan mesum—bangkit dari posisi kalian, Wonwoo _hyung_ kau bilang tadi hanya ingin menyimpan kopermu, dan Mingyu _hyung_ kusarankan kau mandi dan menyikat gigi sebelum mencium pacarmu. Tolong pikirkan _hygiene_ sedikit, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Wonwoo _hyung_?"

Mingyu menutup mata berusaha menahan emosinya sementara Seungkwan selesai berbicara—berteriak—dengan nada tinggi yang sama sekali tidak perlu. Juga menahan sakit di sekitar selangkangan juga pantatnya— _courtesy_ dari Wonwoo yang menendangnya di bagian berharga itu karena terkejut mendengar suara Seungkwan yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi tadi ditambah pantatnya yang mendarat dengan sangat ramah di atas lantai setelah itu. Sekali lagi Mingyu merencanakan pembunuhan Seungkwan yang kedua dan dia benar-benar serius akan melakukannya. Mingyu bersumpah.

"Mingyu apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Di samping alat kelamin yang mungkin kau rusak secara permanen dan tulang ekorku yang rasanya terbelah dua? Yap, kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku. Aku refleks."

"Jangan khawatir, kau kumaafkan," ujar Mingyu menahan rasa sakit. Tapi ketika dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Seungkwan, wajahnya langsung berubah tidak ramah. "Sementara kau, Seungkwan, berapa kali kuingatkan untuk mengetok?"

Seungkwan membalas dengan memutar bola mata. "Kalau kau tidak terlalu sibuk bermesraan dan menarik ulur pembicaraan yang seharusnya bisa selesai dengan satu menit, mungkin kau akan mendengar aku mengetuk berkali-kali."

"Ap—"

" _Geez_ kalian ini betul-betul overdramatis. Seharusnya hanya perlu 'Mingyu aku mencintaimu' dan dibalas dengan 'Oh Wonwoo aku juga' lalu kalian berdua berciuman dan segera keluar dari sini dan Mingyu _hyung_ mulai memasak, semua masalah sudah kelar dan kita semua bahagia tidak perlu Seungkwan yang harus melihat kalian dengan posisi yang tidak ingin kubayangkan lagi atau cedera Mingyu junior."

"Aku setuju dengan Seungkwan." Tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Itu adalah Soonyoung. "Kami semua sudah menahan lapar dari tadi tapi kalian berdua tidak keluar-keluar juga. Dan _wow_ sekarang aku betul-betul percaya kalau kalian berdua memang ada sesuatu. Aku jadi ingat dulu aku, Seokmin, dan Wonwoo pernah menginap di sini lalu tengah malam aku terbangun dan kalian berdua tidak ada di kamar. Aku ke kamar mandi ingin buang air tapi aku mendengar suara-suara. Karena aku polos dan tidak terpikir sama sekali itu bisa saja dihasilkan dari aktivitas seksual, aku lari dari sana dan berpikir itu adalah suara hantu yang tinggal di kamar mandimu."

"Oh, iya. Aku ingat itu. Aku yang memberi ide pada Soonyoung _hyung_ kalau mungkin saja itu suara hantu." Seokmin muncul juga seperti ninja dari belakang Soonyoung.

"Jadi kalian yang memulai rumor tentang hantu di kamar mandi rumahku?" Mingyu menyahut, menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa sedikit terkhianati baru tahu dengan informasi ini.

"Kurasa seharusnya kau lebih fokus dengan kenyataan bahwa Soonyoung hampir saja menangkap basah kalian berdua sewaktu SMA tapi kalian beruntung karena itu adalah Soonyoung dan dia sedikit naif." Satu orang lagi muncul. Seungcheol sedang memandangnya dengan wajah menghakimi. "Ngomong-ngomong, rasanya aku tidak bisa melihat kamar ini dengan cara yang sama lagi semenjak aku tahu bahwa ini adalah tempat kejadian perkara untuk halaman 170 buku A Certain Romance. Betul-betul tidak bisa."

"Wow kau menghapal di mana halaman tepatnya? Seberapa sering kau mengulangi membaca bagian itu secara spesifik Tuan Choi—Mesum—Seungcheol?" Kali ini Jihoon.

"Maaf? Adik kecil, kau tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang kubicarakan. Pembahasan ini masih belum cukup umurmu" balas Seungcheol, nadanya terdengar sedikit kekanakan dan tidak mau kalah. Nampaknya mereka sudah membangun pertemanan yang cukup... akrab dari kemarin siang.

"Hentikan itu, kalian," Jeonghan muncul ikut meramaikan pintu diikuti dengan Airi. "Maaf, apa ada kemungkinan kecil kau akan bangun dari sana dan mulai memasak untuk kami, Mingyu? Airi sudah sangat kelaparan."

Mingyu sangat tergoda ingin membalas dengan kasar tentang bagaimana dia sama sekali tidak setuju untuk memasak dan kenapa juga orang-orang ini tidak sarapan sebelum memutuskan datang ke sini dan membuat hidupnya menyedihkan? Tapi melihat wajah menggemaskan Airi—seharusnya ilegal melibatkan anak-anak dalam diplomasi seperti ini—Mingyu hanya bisa menunduk lemas dan mengatakan, "Ya, aku akan bangun sebentar lagi. Kalian tunggu di dapur saja. Aku akan memasak."

"Oh, Terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya kau membuka pintu hati orang ini untuk memberi kami makan." Seungkwan berucap dengan sedikit dramatis setelah itu dan Mingyu hanya melotot kesal ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Jun, Minghao, dan Chan?" Wonwoo yang kali ini bertanya sebelum semua orang bubar.

"Jun-Minghao kembali tidur, mereka sedikit aktif kemarin malam," Jihoon menjawab, jelas tidak terkesan. "Chan mengantarkan Minseo entah kemana sepuluh menit lalu."

"Dia mengantar Minseo untuk mengantar kentang dan sayuran ke rumah Bibi Min." Seungcheol mengulang jawaban Jihoon, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih informatif. Yang memancing reaksi tidak menyenangkan dari yang lebih muda. Dia memicingkan mata dan mencibir ke arah Seungcheol. Dibalas oleh yang lebih tua dengan mengerutkan kening.

"Menarik," kata Mingyu tidak kepada siapa-siaa secara khusus.

Setelah itu semua orang keluar satu per satu dari dalam kamar. Dan Mingyu memandang punggung setiap orang dengan rasa rindu dan nostalgia yang aneh. Pertama Jeonghan yang rambutnya dipotong dengan sedikit lebih macho dari yang pernah Mingyu lihat sejak mereka anak-anak. Airi bergelayut manja di kakinya. Jihoon mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia belum mengenal lelaki ini selama dia mengenal teman yang lain tapi entah kenapa dia terasa cocok ada di sini, di antara teman-teman yang menghabiskan nyaris tiga dekade tumbuh bersamanya di pulau ini. Tidak seperti kata Seungcheol, Mingyu tidak melihat aura kota yang meneriakkan 'aku tidak igin ada di pulau ini' darinya. Begitu juga Minghao dan Jun. Mereka berbaur baik-baik saja di antara udara desa yang bersih.

Lalu Seungcheol. Punggungnya tegap dan ototnya jelas tercetak. Hasil dari kerja keras di peternakan, dia bukan sekedar anak tuan tanah yang manja di sini. Mingyu tahu di antara mereka semua dia yang selalu bekerja paling keras. Kalau ada satu orang yang 'pantas ada di pulau ini' tapi dalam artian baik, maka itu adalah Seungcheol. Dia adalah pemimpin mereka. Dia satu dengan pulau ini. Dan dia adalah tempat pulang kelompok kecil mereka.

Di belakang Seungcheol, mengikuti BooSeokSoon. Masih tidak dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah seberapa banyak pun waktu berlalu. Seberapa jauh mereka melangkah menjalani peta. Seberapa banyak jumlah pencarian yang muncul di internet ketika kau mengetik nama mereka. Seberapa banyak rumor, fitnah, harapan yang pupus, air mata, lutut yang terluka, suara yang pecah, kebencian, cinta, barang bermerek, dan semua hal mewah yang mereka terima, Mingyu tahu—dia tahu begitu saja—mereka akan selalu menjadi trio kesukaan Mingyu. Yang tidak pernah gagal membagi tawa dan mengontaminasi setiap orang dalam ruangan dengan tawa.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?" Seungkwan tiba-tiba menginterupsi pemikiran Mingyu. Dia bertanya seolah sedang menghakimi Mingyu dan seluruh keputusan hidupnya.

 _Mingyu menarik kembali kata-katanya. SeokSoon akan menjadu duo favoritnya. Sementara Seungkwan,..._

"Cepat angkat pantatmu dan memasak untuk kami, raksasa tidak berguna."

"Aku akan memasak unuk semua orang kecuali untukmu," balas Mingyu kesal.

 _Well Seungkwan akan tetap menjadi bagian BooSeokSoon yang disukainya tapi dia tidak akan mendapat sarapan pagi ini. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu._

"Ugh akhirnya mereka semua pergi juga." Wonwoo berbicara setelah Seungkwan secara resmi meninggalkan kamar itu dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Wow rasanya aku seperti kehilangan sepuluh tahun hidupku hanya dengan berinteraksi dengan mereka," balas Mingyu. Tanpa mengangkat pantatnya dari lantai, dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap lawan bicaranya. Wonwoo duduk di atas kasur, memandangnya dengan wajah terhibur.

"Mereka terkadang tidak tertahankan, ya."

"Beri tahu aku sesuatu yang tidak kutahu, Wonwoo."

"Hei, hati-hati. Kau ketularan sikap sinisnya Seungkwan."

"Ini yang kau dapat kalau kau..."

"Mingyu _hyung_ , Wonwoo _hyung_ , sumpah demi Tuhan, kalau kalian tidak keluar dari sana sekarang, juga aku akan masuk ke sana secara pribadi dan memisahkan kalian dengan paksa. Kalian bisa saling mencium dan meraba sampai puas kalau kami sudah diberi makan." Suara Seungkwan kembali membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Kali ini Mingyu mendengar seseorang yang terdengar seperti ayahnya—seseorang yang sangat pasti adalah ayahnya membalas teriakan Seungkwan dari kebun belakang. "Tinggalkan anak dan menantuku sendiri, Boo Seungkwan. Bawa Verni atau siapa pun itu nama pacarmu ke sini lain kali supaya kau berhenti mengganggu orang lain bermesraan."

Lalu diikuti suara tawa sekumpulan pria dewasa yang Mingyu yakin adalah teman-teman mereka.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga ikut menertawainya dari dalam kamar. Tidak bisa menahan tawa membayangkan wajah terhina Seungkwan mendapat pukulan balik bukan dari Mingyu maupun Wonwoo tapi langsung dari bos besarnya aka Papa Kim.

"Aku suka ayahmu," kata Wonwoo setelah bisa mengendalikan sedikit tawanya.

" _Aaw_ sekarang kita kembali pada istilah ayahku-ayahmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan menikah, berhenti memanggilnya 'ayahmu'. Tadi kau hanya menyebutnya 'ayah'"

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin dari tadi kalau kita akan menikah?"

"Kenapa kau terus menyangkal kalau kita akan menikah?"

"Karena aku belum menjawab ya."

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan dan **tidak perlu** menjawab ya. Kau yang mengajak menikah semalam, ingat?"

"Mingyu _hy—_ " Suara Seungkwan kembali terdengar. Tapi kali ini sepertinya seseorang memutuskan untuk menyumpal mulutnya sebelum dia selesai mengganggu ketenangan seluruh pulau.

"Ayo kita bicarakan ini nanti," kata Wonwoo sambil tertawa. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memberi telapak tangannya untuk membantu Mingyu berdiri yang diterima yang lebih muda dengan sigap.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Saling memandang sebelum sama-sama tertawa. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba semua terasa lucu dan hidup menjadi lebih mudah dan sederhana.

"Mingyu _Ahjussi_ , Airi lapar." Sekali lagi panggilan tugasnya berkumandang di depan pintu. Dan kali ini Mingyu benar-benar tidak memilki hati untuk menepis suara lucu itu.

"Mereka semua sepertinya betul-betul kelaparan," kata Wonwoo.

"Atau hanya ingin mengusik pagiku," balas Mingyu.

"Ayo keluar. Basuh wajahmu sebelum memasak."

"Ya, ya," sahut Mingyu malas. Dia masih belum puas bermesraan dengan Wonwoo. "Oh, sekarang setelah kuingat lagi. Aku sudah sangat lama tidak memasak untukmu. Lihat lenganmu. Kecil begini. Kupastikan selama ada di pulau ini, aku akan melaksanakan proyek penggemukan Jeon Wonwoo lagi!"

"Kau akan merasa aneh mendengar ini, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, aku sangat menanti jalannya proyekmu itu. Ya, tolong beri aku makan yang banyak, Mingyu!"

"Oh, _wow_. Tidak kusangka hari seperti ini akan datang dalam hidupku. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan mana?"

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Ayo keluar, yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Duluan saja, aku mau merapikan tempat tidur ini dulu."

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak usah, kau bergabung dengan mereka saja. Kalau kita tinggal berdua lebih lama di sini, mereka akan mengira kita melakukan hal lain lagi."

Wonwoo tertawa dan Mingyu masih berpikir dia ingin menikahi tawa indah itu seperti saat pertama. "Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama, ya."

"Siap, Tuan Kim!"

"Aku belum setuju mengubah marga menjadi Kim! Kenapa tidak kau yang menjadi Jeon?"

"Ya Tuhan, mau menikahimu saja aku harus melewati berbagai macam cobaan emosional. Kita bisa diskusikan itu nanti."

"Aku tetap tidak setuju jadi Kim."

"Ya, ya. Sana keluar."

"Owh, sekarang kau mengusirku. _Baiklaaaaah_!"

Setelah akhirnya Wonwoo keluar dari pintu, Mingyu mengeluarkan nafas panjang. _Saaaangat_ panjang. Dia melihat ke arah pintu yang dibiarkan Wonwoo terbuka, memandang punggung kekasihnya yang semakin jauh lalu berbisik kepada diri sendiri. "Dia bilang teman-teman kami tidak tertahankan, tidak sadar kalau dia lebih tidak tertahankan lagi kadang-kadang."

Tapi sama seperti cara Mingyu memandang teman-temannya, Mingyu memandang Wonwoo penuh cinta dan kerinduan (meski dengan intensitas yang sedikit lebih berat). Dia memandang berkeliling ke seluruh isi kamarnya. Melihat bekas-bekas jejak Wonwoo dan setelah sekian lama, tempat ini tidak terasa tidak menyesakkan. Dia tidak merasa seperti dinding-dindingnya akan menyempit dan menghimpitnya. Dia mendengar suara Wonwoo dan teman-temannya tertawa di ruang tamu. Diikuti dengan omelan Minseo (nampaknya sudah kembali dari... dari mana dia tadi kata Seungcheol?) dan sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan kehadiran delapan tambahan pria dewasa di rumah mereka.

Dan meski mereka tertawa terlalu kencang, atau memadati ruang sempit di rumahnya, juga menolak (dengan sangat jelas) memberinya privasi, Mingyu tidak menemukan dalam dirinya sedikit saja rasa keberatan. Akhirnya. Akhirnya. Perasaan yang hilang kemarin siang dia temukan kembali. Mingyu merasa di rumah.

* * *

end

* * *

 _a.n. hehehehehe sooo this is for the 5 people who still reads this T^T maapkan akuuuu ngilang tanpa jejak (sebenernya ada jejak sih, aku di twitter dekadeki_ gatau dah ngapain wkwkwk). maap ini updatenya sampe seventeen kambek dulu ya :") in my defense, aku nulis ulang chapter ini berkali-kali (sampe-sampe jumlah words dari paragraf2 yang gak kepake malah lebih dari 10k). chapter ini susah buat aku tulis karna... sedikit terlalu berat ternyata tyda sanggup aku tanggung /apaan sih/ but well, akhirnya ini selesai :( aku gabisa janji sequel lagi, krn gatau jg kapan bisa nulis lagi :( tapi aku ada ide tapi gamau janji wkwkwkwk. yah, eniwei kalo kalian masih baca ff ini, pls leave feedback T-T jgn biarkan aku menulis sebanyak ini for... nothing :") yha baper /lagian siapa yang minta nulis segini banyak yo, elah_

 _anyway maapkan kalau ada typo dan beberapa bagian yang bingungin, i think i write this while thinking in english and somehow make weird terms that should be english and doesn't make sense in bahasa huhuhu, but it's 2 AM and i can't bother to correct it anymore T^T_

 _anyway lagi, find me on twitter kalo ingin mengobrol dekadeki__


End file.
